What Happens Now
by kkimberly49
Summary: Olitz-My take on what happens after their reunion at the White House Season Four Finale.
1. Decisions

**A/N-I didn't know how much I wanted to see that moment happen until it did. I honestly never anticipated the show going there until it was closer to the series finale. I don't know if it is a ploy to get us to tune in at least for the first episode of season five, but it worked. I am editing several updates that will more than likely still get posted by in the next couple of days, but I couldn't concentrate until I got this out. So here we go.**

The last couple of days had been stressful for Fitz & Olivia. When Olivia called him and ended the call by saying goodbye it sounded so final. He focused on Mellie. She had been through so much, and blame could be placed but what's the point.

Olivia had tried and failed to take down her father. The more she tried the more people were ruined and killed. When he called her to gloat she accepted that she failed. That next morning when she talked with Huck and Quinn she realized she was making things harder than they had to be.

After all this time it took minutes to take Rowan Eli Pope down. It was bittersweet. She didn't get the high she thought she would. Deep down she knew why, but what could she do.

Mellie had won. She was now the junior Senator of the great state of Virginia, and he was really happy for her. Despite how vindictive she was she had supported his dreams, and it was only right he support her. Olivia had told him earlier she was proud of him. That meant something. He was doing the right thing.

All of that was shattered when Lizzy spilled the beans. Fitz put his head down. Reality hit him. No matter how big her hair was, how proper she looked, how polished she sounded she was still the **"Ice Queen** ". He remembered everything Olivia taught him, and he faked it on that stage.

They had made it back to Olivia's apartment. Olivia was ready to celebrate their victory, but Jake didn't attempt to enter her apartment. Jake knew that he would never have Olivia's heart. He had known for some time. It was why he asked her to stand in the sun with him. She tried to love him. He knew that, but when she looked at him he could tell she was trying to make him magically turn into Fitz.

Now that the mission was complete Jake accepted the truth. She would force herself to be with him, but they would never truly be happy. He would always be in the bed with them. So he threw in the towel, and told her get her man.

Meanwhile Fitz was in the Oval office with Mellie & Cyrus who were over the moon, and talking about Mellie's political future. How this was the start of her eventual run to be President. That is when Fitz had enough.

He let the cat out the bag. He knew her actions caused the death of 16 innocent people. Mellie wasn't prepared for Fitz in front of her. He was tired. He had given it his all this time. He could honestly look Olivia in the eye, and tell her that he gave it his best effort. He kicked Mellie out of the White House and told her they were done. When she tried to continue to talk he threaten to have her thrown out so she left.

Fitz didn't give Cyrus a moment to talk his way out of keeping this from him. Fitz wouldn't have it, and fired him.

Fitz went to go see Olivia who wasn't home so he returned back to the Residence, and headed onto the balcony.

To his surprise the love of his life was there, and that moment was everything. He kept looking at her like she was going to disappear.

It had been so long since they were in the same space where they both wanted each other. It was the first time Olivia was willing to admit and accept that she was in love with Fitz. No matter how far she ran or who she slept with they were not him. She needed him and only him.

When he asked her, _"What happens now?"_ Olivia normally would have made it complicated. Found reasons why they couldn't be together. On her way over to the White House she made a promise to herself that she would fight for her happiness for once. That meant fighting for Fitz.

She smiled, _"Whatever We Want"_

Fitz looked at her. After all this time he looked at her and saw something different. He saw commitment. She wasn't going to run. She knew they had a battle ahead of them, but she was ready. More importantly he was ready. This time no one was going to stop them. He wanted to be happy. He was going to be happy.

He set her wine glass down. The kiss was tentative at first. It had been so long since they shared this type of kiss. It wasn't good-bye, or I forgive you, or maybe down the road. It breathed life into him that he had never felt before.

He picked her up and her laugh meant everything. How he had missed hearing and seeing her laugh for the last couple of years.

They headed back in the house. The nanny was coming out of with Teddy. Fitz put Olivia down when he heard Teddy call him.

The nanny put him down. Fitz told her she could leave for the night and take tomorrow off. He had cleared his schedule after he found out about Mellie.

Fitz picked up Teddy, "What's wrong buddy?"

" _Don't feel good daddy."_

 _"Okay daddy is going to get you some medicine. Do you remember Liv?"_

Teddy nodded. She opened her arms, and to Fitz's surprise he went.

Olivia nodded. Fitz went to get him some medicine. He found out they were out so he had placed a call for some to be bought, and some dinner for them as well.

When he went to check on them he found Olivia in the bathroom with Teddy in the tub. Fitz was mesmerized as he watched her bathe Teddy.

Mellie loved the kids, but she didn't invest a lot of time with them. When Jerry died she tried for a while, but it just wasn't her. Teddy was nothing but a good picture for her.

Fitz could tell that despite his son not feeling good he was enjoying the attention Olivia was giving him.

He watched her check his temperature again. She smiled, _"Okay Teddy your temp is down buddy. You feel a little better."_

He nodded and clung to her. She dried him off and put him in some clean pajamas. Fitz felt his phone vibrate. He went to the living room where they had some medicine for Teddy, and dinner for them.

He walked back in the room and Olivia was singing to Teddy. He was halfway asleep. Fitz handed Olivia the medicine. Teddy refused at first but Olivia promised him if he would take the medicine they would watch a movie together tomorrow with daddy he lifted his head and took it.

In no time Teddy was out. Olivia kissed his forehead and Fitz carefully lifted him and put him in bed. He grabbed the monitor. He was four so they rarely used it, but since he wasn't feeling well he thought it was a good idea.

They closed the door. Olivia's walked into Fitz's arms.

Fitz said, _"I had them to pick up dinner. I cleared my schedule so I could deal with Mellie. I need you."_

Olivia looked up, _"I'm not going anywhere. I had to deal with my dad so I cleared my calendar as well. Do you think maybe we could take Teddy and head down to Camp David? I know we need to talk, and come up with a plan. That's fine but I just want you too. I can't continue the way I have Fitz. I love you so much and when I was taken I dreamed of us being together. I've pushed and pushed. Made life harder than it needed to be, but I'm willing to fight for you. Just tell me that can be part of whatever we want."_

Fitz smiled, " _It will be whatever we want. I won't lie Livvie I'd do it again. I would do anything to save you, but I respect how you feel. I tried. I really tried with Mellie, but I'm done. Whether we work out or not I'm not staying or living with Mellie another second. I'm leaving Mellie for me, but I want to be with you. All of you. I can't share you with Jake anymore."_

 _"You won't have to. Jake knew you had my heart. He closed that door. A door I should have never opened, but I learned. I learned that I am only happy with you. I function so much better with you."_

 _"Me to Livvie. I love you too and I think going away to Camp David is a good idea. We need to regroup."_

They headed down to the guest room that Fitz had made his. He had eventually started sleeping in the master with Mellie again so, but didn't want to be in the bed he shared with Mellie. He would arrange for new things to be brought in for them in the future.

Fitz noticed a couple of bags in the room. He looked up at Olivia and realized she was serious. For some reason that meant so much to him.

She has been waiting for him to pounce on her and he hasn't. She is not sure how to take it. Fitz leans down and kisses her _, "I am in love with you. That is why you were never my mistress. Mistresses are a good lay, doing what the wife is not willing to do, and will always be in the shadow. That is not you Livvie. Yes, I miss making love to you, but I miss you even more baby."_

Tears began to fall as Olivia realized she never was the mistress. Sure society would say she was, but they didn't matter.

She looked up at him, _"Can we shower together before we eat? I need to wash the day away please."_

 _"Anything for you Livvie."_

Fitz picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. No matter how many times she laid in Jake's arm she never felt safe and secure. Olivia clung to Fitz and he could feel her shaking.

Fitz kissed the side of her head, _"I'm not letting you go Livvie. I promise you."_

She knew exactly what he was referring to, and that was another thing that she loved. He knew her. Inside and out. Sure it annoyed her at times, but she loved it.

They undressed and got in the shower. For Fitz this was his favorite time with Olivia. It was where they were raw and pure. She was the real Livvy especially when the steam and water brought her hair back to its naturally curly state. They could shut out the world and be them.

Tonight was different as they stepped in the shower. They both knew this was no longer about stolen moments, but building moments. This was the first of many as they finally began building their life together.

The couple enjoyed taking care of each other. Fitz washed Olivia's hair. She laughed.

Fitz smiled, _"You're thinking about the first time I asked to wash your hair."_

She nodded.

 _"I just wanted to take care of you."_

 _"You did. You were concentrating so hard that night I thought your brain might burst. You are the only man I have ever let touch my hair."_

 _"Not even Jake?"_

Olivia turned around, _"I couldn't. There are just things that are for you and you only. I didn't know if we would ever get to this moment, but I had to keep things just for us. I never told him the meaning behind the ring. Not because it was a secret, but it was between us. He told me he loved me, he told me he was in love with me. With you for so long I didn't say it back because then you would have all of me. For him I just didn't feel the same way. I want to be ashamed that he let me go, and I didn't do it but..."_

 _"You were scared to be alone, and him ending it Livvie assures you he knows where he stands. He gets that he will never have all of you."_

 _"Does it bother you how it all went down?"_

 _"No, does it bother you that earlier I was really putting in an effort to save my marriage until I found out Mellie will never change."_

 _"No, because now you can walk away knowing you gave it your all, and you are ending your marriage for reasons that have nothing to do with me."_

 _"Good. One less thing for us to talk about."_

Olivia smiled and she stood on her toes and kissed him. The kiss was supposed to be simple and quick, but it was anything but. The kiss heated up an already steamy shower.

Olivia couldn't tell you how she ended up in the corner of the shower. Fitz hoisted her in his arms. She looked at him. She needed him. She needed to be one with him to make this reunion complete. It had been far to long. She had slept with men trying to get a feeling she only got with him.

When he slid her down on his cock both of their heads fell back. Olivia had to adjust to his size. The size of this man's girth was ridiculous.

Olivia whispered, " _Baby please move."_

Fitz had tears in his eyes. He was overwhelmed. Olivia saw his tears and now she felt her own falling.

Olivia caressed her face, " _Make love to me baby, please. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I promise we will make all decisions together going forward. I could have died and never got the chance to see us have a life together. I won't make that same mistake again."_

The couple kissed as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Each thrust brought new life into them. Neither realized how dead they were. How much they were living on auto-pilot.

Olivia couldn't speak. Her moans told Fitz all he needed to know. He could still take care of his woman.

Fitz could tell she was almost there. She was trying to hold on. She didn't want it to end.

Fitz licked her ear, " _Let go sweet baby. Remember this is not the end just the beginning!"_

She looked him in the eyes and let go. A couple thrusts later he was right behind her. They washed again and finally made it out of the shower.

Fitz gets dressed and warms up the food while Olivia was tending to her hair. She opens the door to find that Fitz had left one of his Navy t-shirts on the bed. She smiled and slipped it on with a pair of panties.

Fitz came back in with the food. They made a palate and got comfortable on the floor where they fed each other and filled in the details of the last couple of days and earlier in the evening.

Olivia wants to be surprised that Mellie is that stupid, but she isn't. She has to give it to her dad. He played his cards right. Because of them 16 innocent people lost their lives.

She wasn't surprised by Cyrus's actions. He likes to say he is protecting the administration and the Republic, but the truth was he only cared about himself.

While they were talking his phone rang. He looked and it was Karen. Olivia was about to get up to give him some privacy, but he wouldn't let her.

 _"Hey Karen is everything okay?"_

Karen sighed, _"I'm not sure dad. I was just on the phone with mom. She said you kicked her out of the house."_

Fitz put his head down. He should have known Mellie would do this.

Karen continued, _"I asked her why. She said you were upset with a decision she made when she was just trying to protect the family and your administration."_

Fitz still didn't say anything. He didn't want to pull Karen in this.

" _Dad, I'm not a little kid. I am 16 years old. About to turn 17 soon and I know mom. She is only giving me half of the story. I know you don't want to involve me, but mom does. She wants me to pick her side. I need to know the truth. You were honest with me after Olivia helped me with the sex tape. Tell me the truth."_

Fitz sighed, _"The truth is I believed in your mom. I believed that she had changed, and I was making an effort to make our marriage work. Your mom accepted a donation that helped her win her seat, but she had to do something in return. Her decision hurt innocent people. That being said I'm not asking that you take my side. That's not fair. I will however tell you that I'm never going to be with your mom again."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Being honest with me. Does this mean that you are going to finally be with the woman you really love."_

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other in shock.

 _"Jerry actually figured it out first. We have always known that you and mom weren't married because you love each other. Also mom is not always so careful in her actions. When I called Olivia I did it because I knew she would protect me, and because she loves you. She has an excellent poker face until she sees you."_

 _"Karen, I'm sorry. I haven't been the best dad. I haven't always made the best decisions, but I love you, Teddy, and Jerry."_

 _"I know dad. You tried. Morally, yes it is wrong to have an affair but I understand. You are not getting any younger, and life is too short. Jerry would want you to be happy. I want you to be happy. I don't want to be caught in the middle, but I know mom doesn't care who she has to use to get what she wants. You need to get custody of Teddy, and if she plays hard ball then I will support you."_

 _"Thanks honey, but I'm hopeful that between Olivia & I we can keep you out of this."_

 _"She is there with you isn't she."_

 _"She is."_

 _"Liv"_

 _"Yes Karen."_

 _"Take care of my dad. He's been hurt enough. He hides it well sometimes. I hope we can really get to know each other. Just don't let my mom destroy him and Teddy. You know her. She is plotting."_

 _"I do Karen. I'll take care of them. Once the dust settles maybe we can get together for a couple of days."_

 _"I would like that."_

 _"Okay if things get bad you have my number and email address. You call us no matter what time it is, and we will be there."_

 _"I will Olivia"_

 _"Okay dad I'll let you go I'm headed to bed."_

 _"I love you Karen. We are headed to Camp David tomorrow for a couple of days, but I'll call to check in with you and so you can talk to Teddy."_

" _Sounds good daddy. Love you too."_

The call ended and Olivia grabbed the phone before he could throw it.

 _"Fitz, honey I know you were hoping she wouldn't go there, but she has to get the big guns out. You fired Cyrus. Abby doesn't like her. She knows I'm not helping her. What choice does she have? She knows she can't run to the media. You could have her arrested. She could be sentenced to death. You hold all of the cards."_

 _"I just can't believe her sometimes. I mean I know who she is, but still."_

 _"Do you want to divorce her?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Then let's come up with a plan."_

Fitz nodded and then they heard Teddy whimpering.

Fitz went to get him and brought him in the room. He saw Olivia, " _Livia, don't feel good."_

 _"Okay sweetie. Let's get you some medicine."_

Fitz went and grabbed his medicine. Once he swallowed they climbed in the bed. Olivia sat between Fitz's leg as she rocked Teddy back to sleep.

Olivia leaned back and looked at Fitz _, "Do you remember what you said to me in your office during reelection?"_

He looked at her and then at Teddy, _"Babies. Two babies."_

She nodded

He looked at her.

 _"The last couple of days have been devastating for so many reasons. Seeing my parents raw and up close made me think and reflect. I don't want to be them Fitz. I don't want to be bitter, self-centered, and okay with destroying people's lives. I no longer want to be a fixer. I don't want to fix people's screw-ups. I don't know what I want to do, but I do know that I want a life. I want to marry you, have two babies, be there for Teddy and Karen, and whatever else we want. I just want to focus on me, and I think I may need to talk to someone."_

Fitz sighed _, "Oh Livvie. I hate the things that have happened to you, but I get that it's life. I support you. I do think you need to take some time for you."_

 _"Once we get things squared away. I want to go to Vermont. See someone there. I want to get away from this life for a bit. I want us. I'm not running Fitz I promise."_

" _I know Livvie. Especially if you are going to Vermont. We will find you the best. I just want you healthy and happy baby."_

Olivia smiled as she laid back in his arms and Teddy was snuggled in her arms. He wasn't made out of love, and she had to live with that but she would make sure he knew he was loved.

Mellie was sitting in her new home in Virginia. Thank God for small favors, Fitz had bought the house for her so she would have a home to come to.

She was still clueless to how Fitz found out about the donor. She called Cyrus knowing he could help her fix this. She was shocked to find out that Fitz even knew Cyrus covered for her, and as a result he fired him immediately. Cyrus told her he no access to the White House.

Cyrus said, " _Mellie I can only tell you that he is still a Grant. I looked him in the eyes when he fired me. You created a war that you are going to lose, and you can't put this on Olivia, but you can bet all the money in your account she knows and she is going to help him. I don't see you winning. No let me rephrase. You aren't going to win. If you got anything you better use it to soften the blow. Before you get cocky don't forget you cost 16 people their lives. Fitz could have 30 affairs. The public would forgive him before they forgive the woman who wanted to be in office so bad she destroyed innocent lives. Good luck. Don't call me again."_

Mellie knew Cyrus was right. There was nothing she could threaten him with that topped what she caused. She also knew that Olivia was going to help Fitz because of the jurors killed. Her ace in the hole was her daughter Karen so she called her.

Mellie realized that it didn't help her cause that she wasn't the greatest mom in the world. She didn't spend quality time with her children. She felt like she was able to get Karen on her side. She seemed frustrated, but understanding. She would just have to wait and see.

She didn't have to wait long. The next afternoon she received two packages. One was a divorce petition along with Fitz requesting full custody of Teddy & Karen.

The other was a personal note from Olivia. It read"

 _ **Mellie,**_

 _ **As I'm sure you guessed President Fitzgerald Grant is a client of OPA. We will be assisting his attorneys through this process. I sent you this note because I know that you have been scheming. I want to let you know that you plan with Karen is a no go. I won't allow you to use her to get out of your mess. She asked her dad for the truth, and he told her. He filled in the blanks. Don't worry he told her not to take his side. I don't know if you can fix your relationship with her. That's on you. This is the only advice you will get from me. Don't do anything stupid. I'm already a pissed off soul. I'll be happy to take my frustrations out on you. You'll be hearing from us soon to discuss terms. Until then relax. Enjoy all that freedom has to offer.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Olivia C. Pope**_

Mellie worst nightmare was coming true. They had her up against the wall, and she had to wait and see. If she did anything irrational she was putting her freedom in jeopardy, and Olivia wanted her to know. That is what the last line meant. If for any reason she thought that Fitz wasn't serious she knew now as she saw breaking news.

BBC has breaking news

We have received word and confirmed that President Fitzgerald Grant has filed for divorce from his wife of 20 years Melody Francis Grant. Like many divorces it cites irreconcilable differences.

The timing seems odd considering that President Grant has supported his wife as she ran for Senator. It seemed like the couple had survived the lost of their oldest son.

Stay tune as this story develops.

Mellie sat back in shock, " _Game on and she had no control."_

 **A/N-So like most Olitz fans I was in heaven when I saw the ending of the season finale. I didn't realize how much I wanted to see that moment until it happened. I immediately got all these thoughts about how I wanted to see it play out, because I know it's not going to happen on the show. I'm not convinced that Shonda is really going in that direction. I think she saw the ratings, and fans complain. It assures that we will at least watch the first couple of episodes hoping to see them remain together.**


	2. Revelations

Between them both being concerned about Teddy, and coming up with a plan neither of them got much sleep. Before they knew it the sun was coming up.

Abby had come in to work not sure what to do with herself, but she didn't have to wait long. She received an email from Fitz to come up to the Residence after she got settled in which she did.

She wasn't sure what she was going to walk into this morning. When he opened up the door in a relative good mood she didn't know what to think.

Before that shock wore off her friend and former boss walks out like it is a normal morning. For a second they forgot she was in the room as they shared a kiss.

They broke apart and Olivia turned to Abby and smiled, _"Morning Abby."_

Abby felt like she was in a fantasy world. She was brought back to reality when someone knocked on the door. Fitz opened it and in walked Quinn and Huck.

Abby smiled. They had a plan or Olivia had a plan. For some reason that excited her. It excited her to see this version of Olivia which she had not seen in a while.

Olivia took the two of them into the family room and closed the door.

She turned around, " _I'm going to make this quick. I'm not going to keep OPA open. I want something more for not only myself, but the two of you if you want it. Huck I, know you had a hand in those jurors. It's over. My dad is never getting out thanks to Mellie, but I'll explain that later. So he no longer has a hold over you. If you decide to ever partake of whiskey again then Baby Huck over here is going to go Huck and kill you and I'm okay with that. This is a clean slate for all of us."_

Huck and Quinn looked at each other. They turned to Olivia and nodded.

They made it back to the front room with Fitz & Abby. She could tell that he had talked to Abby so now it was time to get down to business.

Olivia's phone went off and she saw that it was Karen. She walked away and answered, _"Karen, what's wrong?"_

 _"Are you with my dad?"_

 _"I am"_

 _"Can one of you come get me? The media is everywhere and I want to be home."_

 _"Okay honey I will take care of it, but you could have called your dad for that so talk to me please."_

 _"My mom is pissed at me. She called me a short time ago, and let's just say not once did she use my birth name."_

Olivia was officially pissed, but she had to put that aside.

 _"Okay, I am going to send two of my associates to pick you up, and make sure you get to Camp David safely. Do you want to go back after the visit or do you want to stay with your dad?"_

 _"Will you tell me the truth?"_

 _"As much as I can."_

 _"Are you going to stay with dad?"_

Olivia asked, " _Like in a relationship?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"I won't lie that is what we both want, but I understand if you are not ready."_

 _"I am."_

 _"I feel overwhelmed Liv. I miss Jerry and things are crazy for me, and my mom this morning has put me in a place that I am just uncomfortable in. I feel really lost."_

Olivia sighed

 _"I get it Karen, because for the longest time even now that was and is me. I'm trying to change. I'm going to share something with you, because I think you will no longer feel alone if I do."_

 _"Okay"_

 _"I was kidnapped earlier this year. It was kept under wraps for the most part. I was taken so they could force your dad to do something or they would kill me. He did and it took some effort on a lot of people's part to get me back. I've swept it under the rug, but once I get your dad handled I'm going to get some help. I want you to do the same for yourself so you can find a way to live. It would be what Jerry wants."_

 _"Liv, I don't know what to say."_

 _"Nothing honey. Do it for you?"_

 _"Will you get me out and talk to dad? I'm not saying I won't ever speak to my mom again, but right now we need space."_

 _"I'm going to send Huck & Quinn to pick you up. Pack and bring whatever you can. We will speak with the school later on after we finalize plans. I have an idea, but let me talk to your dad first okay."_

 _"Okay and Liv. I don't know what my dad had to do, and I'm sure it may not have been legal and morally right, but I'm glad he did it. I know you and knowing you probably wished he didn't, but us Grants have a tendency to be selfish."_

Olivia didn't know how to respond.

 _"It's okay Liv. I'll see you soon. Take care of daddy for me. Liv, did anyone tell you about the time..."_

 _"Yes, we never discussed it in detail but I got him. I promise in time we will all be in a better place okay."_

 _"Okay see you soon."_

The call ended and she heard Teddy whining and calling it out for her. She made it back to the living room. As soon as he saw her his arms stretched out to her.

She took him and sat down, " _What's wrong buddy?"_

 _"Ears hurt Livia."_

She looked at Fitz. Lisa is on her way. She nodded.

While she and Abby were good friends Lisa was more like her best friend. She was a pediatrician. She had recommended her to Fitz, and he immediately had her vetted and cleared to take care of the children.

 _"Okay buddy, Dr. Lisa is coming. We want to make sure we are giving you the right medicine okay."_

He nodded

She looked at Fitz, _"Do you trust me?"_

 _"You know I do?"_

 _"Then I need to make a small change in plans. I'll explain it to you later in private okay."_

He nodded

She turned to Huck and Quinn, _"I need the two of you on the jet to pick up Karen. By the time you touch down you will have clearance to take her. I don't care what your plan is, but I don't want it known that she left school. Fitz will place a call to the school making them aware not to share any details about her. Bring her to Camp David."_

Olivia called out to Huck. He turned around, " _Run by the office and grabbed everything we have on Mellie and Elizabeth North."_

He nodded and they headed out.

She turned to Abby. " _Fitz is going to go downstairs with you. He is going to explain to Elizabeth that he is going away to regroup. You are going to show her the ropes. Give her busy work. Make her think she is going to remain COS. In the meantime I need you to do your thing, and get updated information on Elizabeth including her involvement with having me kidnapped."_

Abby & Fitz looked at her, _"Call it a hunch. Andrew is a bright man, but he didn't do it alone. We find that out and we get rid of Lizzie. Before you ask Abby I'm sending her to work for Mellie. Neither of them know it yet."_

The agent brought Lisa in. She smiled when she saw Olivia.

Olivia got up with Teddy. _"Honey go with Abby to handle Elizabeth. I'll stay here with Teddy okay."_

He nodded and gave her a kiss in front of both everyone.

Lisa gave Olivia a quick hug and then she went to work checking on Teddy. Lisa could tell that Teddy loved the attention that Olivia was giving to him. She had never seen Mrs. Grant with her son not even for his six-week check-up. Fitz brought him. It was either Fitz or the nanny.

Lisa confirmed that he had an ear infection. She had some sample antibiotics to start him on, and she would arrange for a full prescription be delivered to them before they left in addition to some medicine for his ear. In the meantime Olivia confirmed that he could take another dose of Tylenol because he also had a cold.

They made it to the kitchen where she made him some oatmeal. He ate a little. He drank his juice and water. Lisa went to call in his medicine, and arrange for them to be delivered ASAP.

Olivia hummed and rocked until he went back to sleep. Olivia laid him down on the couch. Lisa came back in the living room.

She sat down across from Olivia, _"So he was the mystery man who you were in love with that you could never have."_

Olivia nodded not sure what to say.

" _Liv, is this who you want to be with and build a life with him?"_

Olivia looked her in the eye, " _More than anything Lisa."_

 _"Then I have your back. Whatever you need. Whenever you need me."_

 _"She got in bed with my dad, and the deal was costly. She tried to cover it up with his Chief of Staff. I was finally able to put my dad behind bars, and because of the deal they made it will ensure that if he gets out I have leverage to keep him in line. I'm closing OPA Lisa. I don't know what's next, but I'm going to Vermont to get myself together. Maybe you could visit me."_

 _"Why Vermont?"_

" _Fitz built our dream home there. After he was shot. We use to talk about it, and he built it. He was going to sell it, because we couldn't get on the same page. He sent for me. I walked in this massive home mad as hell. I wasn't told where I was being taken. Then he told me. Let's just say I showed my thanks that night, and asked him not to sell it yet. Now I'm going home to take care of myself for once."_

Lisa smiled, " _Good. I know he is a good man, and I know you. I would love to visit you. I'm sure you have a nice wine cellar."_

 _"Yes, I didn't tour the whole house that day, but I know Fitz put one in there."_

" _Good, then count me in to check on you a couple of times a month. I'm single right now, and since college we haven't just spent time together just as girlfriends."_

Olivia nodded solemnly, _"I know and I'm sorry."_

 _"I'm not. You made something of yourself despite your circumstances. The last year has been really hard on you Liv, and I for one am glad that you have decided to be happy. There is nothing wrong with falling in love with the President. I've never seen her with the children, and I hear the nannies talk. They say that she is rude and disrespectful. She talks down to them, and only cares about herself."_

 _"I love you Lisa. Thank you for remaining my friend."_

 _"Well it was a pretty easy choice, and once I got recommended to take care of the President's children I became in debated to you."_

The were talking and enjoying themselves so much that they didn't see Fitz come in. Fitz took a moment to observe this Olivia. She had no make-up on and she was relaxed. Teddy's head was in her lap sleep.

All of a sudden Teddy woke up. He crawled up in her lap and cuddled. He looked at her, _"Are you leaving me and daddy?"_

 _"No buddy we are going on a trip remember?"_

 _"No I mean after the trip? Are you going to leave me like my mom does?"_

Lisa and Olivia's heart broke. Fitz's heat broke as well, but mended when he heard Olivia.

 _"No buddy. Daddy & I are going to stay together and take care of you and Karen. You will either be here or the house daddy built for us. I'm going to get daddy to put you a swing set out there so we can play, and I'll teach you how to swim good enough to beat daddy. Dr. Lisa who is my friend is going to make sure we keep you healthy so we can do all sorts of fun things."_

 _"Like go to the zoo. Daddy and Karen were teaching me to play soccer."_

 _"Well then we will do all of that and more because we love you very much. Your mom loves you too just in a different way."_

 _"Okay but I just want to be with you and daddy more."_

 _"We can make that happen buddy if you can eat some soup before you take any more medicine."_

 _"Okay Livia"_

Lisa got up so she could take care of Teddy. That is when they noticed Fitz. He came over and hugged Lisa.

" _So does this mean I get to see you more as just Lisa, and you tell me all about your wild and crazy college days?"_

She laughed, _"If that is okay with you President Grant."_

"Dr. Lisa"

 _"Lisa, we are in your home."_

 _"Touche, then it is Fitz when we are in an unofficial capacity."_

 _"No problem. I promised Liv I would head out to keep her company once she heads to Vermont."_

Fitz spoke to Teddy as they headed to the kitchen. He hugged his dad. Fitz walked Lisa to the door.

She turned around, _"You make her happy. You love her for who she is. Something no other man has ever done. Like I told her I support her. I support you. Whatever you need."_

 _"Lisa, I need you to do what you are doing now. Support Livvie. I know how this must look to you, and I promise you I love her."_

 _"It looks like a man in love. He fell in love with a woman, but he is not an average man. Just leaving your wife is not simple like it would be for the average person. I don't like to judge, but when I never meet a parent especially a mother that tells me a lot about that person. I know that Teddy craves what Olivia is giving him. A mother's love. When he gets older that is where you come in. Deep down Olivia wants what any woman wants. To be in love, marry their life partner, and build a life and family. She fought and finally won against her father. All I ask is that you never intentionally hurt her."_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Good. Teddy's medicine should be here within an hour. If he is not getting better call me or have Liv call me. I will drive out there."_

 _"Are you busy this weekend?"_

 _"No any reason you are asking."_

After Lisa left he made it to the kitchen where he found Olivia eating with Teddy. He was laughing at her funny faces.

He smiled when he saw her.

The mid shift nanny showed up. Fitz forgot to call her. He asked her if she could get Teddy a lukewarm bath to help with his fever, and pack him a bag for the week. Then she could have the week off paid.

She was shocked but didn't turn him down.

Teddy went over to Fitz, _"Buddy can you go with Nicole so she can give you a path and pack.? Then Livvie and I will come get you so we can leave."_

He looked at Olivia to confirm the story and she nodded. He got down and left with Nicole.

The couple headed to the bathroom so they could talk and get ready.

They sat down and Olivia relayed the conversation that she had with Karen even disclosing her kidnapping.

Fitz was beyond pissed, but Olivia promised she would handle it.

Olivia was nervous because she wasn't sure how he would take her idea, but she decided to be honest.

Olivia grabbed his hand, " _When I was talking with Karen earlier I got to thinking. Well even more so. Well it has been in my head, but after talking to her..."_

" _Livvie, talk to me honey. We started over. We can tell each other anything."_

Olivia nodded, " _We haven't discussed the specific timeline of the divorce, but I was thinking that it would be best to not rush the divorce. Allow the normal six month timeline that way the public doesn't wonder why the rush. Like we discuss we wait six month before we publically start dating which I have to admit I look forward to that part. I no longer feel like we are living in stolen moments, but I look forward to the world knowing it is me you want and love. I still want us to do things together. However I would like for us to offer Karen a chance to go to a boarding school in Vermont. Teddy will be in school soon. This is not me putting distance between us. I was thinking the three of us could live in Vermont during the week, and come to D.C. on weekends. We can spend holidays between the two locations. I love you. I want us, but that includes your children. After talking with Karen earlier she needs some stability. I'm not sure it is here around children who know her parents. She needs to find her own, and I think Vermont may be that opportunity for her. Please tell me you understand."_

Fitz processed what she just said. He didn't realize he had tears in his eyes until he heard Olivia get upset with herself.

He pulled Olivia in his lap which shocked her, _"I agree Livvie. As long as I have you and I can come to you and you to me that is all that matters. I agree with you when it comes to the children. They are what matters most."_

She caressed his face, _"I'm not telling you that we can't move forward baby. That we have to wait three years before we get married. If you want to marry me before you leave office that is fine. I will work around the children. I don't want nannies to raise Teddy or our children. I want them to assist us. I'll make sure that the speaking engagements are day events. I'll accept some overnight, and I'll only do multi-day engagement in the summer or when the children can be with you. I want this. I promise."_

Fitz didn't realize he had been holding a breath. He was and let it go after her last statement. He would have waited, but he loved that she had come up with a plan that would work for everyone.

 _"Now the plan is really perfect. Can I show you how much in the shower?"_

Olivia giggled, _"Absolutely."_

She leaned down and began to kiss him. She didn't realize how much his kisses made her feel alive and loved.

Very quickly those kisses covered her moans as he made love to her in the shower. Her only thought was how good he made her feel.

Before they left Olivia decided to address one more thing, but once again they were thinking the same thing.

Fitz said, _"I want to hire Tom back."_

 _"I was just going to talk to you about him. You need people around you that you can trust, and I know firsthand how my conniving my dad was. He used them, and by the time they caught on its too late. I know it doesn't necessarily excuse what he did, but I don't believe it was what he wanted. That he got a rise out it. Actually the opposite."_

 _"I agree Livvie. I'll make a call and arrange for him to be brought to Camp David."_

A short time later the three of them were whisked away to Camp David without the media ever seeing them leave.

A couple of hours after they arrived Huck walked in with Karen. She ran to her dad who consoled her, and assured her everything would be okay.

Olivia talked to Huck & Quinn about what she needed. It was hard for them to concentrate at first. This was a Olivia they had never seen before. Her sitting there holding Teddy was a softer side to her that they both admitted they liked.

They had talked when they were on the jet and cleared the air. He answered all of Quinn's questions, and they were in a much better space.

They left to get to work. Olivia & Teddy were in the kitchen preparing dinner when Fitz & Karen came into the room. Teddy ran to his sister. He didn't see her enough so he loved when he saw her.

Fitz went over and kissed Olivia's forehead, _"I need to check in with Abby. Do you need me to help?"_

She shook her head.

After he left Olivia washed her hands and opened her arms. She sat them down while Karen cried again.

Olivia didn't say a word. She allowed her to get it out.

Karen finally said, " _Dad told me about your plan?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Would you really do that for us?"_

 _"I would. Your dad and I wished we had parents who put us first. I love your dad. Honestly, I have been in love with him for a long time. I didn't want to hurt him or you guys so I fought it."_

 _"I know Liv. Honestly Jerry wanted dad to leave mom for a while. I wasn't ready to throw in the towel. They were my parents. I knew they didn't love each other, but prayed that would change. Please don't feel like you have to walk on egg shells around me. You didn't steal my dad from my mom. She never had him Liv. Even when I was younger. At least Teddy will get to have a normal childhood."_

 _"You will get to have a more normal life. I'm not trying to replace your mom. I'm just trying to be there for you."_

 _"I know Liv."_

 _"I also told dad that I would like to try the school in Vermont. I want a little quieter existence for a while."_

 _"Then we will make it happen. We want you guys to be happy too. That is the only way we will be okay."_

Karen stayed and helped Olivia prepare dinner. They enjoyed picking each other's brain about everything.

Fitz & Teddy found them in the kitchen laughing and enjoying each other. Teddy want some attention so he ran over to Olivia. She put him on the counter so he could help her make the salad.

She washed his hands and he got to work. Fitz never imagined seeing this moment. I mean he had in his dreams, but never expected it to come true after reality set in. Yet here they were and it was better than any dream.

The four of them enjoyed dinner together. The medicine made Teddy feel a little better. After dinner Olivia bathed Teddy and read to him until he went to sleep.

Olivia came down and the three of them sat down and had an honest discussion. They allowed Karen to ask them anything. She would be 17 soon, and they both decided without saying anything to each other that honesty was the best.

After two hours of honesty and intense conversation they were in a better place as individuals, and as a future family.

Karen had went up for the night when Abby came in. They were surprised to see her, but the look on her face told Olivia everything.

 _"They planned my kidnapping didn't they."_

Abby nodded, _"Elizabeth helped Andrew. It was their plan, and eventually Mellie was told. Initially it seems she flat-out refused to be involved, and then she was suddenly a little more opening to get rid of you once and for all. She didn't call the shots, but she made no attempt to stop it. Obviously she said nothing to Fitz."_

Olivia looked up at Abby, " _Arrange for Mellie & Lizzie to be brought to Camp David. I want Mellie to arrive first, and then Lizzie Bear. Call Robin Roberts and arrange for a primetime sit down with the President and his soon to be ex-wife to explain their reason for divorce for the following Friday. Tell Mellie she can bring her attorney if she would like. Actually it is highly suggested that she does."_

They heard a sound and looked up. It was Karen and she was pale.

Olivia went over to her, _"Did I hear that right? My mom found out that you had been taken against your will, and did nothing to save you."_

Olivia didn't know what to say. There was no need to lie so she confirmed what Abby said.

Karen looked at her, _"I want to speak to her when she gets here. I'm going to bed."_

Olivia didn't let go at first. Karen turned back around and looked at Olivia, _"I promise I'm fine. I now have a real picture of who my mother is. It is you who we should be worried about."_

 _"I'll be fine."_

She nodded and left the room.

Abby left to get everything set up. Fitz picked Olivia up and took them to their room where she cried like never before. She let it all out. She had no idea how long she cried, but she knew it was awhile.

She had worn herself out, _"I know I'm damaged goods, but please don't leave me. I'm sorry for not trusting in us before now."_

 _"Oh baby we are going to be fine. We are going to be okay. All of us I promise."_

She cuddled even closer to Fitz. He held her tight so she felt secure. Eventually she stopped shaking when her mind told her she was safe, and she fell asleep.

As Fitz held her he promise to find a way to make them pay. He didn't know when or how, but he was going to ruin them.


	3. Demands

Mellie & Elizabeth were set to arrive in a couple of hours. Despite what they were about to deal with they were all in a good mood. They had internally decided not to let them ruin their time together.

Lisa had arrived that Friday morning to the surprise of Olivia. Lisa told her that Fitz invited her. Karen didn't know they were friends, and she enjoyed them sharing some of their stories from college.

Teddy was feeling a lot better than the last time Lisa saw him. She could tell that the few days he had been around Olivia had made a big difference.

Quinn & Huck had arrived for the weekend and were taken to a cabin. Abby would arrive with Elizabeth. She would stay after they left.

Lisa was going to keep the kids company while they were handling business. Lisa had told Karen something that made her smile, and she offered to help.

Tom was their first order of business. When he received the call that the President wanted to see him he was unsure of what to think. He knew that he was going to be punished, and he deserved it.

He was surprised to see Olivia beside the President, and they both seemed to be in a pleasant mood. They were holding hands, and he also saw that the President did not have his wedding band on.

They shook his hand and they all sat down.

Fitz said, " _I want to tell you that you are not going to be hurt or tortured so take a moment to relax and breathe."_

The tension in his body immediately left.

Fitz smiled, " _Good. As I'm sure you heard I'm divorcing Mellie. It is true. Olivia & I are committed to making our relationship work, and in talking we decided that we want you back on my detail. I need someone who I can trust, and as weird as it sounds I trust you."_

 _"Why sir I betrayed you? I took one of your precious gifts away from you."_

 _"You did, but Olivia pointed out that her dad is a sociopath. Other than that one-act you have done nothing else wrong. I know because I had Huck check you out six ways to Sunday. So we have decided to not let that one blemish ruin your life. Rowan is gone, and he never coming back. So you need to forgive yourself because I've made peace with you and him. I have to for myself."_

Tom put his head down. Olivia went over to him, " _You were right when you said those things to me in the prison. I know I want to be better than who I have been, and you do too. I've let my dad go. It is the only way I can move on, and you need to do the same thing."_

He looked at Olivia and nodded, _"I'm sorry for how I spoke to you that day. I had no right."_

 _"It's fine. It was the truth."_

He nodded. They worked out the details and Tom left. He was grateful for the second chance, and would make sure that they didn't regret giving it to him.

A short time later Mellie was escorted in. Lisa and Karen were coming down the stairs when they heard the hurricane.

Mellie came in full force. She called Olivia a whore, slut, bitch, etc. Olivia remained calm until she started talking about how she would never let Karen near her. She would turn out like her. She was half-way no good now with a sex tape. She was carrying on and on. Quinn and Huck came out to find out what was going on.

Before anyone knew it Olivia went over to Mellie and back-handed her so hard she fell back and hit the wall.

There was a collective gasp and " _Oh shit"_

Olivia walked over to her and grabbed by the hair and drug her and practically threw her over in the chair where they were meeting.

With nothing but venom in her voice she said, " _That is the last time you ever call me out of my name or I will make sure that you are buried and never found. Even more importantly you will never address your daughter by anything other than her name. You walked in this room like you have power. So before you open up your mouth again remember that."_

Karen walked in the room to the surprise of Mellie. She could tell that Karen heard her. She tried to speak but Karen stopped her.

" _Before Jerry died he tried to tell me that you were not as innocent as you acted. Sure dad would drink too much, but he never laid his hands on us. Sometimes he would yell and curse but nothing dramatic. Jerry was right he had to be drunk to deal with you. You came in here all smug. How can you live with yourself? You allowed those people to keep Olivia after you knew she was kidnapped. Did you think that if she died dad would really just all of a sudden fall in love with you? What gets me is that you came and were instantly disrespectful. After all you have done to dad and Olivia not one cross word about you to me or Teddy's face. Not once have they said we couldn't have contact with you. When I told them about your call their response was you won't have to choose. Newsflash mom we need a break from each other, and I don't know how long or if I ever want to deal with you again. If you fight dad for custody and I get deposed by a judge I'm going to tell them the truth, and we all know that won't bode well for you. They didn't ask. I'm telling them and you I've chosen."_

Lisa came over and grabbed Karen. They left the room. Mellie was reeling, and it only got worse when Abby walked in with Elizabeth. Something told her this wasn't a good sign.

They moved next door to the conference room.

Olivia asked, _"Is your attorney on the way?"_

 _"No, I can handle myself."_

 _"Fine, let's get started."_

Fitz looked at Elizabeth, " _You're fired, but you can work for Mellie."_

 _"Why would I hire her?"_

 _"Because the both of you are conniving bitches Olivia told her."_

Elizabeth looked up, _"Excuse me"_

 _"Oh Lizzie Bear don't pretend to like me now. You didn't when you and Andrew arranged my kidnapping to force Fitz's hand, and Mellie don't worry I'm not surprised that you kept your mouth shut. At least if I was dead you could stay married which is what you wanted."_

Neither of them spoke.

Olivia showed Mellie a picture of her and her dad, " _So you got in bed with the devil. 16 people are dead because of your assistance. You really don't know who he is do you."_

Mellie shook her head.

Olivia shook her head, " _Say hello to Papa Pope aka my deadbeat father. Further more meet the man who killed your son for revenge against Fitz. The man who we were trying to take down until you gave him a get out of jail free card."_

Mellie looked like she was going to be sick, but neither cared.

Fitz said, _"So that is why Lizzie Bear is going to work for you, or you are going to have to pay her off or find her a nice job. I don't care. I don't mind having you both arrested."_

Mellie said, " _Fine we will work something out."_

Fitz nodded, _"I know. Next Friday will be sitting down to talk to Robin Roberts at OPA. It is a neutral site. We will be telling the truth for the most part. We separated for a time and fell for other people. We decided to give our marriage one last try, but we realized on the night of the election we don't want the same things anymore. I wish you well. I will never speak ill of you in the public unless you do, but I will not endorse you. The kids will not be part of your optics. I will have full custody of both kids. When Karen turns 18 and before then I will support her decision to repair your broken relationship, but I won't force it on her. Visitation with Teddy will be supervised with either Huck or Quinn with him."_

Mellie looked at Olivia, _"So he is your client?"_

 _"Nope I am shut down OPA. He is my man who needs my professional expertise, and that will always be available to him."_

 _"So what do you want me to do? Isn't this where you coach me?"_

Everyone at the table was surprised at her response, _"No good luck though. I am not helping you. Hire your own fixer. Here is the only advice I'm giving you because I know you."_

Abby got up and handed her several folders.

 _"These folders have more than enough information to bury you professionally and personally. In addition we have the evidence to prove you conspired with my dad, and got 16 people killed. I promise you the public doesn't care about how much knowledge you had. You know that. So there will be no additional warnings to keep you in line. The moment you step out of line is the moment I bury you. There will be no warning. There will be no additional chance."_

Mellie sat there not sure of what to say.

Fitz handed her a package. She looked it over, _" As you can see I am offering you 15 million in one lump sum. It can increase to 25 million if you voluntarily waive your right to remain a trustee on the children's trust fund. Either way you are coming off, but it is your choice whether you do it on your own. You will keep the home we just purchased in Virginia, the home in North Carolina, and the home in Beverly Hills in addition to five cars of my choosing."_

" _Fitz, you are worth several billion dollars. Why not more?"_

Olivia chimed in, " _Do you know that technically you are only entitled to two million?"_

Mellie scoffed

" _You know you always like to shout from the roof top that you are so smart. You graduated top of your class. Did you not read the penalties that his family wrote into the contract. Between your affairs and the crimes you committed you could be sitting here with practically none of that fortune, and murder and embezzlement actually would leave you with nothing. Instead of paying the staff in Santa Barbara you kept the money and forced them to quit or fired them. Since we know you are involved in murders, and my team found the money that you have been secretly taking money from that Fitz never gave access to I would say 15 million is great. 25 million plus the property is out of this world. Like you said he will never be able to spend all that money do that five million I think he will let slide right honey."_

 _"Why not?"_

Mellie smiled, _"Well played."_

Olivia got mad again but not at Mellie, _"You don't know the half of it. For years I bought your bullshit. I was the whore the one ruining your life. Then I remembered why I was called in to begin with. How I had to eat, breathe, and live to make the public buy you two as a loving couple. My dad's arrogance allowed me to put him behind bars, so don't think I would blink before doing the same to you."_

 _"Fine, I understand."_

 _Fitz stood up and walked over to the women_.

 _"I know you both understand, and you are both intelligent women so this will be a smooth process. I want you both to know I hate being played. Even more than that I hate being played because I love something or someone. You both better be thankful that Olivia got out alive, or Huck and Baby Huck would be cutting you up in pieces. I'll never forget what you have done. Not only to Olivia but to force my hand is another. You both have played with innocent people's lives. Families are mourning their loss. At least in the military it comes with the territory. They are a little bit more prepared than most, but those jurors. You wanted something so damn bad that someone is crying themselves to sleep tonight, because their mommy, daddy, grandparent, sibling, relative, or friend is not coming home tonight. Watch your backs. Don't ever get comfortable in your surroundings. You never know what could happen. You can go."_

The ladies stood up.

Fitz turned around, " _Lizzie, you have been revoked. Give Abby your pass. Mellie, I want those papers in my lawyers hands before the interview or you leave OPA in handcuffs. I'm not expediting the divorce. It will be official in six months, but after next Friday I don't want to be in the same space as you if I don't have to be."_

There was a knock at the door and Lisa stepped in. Teddy was sobbing. He was still under the weather, and like most children he was in complete baby mode.

Mellie tried to get him, but he saw that it was Olivia and screamed.

" _I want Livia. I want Livia"_

Lisa put him down. He ran over to her and crawled in her lap.

 _"Livia ear hurt."_

Lisa said, _"I just gave him his medicine so it should kick in soon."_

Olivia nodded and she began to him and comfort the little boy and everyone watched. He yawned.

 _"Okay buddy let's go get you in your pajamas."_

 _"No Livia. Love you. Stay."_

 _"Honey, I'm not going anywhere. Let's go sing your ABC's to Karen before bed."_

He nodded, but clung to her.

Mellie tried to get Teddy to come to her, but he refused. Olivia finally picked him up and took him out the room.

Mellie looked at Lisa, _"Wow Fitz you really have jungle fever."_

Olivia turned around in time to see Lisa back hand Mellie, _"You classless bitch. I'm your children's pediatrician, and I have been for years. You would know if you were a mom. I am also Olivia's best friend, and a great witness on the stand. I would love to be deposed and make it known that I have not seen you once in my office. From overhearing your nannies I bet they would love to help the President. You walk around like you rule the world when you rule nothing. The only person you care about is you. You are no better than a thug on the street. Actually you are worse because you know better. You have it all, but it is never enough. Oh, and your husband doesn't have jungle fever he has Pope fever, and as a physician I can tell you there is no medicine to cure that other than marriage, children, and a long and happy life."_

Olivia was shocked for a moment. Lisa came over and she leaned into her. They went up the steps.

Huck & Quinn got up. Quinn smiled at her, but the smile was evil _."Mrs. Grant watch your back at all times, but if we want you we'll get you."_

Abby smiled and walked out. Elizabeth was long gone. It was now Mellie & Fitz. She thought the look he gave her the Tuesday night was bad, but no this was much worse.

He walked to the door without turning around he said, _"I think it should be you that is dead. You, Rowan, Elizabeth, and Andrew should be tortured and killed. Not my son or those jurors who Olivia, David, and her team worked so hard to bring him down. See the problem Mellie the only legacy you can think about is your career. Your real legacy is who you are as a person. As a parent your children should be your greatest legacy. I'm not innocent or perfect, but I never lost focus on what was most important. Obviously you still don't understand the concept that you have no control anymore. I actual pray you screw up so I can bury you. Since you act like a child I'm going to treat you like one from now on. If I hear that you have called anyone out of their name again well you don't want find out. I'm officially done with you Mellie. I look forward to no longer having to fake it with you. I look forward to living for the first time. I don't wish you well. I wish you hell."_

Fitz walked away. He went in the kitchen and found the banana fosters he requested for Olivia & Karen. They loved them.

He went upstairs and found them and Lisa in Karen's room watching a movie. It was cute to see the three of them in the king bed.

He smiled, _"Ladies here is a treat to enjoy with your movie_."

Karen and Olivia grinned. Fitz kissed them on their forehead.

Olivia asked he was okay and if he needed her. He told her he was fine. He went downstairs, and saw Huck, Quinn, and Abby playing pool. He asked if he could join in.

The four of them teamed up and played several games. They got to know Fitz the man, and they could see why Olivia loved him. He was an open book, and although Fitz felt like they knew the answers to some of the questions he answered them all truthfully anyway.

They called it a night. Fitz made it back upstairs. He heard crying. As he got closer he could tell it was Karen. Olivia looked up and shook her head. He made his way down to their room.

He sat there for a while before getting up to take a shower. Olivia came in and joined him. Once he turned around he could tell she was about to break. She collapsed in his arm. She let it all out.

He took care of her. Washed her hair and then her. Olivia loved that he knew what she needed.

Once he got her in dressed he helped her get in the bed. They laid there for a while, and Fitz never pushed her.

 _"I wish Mellie could see the damage and pain she inflicts. She talked about how Jerry for years had given up on Mellie. She's a girl. She held onto that hope, but she said when she looked at her today she could see it. It was always there she told me. She misses Jerry, but she regrets not listening to him."_

 _"It's not her fault though. She has every right even now to hope Mellie changes."_

 _"I know baby and I told her. I told her that she could tell us tomorrow that she wants to spend time with Mellie, and we would make it happen. Right now she is just mentally exhausted. Lisa made some calls. She found someone for me, and someone for Karen. She is younger and specializes in children. Lisa showed her the information. She agreed to therapy. Thanksgiving is in a couple of weeks so I was thinking Thanksgiving here, and Christmas in Vermont. I want a real Christmas baby."_

 _"Then Livvie we will have one. I realize today how tired I am of not living. I deserve more, you do, and the kids. Even your team. We have all lived in darkness for far too long. That ends now. Let Mellie & Cyrus be miserable. We are done. This is our life. I will no longer allow anyone to tell me what I want, and I demand you do the same. You are too smart to conform to anyone including me. Stop punishing yourself. You can't pay for the sins that others have committed."_

Olivia caressed his face, " _I promise honey."_

The couple fell asleep. Olivia woke up and Teddy was in the bed with her. She got up to use the bathroom and do her morning routine. When she came out. Fitz & Karen were walking in with breakfast.

Olivia smiled. The four of them crawled in the bed and watched cartoons. It was a very relaxing morning. Then Fitz got a call stating he had an emergency.

Olivia didn't catch the wink he threw at his daughter. He kissed them and headed out. They made it downstairs were they hung out with her team. It was a relaxing afternoon.

Around four Lisa and Karen came and got Olivia. She walked in the master bedroom where she saw a beautiful gown on the bed.

She looked at Lisa confused, _"I talked to Fitz and in addition spending time he wanted to plan you your first official date. To quote he said no more stolen moments. You are more than that, and he wants to show you."_

Olivia broke down. Karen went over and hugged her, " _He's right Liv. It's okay to be a little selfish. You deserve this."_

Olivia looked at Karen, _"My mom made you believe you deserved to be punished. Well if that is the case you have been punished enough. Dad & I talked. I know what his endgame is, and I am more than okay with it. Beside the fact that you love me I'm hoping I can persuade you to let me borrow some clothes."_

Olivia laughed, " _I'm sure we can discuss it."_

Karen sent her to take a shower. By the time she came out Abby was in the room with hair and make-up. The transformation was fun for all.

Olivia realized something and Lisa laughed, "There was no real emergency. He is in your cabin getting ready."

Olivia smiled. She loved he curls and the soft make-up. She stepped into the gown which was a Cludea deep V-neck gown. She loved the soft petal design, and it felt so good. It wasn't heavy. She was impressed Lisa told her Fitz picked it himself, and it made her smile even more.

After she put her shoes on Karen came over and put on an antique diamond pave heart pendant necklace.

Karen said, " _Grandma left this to me. Her daughter gave it to her as a Mother's Day gift. I was supposed to give it to my mom. I didn't because I never felt she would appreciate the value of the gift. It was about more than the monetary value."_

Olivia looked at Karen, _"Are you sure?"_

 _"More than sure."_

Have fun. We'll see you tomorrow.

Huck was waiting for her in the cart to take her over. She smiled.

She kissed his cheek, _"Thank you for everything. I need you to be happy to."_

Huck nodded, " _I'm getting there. I promise."_

She walked up to the door and when Fitz opened the door he took her breath away in his Armani suit.

Fitz helped her in the door and her face lit up. The lights were dimmed. Candles and roses were everywhere.

When he closed the door he leaned down and they shared a slow and passionate kiss. Both of them knew that the slow meant everything in this moment.

When they pulled apart he smiled, " _She gave you the necklace."_

Olivia smiled.

He said, " _She asked me if I mind that she gave it to you. I told her it was her choice. We weren't trying to force her to accept us."_

 _"What did she say?"_

Fitz laughed, " _She accepted us before we accepted us."_

They laughed. He handed her a glass of wine. When she tasted he she looked up at him.

 _"So it's that kind of date."_

He smiled _, "Well I remember we said we when we made it we would enjoy a bottle of Penfolds Bin 620 Cabernet Sauvignon Shiraz."_

" _Well I didn't know we would drink a $2500.00 bottle of wine on our first date."_

 _"Yeah, but I ordered a case so we have five more celebrations."_

He helped her to the table set for two. The couple enjoyed their favorite meal. Stuffed chicken, broccoli & cheese, and twice baked potatoes.

They fed each other. Laughed and talked about any and everything. They discussed her relationship with Jake, she told him about Russell. He told her his efforts to support Mellie and their marriage. All of a sudden it was easy to be open with each other. They were the endgame. They didn't feel like the other was judging them.

Olivia climbed into Fitz's lap, " _I love you"_

Fitz smiled, _"I love hearing you say it. I love you too sweet baby so much."_

 _"You won't ever have to guess how I feel ever again."_

 _"Good. I like hearing that I make you happy."_

 _"You always have."_

 _"I mean deep down I know, but I'm human I like to know if I am doing something right or wrong."_

 _"Well everything about tonight was right including this gown. How did I know I not know you have great taste in women's clothes."_

 _"Not sure. I guess with stolen moments you might of thought I only cared about your clothes coming off."_

Olivia sighed, _"No I didn't and I'm sorry I ever implied that."_

 _"We're good. Is there anything special underneath this gown?"_

 _"Maybe"_

 _"You know what I can't wait for."_

 _"What?"_

 _"The night of our wedding. Making love to you as my wife. I never allowed myself to envision that moment, but now I can."_

 _"I can't wait. I use to always say that I wasn't the type of woman who wanted a romantic proposal, but I do. I want to pick a gown with my friends, and see that look on your face. No man has ever treated me like you do."_

 _"With love and respect."_

" _That and that I was more than an object, That I mattered and that the woman I am is enough. You don't expect me to dummy down myself for you. It is why I fought for so long. I couldn't accept that you loved me."_

 _"I do"_

 _"I know that now."_

 _"I have a confession."_

 _"What is it Fitz?"_

 _"After I showed you the house in Vermont I got this feeling that Vermont was not going to happen anytime soon. I wasn't ready to walk away from you so I bought a house in D.C. in hopes that after I left office you would see that I was willing to wait. I know how important OPA is to you."_

 _"So we have a house here in D.C."_

 _"Actually in Potomac. It is not built from the ground up, but it's us. I made the purchase with you in mind."_

 _"Good then let's spend Thanksgiving at home."_

 _"You aren't mad that I purchased the house?"_

 _"You are asking if I'm mad that you held onto hope for us. No, I feel even more loved at this moment."_

 _"Wow, I still find it a little weird that we are finally at this place where we can talk without running. It feels good."_

 _"I know. This is a first for me. I'm proud of myself."_

 _"You should be. You should be proud that you are putting you first. Even if putting you first didn't include me I would be happy knowing you were taking care of you."_

 _"I know and I have rarely given you a reason to believe that I wanted us as much as you. I did. Probably more than you."_

 _"Livvie, I get it. It is all water under the bridge now."_

 _"So I want to talk to you about something, and I need you to be honest with me."_

 _"I will Livvie"_

 _"So I recently went and got my Depo Shots. I get them every three months. So I was wondering what are your thoughts when it comes time for me to get my next shot."_

 _"With the shot don't they normally it takes 4-6 months for it to completely get out of your system?"_

 _"Yes, that is what most physicians say."_

 _"It is up to you Livvie. Marrying me includes two stepchildren where I will be the full-time parent. My gut is telling me that Mellie is going to absorb herself in her career, and Teddy is going to be an afterthought_."

 _"I know Fitz. Karen is about to turn 17. She has a year left before she heads off to college. Teddy will be starting kindergarten soon. So we will have one with us full-time, and the other on holidays and weekends here and there. We wanted children together so tell me what you want."_

 _"I want you barefoot and pregnant the first I can get. I still want at least two children with you. That dream hasn't change, but I'm willing to compromise."_

 _"I know but you don't have to when we want the same thing. So before I head to Vermont I'll visit my OBGYN just to make sure it is safe for me just to just keep it moving in three months."_

 _"Okay so in the meantime."_

She moved her hands to her breasts and whispered, " _We practice so we can perfect our craft."_

He smiled and picked her up. They made it to the bedroom where they helped undress each other.

Olivia noticed the fireplace and the roses around the room. When they came here to complete his first State of the Union address they would make a bed on the floor in front of the fireplace. They would talk, laugh, and enjoy each other. She noticed that was the plan tonight, except tonight it wasn't a stolen moment. It was the beginning of something new and great.

Fitz lowered them to the floor. As they stared at each other they realized everything was changing for them. This moment made them official. Fitz was looking at Olivia. She knew that he was silently giving her one last chance to walk away, and if she didn't she was never leaving.

She smiled and leaned in. The kiss was passionate. She wanted him to feel her answer, and as she stared in his eyes she knew he got it.

When he finally thrust into her it took her breath away. As they entwined their fingers their emotions took over. Both of them were crying, but neither spoke. It wasn't needed. They knew how hard it had been for them individually, and as a couple. They hadn't made it, but they were on their way. They had a plan for them, and they were following it. No more manipulation. From now on they made decisions together.

No man had ever made love to her the way Fitz was tonight. This was new even for him. He didn't rush. He took his time making sure that he took care of her completely.

They made love for hours. No man had ever made love to her body as much as her mind, but Fitz did. Tonight she fully realized he really loved her. Yes, they had sex but that wasn't what stood out tonight. From the moment she walked into their cabin it felt different. She knew he was trying to erase their stolen moments, but she didn't want to. That is how she fell in love with him.

From the meal to the music. The wine and their conversation. Being open and honest with each other. Sharing their dreams. It all felt right. It was right, and as they drifted off to sleep they both knew that they were going to win the war.


	4. Aftermath

**A/N-Thank you for the reviews and the support. To the guest who messaged me on how the kidnapping took place on the show. Thank you, but I am aware. I changed it up a little to conform to my plans for the story. Keep the reviews coming.**

The rest of the weekend was great. On their way back to the White House they stopped by their house in Potomac. He had already given the layout to Huck and Quinn so they could come up with additional security with Tom.

Karen could tell her dad picked the house. It was huge but felt like a home. Olivia found her and they walked around. Together deciding what rooms they would use. There was a total of nine bedrooms and eleven full baths.

The pool and spa were definitely for Olivia. She couldn't wait to swim with Teddy. The designed of the house was very much Olivia. She loved England so she knew he bought the house with her in mind when she saw the Buckingham Palace artisan.

They had plenty of space with a pool house and separate apartment on the property. Teddy loved the elevator and Fitz laughed as they used it making faces at him. Of course the gourmet kitchen was all her. She also loved that they had a separate kitchen they could use for parties. It was like the gourmet kitchen was for the family.

They decided that Olivia would stay at Blair House until Thanksgiving so that she could help take care of the kids. They would get the house secure. Olivia & Karen could make whatever purchases they wanted. From Thanksgiving to Christmas they would stay in their home. The week of Christmas they would head to Vermont where Olivia & the kids would remain after the holiday.

The week of the interview was busy for everyone. Olivia worked with Fitz to make sure that he was ready for the interview.

She worked with her team to gather data before and after the interview. Olivia made calls to several clients who would stand behind Fitz. She also emailed and called her clients to let them know she was closing her firm. Most were in disbelief. She told them that in the future if she changed her mind she would let them know.

In the middle of the week they received the papers from Mellie with one big surprise. She was willing to waive her parental rights if they could keep the records sealed.

Fitz nor Olivia saw this as a win. They sat down and discussed the change with Karen who didn't seem totally surprised. Mellie did ask to see the kids after the interview one last time. Olivia sent word to her attorney that they would meet her demands, but Olivia would be in the room when she talked with the children.

On the day of the interview Olivia arranged for Mellie to arrive first before Robin & her crew for the sake of optics.

Mellie arrived and was brought to the conference table. Fitz & Olivia were in her office with the kids. They all seemed so relaxed and happy.

When Robin & her team arrived Abby took her to the room that Olivia had set up solely for TV interviews. She had already arranged the furniture for the interview.

Mellie was shocked that Olivia kept her word. She had not helped her navigate this mess one bit. She did hire Leo earlier in the week, but she would not allow him to help her with the interview. She didn't want to agitate them.

Shortly before the interview Fitz came out and sat at the table with Mellie. She tried to make small talk, but Fitz would only give one word answers.

Finally he said, " _Mellie, I can't do this with you. I'm using everything I have to get through this interview without strangling you. I get it. I was blind. You were who you were the entire time. It is what you did that I will never get past. I had nothing to do with those jurors losing their life yet I lose sleep. More than that is that you called our daughter when she didn't play ball, and disrespected her. The same woman you call a whore is the only reason you sit here in one piece. So let's pretend one more time, and move on."_

The tone that he took with her shook her to her core. She could feel how much he really hated her. For the first time she realized he would gladly get rid of her if he could get away with it. Actually he could. Olivia was probably his moral compass in this moment.

The interview went off without a hitch. Fitz put on the performance of his life including tears. He explained they had ups and down. Their separation. They met other people. They decided to give their marriage a final go for the sake of their two surviving children only to realize that they just were not the same people anymore.

The fact that they were telling the truth for the most part made it easier to sell. Robin asked them if they were going to see the people they previously dated. Olivia was nervous. He wouldn't tell her his response. She was about to hear it for the first time.

Fitz said, _"Yes, I am. We are in touch. I know that some may not like my decision, and I respect that. When my son died I learned a lesson that many learn the hard way. Life is too short. I am in my last term in office with three years left. I know that I have obligations, but I am human. If the people want me to be productive and create change that we all need then my personal life has to be in order. For me that includes the fact I am in love with an incredible woman. We are not rushing anything for the sake of ourselves, my children, and this country but we are not going to hide either. In time the world will meet her."_

Mellie stated that she was friends with the gentleman she met, but right now she was going to focus on her career. That is how they explained how Teddy would remain with Fitz, and he would have full custody. Karen would remain a boarding student.

Fitz emphasized that Mellie had taken care of everything as he rose through the ranks. Teddy will be loved, but it was only fair that Mellie have her chance to have a successful career.

Fitz kept up appearances the entire time. After the interview was over they took pictures with Robin and her team. After a few minutes Abby escorted them back into the main office.

Fitz walked in a scene that melted his anger. Olivia was sitting at the table working on letters & numbers with Teddy, and listening to Karen discuss classes and college.

When they saw Fitz they smiled at him, and he no longer thought about Mellie. Olivia got up and hugged him. Despite the fact that Mellie was staring they held each other for several moments.

She pulled back, _"You stay out here and work with Abby and my team while I take the kids in my office. I'll let Teddy go first and send him out with you if that's okay."_

He nodded, _"I trust you."_

Olivia told Mellie she could head in her office which she did. She could see that Olivia office was already half-packed.

Olivia called the kids over. Karen grabbed her hand and whispered, " _Don't leave me."_

Olivia turned and faced her, " _Never, remember what I said."_

She smiled, _"Over a cliff!"_

Olivia nodded, " _Over a cliff"_

Once they all got in the office Mellie asked Teddy for a hug. He was standoffish. Mellie didn't hug or spend time with her children. He was confused.

Olivia decided to throw Mellie a bone. She tells Teddy to give his mom a hug. Before he does it he turns to her, " _Do I get to stay with you, daddy, and Kare?"_

Olivia smiled, _"Yes sweetie. If you are a good boy and talk to your mom we will make practice making cookies for Santa."_

Teddy smiled and went over to Mellie. The hug was weird, but Teddy was doing as he was told. Olivia felt like he had done enough, and she sent him out with his dad.

Olivia sat back down. Karen decided to speak to avoid the silence.

 _"I'm going to preference what I'm about to say to you by saying I am beyond angry and pissed at you, but more at myself because I believed in you when no one else did. I have waited for you to see me as your daughter, and not as your meal ticket. Before Jerry died I am grateful for our last conversation. He told me it was nothing wrong with hope. That is how we sometimes find the strength to move on, but he wanted me to be prepared when my eyes were finally open to you. He also told me to trust Olivia despite anything you ever said about her. Her love for dad would never allow her to fail us. His wisdom has proved to be invaluable. Let's not sit here and pretend that you signing away your rights is about your love for us. It is about your need for control. A tactic to try and hold over dad & Olivia. To say you gave us to them. We are your children. It shouldn't be so easy, but I'm not mad I grateful. Not even for me, but for dad. You have enjoyed making him miserable, and holding things over him. I'm glad that you have finally done something that has turned the table. Right now I am going to be selfish like dad suggested, and take care of me. Enjoy the time I have left to be a child and young woman. I don't know what the future holds for us, but right now we have nothing more to say to one another."_

 _"Karen, I shouldn't have said what I did."_

Karen stood up. She looked at Mellie with disdain in her eyes, " _That is the reason why we can't have a relationship. You didn't apologize that you said it. You said you shouldn't have said it which translate to I meant it, but it shouldn't have come out. Well if I had to choose to be like you or that whore Olivia I would take the whore Olivia every time. She went to college, law school, worked for a prestigious law firm before leaving to work on dad's campaign, she was his Communication's Director, and left to open a successful business. Word around town because I listen is that she hasn't dated a lot. Dad was her only affair although affair is not what most of us would call it. She is her own person, and didn't use a man to gain power. She did it on her own. Let's go on record that I want to be nothing like you. Not now or ever. I want to be better than you. I will be better than you. I already am, because I could shame you but that does no one any good."_

Karen left out the room leaving even Olivia speechless. Olivia was impressed with her maturity. Although she wasn't totally surprised. Her life has made her have to grow up very quickly.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Mellie saying, " _I guess you love this. You finally have what you want."_

Olivia looked at Mellie and for some reason she just burst out laughing to the point of tears. Karen & Fitz stood in the door way and watched. Fitz was about to go to her, but Karen stopped him. It was the look in Olivia's eyes.

Olivia finally looked at Mellie, _"Your daughter is honest with you, and puts you in your place respectfully and I got what I want. No Mellie I actually stepped up and took what was mine the moment Fitz and I looked each other in the eyes. I was hired to make you guys look like you loved each other. Did you forget? Did you forget the numerous times that Fitz tried to leave, but you and Cyrus played on my emotions and guilt to make him stay? As far as your children they are a package deal, but one that I will cherish and not take for granted. I will make sure they are treated like humans. Karen will find a way to move forward and honor her brother by doing something with her life. She will be a doctor not a lawyer because that is what she wants. I will be there for her every step of the way. Not to replace you. I don't want to be you but me. A loving stepmother who provides guidance and love while showing her how to be independent. I never want her to be you. I never want Karen to think that a man is her meal ticket in life. She is her meal ticket. We will raise Teddy to be loving and kind. He will enjoy life, and be around children his age. That whole America's Baby mantra will be an afterthought."_

" _You know that you can't erase me. They are still my children no matter which way you slice it Olivia."_

Olivia nodded, " _I don't have to Mellie. You already erased yourself. You have let the nannies raise Teddy to the point that you are the stranger, and they are the mother. You decided that when you didn't get your way you would degraded her. Your son knew your game, and it is sad that we know that he not only prepared himself but his sister to live life without you."_

Olivia stood and went over to Mellie and looked her in the eye, _"I don't want to be you. I want to and will be me. You no longer hold any power. Your sarcasm means nothing anymore. Your insults mean nothing anymore. You will never ever again make me feel bad for being in love with Fitz. I'm not going anywhere. We are together. We are going to remain together. Your children will be okay, and I will love them just as much as the ones that Fitz and I have in the future. We will be a happy and loving family, and you are an afterthought."_

Fitz could see that Olivia was frustrated and could blow at any moment.

 _"Livvie"_

Hearing him call her made her snap out of the space she was in.

She turned to look at him. She saw Karen beside him, and she could see the concern in her eyes.

He said, _"Teddy wants you. Why don't you guys grab your stuff and head down with Tom. I'll have Huck bring me down in a minute so we can head home."_

Mellie was expecting Olivia to say something. She bowed down to no one, but the shock continued.

Olivia nodded. She grabbed her stuff and made sure the kids got everything out of office. She went over to Fitz and shared a quick kiss before walking out with Karen.

Mellie turned Fitz, " _Tom"_

 _"Yes Tom."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Doesn't concern you."_

 _"You know what he did?"_

" _Yes, and I know that his hand was forced. His life and his family's life was threatened by your friend Rowan. As for you he threaten your reputation and you heeded to his demands, and 16 people were killed so I say you have no room to question anything."_

 _"Come on Fitz. I know I screwed up, but stop acting like I am blameless here."_

 _"Never that Mellie. Never can you accept your faults without bringing others in it. No one said you were blameless. I'm tired. I'm tired of you and this entitled attitude. For every mistake you make it because of someone or something. I'm done. Go live your life Mel. I hope you realize the gift you are being given. If I could I would take it all away. I'm actually kind of glad. Now you can't live in peace. You now have to look over your shoulder every day. I do know that you are not my problem anymore. I will compensate you for doing right by the children, and I hope to never have to be in the same space with you for very long ever again_."

Fitz walked out and exhaled knowing that he was finally closing that chapter of his life. It didn't matter that the divorced would not be finalized for months.

The interview was received well. Most accepted the story they were told. Many experts believed them which was great since for the most part it was the truth.

There were some who had concerns about the President going back to the woman he met, but the experts pointed out that the President's body language showed how relaxed he was, how much happier he seemed, and that he looked to be at peace. Many expressed they expected to see him accomplish more. He approval ratings only slightly dropped.

The polls said they had no problem seeing the President in a new relationship and get married again as long as he was productive.

The week of Thanksgiving they moved into their Potomac home. Olivia loved the kitchen and enjoyed prepping dinner.

Fitz & the kids pardoned the turkey. The media loved seeing him and the kids. They looked happy.

Thanksgiving was great. Abby, Quinn, Huck, Javier, Lisa, Tom, and Lauren all ate together. Abby had cooked all of the desserts.

After the holiday their lives got a little hectic. Fitz was hard at work since he was on vacation from the the Monday before Christmas to after New Year's.

He told Olivia that he was handling getting the Vermont home ready. He had a few surprises for them.

Karen & Olivia both started therapy. Their therapist had agreed to worked with them even when they moved to Vermont. Some days were harder than others, but they leaned on each other. Fitz was also supportive.

He would try to come by at least once or twice or week. He did talk to them several times a day via phone, text, and video chats.

Olivia made some calls and arranged for Teddy to visit Santa. She bought him an outfit solely for that purpose, and the happiness in his eyes was something she would never forget.

Once she told Fitz of her plans he came up with one of his own. He hired a photographer to take family pictures. He wanted pictures of the kids, them as a family, and as a couple around their homes. It was a fun experience. One they agreed to do every year even when the kids were adults.

The kids attended the White House functions with him. Olivia attended some but stayed in the background.

The week before they were set to leave they had a ISIS crisis that demanded a lot of Fitz's attention. He had been going for 36 hour straight for the most part. He hadn't really talked to Olivia and the kids.

That bothered him because it was something he was use to in such a short amount of time. He was a better man and President after talking to Olivia and the kids. Abby could sense his frustration going so she made a call.

After his conference call ended she came in, and told him they were done for the day. Nothing was going to change. He needed a decent meal and a good night's sleep they could tackle the issue again in the morning.

He was too tired to argue with Abby and headed up to the Residence. Once he showered he would call the family.

He walked in and smelled his favorite food ever lasagna. He walked in the kitchen to a site that he would never tire of. His girlfriend cooking dinner in his Navy t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts.

When they saw each other they immediately smiled. She ran into his arms and shared a long embrace and kiss.

Finally they pulled apart with their foreheads touching he says, _"Hi"_

She smiled at him, _"Hi_ "

" _Not that I'm complaining Livvie but what are you doing here? Where are the kids?"_

 _"Marta is with the kids. They sent you something, but I'll show you later. Abby called me. She knew you needed a reset so we moved some things around so I could take care of you tonight. Tomorrow you go in refresh and get it done."_

 _"God I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too baby. I have your bath ready for you, and on the counter is a two-finger scotch for you to enjoy."_

He kissed her one more time before heading to the bathroom. His body was tired and a bath was just what he needed.

Olivia had laid out his favorite pajamas. He had spent years wondering what their life would be like once he was divorced. He knew that if they both put time and effort into each other they could make it. They could weather the storm. So far it seemed like he was right.

He came out and sat at the table where she had already fixed them plates. She had made a salad and garlic cheese bread.

Dinner was relaxed. They talked about a little of everything. They talked about their hopes and dreams, and how they were going to make things work. She updated him on their therapy.

After dinner she showed him the videos that the kids made for him which updated him on what had been going on in their lives.

Karen received notification that she would be part of the equestrian coach had an open spot, and he wanted Karen. She told him she liked her therapist, and had started a journal. She told him that Olivia had arranged a stylist come to their home, and Olivia had helped Karen select some new pieces.

Teddy was excited to read a story to his dad. Olivia had found a private preschool in Vermont. Teddy would attend three days a week for a half a day. Fitz agreed with Olivia that it would be good for him to be around kids his own age, and he enjoyed learning.

Olivia also decided that she could use that time to handle business, and downtime which Fitz was all for. He asked her several times if she was sure about making such a huge change in her life. He would never forget her response.

 _"Fitz, I wish there was someone who stepped up to protect me after my mom died. Wealthy people tend to forget money doesn't really buy happiness. It placates you. I don't want that for Teddy, and I don't want Karen to destroy herself. I have to do this, and I'm not doing it alone."_

Fitz never asked her again.

Olivia handed him a gift bag. She had framed four pictures for him. A courier dropped off their pictures the day before. After she got the call from Abby she purchased some frames. She selected a picture of Teddy, Karen, one of the four of them, and one of the two of them.

He didn't realize he had gotten emotional until Olivia wiped a tear from his eye.

 _"Why the tears baby?"_

 _"Because we are making us a reality, and when I see these pictures I know it is not a dream anymore."_

 _"It's not. I'm here and not going anywhere."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Come on let's head to bed."_

 _"You are staying the night."_

 _"Yes, because I know if you hold me you will sleep like a baby. That is what you need right now."_

 _"I'm sorry I'm too tired for us..."_

 _"Baby, we have time for that. Remember we aren't on borrowed time. Tonight is about you so you can do your job, and in a week we can get all of you for several weeks."_

 _"Thank you Livvie. Thank you for being my partner. For loving all of me and knowing what I need. I know we still have some hurdles, but I promise you won't regret sticking it out with me."_

 _"I know I won't"_

Olivia was right. Fitz fell asleep shortly after they got in the bed, and he slept like a baby. He woke up to the smell of breakfast.

He realized that Olivia wasn't in the bed, but he knew she was in the Residence. He got up and noticed she had picked out his suit for the day.

He felt like a new man. They shared breakfast before he headed down to start her day.

His phone rang. It was Karen

 _"Morning Princess everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah dad I'm great. I knew you would be heading down to the office, and wanted you to hear my voice. I also wanted to tell you myself that we are fine. Actually more than fine. Liv is taking great care of us. She is learning the balance of friend and stepmother."_

 _"Thank you. I am glad to hear you voice. Thank you for the video, and I am really proud of you. I will make sure to find a way to attend all of your big events."_

 _"I know. Huck has found a way for them not to know about me transferring schools for awhile so that Liv and Teddy can attend without the media bombarding us. Dad I want it."_

Fitz thought about it for a minute, _"Are you sure?"_

 _"For the first time since Jerry died I am very sure. Daddy, I really want you to be happy. Jerry did too, and despite the distance and the fact we were not in the same space as much as we all wanted we loved you. Jerry loved you. He was proud to be your son. When you were shot it almost destroyed him. No one could console him, but he called Olivia."_

Fitz head shot up stunned, _"What?"_

 _"He called Liv. Mom was so nonchalant. Everything was about her if you died. She never showed any real concern for us. Olivia texted us to check on us a couple of times so Jerry decided to call her. They talked for hours. To this day I don't know what they talked about, but after their call he calmed down. She also texted us updates as she got them. Jerry kept going with the belief you would come back. From that moment on he said you had to live to get your happily ever after with Olivia. So live your life dad. Make a life with Olivia for you, and for Jerry. It would be the ultimate honor for him to look down and see you two together."_

Fitz wasn't ready to talk to Olivia about their conversation. He wanted time so he forced himself to remain composed in front of her.

He finally whispered, _"I will Princess I promise. I will take care of it, and thank you for calling me for more reasons than one. I love you. I may not have had warm fuzzy feelings about your mom when we created the three of you, but I need you to know that once I saw your faces I have had nothing but love for all of you. That will never change."_

 _"I know daddy. Love you."_

 _"Love you too."_

He hung up.

Olivia asked him if everything was okay. He told her that Karen had woke up, and decided to call him. He enjoyed talking to her.

Olivia put his tie on. They shared a passionate kiss before he left to head down to the office.

Abby walked into the office and could tell that she made the right call. Fitz looked up at her and smiled, _"Thank you."_

 _"For what sir"_

 _"Calling Livvie"_

 _"No thanks needed"_

 _"Well Cyrus wouldn't have called her. More like tried to kill her. She is not my biggest weakness. She is my biggest strength. Thank you for knowing that."_

She nodded and they got to work.


	5. Holidays

For all intense and purposes they were a family now. Fitz, Olivia, Karen, and Teddy. As they boarded the plan to head to Vermont they were excited.

Olivia had arranged for Teddy's favorite things to be shipped to the home. Olivia, Huck, Quinn, and Karen made a trip back to her boarding school to get her belongings. Olivia spoke with the administrative team to discuss keeping Karen's transfer a secret.

Olivia assured the school that they had done nothing wrong. Karen nor Fitz had any complaints, and Fitz would continue with his donation to the school despite neither of their children attending. That made them even more cooperative.

Marta was excited to work with the Grants. She quit because Mellie caused her so much stress that she almost had a heart attack. Her doctor told her she had to reduce the stress. Since she knew Mellie wasn't going to change she had to leave.

When she spoke with Olivia about returning she was on the fence until she realized she would be working for her and Fitz. Olivia also expressed that Marta wouldn't be keeping Teddy as much. She also informed Marta that in the future they planned to expand their family. Marta was more than happy to accept the new terms.

She enjoyed working for Olivia. She only watched Teddy for a couple hours to allow Olivia to handle business or relax.

They were arriving in Vermont just ahead of a snow storm. Teddy was excited. This was his first Christmas where he wrote Santa. His first Christmas where there would be snow on Christmas morning.

They had a Helipad on their property so they were able to see the home come into view. This was the fist time that Olivia paid attention to the details of the home and the property. The house was already decorated.

Olivia could see the orchards, the lakes surrounding the property, and the large infinity pool. It was everything she would ever want and more.

The agents did a sweep of the house. Once they cleared it they retreated to their house. Olivia walked in and remembered the living room. All of the covers were off and the windows were open so the light made the room even more inviting. She noticed that he had a picture of them enlarged and put in a custom frame. It was now above the fireplace.

That was new for her. She never put up pictures in her home. She thought about it and realized she didn't take a lot of private pictures. That was going to change.

The next thing she noticed was the Christmas decorations, and the huge live Christmas tree. She instantly lit up and looked at Fitz.

He came over to her. She didn't want to cry in front of the children, " _You remembered."_

 _"Not only did I remember but we have plenty on our property to choose from for years to come."_

Under the tree were the gifts that they had shipped. Fitz went over to the tree and handed the kids a box.

They opened it and smiled. It was their ornaments. When each child was old enough they designed their own Christmas ornament. Fitz & Karen were grateful that Jerry helped Teddy design his before he died.

Karen went over to Olivia with a box. " _I was thinking next year we can all design some new ones together, but I wanted you to have one this year so Teddy & I designed one for you."_

Olivia opened the box. It was a pearl white ornament. On one side it was one of the pictures she took with the kids. As she turned it to the other side she gasped. She could no longer keep her tears at bay.

They had found a picture of her and Jerry on the trail. Her initials were engraved in gold at the top, and the bottom of one side said " **Fixer and Friend** ". On the other side it said **"Mom"**

She looked at Fitz who had also shed a few tears. He knew nothing about them ornament. Karen asked if she could order one for Olivia, but he didn't know it would be custom.

Karen grabbed her hand, _"I don't want to put you on the spot, but we know where this is headed. Teddy & I are okay with the direction of you becoming our mom."_

Teddy nodded his head.

 _"I know we still have things to deal with, but this last month has been what I needed. It couldn't have happen without you and dad. You are making a sacrifice to allow Teddy & I to have a life without so many cameras. You act like it is nothing, but we all know it is. My mother never sacrificed for us, but you have and continue to in a short amount of time. So thank you and I love you. I also think Jerry is finally at peace. For the first time since he died I had a dream. He was smiling and joking about dad taking his woman. Since that night I have been able to fall asleep without medicine."_

Fitz & Olivia went over and embraced her, and laughed thinking of Jerry being mad at his dad for being with Olivia. She knew he had a kiddy crush so she could only imagine if he was alive how he would give his dad a hard time. Teddy came over and joined them. It was a private moment so Marta excused herself.

Olivia looked at the kids, _"Thank you for the gift. Thank you for your love. You are right it is a sacrifice to be here, but it is one that I am more than happy to make. I love your dad. Honestly, I am head over heels in love with your dad."_

That caught Fitz off guard to hear her talk about her love for him with such conviction.

 _"That being said I love you. Both of you. I'm not doing this just for him. This is for all of us. I meant it when I said your happiness mattered to me. You do understand that right."_

Karen nodded, _"I know Liv."_

Fitz decided to keep the good times rolling. He was showing them the house, and he had special surprises for all of them in the house.

Teddy's surprise was first. On the main level he had created a large playroom for him, and down the line their other children. He knew that Olivia had set up a system of him doing his educational lessons before play so he had the room redesigned. He had a child's desk put in with all types of computers and educational games for him to work on.

He realized that they had found creative ways to making learning fun. He watched as Teddy was more engrossed with the desk and games than the toys. The room had a 50 inch LED TV on the wall, and all the game systems. He enjoyed those things as well, but he liked learning new things at the moment.

Fitz took him over to another section he had designed. Teddy loved cars. He got it from him. Although he didn't have a lot of spare time now when he did he enjoyed building cars. When he showed his son it was great to see them bonding. Fitz was excited to know he could connect with Teddy building cars together. With Karen they would often take rides together. She got her love of horses from him.

Marta came down and told them she would watch Teddy.

They explored more of the house and were now at Olivia's surprise. Olivia walked into her wine cellar. It was huge. It held 3200 bottles and Fitz had already filled it three-fourths of the way. He showed her inexpensive wines to wines that cost thousands of dollars. The less expensive wines were on personalized barrel starve racks that had her name across the top of more expensive wines were in enclosed glass cases. The cellar had a bar area with customer chairs and sub-zero refrigerators.

Their was a sitting area with a TV with cushioned leather chairs . There was a 50 inch LED television on the wall, and he had installed a separate stereo system for this room.

There was another area that Olivia could enjoy a meal with a group of up to 12. Fitz had custom designed the table and chairs. This room was her escape. This was her woman's cave. It had everything she could want including that the chair against one wall actually pulled out into a bed.

Olivia didn't know what to say. She had never seen anything like this before.

Fitz smiled, _"You have a lot on your plate. Being with me and raising Karen & Teddy along with any children we have is a lot. On top of that I am sure you will work on something. You are too brilliant not too. I wanted you to have a true escape. Where you can hide inside of your own home, and be able to let your hair down. The door ahead leads to the party kitchen so you can have get together without people being all over the house. I have left some things so you can put your personal touches to it."_

" _Liv, when I turn 21 can we do like some small get together and you educate me on wine. It seems like you enjoy the history behind it."_

 _"I will Karen. Before then we can add sparkling ciders so we can hang out, and have girl talks. Lisa got me into it. We would go to wineries. I love to drink it, but even more I loved learning how it was made. We use to always joke about making our own wine one day."_

 _"Lisa told me. Which is why that section is empty. When I was building the house I found a small winery. I made a call and they are going to work with you and Lisa to produce a wine. I've paid for 100 bottles 50 for you and 50 for Lisa. I'll let you tell her the good news."_

 _"Why me? You made it happen."_

 _"I created an opportunity for you to get close to your best friend again. Lisa loves you and she wants the best for you. I can tell that you and Lisa had some good times, and she holds onto them dearly. I'm sure you do as well. It is important to me that you close that gap with her."_

 _"Dad's right Liv. We know you are working on building a bond and life with us. We are not going anywhere. I want to know you are happy to. Not just us. I know that you don't want Marta raising Teddy or any of the children you guys have. You won't let that happen, but she is here to relieve you. Just make sure you find a balance."_

Olivia agreed.

Fitz told them to grab their coats. They got on the snow mobile. As soon as they pulled up Karen knew what was there.

It was a horse barn. It had room for ten horses, and right now it had six horses. To Karen's surprise their horses from California were now there, and a couple of new ones.

She noticed their was an apartment and workshop above the stable. The door opened and she jumped for joy.

It was Enrique. He handled the stables in California before Mellie laid him off. Fitz found him with the help of Huck. He moved him and his 17-year-old son Jonah to Vermont. Jonah had to drop out of school to help his dad with bills, and that ate at Enrique. He promised his wife before he died he wouldn't let that happen. So Fitz made a call to the private school where Karen would be attending, and he had been enrolled their for a couple of months. He was a bright kid. He was friends with both of his children so this was a great surprise for Karen.

Fitz brought Karen & Olivia up to speed. Olivia was happy to see that spark in Karen's eye. She hoped that it would remain.

Fitz explained to Karen that Enrique had to some ideas for the stables and a practice area. He would leave that for them to decide.

Fitz told Olivia that Enrique was a jack of all trades. She could trust him.

Enrique said, " _Ms. Pope my wife and I have worked with the Grants most of our adult life. Fitz & his mom always did right by us. Fitz never allowed his dad to talk down to us. He wouldn't allow his ex to fire my wife when she became ill. He has been nothing but kind to us, and I would never cause you any problems. If you need me call if you need to to stay away I will."_

Olivia grabbed his hand, _"I trust you. I'm glad to have you here. Please call me Olivia."_

He looked at Fitz who nodded.

Olivia went over to Jonah, _"I look forward to seeing you at the house since you are friends with Karen."_

He looked at Karen in shock.

Karen smiled, _"She is nothing like my mother. We don't have to hide our friendship."_

Olivia was confused.

Fitz said, _"Mellie didn't think the children should fraternize with the help. So they had to hide their friendship from her. I knew."_

Olivia thought that was the most ridiculous thing ever, but she knew some wealthy people thought that.

Olivia looked at Jonah, _"Well Karen can tell you I'm nothing like her. I would like to get know you and your dad so don't be a stranger. No hiding okay."_

 _"Yes Ms. Pope."_

 _"Olivia or Liv please."_

 _"Sure Liv."_

Olivia insisted they join them for Christmas dinner. Fitz & Karen agreed that there was no need for them to eat alone. They finally agreed. This was new to them.

Enrique was happy for his boss. He deserved to be happy, and she seemed like a decent woman.

When they got back to their home Fitz explained that Maria died from breast cancer. They had an older son, who was in college. Both boys were smart and wanted more for them. Fitz helped him get into college. He had a full scholarship.

They grabbed Teddy so they could all go to their rooms to relax and unpack. They showed Teddy his room first so Marta could know which one it was. It was on the side of the house where their master bedroom was, but a couple of doors down.

They walked back down to the other side of the house where Karen's room was. Her room was almost the same size as their master. Fitz thought she deserved it. Olivia had emailed him a room design that Karen found online that she loved. It was modern but still young. She had a sitting area and area to do school work on.

Karen looked at Olivia, " _This is why?"_

She nodded, _"What do you think?"_

 _"You are the best."_

Olivia smiled, " _Go check out your closet."_

She opened the closet and Karen screamed. She had a huge walk-in closet so Olivia found a design and emailed Fitz. This was a gift from her.

It was modern with a crystal chandelier hanging above the sitting area for four. There was a glass round table in the middle. In the corner was a full-length mirror, but she also had one wall that was a mirror as well. She had pull out drawers for her clothes and jewelry. It was every's girl dreams.

Karen ran over to them and hugged them.

Fitz smiled, _"I didn't do this honey Liv did. She emailed me the design. This gift was a from her to you."_

Karen couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to say.

 _"Thank you. It doesn't feel like it is enough."_

 _"It is more than enough."_

For the first time Olivia was about to see their master bedroom. They hadn't made it that far when she first saw the house the first time.

When Fitz opened the French double doors she still was not prepared for the room in front of her. It was everything and more. This room really felt like a retreat. After a long day she could come home to her room to unwind.

The cream and royal purple suited them both. Her eyes immediately went to the fireplace that had custom cabinet around it. There was scotch for him and wine for her in it. She could see the details in the fireplace. Fitz had told her they were done locally.

Their room included a sitting area and Fitz had a glass desk in front of one of their bay windows.

The chandelier was beautiful and made their room feel even more elegant. The ceiling-high canopy made her smile. He told her that was too feminine. Of course the skylight that they both wanted was there.

He smiled, _"You were right. Once I saw it I loved it."_

 _"I told you it was all about the draping, and this draping is splendid."_

 _"Imported straight from Italy."_

" _Wow Fitz."_

 _"Nothing but the best for you sweet baby."_

He remembered her love for pillows. The decor was just enough to bring the room to life. It suited them both very well.

She smiled when she went over to the balcony. She stepped out for a moment, and shook her head. It was happening. She could imagine them growing old here. She could come out in the morning and look at the orchids. It was private so it allowed for anything to happen. She knew he made sure of that.

Their bathroom felt like a retreat of its own. Olivia noticed that their was a vanity in their bathroom. He already had all of her favorites stocked for her. Every expensive curling iron, flat iron, dryer, etc was there.

The counter with his & her sinks. All of their products were already there. She could see that he had stocked for them so she wouldn't have to worry about getting their toiletries for awhile.

They had two large walk-in showers. They weren't just any shower. Fitz hit a button and Olivia found out the showers had fiber-optic lighting. She looked up and over her head looked like a starry night. There were towel warmers for both of them. Olivia knew that most of the time they would share one, but she loved that he made sure if they had plans they could shower separately.

The colors in the bathroom were cream and lavender. She knew that was for her. She preferred things to match. The fact that their bedroom and bathroom had the same color scheme was cute.

Her eyes couldn't leave the bathtub. Fitz wasn't a bath person at first. When he first said that Olivia stepped back. He clarified that he just preferred showers, but Olivia spoiled him. He realized how relaxing a bath could be. They had some of their best ideas come from them enjoying a bath talking about everything. They were open and honest.

He had a Greek-style tub installed. She knew why. It was looked almost identical to the tub they shared their first bath in. She was amazed at the things he remembered. He was the President. The tub was enclosed by surrounding walls with an open bay window. They were custom shelves that held their favorite bath products. Also their were glasses, wine, and scotch for them to enjoy.

Last but not least was her walk-in closet. Like Karen she screamed when she saw her closet. Then she stopped and turned around. Karen was standing there smiling.

Karen didn't know that Olivia had designed her closet, and now Olivia was now realizing that Karen had designed her closet.

Fitz smiled, "I _talked to Karen and she helped me pick of the design of your closet."_

Olivia hugged her. Olivia's closet which was larger looked like a high-end boutique. It also looked like a room with the crown molding and elegant bookcases and decor. She also had a sitting area that could easily sit 8-10 women comfortably. Her gowns were in a glass enclosure.

Fitz hit a button and the wall opened up to show a built-in television. The closet was all-white, but Olivia had packed and sent most of her belongings to Vermont ahead of time. He hired someone to come in and set up her closet so it was color coordinated. Her shoes and purses were in hidden compartments that were remote controlled. There was also a hidden safe behind a wall where all of her jewelry was housed.

She noticed that there was new everything in the closet, but she decided to embrace it. He did this out of love for her, and she wasn't going to take it away from him.

She hugged Karen again, _"I love it. You did great."_

She smiled, _"I learned from the best. Marta is fixing dinner. It will be ready in an hour. I've got Teddy."_

She walked out and Olivia went climbed in Fitz's lap. _"Thank you for making this happen. It is everything I dreamed of and more. I am really happy to be here."_

 _"You and the children's happiness is what is most important. Our offices are set up to do everything, but feel free to have Huck to come in and make modifications."_

 _"Okay, but right now I just want to focus on us as a couple and a family."_

 _"We can do that."_

Leading up to Christmas that is what they did. They played inside and outside together, cooked, watched movies in their theater, and Olivia arranged for them to feed the homeless one night, and they gave each family a gift card to Wal-Mart. Olivia called and found some families that were in need, and they made sure they had an excellent Christmas.

Fitz understood Olivia not going with them to the shelter, but he and the kids insisted that she come to the homes. At first she refused. Fitz and the kids walked and explained why they were here. The agents brought in a tree, decorations, dinner for four, a $500 Wal-Mart gift card, and wrapped gifts for everyone including the parents. Gifts that Olivia had personally wrapped.

Fitz found it ironic that the father was white and the mother was black. Fitz found out the children's biological father died in a car accident. Her husband took care of her two children like they were his. Unfortunately he lost his job after injuring his back.

The woman said, " _Do you ever see Ms. Pope Mr. President?"_

Fitz kept his composure, " _I do. Any reason you ask?"_

 _"No reason. She just seems like a humble woman. I know that sometimes celebrities and politicians are different when the camera is off, but Ms. Pope seems like a great woman. Despite them not saying anything I get the feeling she helped you navigate the waters when you announced your divorce. We always believed you. You seem happier and I'm happy for you. Jobs come and go, but family and love is forever. Just tell her that there is someone that admires the woman she is. I respect that you allowed her to be a part of your administration. She sounds like she is an invaluable woman."_

Fitz whispered, " _In more ways that you know."_

She looked at him. She gasped. _"She is the woman that you are in love with."_

" _Yes and I am in love with him."_

She turned and Olivia was standing in her kitchen. The two women shared a long embrace.

Fitz smiled, _"You know my Livvie very well. She is the reason we are here right now. We can't tell the world we are together, but we are. Vermont is our home."_

 _"Your secret is safe with me. I'll sign one of those papers, but I would never jeopardize your lives especially after what you have done for us."_

 _"No, I trust you. However I'm proud of you. You continue to work hard to take care of your family. It was the least we could do to make sure that you guys could enjoy the holidays."_

 _"Well I can never repay you, but if you are interested I can teach you how to make jam. It is my side business."_

Olivia lit up _. "Would you really?"_

 _"Absolutely."_

She gave Olivia her information. Give me a call. I'll be happy to come to your home so that you can avoid being seen in public. Whatever works.

It was Christmas hung out with the kids while Olivia & Marta were preparing for Christmas dinner.

Later on that evening Olivia & Teddy made cookies for Santa. They decided that they would start a tradition by opening up a gift on Christmas Eve.

After they did that Olivia got Teddy ready for bed. Fitz & Karen had tired him out so he was out pretty quickly.

Karen had bought them all Christmas onesies to wear. Olivia was unsure at first, but they were actually pretty cute.

Olivia heard Teddy at six. They quickly did their morning routine and made it downstairs where they began to celebrate their first Christmas together.

Teddy got everything he asked Santa for. A new bike, new games, cars, trains, and Legos. They also got him a new laptop, clothes, sneakers, and hats.

Karen got a new MacBook, IPhone, clothes, and jewelry. Karen could tell that Olivia had picked out most of her things which was more than fine by her.

Olivia pretty much got the same thing.

Olivia had gotten Fitz some new suits, but she also got him a lot of clothes to keep here. She got him a new briefcase, a Rolex, and tennis equipment.

While they were enjoying their gifts and talking Enrique & Jonah made it over to spend the day with the family.

They greeted them.

Fitz got up and handed a box to Olivia, Karen, Marta, and Enrique. They opened the boxes to find a key ring.

Olivia's was a Range Rover. _"I wanted you to have a vehicle that was stylish but safe for you and the kids so here are the keys to your Pearl White Range Rover. Tom pulled up in her new SUV. She screamed as he pulled it into the garage."_

Fitz went over to Marta, _"You have taken great care of the kids in the past and currently, and I can't thank you enough. I'm glad to have you back with us, and I know that you will help Livvie so she can still do things that she loves. So I want you to have something to drive the kids around in, run errands, and enjoy on your downtime. This is for you. It was a Volvo XC90. They walked into the garage, and it was there with a bow on it."_

 _"Sir this is too much. My god. No one has ever done anything like this for me."_

 _"Then it is my pleasure. You are like family, and you deserve it if for no other reason that the hell that Mellie put you through. So take it enjoy."_

Olivia came over and grabbed her hand, _"You deserve it. "_

She shared a long embrace with Marta.

He went over to his daughter.

 _"You have your license. I know with you in boarding school you didn't drive much, but with you being a day student that will change. I'm sure you will have no problem getting your license here. Your schedule will change, and although you will have Secret Service you deserve your own car so this is for you especially when you head away to college."_

Huck drove up in a Lexus RX 350 which was a SUV that she loved.

 _"Dad you are the coolest."_

 _"Thank you pumpkin!"_

Fitz walked over to Enrique, _"Thank you for staying with my family through the good and the bad. I'm glad you are here. I know that Livvie will be okay until I'm here full-time. I wanted you to have more reliable transportation. Your truck has seen better days. For right now you can decide when Jonah can drive it, but Jonah you know your parents want more for you. If you continue to do well in school I will help you get in college like I did with your brother. Also I will buy you a vehicle. Your brother received his earlier in the week. Here are the keys to your new truck. It is out front."_

They looked out the window at a new Cadillac Escalade EXT. It was a sweet ride. Enrique was overwhelmed.

 _"Fitz, I am just doing my job. I don't expect anything in return. Even if I did you making sure the boys get a good education is enough."_

 _"That is why I'm doing it. You are more than my employees. I consider you my friends. I'm sorry for how my dad and Mellie treated you, but it will never happen again."_

Marta grabbed Fitz's hand, _"We know. You have apologized and made amends. Now move forward with your life. Move forward with Olivia. We will not only do the job you pay us to do, but we will watch over them like they are our family because in some ways they are. When you start the new year be the President that you want and need to be. We have not only your back, but Olivia's back. You guys are not alone. This is not a battle you have to tackle alone."_

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled. He embraced Marta, Enrique, and Jonah. Karen and Teddy went over to Olivia. The moment said it all. They would be okay.

Marta said, _"Who wants chocolate chip pancakes?"_

They were her specialty. Everyone got excited. They headed in to continue celebrating the holiday. Thankful not only for the reason they were celebrating, but that they felt like God had blessed them on this holiday season.

Meanwhile Mellie was in her Virginia home alone. At first she was going to go to North Carolina to see her family, but she changed her mind. She couldn't face them. Her dad had told her many years ago that he only arranged the marriage she had to keep it.

At first she didn't know what he meant but it was clear now. Mellie had never been told no, no one ever stopped her, most bowed down to her, and it had cost her everything. She saw the interviews, the photos that Fitz and the kids had taken since the divorce announcement, the panels that said she had to be the problem because he was a changed man. Both sides of the aisles had commented and agreed. Democrats were saying he was more approachable. Republicans were saying he was handling situations a lot better, and he made his stance known.

No one was directly bad mouthing her, but they made it clear that the divorce was the best thing that happened to the country. There was some small talk of who the woman was, and many believed it was Olivia. To her surprise they didn't care. If Olivia was the reason they had the President before them then they were happy to welcome her as First Lady. There were a couple of people who tried to bring up race. She remembered one show in particular that was on recently.

The panel was being led by Kimberly Mitchell. She turned to the Senator and said, _"Senator, did her race bother you when she saved you from in your situation?"_

Twitter sounded off in support of Kimberly and her support of Olivia. It was amazing that people didn't care about color until they felt threaten. Kimberly was secretly happy for the couple, and she knew that they would change politics when they were in the open. They were a true power couple, but the power is not what kept them going it was their love.

Mellie had nothing but herself and her career which she was on her own to build. She felt like a ticking time bomb. The wrong move and it was all over, and she only had herself to blame. She had not remained close to her family. The higher they rose the better she thought she was. While she knew her parents loved her they kept her at arm's length. Most of her family expressed their disdain for her and her actions. She knew Karen was never coming back to her. It was easy to blame Olivia, but she had done nothing but love Fitz and her children. Something she never really did, and now she had nothing.

Rowan was sitting in jail looking at the food on his tray. He didn't know what it was suppose to be. As he sat there thinking about his life he had always played with fire. When he got his first taste of power he couldn't let it go. He played tit for tat with his wife, and Olivia got caught in the middle.

Both of them were horrible parents, and it was bad enough the lies they told her, the fact that he sent her away like garbage, and manipulated her but they showed no remorse for what they did. It was because they were selfish. Especially him. He broke the cardinal rule. When you have a child they are most important. They just used Olivia as a chess piece.

Rowan honestly knew nothing personal about his daughter other than her love for red wine which she got from him. Any other parent would be proud of Olivia. Even though she had an affair with the President he knew they loved each other. He knew Mellie was no saint and she had lied, cheated, and stole while her husband was a saint other than Olivia which really wasn't a stain.

If he had been a real dad he would have used his power to protect Olivia. He would have taken care of Mellie, but then he would lose what control he thought he had over her. In the end she was twice as good. She brought him down in the simplest of ways.

When he saw the news and that Fitz was divorcing Mellie he knew that Fitz found out. He knew that Fitz was with Olivia, and she told him everything. He knew his daughter. She was going to make sure he never walked out a free man. He could only smile and say well done.

Back in Vermont the house was filled with nothing but love and happiness. They enjoyed breakfast and went to play with their various gifts.

The couple went to their room where Fitz saw two boxes on his side of the bed. Olivia noticed two on her side of the bed as well. Marta had dropped hers off for Fitz, and Karen had dropped his off her Olivia. They were in sync.

" _So I guess we both wanted to share some gifts together in private?"_

Fitz laughed and nodded. He climbed on the bed and she sat between his legs. " _You first."_

Olivia opened the first box. She opened up the case. It was an Antique Edwardian Diamond Briolette Pendant.

Fitz said, _"Well you know how your promise ring was my grandmother's ring. Well this necklace was my mother's. She only wore it for special occasions. Before she died she told me a story. She said that some believe that pearls were born because of a single drop of rain fell from heaven, and they became the heart of the oyster. She said that I would know who to give the necklace to. One night I was in the office working, and it was raining. I went to the window and looked up. A raindrop hit the window."_

Fitz got choked up for a moment. Olivia was patient. She held his hand.

He continued, _"I said mom she is it for me. I need to know if you support me. I looked up again and another rain drop hit the window. That was her way of telling me she knew I was doing the right thing. I know it sounds crazy."_

 _"It doesn't baby."_

 _"I know for sure that we will be okay. I want you to have this necklace. Not only to show my love for you, but for you to also know that my mom is proud of us. You never met her, but I know you two would have gotten along."_

Olivia wiped her few tears away. _"I love it and I will cherish it. I know that your mom is proud of you for being the man that you are, and I am glad that she approves from above."_

Olivia opened the other and it was pictures of a home and what looked like tickets.

Fitz smiled, _"It is a house in Paris."_

Olivia breath hitched.

 _"Why?"_

 _"I know that you and Karen have a common love of fashion. I know that both of you separately have told me that you would love to go to Fashion week in Paris which will be in September. I know that you love Paris when you studied aboard so I purchased a home. I figured you would like to go more than once. I was thinking that once I'm out of office we could take Teddy to Disneyland in Paris_."

Olivia was overwhelmed, _"Tell me more."_

 _"It is actually a Penthouse. It has five bedrooms and four baths with a view of the Eiffel Tower. There is an adjoining studio apartment for the detail, and it has a wine cellar."_

 _"Wow"_

 _"I made some calls to some friends and they made calls to some friends of friends. All I told them is my girlfriend, daughter, and possible a third person were coming. By the time of the trip I'm hoping we are public. So when the time comes you will be invited to be guests of some big name designers."_

Olivia was processing this, " _How has Karen not mentioned it to me?"_

 _"Because I didn't tell her."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because the gift is for you. The invitation to bring her should come from you. The plans include Lisa coming along."_

Olivia turned and kissed Fitz with everything she had. _"Thank you. I love you so much."_

" _I love you to so very much Livvie."_

 _"I want to wait and surprise her for her birthday in February. Make it special for her. I would love for Lisa to come along, but I'll let Karen decide. If she wants it to be the two of us this year that is fine. Lisa can come along another year."_

 _"I think she is going to love you forever."_

 _"Us."_

 _"No Livvie. The invitation should be yours alone. It is not about you buttering her up. Karen hasn't had a woman in her life to do these things with. A woman who she could trust to talk to about things I can never understand. She needs this to come from you."_

 _"If you are sure."_

 _"More than anything."_

It was now Fitz's turn.

He opened the first gift and smiled. It was the new IPad Air 2. Olivia had his custom made. It was not just gold, but 24K gold. It had 128GB with WiFi and Cellular.

Fitz was an avid reader especially when he traveled. At first he didn't see the need for the IPad until he used Olivia's once.

 _"I love it baby."_

He turned it on and noticed some files. He opened it and gulped. Lisa helped Olivia with a special project. Lisa had a friend who was a photographer. She specialized in shoots where women wore sexy clothes and lingerie. Something that their partner could look at anytime to enjoy. Fitz was looking at her shoot. In addition to the pictures she purchased it also included the shoot itself on video.

Fitz looked at her, _"Baby this is the best gift ever."_

 _"Maybe, but there is more."_

She pulled up the app. He looked at her. Curious as to how this app was better than the pictures.

" _This app is for this."_

Fitz looked at her hand. It looked like some type of vibrator.

She continued, " _This is the We-Vibe 4 Plus. Not only can we this here, but anywhere."_

She pulled up the app.

 _"My love you can control me right there in the White House while I am here. It is private and secure. So we can keep it fun and spicy even when we are apart."_

 _"Damn, I think I am falling in love with you all over again."_

She laughed. She knew he was more than happy. Honestly she was too. She owed her best friend. When she told her about the product she was ordered it before Lisa could finish her sentence.

He opened the other box. It was a picture of a vintage car. Actually it was a one of several cars he wanted to purchase. It was a 1959 Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder.

He smiled, _"Did you find it?"_

 _"No, but Huck did."_

"Really Livvie, did he get the information?"

He did. She clicked on his IPad and pulled up another file. The car was in excellent condition. Everything looked like it worked. He loved that it was candy apple red. Then he paid attention to the location where the car was housed. Shock began to set in.

 _"Livvie."_

 _"Did you..."_

"Before he could find the words to finish his question he saw her and the kids spring up in the video and yell _**"SURPRISE"**_

Fitz broke down sobbing uncontrollable. He couldn't believe that she had done this for him. She loved him this much.

Olivia was concerned, " _No one since my mom has ever done anything like this for me. God, why didn't I fight for us sooner?"_

 _"No baby. Don't do that. We both made mistakes, but we are moving forward. I love you and I wanted you to see that your happiness means just as much to me as my happiness does to you. Huck made some changes in the garage so the temp would keep this car, and any other cars you get in good condition. We can ship it here whenever, but I left it there so I could surprise you."_

 _"That's fine Livvie. Thank you. You are right. I'm just glad we are where we are."_

 _"Ditto."_

The couple talked until they fell asleep. Later on everyone got up and they enjoyed dinner together, watched some NBA games, before watching a movie in the theater.

It was now New Year's Eve. Olivia wanted to plan their date night. Marta was keeping an eye on Teddy. Karen was hanging out with Jonah at their apartment.

Fitz had not seen much of Olivia since she was planning their date. He had to admit he was excited for several reasons. He was bringing in the new year with the love of his life, she was planning their date and really excited about it, and they were all happy.

Fitz was a little sad that he was heading back to D.C. without them, but they were going to be fine. Everyone was excited about the fresh start. He was excited to continue to be a great President.

They had watched the news. After Olivia watched Kimberly defend her and the public pretty much support her they decided they would come out in June. It would be one month after the divorce was finalized. Also Karen would be done with school so they be stay in D.C. for the summer. The kids loved their home so they decided they would split time at the Residence and their home.

Fitz was in the shower longer than he planned. He was thinking so he hadn't heard anyone come in the room.

He smiled. There was a glass of scotch along with a ESG 20 Churchill cigar. Cigar was his occasional guilty pleasure. He noticed their was a note:

 _"Tonight is about us. We finally get to bring in the new year together as a couple. I couldn't be happier. Tonight we celebrate a new year where we can make ours. I bought you a case of 25 so you'll have plenty of cigars to enjoy in your home. Hope you enjoy the scotch I bought you. Dinner at seven in the wine cellar. Love always your sweet baby."_

He tasted the scotch and smiled. He knew what it was. She had bought him a bottle of Royal Salute by Chivas Regal. They were not the easiest bottles to obtain.

He got ready and headed down to the cellar. He made sure that this room and their master was sound proof. Their room for obvious reasons, but the cellar so when she had get together she could freely enjoy herself.

He walked in to a romantic setting. All the lights were dimmed. Their were candles around the room. He noticed the sofa had been pulled out into a sofa bed. In the sitting area was the bottle of scotch along with his cigars. Then she stepped out and his breath hitched.

Olivia was standing there in a Pool Blue Evelina Geometric Lace Maxi Dress. Her hair was in soft waves. She had on minimal make-up. He was trying to think of a time when she looked more beautiful.

He walked over to her. He wanted to touch her, but didn't. She went over to him and kissed him.

 _"Baby, you look stunning. God when I think I've seen all of you there is more."_

She blushed, " _Thank you."_

 _"You are more than welcome."_

Olivia took his hand and went over to the area of the room that had the table. He saw that it had been set for two by candlelight.

On the table was a bottle of Chateau Margaux 2010.

After he sat down she went out and grabbed their dinner. She came back and sat their plate down.

Olivia had cooked Beef Tenderloin with Shallots and Red-Wine Glaze with Endive Slaw and Lemon & Tyme Potato Gratin.

Until recently Fitz didn't realize that Olivia was an excellent cook. Tonight was no exception. They laughed and talked while feeding each other. Olivia made them a No-Bake Chocolate Crust Cheesecake.

After they finished Olivia found the remote and turned on the stereo. Their song **"The Light** " came on. Fitz noticed the TV was on but muted as the countdown to the new year was on. Olivia didn't realize it when Fitz first showed her the room was that what she thought was decor was actually a white wall-mount fireplace. When she turned it on and saw the unique blue flames she was in awe. Tonight the fireplace added to the ambiance of the room.

Neither of them remember how they went from dancing to undressing each other, but it happened. Both of them were naked.

Fitz picked her up. It didn't take her to the bed but the sofa. He looked at the clock. They still had an hour before midnight.

He used that hour to worship her entire body from head to toe. Olivia who was always so vocal was so full of emotions nothing came out other than soft moans tonight.

She knew Fitz. He wanted to imprint himself on her. Make sure she wanted only him. She knew that he believed that she wasn't going to run, but his heart subconsciously still had some lingering doubts. Time would fix that.

When he slid her down on his cock it took her breath away. She had to take a moment to compose herself. She had never felt so full before even with him. It almost felt like for the first time he was giving all of himself to her. She thought she was the only one who kept a piece of herself, but he did too.

To feel him all in did something to her. She entwined their fingers together and took control. She looked him in the eye. He nodded. He gave her control. She made love to him. Mind, body, and soul. There was nothing he didn't get from her in this moment.

As the both came together they were both emotional. Fitz picked them up and took them over to the bed.

Olivia had a bottle of Dom Perignon on ice along with some chocolate covered strawberries. With five minutes to spare they watched the ball dropped.

They kissed and she whispered, " _This is our year."_

Fitz smiled, " _You better believe it."_

They phones went off. Karen had sent them a text wishing them a _"Happy New Year."_

They both responded back to her. Olivia received a text from Lisa and responded. She then told her to check Twitter.

She went to Twitter. It seems that there was buzz surrounding Karen's tweet. It said, " _This is the Year of the Grants. Stay tuned."_

They smiled. Fitz responded, _"I agree if you blink you might miss something."_

They laughed.

The family enjoyed their remaining days together. During the day they did things together. At night he took care of Olivia. They took baths together, made love, watched the sun rise, and talked.

Surprisingly they were not filled with sadness with him leaving. They decided that Olivia & the kids would not come back to D.C. until March. Fitz was coming as a surprise for Karen's birthday. He wanted them to settle in, and he felt like them traveling back and forth was too much.

Tears were shed by all of them when the helicopter arrived, but they were not saying good-bye but see you later.

He called them to let him know he made it back safely.

The house felt different with him gone, but then she realized that it was no longer a house but a home. They had pictures up and the house was lived in. They were building memories.

She looked up and Karen was at the door. She made a bag of popcorn for Olivia. _"Thought you might like some company for your first night without dad."_

She pulled the cover back for Karen. She climbed in.

They were watching TV when out of nowhere Karen said, _"I use to dream about doing this with mom. You know we would have these mother-daughter sleepovers. She would brush my hair, and give me life lessons. I know its stupid."_

 _"It's not stupid at all. Before my mom went away I remember her brushing my hair. She would brush it 100 times. Don't know why 100. I know that you are almost an adult, but we can do this anytime you want."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Absolutely. If my parents had loved me more than power I might not have made some of the mistakes I did."_

 _"Do you think being with dad was a mistake?"_

 _"No, but how we did it was a mistake. I made mistakes when he kept trying to make us work. I hurt him, then he hurt me, and it felt like it wouldn't stop. In my professional life I had it together, but my personal life a whole other matter. Something that your mom and Cyrus used."_

 _"Why now?"_

" _Honestly, the guy I was seeing knew about your dad & I. He tried to make me forget him, but nothing worked. He knew who I wanted, but I was scared. He let me go. He realized I would never be over your dad. So I took his advice and was prepared to fight for us. We were in sync. He came to my apartment, but I was already at the White House waiting for him."_

 _"What did we do to my mom that never allowed her to love us?"_

 _"Not a thing honey. My dad is in jail and my mom is in the wind. I finally learned something that I want you to understand quicker than I did. Sometimes parents don't know how to give to their children love. It does not make you bad or wrong. It is something they are incapable of. That is her cross to bear."_

Karen understood, " _Jonah and I like each other. We are not ready to date. We want to focus on school, and the changes in our lives."_

 _"That sounds like a sound and smart plan. So what is the problem?"_

" _Nothing, what do you think? I don't care about his wealth and status. He doesn't care that I'm a Grant."_

 _"I think that you are a intelligent young woman, and you are thinking with you head and your heart. I support you and I'm here for you. If you guys decide to date then there is nothing wrong with that. Just be safe and smart. Your dad may freak a little, but it is not because of who you are dating. It is because you are dating. You are his daughter."_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _"For what."_

 _"Being supportive of me. I don't think I realized how lost I was until she called me, and you immediately stepped in to save me. Actually all of us. I know that dad would have found a way to live without you, but I know it wouldn't have been healthy. I'm happy for him. Parents want their children happy, but we want our parents to be happy to. I can rest better now."_

 _"Well you guys saved me too. The last couple of months have been the worst ever, but you guys have been my savings grace."_

They enjoyed their evening together. They watched chick flicks, ate popcorn, talked, and took selfies. They sent one to Fitz with the caption " **YOUR GIRLS".**

Fitz was in the bed reading when he got the picture. It warmed his heart to see them together. They both looked relaxed and happy, and that is all that he wanted. Fitz was going to make sure they had an unforgettable year, and he was planning the perfect ending.

 **A/N-There is a time jump in the next chapter. For those of you who didn't get it the gift was a vibrator. For those of you who are curious about Cyrus he is coming.**

 *****FYI-I added their Vermont home to my profile*****


	6. Changes

**A/N-Just a reminder that this update has a time jump, but with flashbacks to catch you up.**

Olivia & the kids were back in the Beltway for the summer. To say they were all happy would be the understatement of the year.

Despite the distance Fitz & Olivia were closer than ever. They use to think they talked about anything and everything, but they realized they weren't even close.

A lot of that had to do with therapy. When Fitz returned back to the White House he decided to start seeing someone as well. At first he didn't tell Olivia. Not because he was ashamed, but because he had a lot to sort through.

Once she found out she was more than supportive which was something he was getting used to. They even had a couple of couple's sessions through Skype that made communication for them even better.

Teddy was not the same little boy. Once he started school he opened up. He was incredibly bright. He loved numbers. He loved using his hands so he spent a lot of time with Enrique working around the property. When he saw his dad they would put a car together in one night. Olivia had a case built for their home in Vermont for them to store them.

Teddy had a surprise when he saw his dad tonight. He hoped that his dad would be proud of him.

Karen who was now 17 loved life. She loved her new school. It was a private school but it wasn't so boushy. It was a group of teens whose parents had money. A couple other students had agents but like hers they blended in. No one treated them any differently. She made friends really quickly.

After talking to her dad she slowly began to transition her friendship with Jonah to a relationship. Like Olivia told her he freaked out little, but not as much as she expected. Jonah sat down and talked with him alone. Once they came out her dad said he trusted them.

Olivia talked with Karen and despite the fact that she was not sexually active she was a young woman. After her yearly physical they decided she would go on birth control as a precaution. Karen wasn't ready to take that step yet.

Both kids were focused on school. Jonah wanted to be a surgeon. He was thinking pediatrics, but that specialty could change. Both Karen & Jonah had applied to take classes at George Washington University for six weeks starting in July. They would be on campus with other undergraduates, and they would receive credit for passing the courses. Both of them were accepted.

Olivia was beyond proud of both of them. She talked to Enrique and insisted on Jonah staying with them. He knew his son wanted this, and he was proud that he was in the top 10% of his class. He was always a good student, but Karen motivated him to be better. Olivia had been supportive. Once Fitz called him and told him that they wanted to support Jonah he approved for him to head to D.C. at the end of July.

 **Flashback**

Before Olivia left Vermont she went to see Enrique. She said, _"Maria would be proud. One son well on his way to law school, and one who is going to be a doctor one day. You are a prime example that money doesn't rule the world. I would have rather had you as my dad any day of the week that being sent away to some rich boarding school with more money than I knew what to do with. He is not a burden. He has become another child I've grown to love. He takes out the trash, handles moving the big items, and has become Teddy's big brother. Which is no different that Karen adding curtains and pillows and doing the dishes at your apartment. I know it is hard to believe, but I'm not going to change. Jonah is a part of this family."_

Enrique hugged Olivia, _"Thank you for your friendship. You really are a special person. I'm glad you and Fitz found each other. You are right my wife is smiling right now. Her sons were her pride and joy. She was a firm believer that they could make it even if they didn't have all the money in the world. If I die tomorrow I'm at peace knowing someone would look out for them, but I'm grateful I can enjoy seeing them doing great things. I hate your dad didn't see the treasure he had, but you are special Liv. Don't let your dad win. He doesn't deserve that much credit. Own that interview. It is the closest and classiest way you can spit in Mellie's face. Lord knows she deserves worse. I know you nor Fitz would never tell me, but I know Mellie. For him to get out and have all the cards means she finally played with the fire and got burned. Serves her right. She can rot in hell. You are the First Lady. Own it Liv. Don't let it own you."_

They shared another long embrace before she headed to the helicopter. Enrique was going to hold down the fork in Vermont while they were gone. Olivia hired a cleaning service to come in twice a month while they were gone.

 **Present**

Olivia was getting settled in she was cooking lasagna since Fitz was coming to the house for the weekend. He wasn't actually going back to the White House until Tuesday. Their interview was schedule for that Friday Prime Time.

Surprisingly she wasn't nervous. There was a lot of speculation that it was her. They had done polls and surveys. They supported Fitz's relationship. Since the new year he had come back a new man.

With Abby as his new COS they got things accomplished. Quinn helped Abby until Olivia stepped into her position officially. Several bills had been passed. He had sat down with Senators and Congressmen from both sides of the aisles to come to resolutions before major deadlines.

His approval ratings were at 90%. He had not denied he was dating Olivia. They just didn't know it was Olivia officially, so it was clear he could handle being in a new relationship and be President. That satisfied the people.

He interacted with the public a lot of more. He had his own Twitter account created where he tried to post something personal at least once a week. He had shared pictures of him and the children together at Easter.

Karen with the help of Olivia had a brunch for all of the mothers who were Senators and Congresswomen. That included her mother. She didn't want to be around Mellie, but didn't want her dad's image to be tarnished. No questions asked. Although Olivia & Fitz stressed it wasn't necessary to her it was so Olivia helped her make it happen. It was done the Friday before Mother's Day.

Fitz attended the event with her. They had a gift bag for each woman. No media was allowed. She only talked to Mellie when other women were around. She knew she didn't want that, because if they asked her anything personal about her daughter she wouldn't know the answer.

The plan worked. Olivia was impressed with the idea, and told her so. When her dad arrived later he expressed it to her as well. She was a brilliant 17 year old.

 **Flashback**

Karen's birthday was on a Tuesday. Olivia was up with the kids every morning. Karen woke up the morning of her birthday feeling like it was like every other birthday. Her dad and brother always remembered. Her dad always sent her really cool gifts, and when her birthday was on a weekday like today he would make sure that weekend she got to celebrate. When he could he would surprise her.

When she made it down to the kitchen Olivia was sitting at the nook reading her IPad. She remembered the first time she saw her with glasses. She didn't know Olivia wore contacts. Olivia let her know she was blind as a bat.

She looked up at Karen and smiled. She got up and hugged her, _"Happy Birthday Honey."_

 _"Thanks Liv!"_

 _"So how does it feel to be 17?"_

 _"Better than 16"_

 _"How so"_

 _"No Mellie drama. She threw me well I should say her a Sweet Sixteen party. It wasn't me at all, but I was grateful. However it felt more like a political event that my birthday party. Dad finally got tired of it so we sneaked out. Dad ordered us a pizza and we watched a movie. I loved it honestly. When she found us she started going off. It was one of the few times I witnessed dad lose his cool. He always tried to shield us from their arguments, but not that night. I think even she was caught off guard. She didn't say another word."_

Olivia shook her head, _"Well on that note your 17 will be a lot better. I made your smoothie already, and your oatmeal will be ready in a minute. Head on over to the table."_

When Karen sat down there was three cards and two boxes waiting for her. She smiled because when she was a little girl her dad would do this for her.

She opened up the cards. One was from her dad, one was from Teddy, and the last one was from Olivia. Karen would never get rid of this card because of the personal message. It read"

 _ **"Today my precious one you turn 17. I want you to know that whether you ever decide that you want me to be your legal mother or just your stepmother I will love you like my own until my last breath. Everyone morning I wake up I know I have a reason to live. My family. Your dad, Teddy, and you are my life now. I would have it no other way. You are beautiful and special. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Know that for the rest of your days you are never alone. I love you to the moon and back. Liv."**_

Karen looked at Olivia and smiled. They shared a warm embrace. No words were needed at that moment.

Karen opened up the case to find the Amethyst Crystal Necklace & Bracelet from the AZ Collection that Karen was saving up to buy. Despite what some would think she wasn't walking around with a black card. Her dad would add a couple hundred dollars to her card each month, and she had to use that money responsibly. He told them he was determined for them to be responsible children, and not think money was the answer to everything. So she found the set which was about seven hundred dollars total. She had been putting money aside, and each birthday they were given at least a thousand for their birthday so she was going to order it then.

She looked over at Olivia in shock. _"How did you know?"_

 _"Jonah, did some investigative work for me."_

Karen could only laugh.

 _"Thank you so much. I really wanted the set."_

 _"I know honey. That is why I got it. Save up for something else."_

The day got better for Karen. Her dad sent flowers, balloons, and a large teddy bear to her school. Her friends bought her lunch.

That evening when Karen came down to dinner she was surprised to see her friends. Olivia had arranged a surprise dinner with her friends. Olivia made her favorite which was stuffed ravioli along with a Caesar salad. She ordered her a small cake.

Fitz would never forget talking to his daughter that night. She was so happy. It was really a simply day, but to Karen it was huge because it was about her.

That Friday when she got home from school they headed out. Karen thought they were headed to D.C., but actually they were headed to Stowe Mountain Lodge.

When they arrived at their mountain cabin Karen was confused. She looked at Olivia in hopes of getting an explanation.

 _"Did you think we were done celebrating your birthday?"_

 _"Yeah, it was great."_

 _"Well I think it could get a little bit better."_

Tom opened the door to let them know the cabin was clear.

When Karen walked in she was surprised to see Jonah, Enrique, Lisa, and her dad. When she saw him she ran over into his arms.

Olivia smiled at the reunion.

He put her down, " _What are you doing here? I thought you had a trip this weekend."_

 _"I did. I just never told you where the trip was."_

 _"So you planned to be here this weekend?"_

 _"Yep, Liv & I planned this trip in January."_

 _"You guys are the coolest parents ever."_

It caught everyone in the room off guard, but Karen didn't notice. She grabbed Teddy and Jonah to look at the slopes.

Fitz & Lisa looked at Olivia who was still a little stunned.

Fitz caressed her face, _"Tell what you are thinking?"_

 _"I don't know. I'm sure it was just an utterance. It hasn't been long enough."_

Lisa came over to her friend, _"Liv give yourself a little more credit than that. Teddy & Karen come home everyday. You & Marta cook them a home cooked meal most days. You sit down with them to do their homework. You talk to them. Teddy is not the same little boy. I know you want it to happen naturally, and it is. Give yourself credit."_

 _"She's right Livvie. It seems like every time I talk to the kids they are excited about something you have done or planned for them. My babies are happy. I can't thank you enjoy."_

He held her and allowed her to soak it in. He knew it would take some time. It was an enjoyable weekend. Karen loved to ski so she had a blast.

The highlight was when Olivia presented her the tickets to fashion week in Paris. She showed her the house that Fitz had bought.

Karen asked, " _So dad bought the penthouse because we both talked to him about going to Paris?"_

Olivia smiled, _"He did. He figured that it was something we would do more than once. Also when your dad gets out of office we want to take little man to Disneyland Paris."_

Teddy sat up, _"Really?"_

Karen pouted, _"So I can't come because I'll be an adult in college."_

Olivia laughed, " _You will always be our child. I'm sorry..."_

 _"Liv, I knew what I said earlier. I didn't make a mistake so do you mean it."_

 _"I absolutely mean that you will always be our daughter so we will make sure to plan the trip when & Jonah have time off."_

 _"Liv, that's not necessary."_

Enrique smiled. He knew his son really wanted the experience, but he didn't want to come off like he expected anything because he was trying to build something with Karen.

Fitz smiled, _"We know son, but we want you to come. I plan on making your dad put down the hay so he can see the world too."_

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Karen looked at Liv, _"So can Lisa come with us?"_

 _"Sure honey. Your dad planned for her to come, but I wanted to leave that option up to you."_

 _"I want her to come. We will be there for a week. I'm sure we can plan some things for the two of us, and you and Lisa can plan some things for the two of you."_

Olivia looked at Lisa, " _What do you say?"_

 _"Spending time with two of my favorite people is something I will never turn down."_

Olivia laughed, _"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Remember when you told Fitz about our dream to make our own wine?"_

Lisa thought about it and then nodded. She remembered him picking her brain.

 _"Well he has found a local winery that will be producing our own wine. We get to work on it together."_

Lisa was in shock. She looked at Fitz and Olivia confused.

Fitz grabbed Lisa's hand, _"Like I told Livvie your friendship is important. Life and careers have caused the two of you to not spend quality time with each other. You need each other. You deserve each other. I want Livvie happy. I'm not the only one or only thing to bring her happiness. You were in her life before me. I'm not leaving you on the outside looking in. I still trust my children with you, but I trust you as a person as well. You have room in our lives. When we go public it may get a little crazy, but we'll work it out."_

Lisa didn't know she was crying until Olivia wiped her face. _"Why the tears?"_

 _"Because I really have missed our friendship, and it feels really good that I get us back. It also brings me so much joy to see how Fitz loves and treats you. That someone finally can see what I see. This wonderful, warm human being that has so much to give. That you are enough for him. That you don't have to be anyone, but Olivia. I'm crying because at one point I didn't think I would ever see you again. I asked God to bring you back. I would take you however I could get you. I got you but I'm thankful God gave me all of you. I love you Liv. I want you to know I really am happy for you, and support you."_

The friends shared a long embrace and Olivia whispered to her best friend that she loved her too.

 **Present**

When Fitz walked in the door and said daddy's home he didn't expect his family to come running, but they did. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks. Karen was finishing up her testing.

Olivia had actually enrolled back in college online. She only had ten classes left to get her Masters in Legal Institutions and Theory.

Karen saw her online looking at the information. Then during a video chat she told Fitz who supported Olivia doing this for her. So she went for it, and she was glad. Once again she felt like she was doing something for her.

After a long group hug Teddy said, _"Dad can I show you something?"_

 _"You sure can Bud."_

They walked into the family room and Teddy picked up the car that he had built on his own. Huck had helped him build a plaque to put it on.

Fitz looked at the car. He was impressed and proud of his son who was about to turn five in July.

" _Wow, Bud who helped you with this?"_

Teddy grinned, _"I did it all by myself daddy. Mom bought the kit and after I finished my lessons I was allowed to work on it."_

He looked at Olivia who nodded.

Karen smiled, _"He did dad. Mom even had you guys a case built. He did good dad."_

Hearing the kids call Olivia mom was fairly new. As a matter of fact Mother's Day new.

 **Flashback**

Fitz & Karen were leaving the brunch when Mellie came out to talk to Karen. The divorce was final on May 1. True to his word he had no contact with her since their interview.

Mellie called out to Karen. They turned around. _"Can I talk to you for a minute please?"_

Fitz was about to say no, " _Dad, I'll be fine I promise. I'll take Tom in the room with me."_

Fitz looked at her. He nodded. Tom looked at him, _"Sir, I'll take care of her."_

 _"I know Tom. I'm not worried about her physically, but emotionally. I know it is not your job."_

 _"It is sir. It's handled."_

Fitz nodded

Karen went into a room with Mellie.

Mellie asked, _"How are you?"_

 _"Do you want the truth?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Okay, then you not being in my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Actually to all of us. Well you and the whole world see how dad is. Teddy is in school, plays soccer, and loves to swim. Me well the list could go on and on."_

 _Mellie wasn't expecting her to be brutally honest._

 _"Mellie, I'm not mad. I wasn't when you gave me away, and I definitely am not mad now. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but when I look at you I feel like you were my egg donor. That is it. I have a mom now. She doesn't know it but she is my legal mother. We talk, have sleep overs, study together since she is in school. It's not all fun. I have chores. A curfew and when I missed it I was grounded. I know you. You love throwing her under the bus. She is doing the fun stuff. Actually she isn't. The world doesn't know but I live in Vermont."_

Reality hit Mellie. _"So you go to a boarding school in Vermont now?"_

 _"No, I go to a private school in Vermont. Teddy goes to a private pre-school three times a week. At night Olivia is the parent who cooks us dinner and checks our homework. Every now and again Marta helps her out."_

 _"Marta?"_

 _"Yep, she quit because you almost caused her to have a heart attack due to the stress. She is back now. Olivia treats her very well. She doesn't work a 100 hours a week either. So she is a full-time parent. I love it. Even more I love not having it throw in my face that she is our legal guardian. Considering that she has room when you didn't. What did you think we had to talk about?"_

 _"You arranged this brunch so I assumed..."_

 _"You assumed wrong. I did it for dad. I don't want any questions coming up for dad. He is happy. His administration is thriving. He is on track to confirm he is with Olivia. Our mom. My legal mother. I don't want you to tarnish that for him. So if I have to be in a room with you for an hour it is worth it. They have sacrificed for me. My answer is still the same. I don't know if my feelings will change. Olivia continues to ask if I want to call or arrange to see you. I don't. I'm really happy for the first time in a long time, and you don't make me happy. So can we continue to live the way we have. Don't do this to me._

 _"Do what Karen?"_

 _"Act like you really love me and want me around. I'm not a chess piece. I want to live my life with my family in peace."_

Karen got up to leave. She turned around, _"She might be a full-time mom and college student, but we both know you don't want the formidable Olivia Pope at your door. She will gleefully blow your house down."_

 _"I understand Karen. I won't be a problem. I wish you nothing but happiness."_

 _"I am happy."_

Karen walked out the door.

Mellie honestly didn't know what she expected. Actually she did. She thought a little time would heal old wounds.

Mellie was beginning to understand how wrong she was. Even with her family. She had been to North Carolina. Everyone sided with Fitz. Even her parents. Her dad told her she needs to learn her place. Some of her family cut her off. They didn't want to pretend they were okay. She just wanted them now because she had no family.

Karen was no longer her daughter. Honestly Karen was right. Olivia hadn't won a war. She had done what Mellie should have. She could be angry with her, and try to say she stole her husband and family. The truth was she sold them when she made them chess pieces. She wouldn't hold her breath to hear from Karen in the future. She would leave her alone. She really looked happy.

Olivia woke up Mother's Day like it was any other morning. Truthfully she didn't think about it being a holiday.

Olivia had spent all of Saturday with Lisa. Fitz planned of day of pampering and fun with lots of shopping, food, and wine.

Olivia thought about what Lisa said to her last night.

Lisa looked at her and said, _"Don't run. My gut says before the end of the year or beginning of next he is going to propose. Don't run. Embrace a life with him. Embrace being First Lady. You will never be ornamental."_

The fact that Enrique had given her similar advice meant something to her. Since starting therapy she was able to understand that everyone didn't have an ulterior motive. She was learning to accept it was okay to be vulnerable.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Fitz when he wrapped his arms around her waist. When she turned around the kids were behind him with a tray.

They all said, " _ **Happy Mother's Day!"**_

Olivia smiled. She didn't expect anything from the kids or Fitz this year. This was new for all of them.

They made her get back in bed. She was served her favorite in bed. A veggie omlet, French toast, bacon, oatmeal, and fruit. Fitz fixed her a mimosa to drink.

Typically she would read the paper on her IPad but on Sundays she still liked to read the actual paper so Karen brought her the paper and they left her in bed to read and enjoy breakfast.

They all came back a little later this time bearing gifts.

Teddy was first. She read her card which was really cute. He had gotten her a Roja Rose De Mai Candle.

Karen was next. She read her card which was sweet and personal. She opened her gift and it brought tears to her eyes. It was a Monica Rich Kosann Pave Gold Diamond Geometric Locket Necklace. On one side was a picture of her and Teddy was on the other side.

Finally it was Fitz's turn. He didn't give her a card. He handed her a gift bag. Inside were the Christian Louboutin Indera Crystal Peep Toe-Red Sole Heels she wanted.

Fitz noticed that Olivia didn't have any chocolate diamond jewelry so he bought her a Le Vian 2.14 Carat Chocolate & Vanilla Diamond Strawberry Steel Watch, and a Chocolate Swirl Pave Drop 14K Strawberry Gold Diamond Gladiator Crossover Pendant.

She smiled. She knew the meaning behind the pendent.

Finally he handed her an envelope. When she open it she looked up at them. She looked down and started shaking. She looked up again. She could barely see because of the tears.

When Mellie signed away her parental rights Fitz talked with Olivia. They decided to go ahead and do the paper work to make her Teddy's legal mother. Since Karen was about to turn 17 Olivia told her that they wouldn't do the paperwork until she was ready.

Fitz caressed her face to get her to look at him. He smiled _, "It's real. You are the legal mother of both of the children. Do you remember when you came to the Residence that night when I was deal with the ISIS crisis, and the next morning Karen called me?"_

Olivia nodded.

 _"Well before the call ended she told me she was ready. So when I had you to sign the papers over again for Teddy really you were signing the papers to make Karen your daughter. It is what she wanted."_

She looked at the kids. They came over and hugged her.

Teddy looked at her. Olivia kissed his forehead, _"What is it buddy?"_

 _"Well now that you are our mom can we start calling you mom?"_

Olivia looked at Fitz. She knew what his answer was.

Olivia kissed his forehead again, _"If that is what you want then yes you can."_

 _"It is. I'm glad you are my mom now."_

 _"Me too buddy."_

He got up and left. She looked at Karen. She opened her arms. Karen went to her willingly. Fitz watched as Olivia talked to their daughter. For the first time he could see the impact Olivia had in their life.

 _"Teddy is right. I'm glad you are our mom. I love you so much mom."_

 _"I love you too honey so much."_

 **Present**

Fitz hugged his son, _"I am very proud of you. Not only for putting the car together, but for all the hard work you did in school this year. Mom told me the teach said you were the smartest one in her class."_

Teddy smiled, _"Mommy helped me daddy. I took a test. They told mommy I'm really smart. I could be in the first grade if I wanted to, but I want to stay with my friends."_

The couple smiled. After the teacher told Olivia that Teddy could skip kindergarten she told him. He was happy he did well on the test, but a lot of the kids he met at the Pre-school would be going to the same private school as Teddy. Due to the size of the classes it was likely some of them would be in the same class as Teddy so he didn't want to skip.

Olivia & Fitz were glad. They wanted him to enjoy being a child for as long as possible.

 _"Well buddy we will make sure that you stay with your friends how does that sound?"_

 _"Great daddy."_

 _"Mom are we going to swim tonight?"_

 _"I was thinking about us watching a movie tonight together with Kare and dad."_

 _"Okay may I go play my game until dinner?"_

 _"Did you unpack and put your clothes up?"_

 _"Yes ma'am"_

 _"Then you can go play the game."_

Karen went up to her room to finish unpacking leaving the couple alone. Fitz picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him.

They stopped by the kitchen to turn the oven down before they went to the nook to sit. She rested her head on his should.

 _"I missed you Fitz"_

 _"I missed you more sweet baby, but it was worth it. All three of you finished your classes with a bang. I'm really proud of you Livvie. Don't get me wrong I am over the moon we are together. Even more that my children are healthy and happy, but to see you be health and happy is what I've always wanted. I know that I'm the same person who at times tore you down so you could feel pain."_

 _"Stop baby. We've talked about all of that in therapy. It happened. It's done and it's over. We are together and thriving. Next week our dream happens. We are officially completely out of the shadows. I say completely because despite us being together since last November we have been a couple. You have dated me, wooed me, pampered me, courted me, and above all loved me."_

He looked at her with tears in his eyes, _"I love you so much."_

 _"Love you more baby."_

 _"Good because next summer when you are in this home you will be Mrs. Pope-Grant."_

 _"No"_

 _"No, Mrs. Grant. Pope is my past. Grant is my future."_

 _"I like the sound of that."_

 _"Me too."_

They turned around. It was Karen.

She came out with a packet. _"Do you want me to come back?"_

Fitz shook his head, _"Of course not. What's up pumpkin?"_

" _I received my packet for school next month. I wanted you and mom to see it."_

She sat down and Fitz wrapped his arms around her while Olivia opened the packet. She read over the information. She looked at the classes. They were going be tough, but Olivia had no doubt she could handle it.

 _"Honey, I'm proud of you. This isn't going to be an easy six-weeks, but you can do. It will also make it a lot easier when it comes to your freshman year of college, because you have this experience under your belt."_

 _"Thanks mom."_

 _"I agree kiddo. You have a plan so follow it through."_

Olivia got it up and finished dinner. The family sat down together, and during dinner continued to catch up.

Fitz said, _"So I have a couple of surprise for you guys. One you will see tomorrow, but the other is we will head up to the family home in Cape Cod a week, before Karen starts her classes. Enrique & Jonah will be joining us, and we will bring Jonah back with us."_

Everyone was excited to hear the news. Their first family vacation. All four of them could not wait.

Olivia looked at Karen, " _Hey Kare do you want to take a day for ourselves and have a girl's day. We can shop, eat, and have fun just the two of us."_

Karen smiled, _"I would love that."_

Fitz loved that his daughter was happy these days. Her eyes were not dead anymore. A combination of therapy, TLC from Olivia, and family had made a lot of difference.

Fitz looked at his son, _"Don't worry bud. How about you and I go fishing. Daddy will teach you like I taught your brother."_

Teddy was happy. Not only because he was going to hang out with his dad and learn something, but also because his older brother was taught the same way.

The family enjoyed an evening of movies and games. Marta was visiting family. Olivia insisted that when she was not needed that she use that time for herself. Visit her family, her children, and grandchildren.

When her children found out that she was going back to work for the Grants they were not on board. Marta assured them it was different. Mellie was no longer in the house. They were still not convinced, but quickly learned that it was a whole new world.

They saw more of her now than ever. Olivia made sure she didn't miss much when it came to her family. Olivia sat down with her and put in her calendar anything important so when it came to her schedule she could try to work around it. Often times Olivia would send a gift with her when it was a birthday, graduation, etc.

None of them had met Olivia personally but she had spoken to them. Her oldest daughter had called to thank Olivia. Her mom loved being a nanny so the fact that Olivia allowed her to do what she loved but still allow her to have a life outside of them meant a lot to them. Olivia assured her that no thanks were needed.

Everyone was beginning to wind down. It had been a long day. When they were in town Fitz normally handled bed time duty with Teddy so they could spend time together. Also so Olivia could have some time to herself. Olivia quickly learned that being a mom full-time wasn't easy, but it was also rewarding so she enjoyed her time a lot more now.

She walked in the bathroom where Fitz had left a new La Perla Maison robe that was yellow with black lace, a bottle of wine , and glass for her to enjoy a bath.

It made Olivia smiled. They were doing things backwards, but she didn't care. She loved Fitz courting her. He had been doing it since January. Honestly Olivia enjoyed dating in private for the last six months. She knew in a couple of days that would be over. She didn't feel like she was being kept behind closed doors. They were standing together right now in the shade, and in a couple of days they would be standing in the sun. To her surprise she was excited, but for more reasons than one.

A couple of months ago Fitz sat her down and revealed that once Cyrus found out about her kidnapping he was less than forthcoming with everyone. He didn't hatch the plan to kidnap her, but once Fitz told him he used it to his advantage. He wanted her to be killed. To him if she died it would eliminate the largest problem looming over the administration.

Fitz was concerned that it would set her recovery back. For a couple of days it did. She stayed in bed, and played her kidnapping over and over in a loop.

Karen realized something was wrong. Fitz didn't tell her everything, but did tell her that Olivia found out something concerning her kidnapping that was making her sad.

Karen kissed his cheek, _"I got you dad."_

She went and grabbed her brush and headed to their room. When she walked in Olivia was just laying there looking at the TV. Well the TV was really looking at her.

When she saw Karen she tried to act like everything was okay. Fitz was curious what a hair brush was going to do.

Karen climbed in the bed, _"Do you think we could spend some time together? I think we could use each other, and my hair could definitely use you."_

Olivia smiled and nodded. They found a movie and Olivia began to brush her hair. Fitz left them alone. He fixed them some lunch and brought it in to them.

Olivia grabbed his hand. She looked him in the eyes. She didn't want him to be mad or think that his efforts meant nothing. He smiled and kissed her forehead again to let her know they were more than okay. She hadn't ran which would have been her initial response in the past.

She enjoyed her bath. She decided to just put the robe on. They had not seen each other in a good minute. At some point she knew what kind of night it was going to be.

She turned on the news. They were the talk of the town. Sometime in March it finally leaked that she closed her firm. From that point on the media knew she was the **"First Girlfriend".**

They asked Fitz hundreds of different ways. He would never confirm or deny. He confirmed he was dating exclusively. He confirmed that her love and support was why he was a better President.

Since their was no First Lady Karen would help her dad with certain events until Olivia began to fulfill those roles. She reminded her of Mellie a lot as far as her pose in front of a camera. She was an excellent public speaker. Karen wouldn't give Mellie the credit she gave it to Olivia. Olivia convinced her to try out for the debate team because it was something she did in high school and college. Olivia told her that it helped her. Karen not only made the team but became captain.

It came in handy for interviews. Before the Easter Egg hunt she was asked about Olivia. Like her dad she refused to confirm or deny. The media was impressed with her maturity. She confirmed that she and her brother have spent time with the woman her dad was dating, and they loved her.

Her life had been picked apart. Past relationships, schools, cases she worked on, the campaign, and when she had OPA. For a woman who was 38 she had done well for herself. Despite the fact that all of the men whom she dated had wealth and prestige she didn't ride on their coat tails. She made her own way.

Olivia also enjoyed watching the entertainment shows that broke down her fashion. Everyone loved her. Some shows had even went so far as to talk to designers who wanted to design her gown for her first official State dinner, her wedding, and other major events they expected her to be a part of in the near future. It was actually pretty cool. She would make notes of things she liked so she could make calls when the time came.

She didn't know when she dozed off. All of a sudden she felt a dip in the bed and Fitz pulling her close to him kissing her ear.

" _So now that you are a mom you have nothing left for daddy these days."_

Olivia laughed, _"Never. There is always some left for you. I didn't even realize I dozed off. I was watching the news with the latest updates on us."_

 _"Second thoughts?"_

 _"None. Huck emailed me and confirmed that the adoption is final. Ella is with her new family._

Fitz smiled " _Good she deserves to be with people who love her and will invest in her well-being._

 **Flashback**

Once Olivia got over the news that Cyrus was using her kidnapping to get rid of her she became angry. She was so sick and tired of Cyrus and Mellie. She had allowed them to make her their bitch baby, but not anymore. She no longer wanted to be a victim.

She had called Fitz after spending a lot of time in thought. She ran her plan past him and of course he was more than supportive.

She had Huck to update the kill folder on Cyrus. She found out that Cyrus was abusive. He paid little to no attention to Ella, and that Michael and the nannies were raising her.

She remembered a story she saw on the local news. A family thought they were adopting a little girl through private adopting, but in the end the woman was just milking them dry. Finally after the couple hired a private investigator to check out the woman's story they found out that she was never pregnant. The woman was charged but clearly the emotional damage was done.

Olivia placed a few calls and got the ball rolling. When she was in D.C. she met with Michael. Two weeks later Michael was gone and Cyrus was served with annulment papers.

Before he could allow that to register Olivia called.

He picked up, _"Are you calling to gloat because you are getting your happily ever after?"_

 _"No, I no longer waste my energy on negativity. Especially for those who wanted to see me dead."_

He didn't say anything at first

 _"You think because you taught me that the student can't pass the teacher, but you are wrong. You have become so evil and lost all morals that you don't see the damage you inflict. You don't think your shit stinks as my mom use to say, but I'm going to show you that it does. A lawyer will be at your house in the morning. They are there to facilitate the private adoption of Ella to a family. You don't give a damn about her. Michael who is a male escort is a better parent than you. I thought about taking her, but I don't want the questions. I want her to have normal and this family deserves her, and for once in your miserable life you are going to do something for someone other than yourself."_

 _"You think you have balls now because you are with Fitz."_

 _"No I had balls before Fitz. I just put them down, but now they are back up. Check your phone for the link that I just sent you."_

Cyrus pulls his phone back and looks at what was just sent to him. His heart skipped a beat. How, when, damn.

" _See I told you I still had my balls. They are bigger now that I am with Fitz who by the way was pretty pissed when he found out what you did. I don't know what his plans are, but I would be careful."_

It wasn't so much what she said. It was how she said it. It was how she was talking. This was an Olivia he had never dealt with, and something told him shit was going to hit the fan.

 _"Fine. I'll do as you ask."_

 _"I know you will Cyrus. You should have made sure they killed me, and when I came back you should have covered your tracks better."_

 _"Liv, it wasn't personal."_

She laughed, _"So that I'm clear. We are not friends. Never will we be friends again. This isn't personal. I totally agree. We are on the same page. Make sure you follow through with the adoption. I have children I am responsible for so I don't have time to waste."_

" _So you gave up your firm to become a glorified housewife?"_

 _"No, I gave up my firm because you assholes destroyed me when I was kidnapped. You forgot I was a human being, and not a toy. I needed a change of scenery. Fitz's children needed a change so it worked out."_

Cyrus had no come back. She was right. Until now he didn't think about what she had been through.

 _"Don't apologize. You don't mean it. Just know that I'm no one's bitch baby. Don't try me. You have walked over me for years like my dad, but you know where he is."_

Olivia hung up before Cyrus could respond. He looked at his phone. He thought getting fired by Fitz was bad, but this call told him the worst was yet to come. Cyrus and Mellie often talked down to Fitz. In their minds he was weak. At least to them he was, but not to Olivia. They also brought out the best in each other. In truth that what why Fitz didn't want them together. He would left on the outside looking in. Had he been smart he would have realized it was better than where he was now. If Fitz really knew that he didn't aid in Olivia's return but her demise he was as good as dead.

 **Present**

Fitz caressed her face before kissing her. He loved they didn't have to rush, but even more than that he loved the look in Olivia's eyes. She accepted his love. She knew he was more than talk. He could tell that she really trusted him, and felt safe with him. Knowing he could provide for her and his children made it easy for him to be President.

She pulled back and looked at him, _"Did you really mean what you said earlier?"_

He thought for a moment and then looked at her, " _I absolutely meant it, but what do you want Livvie. It's not just about me."_

 _"I want to be happy and feel safe and loved."_

Fitz was afraid to ask the question.

 _"I am all of that with you Fitz. So yes my running shoes are only for workouts. You are my home. We have a family. When the time comes..."_

 _"We will get married in the Rose Garden Livvie."_

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He kissed her as he untied her robe. She used her feet to pull his boxers down. He kicked them off.

They had time for foreplay later. Right now they needed to be one. He slid into her and she threw her head back.

As they made love they looked at each. When they decided to give their relationship a go they both thought that sex was the one thing that was perfect in their lives. They both realized it was amazing, but now it was out of this world. Now she knew what it was like to really make love to and with Fitz. She realized now that she had all of him he had more to give, and it was great.

He could tell by the sound of her moans that she was about to cum, but she didn't want to. It was like she was scared after they had long separations that it was over.

" _Let go Livvie. I'm here. We're here together. I belong to you sweet baby. Only you. No more Mellie."_

Olivia exploded catching both of them off guard.

When they both calmed down Olivia tried to apologize. He kissed her. " _Stop baby. It's still new. Sometimes I get scared when we don't see each other, but then I look at our pictures. Your photo shoot and know you are mine and I am yours and guess what."_

 _"What?"_

 _'You will be the only Mrs Grant when we marry."_

She sat up and looked at him confused.

 _"I should have waited for you. I can't take away the fact that I married Mellie, but I can make sure that once we marry you are the only Mrs. Grant so as part of the divorce petition she was required to drop the last name Grant. When the divorce became final last month she is now Mellie Holden again. I won't allow her to be Mrs. Grant to throw it in your face. To use it for her benefit. That is your title and yours only. I don't share well and I don't expect you too."_

Fitz wiped her tears, _"What's wrong baby?"_

 _"Honestly, I'm relieved. It's weird how I can talk to you now. I guess weird is the wrong word choice, but you know what I mean. I love that you know me. As I look back it is something I never had with any other man."_

 _"Including Jake?"_

 _"Especially Jake. I realized in therapy he tried so hard to be you, and I think that was my attraction. His attempt to be you. If I couldn't have you I would have the next best thing. There is not one single thing about Jake that was original. Even when we had sex it was good but weird. I'm sorry."_

 _"Talk to me baby. No judgment. You know all about Mellie & I."_

 _"He would try things, but it felt like a game. I think he had videos or something on us or maybe he was guessing. I can't lie and say it was bad, but I also can't say it was fun and enjoyable. He wanted to open that door. You were his competition. When we were gone he worked so hard at erasing you. He thought it was working because it was the only time I can see I was probably really trying to commit to him, but.._

 _"You were settling and he didn't get it. The distance made it easy for you to settle. I was out of sight out of mind."_

She nodded

 _"Livvie, it was hard for both of us for different reasons. Yes I did try to commit suicide. Tom and Karen didn't lie to you."_

This was the one thing he had never admitted to Olivia. After a while she had let it go. They were doing so well.

 _"What were you thinking?"_

 _"Karen & Teddy would be better off. I would be gone. They would have money. They are Grants. I'm a fuck-up. That is what I was thinking. A man killed my son for no reason really, and the one person who I love and trust left. I honestly for the first time accepted that my dad was right about me. I thought I had us all wrong. I knew I bought Jake into our lives, but I couldn't get past you finally saying you loved me back only to leave. It was like I had dummy written across my forehead. Cyrus and Mellie loved every moment. You proved them right. Yada yada yada."_

Olivia ran before he could catch her. Her whole dinner came up and she imagined that time for him. She wanted to know and now she did. It made her sick.

He grabbed a bottle of water and some aspirn. After she finished she took the medicine. He took her over to the sink and helped her rinse her mouth and washed her face.

He then picked her up and took her out to their balcony so they could get some fresh air. He decided to be completely vulnerable like his therapist suggested.

 _"I was a coward to think that the answer was to kill myself. Even if you didn't want me I should have been man enough to accept that I wasn't the one. We both made so many mistakes, but I'm glad you left me. Once you left my eyes opened. I could see things clearly, and realize how much blame was really mine. I had to learn that I was married to Mellie. It was my marriage to end. My love for you clouded so much, but I don't regret fighting for your life Liv. Even if I let you down. I can never take that decision back, and there are many I would take back. That is why when you threw the ring, and you basically without saying it were done with me I was okay. I was okay because you were still alive."_

He began to cry and Olivia told him he could stop, but he had to keep going or he would lose the courage he built.

 _"That morning when Karen called me to tell me she wanted you to become her legal mother she shared a story with me. When I was shot she said Jerry freaked which is to be expected, but Mellie was no help to the kids. It was all about her. What kept them sane was your texts. She said Jerry called you and after you guys got off the phone he was fine. My son believed I was going to be okay because of you. I don't know what you thought, but you loved them enough to calm them. I am who I am as a man because of you. You saw me. I hurt you Livvie so much baby, and I'm so sorry. We have talked but I have never apologized for all of the pain and heartache you have been through by being with me."_

She wiped his tears and allowed him to gather himself. It also allowed her a moment compose her thoughts. She kept telling herself that she can do this. She can be open with him in front of him. So she just goes for it.

 _"I told Jerry that you loved them too much to die. He asked me questions about us, and I truthfully answered him including admitting I loved you in a romantic way. We talked about you. Karen is right when she says he loved you. She is not just saying it. He would talk about the small things you did like sneaking out to bring him lunch or calling just to say hey. Running with him although you hate to run. I told him about how brilliant you were. No disrespect to Mellie, but she didn't know you. She didn't try. I shared some of the funny stories you told me about growing up. Finally he said you are right. He will live not only for us, but for you. Before we ended the call he said to me one or both of your parents sound my like my mother. One day I hope you can accept that my dad, Karen, and I really love you and you are worthy to be loved."_

Fitz felt the tears but he didn't move. Olivia kept wiping his face and hears. She took another moment to compose herself again.

 _"Jerry was right Fitz. It wasn't the back and forth that made me not want to commit. I just told myself I was not worthy. I decided if my parents could love me who would. I have always known deep down how much you loved me, but I would always tell myself you would get tired so what was the point. When I was kidnapped and I had that dream about Vermont it ate at me that I never allowed that moment to happen. To wake up and meet you in the shower, make out like teenagers, a wedding set on my finger, talking about our day where I'm making jam and you are the mayor, I'm walking the dog, and we are happy. I was wrong to be talk to you the way I did after you risked everything for me, but once again it was about this unconditional love that you have always had. No matter what we did to each other. No matter what I did you would give it all up for me. When I was kidnapped we weren't talking. Hell Jake was considered my boyfriend yet your priority was me. So for myself and for Jerry I accept your love. I accept the children's love. I need for our son to be in peace. It is the least we can do for him. I love you Fitz. I am head over heels in love with you. I want us. I will fight for us. No more individual. We are together."_

He looked up at Olivia and could see it. That final hurdle they just crossed it. They had finally addressed everything in the past. Now it was time to really move forward. The interview and follow-up would do that.

He picked her up and took her back to bed where they spent the next couple of hours making up for lost time, and enjoying each other.

The next day Fitz took them to the Residence where a lot of changes had taken place. Karen had been moved to a large room. A room had been done for Jonah to have. Teddy had been moved to Karen's room which was larger. The living room had been redone and was more modern, and a little less formal. Above the fireplace was a family picture of them surrounded by different photos of the family.

The master bedroom was totally redone. It actually looked a lot like Olivia's bedroom in her apartment but with a little more color, but a lot of creams. She walked into her closet, and Fitz had purchased her a new wardrobe. She noticed the dresses and skirt suits in addition to her power suits. She loved it. She actually looked forward to showing her softer side that she could not afford to show as a fixer.

The biggest surprise was her office. Like Hilary Clinton Fitz made sure that Olivia's office was in the West Wing. Her office had a similar mock-up to her OPA office, but on a large scale. Fitz even had Abby to add some things which he paid for personally such as the four TV setup.

She also noticed that the office was child friendly. There was an area for her to breastfeed if she had a child while in the White House. She looked at him and could tell he was nervous about the things he purchased in the event she got pregnant.

She went over to him and kissed him. _"I love it all and I think it was very smart of you to plan for baby Grant. I went and got my physical. Everything was fine and I'm officially off birthday control."_

Fitz held her. He couldn't wait to propose, marry her, add to their family, just continue to grow and be happy together.

The day had arrived. They were moments away from confirming to the world they were a couple. Olivia didn't want to shy away from her new role. So right after the interview her twitter account would be activated. She would use this account until she was married.

Olivia & Quinn had already went through Mellie's calendar. They found a couple of events that Olivia agreed she would still attend. They also arrange for a couple more. Tonight they would officially see who they had booked.

She wanted the people to know she was just as engaged as Fitz. So they were going to upload event that she would be attending. She planned on interacting a lot with the public especially on a topic that was dear to her that Fitz supported. Also they had done a photo session so the world would see their first official picture as a couple. Fitz would tweet for everyone to check it out.

When Olivia walked into the living room she took Fitz's breath away. It had been years since he last saw her in a dress. She was wearing a light indigo wash Runway Cecily Dress. She had pulled her hair up into a neat bun, and her makeup was flawless because it looked natural. It highlighted all of her wonderful features.

Fitz smiled, " _You look beautiful baby."_

She smiled, " _Thanks I feel good."_

There was a knock at the door. His jeweler stepped in.

Fitz smiled, " _Mona thanks for bringing it over."_

 _"Anything for you Fitz"_

Olivia was confused. Why was this woman so friendly with Fitz?

She walked over to Olivia, _"Hi my name is Mona. I have designed a lot of the jewelry that Fitz purchases. We went to college together."_

Olivia smiled. It was nice meeting people in his life. _"It is nice to meet you."_

 _"No it is my pleasure. I have heard so much about you lately so it is nice to actually meet the woman who I'm designing jewelry for."_

Olivia laughed, _"Well thank you."_

 _"No problem I knew you were special when he called me."_

 _"Why, haven't you done pieces for Mellie?"_

She laughed, _"Never. So now you understand why I know you are special."_

 _"Well the feeling is mutual."_

 _"Good, because Fitz is a good guy. When my husband was sick he allowed us to use his jet to get to the medical center that could save his life. Time was of the essence. He has always been good to our family, but my children and I are eternally grateful to have him with us today because of Fitz's generosity."_

 _"That sounds like him. I hope to meet your family one day."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. So once the madness slows down around us we can get together."_

Monda smiled, "I would love that. In the meantime your wonderful boyfriend had a gift designed for you as you step out of the shadows."

She opened the case. The set was beautiful. It was a two caret diamond & platinum necklace. She had designed a matching bracelet and earrings.

Olivia decided to wearing the earrings and bracelet for the interview. She thanked Fitz. Mona told her she would lock up her necklace, and she would have it delivered to her when she was available.

A short time later their was a knock on the door letting them know they were ready for them.

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"Baby, are you ready?"_

She appreciated that he was willing to give her an out, but she wanted this as much as him.

 _"I am more than ready."_

As the couple made their way to Kimberly there was breaking news. Kimberly's producer rushed in the room.

 _"Look at this. We just sent it back to the station. The interview is delayed for five minutes. Thought you wanted to see for yourself so you can incorporate in your interview."_

 **BREAKING NEWS: We have received footage that former First Lady Melody Holden may have had more than one affair on President Grant. We have just received images that the former First Lady was involved with former Vice-President Andrew Nichols. Also for those of you that can remember when the President ran for his first-term we broke that she was having an affair with an executive and former porn-star Paul Larson he denied the allegations. He defended Ms. Holden saying their relationship was professional. We have received video that seems to confirm that they were indeed having an affair.**

The couple walked into the room where there was some chaos going on with the breaking news.

Fitz & Olivia looked at each other and smiled. Kimberly came over and said there was some breaking news that would delay the interview for a few minutes. The couple assured her that they were fine.

Meanwhile Mellie was sitting down to watch the interview when she saw the breaking news.

All of the color drained from her face. She was already struggling as a Senator. No one really took her seriously. It was clear no one was really on her side. Even the Democrats were supportive of the President. Recently she had heard a group of women talking about her. One of them said Olivia had helped her friend and she believed that Olivia was covering up Mellie indiscretion to protect the President and the children.

 **Flashback**

Mellie was about to walk in thinking they would be on her side until she heard her continue, _"I respect her for that. Politics is ugly. We know that but if I were in her shoes I would do the same thing as much as I am sure she wants to nail Mellie to a cross she is being the bigger woman. Personally I'm glad she is with the President."_

Another woman, _"Ditto. I recently had a meeting with him. He has always made hints that he believed in equality for women, but his girlfriend who we all believe is Olivia has given him a boost of confidence that I respect. We talked for hours. He made some suggestions, and I'm scheduled to meet him again in a week. He said he had an ally that I could use. I pray it is Olivia Pope. She is the poster child for this cause."_

Another woman, " _You know I was unsure how I felt at first, but the results don't lie. President Grant is just better over all. Have you heard that she has already committed to some events that center around women and children causes."_

Another woman, _"I have. All the assistant would say is that the "First Girlfriend" would be there. So if it is Olivia I do think we have a chance to make some major moves in the next couple of years. You know he is not going to let her just be some glorified housewife._

Another woman laughed, _"Yes and I love it. A new era. Listen I want my girls to see someone other than me have it all and be happy. I think Olivia could be that woman. The children and the President have been vocal about their love for her. I would be interested to know why she shut her firm down, but I don't think it is as clear cut as we may think. I don't know. I just have this feeling that our country is about to get better."_

All the women agreed.

Mellie walked away dejected. Fitz was right. She was nothing without him. All these years she had deluded herself to believe it was the other way around, and to make matters worse Olivia only made him more powerful.

 **Present**

Mellie picked up the phone. Charlotte answered.

 _"Charlotte, it's Mrs. Grant can you put me through?"_

 _"Ms. Holden I'm sorry the President is about to start his interview. He only wanted to be interrupted if a war was started."_

 _"Fine I'll just come over."_

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well Ms. Holden you are not welcome here. The President's word not mine. He has cut off all your access you won't get in. He was expecting your call. You can make an appointment to see him later."_

Mellie was shocked for several reasons. One is that he blocked her access to the White House, and if he was expecting her call that meant he knew about the story being leaked.

Reluctantly Mellie made the appointment. Charlotte told her to call when she was at the gate. She would send an agent to get her.

Mellie decided maybe it would be for the best. She could watch the interview, and see what lies the couple churned out.

Back over at the White House Kimberly had just shown the couple the video and pictures they received. After being introduced to the world as a couple they agreed to respond to the information.


	7. Interview

**A/N-Part Two. I decided because of the length that I would split the chapter into two. More emotional stuff, but the next update I will lighten the mood I promise.**

Kimberly Mitchell: Good evening. As promised I am live at the White House with President Fitzgerald Grant. Tonight we find out after months of speculation who the President has been dating. Before the interview we received some shocking information about the President's ex-wife and our former First Lady.

 _ **KM: President Grant thank you for taking the time to sit down with me. You have had a busy couple of months.**_

 _ **FG: I have but they have been the most rewarding for several reasons.**_

 _ **KM:Well let's not keep the world waiting. There has been a lot of speculation that the woman that you have been dating who we have dubbed as the "First Girlfriend" is crisis manager Olivia Pope. Are you ready to confirm that tonight?**_

 _ **FG: (Laughing) I am. People are very perceptive. They are right. Olivia is the current First Girlfriend of the United States.**_

Camera moves to show Olivia. Fitz leans over and they share a simple kiss that spoke volumes to the world.

 _ **KM: Olivia welcome to the show. How does it feel now that the world knows who you are, and your relationship with the President?**_

 _ **OP: I feel great. He is the man I love and I have nothing to be ashamed of.**_

 _ **KM: Before we go any further I showed you the breaking news we received earlier. Did you have any idea that she had multiple affairs?**_

 _ **FG: Multiple no. I was aware of Andrew. I found out that is who she was seeing during our separation. In regards to the other gentlemen I trusted Mellie when she told Olivia & I that they only had a professional relationship.**_

 _ **KM: Does it change how you feel about Ms. Holden?**_

 ** _FG: None. We are divorced. Any lies she told and secrets she has are her cross to bear. I have moved on with Olivia. My only concern these days are the country, my children, and Olivia._**

 ** _KM: Olivia, the reason why many speculated that you were the woman the President was dating was because you shut down your firm. Did you shut down your firm because you are now dating President Grant?_**

 ** _OP: No it was a personal decision. I was kidnapped last year. Due to the nature of my job and who my clients are my team kept it out of the press. With a lot of prayer and a little bit of luck I was rescued before I was killed. I came back and tried to continue with my life like nothing happened, but it did. I needed a friend so I called Fitz. He convinced me that I needed help, and that didn't make me weak. I took his advice and focused on me. Shortly in I decided that I needed a break from fixing other people's problems, and concentrated on my own._**

 ** _KM: (Stunned silent for a moment) I'm sorry Olivia. I have to be honest I wasn't prepared for that answer. President Grant were you aware of Olivia's kidnapping_**.

 _ **FG: Yes, the White House was made aware. Because she worked in the White House and who her clients were I assigned a couple of agents to assist in her return. I needed to air on the side of caution. It was not an easy time for me. Olivia & I remained friends after we ended our relationship, and my children know her. My oldest Karen and my son Jerry who died remained in contact with Olivia and loved her. She has helped so many people, and no one deserves to die but a woman who would go days to protect other people's lives from imploding deserved to live.**_

 _ **KM: Do you know who is behind the kidnapping?**_

 _ **OP: There have been some leads. Once I returned I tried to forget about it, and wasn't much help in the investigation. Since I started therapy I have been able to provide some assistance in the investigation.**_

 _ **KM: Well I'm sure you will hear this a lot in the coming days but I am glad they were able to save you. So now that the world knows you are a couple what is the plan?"**_

 _ **FG: Our plan is to continue to grow as a couple, as a family, and as leaders.**_

 _ **OP: It has been nice to date the President without the world watching us. It allowed us a piece of normal. As a couple we will remain the same other than now millions of people will be watching us. The children are happy and thriving in school. Karen will be starting her senior year, but this summer is attending a college program. Teddy will be starting kindergarten. I am in college to finish up my Master's Degree. I also plan to lend my voices to some causes that are important to me that I may expand if we get married while my boyfriend is still in office.**_

 _ **KM: President Grant, do you plan on remarrying while in office?**_

 _ **FG: Yes, the world will get to see Olivia transition from "First Girlfriend" to "First Lady". That is something I can guarantee. I can also promise you that it will happen by this time next year.**_

Olivia smiled

 _ **KM: How do you feel about that declaration?**_

 _ **OP: I feel like the luckiest woman in the world.**_

They took a commercial break. When they came back the children were now with the couple.

 _ **KM: So for those of you are just joining us. President Grant has officially confirmed that the First Girlfriend is indeed nothing other than Crisis Manager Olivia Pope. We are now joined by President Grant's Children Karen & Teddy.**_

 _ **TG: That's my mommy.**_

Fitz & Olivia were shocked. Karen tried to keep a straight face. Internally she was glad her brother spoke. He couldn't be held accountable like her.

 ** _KM: I'm sorry what did you say Teddy._**

 ** _TG: I was just letting you know that Liv is my mom. She takes me to school, she helps with my reading, we play together, and we bake cookies for me and daddy because we love them._**

 _ **KM: Wow that is very cool. Well I guess I don't have to ask if you like Olivia. So Karen do you feel the same way as your brother?**_

 _ **FG: I absolutely feel the same way. Despite my dad holding office he has always been as hands on as he can be. So Teddy & I enjoy having a mom. We enjoy her. I enjoy having her in the stands cheering me on, we have mom-daughter dates, and I can come to her for anything. More than anything she respects us and we matter. Before her and dad agreed to date they talked to us. More to me because of my age. They wanted to be together, but they wanted us to be happy as well.**_

 _ **KM: How do you guys feel about your dad marrying Olivia, and maybe down the road having children?**_

 _ **KG: I want it to happen. Our family has suffered so much. When we lost Jerry it took a toll on us that many people can understand. My brother loved Olivia. She was the only one that calmed him when dad was shot. So I hope that the American people can respect that my dad is like any other human. In order for him to do the job he was elected to do he has to be happy. The three of us make him happy. Olivia becoming his wife would make him happier. The two of them creating a child out of their love would me them the happiest. Not only would it make dad happy but Teddy and I as well. I also believe my brother is looking down smiling. My dad made a tough call. Jerry & I knew my dad only stayed married to prevent us from dealing with the fall out of a divorce, and because of the expectations that we expect of our President. I gained more respect for my dad when he decided to end the charade, and be completely honest. Divorces happen all the time, and I think that anyone who judges my dad needs to look at themselves in the mirror. You want a man of the people. Now you have one. How many divorces take place and the world shuts down?**_

She was impressed with the young woman. Although she was not Olivia's biological daughter she sounded a lot like her and her dad.

 _ **TG: I want daddy to marry mommy so she never leaves me. She is the only mommy that reads and plays with me. I also want to be a good big brother like Jerry was to me.**_

Olivia & Fitz had tears in their eyes and America watched the family shared a tender moment. This was something they never saw with Mellie.

 _ **KM: Olivia, how are you handling all of the changes? You went from being a single woman with a hectic career to being in a relationship and mother.**_

 _ **OP: (Looks at the children and then at Fitz and tears start to fall. He wipes her eyes and Teddy leans into her) I don't care for the choice of words you used. When I was kidnapped I almost died and the only thing I had done was have a successful career. That is not what I want my legacy to be. To everyone Fitz is the Leader of the Free World. To me he is the man I am hopelessly in love with. He is the man I want to marry and have more children with. I love Karen & Teddy like they are my own. They are a package deal, and one I would never want to seperate. I'm not Mellie. Don't want to be. Won't try to be. I'm not filling her shoes as a mother or First Lady. I am my own woman. I am scared to death because I am behind the scenes and now I am front and center.**_

 _ **KM: First of all I apologize for my choice of wording. I don't mean to minimize your relationship at all. To piggy back off what you just said why are making this step.**_

 _ **OP: Because I have nothing to hide. I have always played by the political rules. Until I met Fitz I never questioned them, but I do now. We put politicians on pedestals like they are God. We crucify them for every mistake they make. If Fitz was a singer for example it would be cool. He could write a song and make even more money off of it. Musicians and actors marry and divorce after being together for days, but it is okay. Everything is about optics and I know that will never change. I've just changed. The truth is Fitz & I have been in love for some time, but I wanted him to play by the rules. I wanted him to fight for a marriage that was dead. I never stopped to think how unhappy he and the kids were, and that divorcing wasn't that bad. He could be happy with whoever and so could Mellie. The kids wouldn't suffer because their parents would be happy. I am sitting here because this is my family.**_

 _ **KM: President Grant, you have never spoken ill about your ex-wife but many people are going to ask what her role is now. It doesn't seem like the children see her. Why is that?**_

Fitz was about to answer but Karen grabbed her dad's hand and said let me. He nodded

 _ **KG: Kimberly, I know it is your job to ask this question but you nor America get to vilify my dad or my mom. Olivia is my mom. She is Teddy & I's legal mother. My mother Mellie is not a bad person, but she does not have paternal instincts. My grandparents made decisions for my parents, and they did as they were told. They had a plan and they followed it, but they forget that people have feelings. My dad wanted my mother to have what she has always wanted which was her own career. We have seen her several times, and if I wanted to see her they would make it possible. My dad is not bad nor is my mother. She was selfless when she allowed Olivia to become our mom.**_

Fitz kissed her forehead

 _ **FG: Since becoming President it almost cost me my life. It cost my son his life. My daughter was lost and lonely. My other son was withdrawn and kept to himself. I contemplated suicide and Olivia was kidnapped and hurt. I love being President. I love creating change to make this world a better place, but at the end of the day this is a job. A job that will end in 2 1/2 years. My family is forever. Olivia & I decided to be open and honest because we have lived by the rules and we were miserable. Today I sit here happy and in love. I'm enjoying life and for the first time I really feel like I'm a good President. You, the rest of the media, and the world can tear us apart however you want. We respect that. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. I know that everyone may not approve. That's life, but with life is love and happiness. I have that on this couch, and hopefully in the future we will sit down and introduce an addition.**_

Kimberly decided that it was best to leave the interview on that note. She had asked the tough questions, and got answers. She didn't want to get on their bad side. She also didn't want to be seen as villain. She knew the couple had been pretty honest. As much as they could be. Their body language told the story.

Once their mics were off Fitz told the kids that he and Olivia had to handle some business, and then they would be up to the Residence. Tom had arranged for the kids to have pizza and wings.

He nodded to Fitz to let him know that his appointment had arrived, and Mellie would be arriving in 90 minutes.

The couple made their way down to the Oval office. Olivia had to admit that she loved walking the halls now. She wasn't a dirty little secret anymore. What made it even better was that the staff many that she knew were happy for her.

Charlotte smiled at the couple. Charlotte was filling in while Lauren recovered from surgery. She was disappointed because she loved the job so it made her day when Olivia offered for her to become part of her staff.

The couple walked in and Cyrus was sitting on the sofa waiting for them.

The couple sat across from Cyrus.

Cyrus was full expecting Olivia to speak. To his surprise she was being submissive. Her body language said it all. I can handle you, but my man is going to handle this. It was the first time he had seen her since he had been fired, and everything he thought was confirmed. This was a whole new woman. One he had never met even when he was teaching. She wasn't haunted. She wasn't acting. The people were seeing the real thing, and he now knew he was on the wrong side of this.

Fitz said, " _You know Cyrus looking back I can't sit here and act like your actions over the years is surprising. You were after all friends with my father. I did however believe that deep down you at least had a soul. I was wrong. Thankfully Ella won't be corrupted by you. I'm still trying to come to terms that you were willing to kill Olivia because she was a threat to what? Don't say this administration. That's bullshit. Let's call a spade a spade. Olivia was a threat to you. You were worried about your job. If Olivia & I got together I wouldn't rely on you as much. That was the threat."_

 _"Mr. President, you are right and I am sorry to you and Olivia for all the harm I caused the both of you."_

 _"Bullshit Cyrus. You are trying to save your ass. Time and time again you and Mellie have tag teamed me because I'm the stupid President when you two were the dumb asses. No Cy I was being smart. I was going by that motto "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." I was going to have Huck kill you. Make that heart of yours weak, but my Livvie said no."_

Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief, " _Thank you!"_

Fitz smiled, " _No problem. Her idea was better. Killing you is easy. You wouldn't have to suffer. Liv had to suffer when she was kidnapped, hit, locked away in fifth, and almost killed by you and your dogs. No no you should suffer. Michael was vilified in the press. He had to marry you to save your career. Wait and who helped you. I'll wait for it. I hear Huck supplied him with the mother load of information. That is going to be juicy book. I know I'm getting a copy. How about you Livvie?"_

 _"Yep!"_

 _"By the way Harvard is going to be calling soon. That deal to become the dean is going to be rescinded when they get that packet. They can't worry about the dean sleeping with students. I knew that James was half your age. I didn't know you liked the young twinks. They are of age, but it doesn't look good. Optics. You know a little about that right."_

Cyrus was stunned. Fitz was smirking at him and Olivia had no emotions.

 _"Well Cyrus it has been real, but now I have to prepare for my ex-wife's visit. Maybe you can compare notes."_

Cyrus got up to leave when Olivia called him.

 _"I'll tell you like I told Mellie. If I even think you are up to something I'm going to bury you. You got in bed with my dad, and he didn't care who went down with him. I don't think you want to try and fight us. You are getting up there in age. Prison is not where you want to be. You helped cover up a murder, and their are other skeletons in your closet that I'm sure you don't want to come out. I look forward to watching you suffer."_

Cyrus walked out the office dejected. It was over. He had lost the war. He would never recover. It was time for him to leave the country.

The couple enjoyed some dinner.

Tom went down to escort Mellie to the office. She was treated like guest. She went through the entire process, and everyone was acting like they didn't know who she was.

When she was escorted in the office she saw Olivia sitting on the couch with Teddy in her lap. Marta had brought him down so they could do their nightly routine. Teddy would read a page and then she would, and then she would read to him until he fell asleep.

They had finished reading to each other before Mellie came in.

Olivia looked at Teddy, _"Sweetie can you let Marta finish reading to you tonight so I can help daddy do something important. Tomorrow we will work on your strokes together I promise."_

Teddy jumped down, " _Okay mommy."_

Karen walked in. She didn't even see Mellie, " _Mom, Stacy is in town. Can she stay over tomorrow night? "_

 _"That's fine with me as long as Linda is okay with it. Tell Stacy I'll call Linda in the morning just to confirm."_

 _"Cool thanks mom. Love you. Oh, and Quinn left your new laptop in the Residence and she said make sure you check your Twitter account."_

 _"Okay love you too."_

Karen got back on phone. She didn't even notice Mellie. Marta & Teddy had left when Karen walked in.

The couple sat down not acknowledging Mellie.

Mellie looked at Fitz, _"Aren't you going to say something?"_

 _"Like what. I didn't ask for this meeting you did."_

 _"You agreed that we were not going to air each other's dirty laundry out in the public. You humiliated me."_

 _"I had nothing to do with that."_

 _"I don't believe you. When I called Charlotte she said you expected me to make an appointment which means you knew about it."_

 _"Oh, I knew but I didn't leak the story."_

 _"Then who"_

Olivia said, _"My client"_

 _"I thought you shut down OPA"_

 _"I did but before I shut down for good I had to help one last client. It was only right after I have helped everyone else."_

 _"So I'm assuming you are not going to tell me who the client is."_

 _"Sure, the client is me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"See Mellie I've taken your bullshit over the years. I've taken you treating me like I'm some ignorant black woman, and that I should bow down to you. You have called me everything, but my name like you were innocent. Like you actually loved Fitz. It is about power and control. Now I'm about to show you just how much power I have, and you don't. You & I made no deal. I can ruin you. You are nothing more than an evil bitch that wanted me to die. You don't care about me, and frankly I despise you."_

 _"Olivia if you think that you are going to rake me over a coal then you have another thought coming."_

Fitz was officially pissed but before he opened his mouth he felt Olivia's hand. He looked at her, and he saw the look. The look that someone was about to be brought to their knees and it wasn't him.

Charlotte had stepped in the room to hand Olivia the file she asked for but when Abby stepped in and saw her she told Charlotte to wait.

The only person who was obvlious to what was about to happen was Mellie. She had never stopped talking.

 _"You can't find your own man so you take mine. Since you didn't have a man you didn't have children so you took mine and got them calling you mom. You walk around like you are better than me when you are nothing but a whore."_

 _"Shut up Mellie and sit down!"_

Mellie didn't stop

Olivia jumped up, **"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP MELLIE AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU."**

The look on Mellie's face was priceless.

Fitz, Abby, and Charlotte were stunned. No one had ever seen this side of Olivia.

 _ **Five-I didn't steal your man. He was never yours. He was a business transaction for you. You can't steal someone when they want you as much as you want them so cut the bull shit about me stealing him. That line doesn't work on me anymore.**_

 _ **Four-Let me be clear. You are their biological mother. Their egg donor. Nothing more. In the eyes of the law, in Fitz's eyes, in their eyes, and in mine they are my children. They will remain my children until they are dead and gone, and they will still be mine. They call me mom because I am their mom. I get them up in the morning, feed them, nurture them, and love them because I want to. Because I need to and because I love them with everything I am. This is the last time in my presence you get to say they are your kids.**_

 _ **Three-You don't have room to call me a whore when you have pages full of men you slept with considering that I can count on one hand all the men I slept with. I'm no whore, T.H.O.T, or slut. I slept with a man who I am in love with, the man I am going to marry, and will be the father of all of my children. The fact that he was still married to his whore of a wife was a mistake, but we have since corrected that.**_

 _ **Two-You are wrong. I am going to continue to rake you over the coals like you did me. When you called me out of my name, when you leaked my name to the press, when you teamed up with my dad to get your Senate seat that cost 16 people their lives, when you tortured the staff that worked for you, when you sat by and let them take me and didn't aid in my safe return. Not only am I going to rake you over the coals I am going to make sure you are fucking burnt.**_

 _ **So one let's be clear Mellie Holden you have no standing here. This is not your home now it is mine. Fitz has always been mine but now the world knows he is my man. Karen & Teddy are my children. You are nothing but the whore who thought she would always get what she wants. You and Cyrus got your rocks off putting Fitz & I down. We let you do that. Our mistake but today I am correcting our mistake. I'm no one's bitch baby but by the time I am done with you Mellie you are going to be the bitch baby.**_

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Abby had seen a couple of people be Poped but not like this. Same with Fitz. This was new for Charlotte and she gained a whole new level of respect for Olivia.

Olivia called Tom

 _"Yes Ms. Pope."_

 _"Was everything handled?"_

 _"Yes Ms. Pope!"_

Fitz was curious. He didn't know about this plan.

 _"When Tom was in prison he was stabbed after talking to me. My dad didn't know what he told me. He was supposed to be dead. I'm not letting anyone ruin us this time. I know your dear sweet ex-wife over here thinks my dad may be her saving's grace. Unfortunately for him he had an accident tonight at the prison. His heart gave out. Tom was kind enough to arrange for him to be cremated."_

Fitz smiled

Olivia then turned to Mellie who look horrified. _"Your only friend Elizabeth North well she was arrested a few minutes ago. Money laundering and embezzlement. Millions of dollars. She is going to be going away for a long time. Don't worry even if she tried to take you under it is going to be hard considering Andrew passed away last week. His family quietly laid him to rest. Well I'll let Cyrus tell you himself what problems he has."_

Olivia walked over to her smiling, _"So you see I have systematically tore your house down. By the way your dad is disappointed that you stole money from the family business to invest with Big Jerry. It would really suck if the world found out that all of the affairs they know about are nothing compared to you sleeping with your ex-husband's father."_

All of the color left Mellie's face. She looked at Fitz who was looking at her stone faced. He knew.

 _"Funny thing is he already knew. See who is the whore now. Thank god Jerry was his son. You are the Queen T.H.O.T."_

 _"Tom, escort Ms. Holden off the White House grounds and make sure it is known she is not welcome here for any reason. If she tries anything arrest her."_

Mellie snapped out it _"Fitz, you are going to let her do this to me?"_

 _"No Mellie. You did it to yourself. I thought you liked playing games. Wait only when you are in control and you win. Well you got what you wanted. Now I have what I have always wanted. As far as I'm concerned we have nothing more to ever say personally. You will never get a chance to hurt Olivia or the kids."_

 _"And Mellie so help me God if Huck finds out you are trying anything I'm going to have him kill you. I mean it and I promise I won't lose any sleep."_

Tom escorted Mellie out.

Olivia sat down drained. The weight of everything that had happened hit her, and Fitz pulled her to him. She broke down.

He comforted her until she calmed down. Charlotte got to see up close how much they loved each other, and how right they were for each other.

Charlotte came over, _"Ms. Pope"_

Olivia gave her a look.

" _Sorry Olivia"_

Olivia smiled

 _"Why don't you head upstairs. It's been a long day. I'll stick around with Abby to continue to sort through the data. You guys are polling well. A lot of the news stations panels will be tomorrow morning. I can handle it."_

Fitz smiled, _"Thank you Charlotte. Not only for working so hard for me, but Olivia. I'm glad we have found a way to keep you and Lauren when she returns. Both of you mean a great deal to us."_

Olivia nodded, _"Agreed and Charlotte"_

 _"Yes Olivia"_

 _"After you and Abby finish up email it to us and both of you take the rest of the weekend off. Everyone has put in hours to prepare for today. Your family, friends, and loved ones need to see your faces."_

She got up and hugged them. Abby loved this Olivia even more than the one she was used to. She still was that no nonsense Olivia when she needed to be, but being with Fitz and becoming a mom brought out another side of her. The softer and more vulnerable side that she loved.

They now had girl chats and ate lunch together. Abby had been invited to hang out with her and Lisa. It was fun to get to know all of Olivia.

When they made it to their room Fitz took care of her. When they climbed in the bed he knew what she wanted. She needed to feel safe so he pulled her almost of top of him.

He kissed her forehead, " _You did it baby. You took back your life, and I am so proud of you. I know it has been hard and taxing, but you didn't give up. I love you and we are now officially standing in the sun. It is going to be great."_

 _"It is going to be better than great."_

 _"It is going to be better than great baby."_

 _"I don't mean to spoil the mood, but Jake requested to meet with me. Charlotte tentatively scheduled it for tomorrow morning. Are you okay with me meeting him?"_

 _"Don't you think I should be asking you that question?"_

Fitz laughed, _"Touche!"_

Olivia sat up and looked at him, _"You do know there is not a chance in hell for him or anyone else don't you."_

He caressed her face, _"I do baby. You can come to the meeting. I trust you. This is not me testing you baby. I want our relationship from here on out to be open and honest. No secrets. At least ones that I can share."_

 _"I know baby. I don't need to be there. Besides you know the kids and I cook breakfast together on Saturday mornings. So do that and hurry back to us."_

 _"I will. Let's get some sleep."_

 **A/N-So I have officially tied up the loose ends. They have gone public. Mellie may or may not make an appearance in the future. I have learned from my mistakes by saying I'm done with something. If she does it will be quick and painless. She has been handled.**

 **As promised the next couple of updates are really going to be a lot of fun. I enjoyed writing up the outline. I am researching a couple of things, but it should be up within the next week.**

 **Next update you will see the reason that Jake asked to meet with Fitz. You will also see the response from the interview.**

 **As usual let me know what you think.**


	8. Newlife

Despite the long night the couple woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. They were official. The world now knew but right now they had other things to handle before they could see what the world thought of them. Fitz had to meet with Jake and the kids were waiting on Olivia so they could fix breakfast.

Fitz decided to dress casual. He was only meeting with Jake then coming back to his family. He came out and greeted the kids.

Karen asked, " _Dad I thought you had the weekend off?"_

 _"I do honey but someone requested an emergency meeting that won't last long. I should be done by the time you finish with breakfast or shortly after."_

 _"Okay"_

Fitz hugged his son. He gave Olivia a quick kiss and headed to the Oval. He still had a few minutes before Jake was set to arrive so he reviewed the email that Abby had sent to him and Olivia.

He smiled. He turned on the TV and was watching the news when Tom opened the door to let Jake in.

Jake was formal and saluted Fitz, but he told him at ease.

They sat across from each other on the couch. Neither of them said anything at first.

Finally Fitz spoke, " _What can I do for you Jake?"_

 _"I was hoping that you could recommend me for a job. I don't have very much thanks to Rowan."_

 _"Why now?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You let Olivia go so she could fight for us, and now here you are asking for my help. I am asking you why now. Is there an ulterior motive?"_

 _"You worried about me being in town?"_

 _"Don't get cute Ballard. You just asked for my help. I'm past the bullshit. Olivia & I have handled Mellie, Cyrus, and Rowan. I'm on a roll so you can get on my bad side and I'll eliminate you not because I'm worried but because I'm sick of people butting their nose in places it doesn't belong."_

 _"So she told you the truth?"_

 _"Yes, from the weird sex to you trying to be me to you finally giving up. Don't get me wrong I appreciate it, but there is no competition. My family is upstairs waiting on me so cut the bullshit. You could have called months ago. You came because you wanted to see if this was really real. You wanted to see if you could get under my skin. You want me to feel like because you told Olivia to be with me that I am in debt to you."_

 _"Well she was ready to have sex with me before I ended it. It wasn't like you were on her mind. So as much as you don't want to admit it she would still be with me if I hadn't let her go. She only said those things to make you feel better."_

 _"No, I said those things because they are the truth. Just like you were truthful when you said that you completed your assignment. While I know that Fitz can handle this I couldn't shake why you all of a sudden you wanted a meeting with Fitz. Then I realized who you are. At the end of the day I am still a conquest. You don't get it Jake. I might still have been with you, but all you had was me physically. I never told you I loved you back because I didn't. I would have never stood in the sun with you. We never did. We ran to a sunny place. Now I am standing in the sun with the man I love, and our children. The fact that you came back here to cause havoc in our relationship is pissing me off."_

Fitz smiled. Jake was at a loss for words. He had never seen this Olivia before, and he was a little unsure how to respond.

 _"Jake, like Fitz said our children are upstairs. They wanted to wait until Fitz finished his meeting so we could cook together as a family so cut the bullshit. Why are you really here?"_

He sighed, " _It is true. I am having problems securing a job, but I needed to see if you two were real. I needed to see you two for myself. Now that I do I accept I never had a chance, and I have to move you_.

Olivia nodded, _"You do have to move on. I am glad you came. I owe you an apology. I should have never got involved with you. I never wanted to be with you, but I stayed with you because you were so willing to be like Fitz and I got comfort in that. I was wrong. So I am sorry because I knew I would never really love you, marry you, or have a child with you. You never had my heart. You weren't close. You were a seat filler in my heart, and that was wrong."_

Jake nodded. There was nothing left to say. Jake got up.

 _"Where do you want to work?"_

Jake turned around and looked at Fitz, " _What?"_

 _"You want a job. Where?"_

 _"Truthfully, I'd like a fresh start."_

 _"A friend of mine owns a securities company. They are going international. You would be the perfect VP. Six figures. You get to travel. Nothing over your head. Will that work?"_

 _"Why are you willing to do anything for me after what I said?"_

 _"Jake, Livvie and I both made mistakes to especially when it came to you. I sent you to watch her. We used each other. Livvie & I are secure. Nobody is separating us anymore. If I chose not to help you it would be out of spite, and I can't be my father. We were once friends. So I'm doing it because it is the right thing to do. We are happy. There is no reason you can't be either."_

Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz. He kissed her forehead.

 _"If you could make that happen I would really appreciate it, and Liv I'm sorry to. I was jealous. I did love you but all the wrong reasons. I made it a competition. I'm really happy for you guys."_

Olivia smiled, " _Thank you Jake. I promise that Fitz or whomever will be in contact. We have to feed the children."_

Jake smiled, _"No problem. Thanks again."_

The couple made it back upstairs and made breakfast with the kids. Once they cleaned the kitchen it was time for them to sit down and face the music.

They turned in to Kimberly Mitchell. She had a panel on her show. Olivia loved that it was a mix-up of individuals. Women, men, politicians, body experts, relationship experts, and lawyers.

The couple listened as they took apart their interview and their lives. While there were some who played devil's advocate on them being together, the timing, and the optics it paled in comparison to the overwhelming support they received.

Olivia already had two million followers on her new Twitter account. When they added their official photo to both of their pages the internet shut down.

They had polled the public six ways to Sunday, and they accepted the couple. They wanted this to work. America had seen a lot over the years with the Presidents they elected but this was new. No one cared about the divorce. All everyone seemed to talk about was their love story, their commitment to each other and the kids, and how happiness made a difference.

The relationship expert said, _"We can break this down ten ways, but the result is the same. They are real. Their body language says it is real. Honestly I have a lot of respect for them. They revealed a lot in the interview with Kimberly that I didn't expect. For example the kidnapping, Olivia is a fixer and one of the best in the business so we know she could have come up with many answers as to why she shut her firm down. They really just complete each other."_

Female politician, _"Women all over the world got a new allie in Olivia Pope. We have seen her weld her power, but we saw her exude more yesterday than ever. She showed the world that women can do it too. She is more than a fixer. She wears many hats and I think she wears them well._

Male lawyer, _"I agree and I think that President Grant is being applauded by women as well, and some men including me. I can tell you my wife is smarter than me. She graduated the top of her class, but in our marriage I'm the man and she is the woman. That doesn't mean she has no say or bows down to me. I just feel like we are not in competition with each other. We are partners. We enjoy our roles. I feel like that is what you get with this couple. When I watched the interview I thought of Jay-Z & Beyonce. Whether you listen to their music or not is irrelevant. They are a power couple and people all over the world love them. They compliment each other. Beyonce is Queen Bey with her beehive of fans, but she is not the same when she is with her husband and daughter. I love it from all angles."_

Kimberly said, _"What I love is that we aren't focused on their race. Yes we discuss it but I can tell you that when I was interviewing them as a couple and as a family I didn't see color. I saw love and respect. I saw a little boy that has a mom who reads to him. A dad who will teach him how to be a man. Karen is an Olivia in the making. When she talks her mannerism remind me of Senator Holden, but her character and her passion is all Olivia. I can honestly tell you she brought me down a peg as quickly as Olivia."_

The panel laughed.

Female politician, _"I saw warmth. As a politician we all are aware of the optics, but I've been in the game long enough to know that they are happy. I looked at the President and Ms. Pope's eyes during the interview. Look at this pictures of them before. Now look at them last night during their interview."_

The panel looked at the pictures and that summed it up. They had put one last poll up that asked the audience if they would like to see Olivia become the First Lady. Seventy-five percent want to see her as the First Lady. We also asked if the audience believed the President's statement when he said they would marry while he was still President. Ninety percent of the audience believe the President.

Kimberly wraps up, _"They say pictures are worth a thousand words. These pictures tell us what we need to know. We have entered into a new era at the White House, and I think our country will be better for it. After the break we will discuss Senator Holden more in-depth."_

The couple smiled. They felt good.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"I have to admit I was a little nervous with us being so honest, but I'm glad we did. Despite the fact that we have Mellie on a chain. I feel better knowing there is not a whole closet of secrets."_

 _"Me too. Now that we have dealt with Jake and we are out there we can move on. Just with cameras in our face."_

 _"Does that bother you?"_

 _"Not as much as I thought. I think that Tom & Huck do a good job of hiding us when needed. I like being by your side."_

 _"Me too baby."_

Mellie was sitting in her kitchen watching the world accept Olivia Pope, and there was nothing that Mellie could do about it. First of all Olivia & Fitz had pretty much told the truth between the two interviews so there were few hidden secrets that she could use, and even if she could she knew she would never beat Olivia.

She didn't know what bugged her more. That she won or that she won fair and square. Olivia didn't come up with some grand plan. She was her own demise, and Olivia just used it to her advantage.

Even during their interview they deflected when it came to her. To them and her children she was out of site out of mind. She always said she didn't care what others thought of her, but that was a lie.

She watched the segment on her where people spoke about how cold and distant she was. Of course the White House staff spoke on condition of anonymity. The White House confirmed that Olivia had been preparing to start fulfilling some of the First Lady duties, and she was the opposite of the former First Lady.

No one was impressed with her. She ran on the coat tails of her ex-husband. She worked for two seconds before becoming a glorified house wife. Olivia not only also graduated top of her class but used her degrees very well. Now she was close to completing her Master's Degree while dating the President and parenting two children. Also she had posted a schedule on Twitter.

Education and equality were important to Olivia so she would be spending the summer promoting awareness to the cause.

Overall no one cared about her one way or another. She was now a woman who was married to the President who had multiple affairs on him, but used his money and power to make a name for herself. She had no career before this. She was a glorified housewife, and a bad mother.

What made Mellie feel even lower is not because of the interview, but Mellie wasn't captured being a mother. She thought well at least they didn't have any pictures of Olivia with the kids, but breaking news changed that.

Mellie along with the rest of the world was seeing the family's official pictures that were added to the White House page, Olivia, and Fitz's accounts. In addition Karen had posted some pictures of Olivia in the stand cheering her on at an equestrian tournament. Also there were some pictures of her with Teddy and his team at a soccer game. She was in jeans and a t-shirt feeding the children.

Karen competed for the national title and Fitz & Olivia were both there to see her come in second place.

No one including Mellie had seen Olivia in anything other than her power suits. This Olivia was in jeans, boots, t-shirts. It wasn't about the camera. It was about the children.

Mellie listened as Kimberly Mitchell took the words right out of her mouth, _"To me it Senator Holden is a non-factor. She is the ex-wife of the President and biological mother of Karen & Teddy. She has her own cross to bear. The President and the children have moved on, and as a nation we have to as well. It is clear to me we are in great hands. To me we are in better hands with the same President. I agree with Karen. Divorces and changes take place all the time. Other individuals with high-profile careers go through the same thing as Olivia mentioned. There is no need to put the President on a special pedestal, but we have and the answer is he has handled it. All we learned in the last 24 hours is that Olivia Pope is indeed the First Girlfriend. Today the White House looks like millions of homes today and I think it is a good thing. I wish all parties well including the Senator."_

Mellie threw her glass. It shattered against the wall. They had ripped her world apart without saying an ill word about her. Olivia was a pitbull that wore a suit and dress well. If she had any hope of remaining in the Belt way she would have to bow down to the real First Lady, and she wasn't sure if she could do that.

The Grant household was business as usual. After Saturday morning they went back to the normal routines.

First thing Monday Fitz made some calls, and Jake was offered the job without filling out an application. They hired him on Fitz's word. After Jake got the call with the job offer with an impressive package he called to see if Fitz would take his call. He did.

 _"President Grant, it is Jake."_

 _"Jake, as weird as it sounds we are friends. I only put my name on the line for those I consider friends. I'm sure you saw that Tom let you in the other day."_

 _"I did sir. Thank you Fitz for everything. I'm sorry for the problems I caused. I knew who she wanted, but I played with her emotions as much as she played with mine. I'm really happy for the two of you."_

 _"It is not a problem. I wish you well. Keep in touch. Here Olivia wants to speak to you."_

Olivia grabs the phone, _"Jake"_

 _"Yes First Girlfriend..."_

 _"Ha Ha. I'm glad that you got the job. You will do great things. Take care and I wish you well."_

 _"Thanks Olivia and I really am happy for you. It is nice to know that you are happy. You have fought long and hard to get to this point. Don't let Mellie or anyone tear you down. You know Fitz loves you, and the world loves you and they got to see the real you. I know Fitz doesn't want anything other than the original. Be that power couple that change the world and does good. I plan on finding the one for me and having a family. Do your thing so I can tell my children I knew the couple that changed the world."_

 _"We will and you use your job to continue to protect our world in the right way. When you find the one you let us know. Even if we can't be there we'll send you something."_

 _"Take care future Mrs. Grant."_

 _"You too."_

She hung up and climb in Fitz's lap. _"Thank you"_

 _"For what"_

 _"For knowing that Jake is a non-factor in our lives. He deserves a chance. He did dirt like all of us."_

 _"I know. He knows that both of you used each other. I can be mad, but I'm tired of that Livvie. I feel like until recently that is all I was is mad. Mad at my dad, Mellie, you for leaving me, your dad, Tom, me for being a failure, Jerry's death, and on and on. If we are really going to work and we are the past is just that the past. I could have been vengeful, but what would be the point."_

 _"There would be no point. Like you I'm tired. The interview is done. From here on out it is about us and our family. No more regrets."_

 _"No more regrets."_

That week Fitz & Olivia held a joint press conference. Fitz took issues with all the lives of young black men and women being killed for seemingly no reason. He wanted to press for tougher gun laws, form a committee to address issues, and state his stance but Mellie & Cyrus wouldn't let him.

With Olivia & Abby by his side he had been working on this announcement for two months. A committee had been formed that was racially & gender diverse to commit to change. Olivia wrote his speech and it was moving. It literally gripped the nation.

Olivia stepped up to deliver her speech in which she states that she not only supports Fitz, but wants to see equality for women as well. She also wanted to see better educational opportunities for those less fortunate.

Olivia & Fitz had back to back appearances just about everyday during the week. They didn't just deliver a speech. They were out in the community. They weren't speaking at conferences and luncheons.

Olivia was not naive. She knew that some of the Conservative groups were not sold on her so she started out meetings with them. She wanted to show how open-minded she was. She was tested at times, but she held her own. She gained points because even if they didn't accept each other's views Olivia was open-minded.

Fitz spent his first week on a tour with Rev. Jesse Jackson and Rev. Al Sharpton. He sat down and ate lunch and listen to the plights in the black communities. He listened to areas that he had succeeded in and failed.

Olivia insisted that he go alone so that they could see that Fitz was doing this because he wanted to, and not because his girlfriend was a black woman.

Many were surprised by how open he was, and his knowledge of issues in the community. He promised to do his part, but in the one speech that was televised he informed the community they had to do theirs. If a white cop shoots a black kid the solution is not a black kid killing a white officer who has done nothing wrong. Fitz pleaded with the world that we have to stop thinking that every black man is a thug, every black woman is a baby mama and the white race is superior above all. He discussed change that was needed not just in the black community.

The second week they attended some events together with the kids. They wanted the world to see them together. It wouldn't happen often, but they knew the world wanted to see more than pictures so this worked.

The couple was exhausted but their plan was working. Their approval ratings climbed some, but more importantly they were gradually changing the tone of the administration slowly. They knew what their end goal was not only for the rest of his term, but once he left office but he knew that he had to be carefully with too much change.

The couple were excited to start their family vacation. They were ready to relax and be away from the cameras. Olivia missed spending quality time with the kids. The weekends were not enough for the kids or her.

Teddy literally wouldn't leave her side the night before. They think he was afraid Olivia might leave him. Olivia talked to him, but he was still scared so she climbed in the bed with him.

When Fitz came up he found Olivia in the middle with Karen & Teddy on each side of her. He took a picture, covered them up, and cut off the light. He wanted to be mad that his kids were getting all the cuddles, but seeing how content they were wouldn't allow it.

The next day the family boarded Air Force One to start their vacation. It was the first time Olivia would walk by his side to board the plane. She happily waived to the press. All she could think about was why she didn't do this sooner.

Fitz whispered, " _All that matters is that we are doing it now."_

She smiled and nodded. She would never get tired of being in sync with him.

The flight was only going to be a little over an hour.

Once they were settle Fitz turned to Olivia, _"I got a call from the President of France. She watched your speech about education. They are kicking off some initiative in France. They are also big on educational opportunities, and were hoping that we could discuss a joint venture."_

Olivia was excited. _"Why are you hesitant?"_

 _"Because she was hoping we could come for a couple of days when you and Karen will be there during Fashion Week."_

Olivia sat back, _"Oh"_

Karen looked at her parents, " _Mom you have to do this."_

 _"Karen we have plans already."_

 _"Dad, does it have to take up the whole time?"_

 _"No, I think it would take at the most a day and a half between discussions and tours."_

Karen looked at her mom, _"Mom I think you should do this. We will be there for almost a week. Aunt Lisa & I can hang out. I'm sure dad can schedule it around the shows we have accepted to go to."_

Olivia looked at Fitz. He nodded, " _I can but it is your choice Livvie. I do think that it will help cement your platform once you become First Lady. If you forge this relationship with them now they will take you even more seriously. I expressed to her that this is your baby. She understands."_

Olivia looked at Karen and Fitz, _"Okay let's do it."_

Everyone smiled.

Almost two hours later they pulled up to the family estate in Cape Cod. Karen had not been in years. The house was left to Fitz from his mother's estate. His dad was not allowed to touch it. Fitz took Mellie one year and she wanted to make all these changes so he refused to take her again. He had been able to sneak away a couple of times with the kids, but the last time was before he began his campaign as President.

After he met Olivia he had some renovations done that suited both of their tastes. Olivia grinned when she realized it was a beachfront property. Fitz knew that she would be excited. He didn't tell her. He wanted to see her expression and it was priceless. So was Teddy's since it was his first time.

The estate sat on ten acres. The main home had five bedrooms. There was a three bedroom guest house as well as a caretaker's apartment that had it own's separate entrance for Marta when she traveled with them.

The couple told her she was on vacation this week as well. Fitz actually rented a yacht for her entire family. They were headed to the Bahamas. Olivia would never forget the joy she saw on Marta's face. It was even better when they Face time with her family.

Olivia noticed the mini-golf course for Fitz, but when she saw the indoor pool she was beyond giddy.

She turned to Fitz, _"Do you think we can do Thanksgiving here this year?"_

"I do Livvie."

The family settled in. Fitz wanted to cook on the grill which was fine with everyone. They had a great evening.

Karen wasn't sure what to expect during this vacation now that everything was public. Olivia was doing appearances and working in the White House, but she was quickly learning that her parents had an on and off button. When they were done fulfilling their duties and were with them they focused on them. They only worked when absolutely necessary.

They were having a blast. Lisa, Jonah, and Enrique had arrived. While Karen & Fitz felt free when they were on a horse. Teddy & Olivia felt free in the water. Teddy worked hard on his strokes, and everyday him and Liv would spend time in the water practicing before they played.

Teddy loved the beach. This was the first time he was at the beach that he could remember. Fitz had taken him when he was a baby in California. One morning Fitz got up to get started with his day. He thought that Olivia & Teddy must be at the pool, but they weren't. He saw Tom outside so he stepped on the patio.

Olivia & the kids were on the beach playing. They were collecting sea shells having the time of their lives.

Fitz smiled, _"Tom have they had breakfast."_

Tom shook his head, _"No sir. Just a smoothie. Teddy asked if they could find some sea shells, and they headed down. Karen came down shortly and joined them, and they have been down there ever since_."

 _"Thanks Tom. Let me fix them up something."_

 _"Sir, Karen was telling her about a shop in town that you love. Ethan went into town for Ms. Pope to get your favorite as well as somethings for them as well. He should be back soon. He left about 45 minutes ago."_

 _"Good deal. I'm glad you are back with us."_

 _"Me too sir. I..."_

 _"No Tom. The past is the past. We all did our shit, but we got through it. Are things any better with you and Lauren?"_

 _"Yes sir. We are in a much better place. I'm in a much better place after seeing someone. I think we are going to be fine. She is recovering nicely. Her mom is in town for another month, and her family has been coming and going so it has been nice getting to know them since I don't really have family. Thank you again for helping my brother."_

 _"No problem. He is good like you. Once he completes training the Director is going to add him to Olivia's detail."_

Olivia turned and saw Fitz. She smiled and waved at him. She was so beautiful is all he could think about.

After breakfast they split up. The girls headed into town to shop and the guys headed out to go fishing.

They were headed into a boutique and it was next door to a bridal shop. Olivia didn't know why she stopped but she did.

Karen & Lisa noticed.

Lisa said, " _You know he is going to ask right?"_

 _"I do. I just never allowed myself to envision him really doing it."_

 _"Really mom. You don't want to marry dad."_

 _"I do, but despite his pleas that he wanted to be with me I didn't accept it. I didn't believe anyone man loved me that much."_

They walked into the store that Fitz arranged for them to shop in. Lisa asked them to give them a few minutes alone.

Lisa wiped her face, _"Tell me you still don't believe that."_

 _"I don't but at the same time I wake up in a panic thinking that it was all in my head. That the other shoe is about to drop. Karen is going to run in screaming I ruined her life."_

 _"Mom, what do you always tell me when I have nightmares?"_

Olivia looked at Karen, _"You've worked to hard to let negativity win. Know that no one could ever take you away from me even in death. That I love you more than words can express, and you are mine DNA be damn."_

Karen smiled, _"Ditto mom. I feel like a average teenager for the first time. I have loving parents, a brother I love, an aunt who loves me almost as much as my mom, friends, and a great life. I wouldn't have that without you and dad. I have women I look up to. I know it is harder for you, because you have been fighting longer but mom this is your life now. One that dad, Teddy, and I need and want you in. Despite the paperwork I want to see you get your happily ever after with dad."_

Olivia hugged Karen, " _Thank you. I love you and want the life we are building to. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."_

Everyone enjoyed their afternoon. Dinner was lively as everyone shared their afternoon together. Karen & Jonah were really excited about the college program.

Olivia went up with Teddy to get ready for bed. Fitz asked Karen if she wanted to take a walk on the beach. Something they had not done since she was a little girl.

Fitz was happy to see that she wasn't too old to do these things with him.

The two were walking arm in arm. Fitz asked, " _So you would tell me if you really weren't happy with everything right?"_

 _"I would dad. I have always been able to talk to you. The only reason I didn't come to you after Jerry died is because I didn't know how. I didn't really understand where I was until all the stuff happened with mom, and I talked to Liv. When she opened that door I had to walk through."_

 _"I'm glad that you and Liv are really close? You have always been bright, but you are more open and happier."_

 _"I am. Mom is good for all of us, and she deserves to know she more than the chess piece her parents used her for. Do you plan on marrying mom anytime soon?"_

 _"Yes, that is why I wanted us to talk. I needed to hear your open and honest thoughts."_

 _"Dad, earlier I saw mom look inside of a bridal shop and almost break down. She still has a small fear that this is all going to go away, and I think that you proposing will finally show her that you are all in. That we are all in and dad I am all in. Not only because she makes you happy, but we are all happy. Do it dad and do it the way you want to. The way you know would make it memorable for mom, because after everything it is the least that she deserves."_

 _"I'm glad you think so because I have an idea."_

Olivia came down. Lisa was in the family room reading when Olivia sat down.

 _"Where are my other babies?"_

 _"Taking a walk on the beach."_

 _"Good. He needs time with the kids. They love him."_

Lisa smiled. _"When he asks Liv promise me you will say yes? Don't let Rowan, Maya, Mellie, Cyrus, or anyone else tell you that you don't belong. This is your family. We have been friends for years, and until you gave your relationship a real go I have never seen all of you. Don't look back."_

 _"I won't Lisa. I can't. Even when I get scared. I close my eyes and I see them. I see me all of me. There are no different Olivia's based on the situation. I am whole."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Lisa, thank you for standing by me. I know it wasn't always easy, and you never judged me. I really do feel like you are more my sister than my best friend."_

 _"I feel the same way. I can't wait to see you knocked up."_

 _"Honestly, I can't wait either."_

They were laughing when Fitz & Karen walked back in. Olivia smiled. The two obviously had a good time. Karen came in the room and hugged Lisa and Olivia before heading to bed.

Lisa headed out behind Karen.

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"Everything okay?"_

 _"Better than okay because I have you."_

 _"Ditto."_

"He picked her up bridal style and walked them to their room. He gently threw her on the bed."

They took their clothes off.

Fitz climbed on the bed. He was on top of Olivia. They enjoyed these moments where they could kiss for what felt like hours.

He stopped and pulled back. He caressed her face, " _You know soon you will have to actually walk in a bridal shop, or at the very least have it come to you."_

Olivia smiled, " _I know and it will be the happiest day of my life. I'm not scared to be with you at all."_

 _"I know and I promise I will prove that I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"I know you aren't"_

Olivia didn't give him time to respond. She took his cock and slid him into her. She wrapped her legs around him.

Olivia threw her head back as Fitz made love to her. He kept whispering his love for her with every stroke, and how he she was going to be Mrs. Grant soon, and how it was going to be great.

Every stroke hit her spot and her brain was gone between the love making, and him declaring his love and talking about their future.

He knew she was close. He didn't say anything. He just picked up the pace until she fell over the edge.

They laid in the bed and talked, made love some more, slept, woke up made love again, talked, and went back to sleep.

A luxury that they now enjoyed after so many years of trying to squeeze in as much intimate time as they could to hold them off until the next time.

Their family vacation was coming to an end, but it was what everyone needed. They spent quality time together. Enrique got some much needed rest and relaxation. Some Olivia insisted he was going to do more of in the future.

Jonah spent time with his dad before heading back to D.C. with the Grants. Enrique made sure to tell his son he was proud of him. They talked to his brother who expressed the same to him, and that their mom would be proud.

Shortly after arriving back in D.C. and settling down Fitz got a call that had the potential to threaten Olivia's happy existence.

When she looked at Fitz she could see how pale he was. He listened and talked for a few minutes before ending the call.

Olivia ran over to him, " _Fitz, what's wrong?"_

He didn't say anything.

 _"Whatever it is we can fix it."_

He still didn't say anything.

 _"Please?"_

Finally he looked at her, _"Your mom was captured trying to enter the White House. She is being detained at the Pentagon."_


	9. Living

Olivia thought she was dreaming at first until she looked at Fitz's face, and realized what he said was no dream. It was real.

Would she ever catch a break?

She couldn't do this. She had to get out of here.

 _"I can't do this. I can't do this. I need to go."_

Olivia grabbed her purse and she ran out of the room.

Tom looked at the President, _"Do you trust me?"_

Fitz looked at him like he was crazy at first but then nodded, _"Let me handle this."_

Fitz nodded

Tom had radioed not to let Olivia leave without him. He made it down to the car. He told the agent he would handle it.

He got in car and turned to look at Olivia, _"I get it. You're scared and tired and you have every right to be. I'm not going to allow you to let you your parents ruin your happiness. I'll take you to your home, but that is it."_

Olivia finally looked at him and nodded.

They made it to the house. Olivia went to the room. She got out of her clothes as she made her way to the bed.

She didn't move for 24 hours. Tom kept Fitz up to date. Tom called Fitz and told him to send Lisa over which he did.

Lisa walked in the room. It was dark. Olivia was under the covers. She could barely see her. Lisa pulled the covers back and found Olivia in her bra and panties. She had not showered, done her hair, nothing.

Lisa helped her up and forced her to shower. She asked Tom to order them some Chinese. By the time Olivia came out the bathroom the food had arrived.

Lisa did her hair and forced her to eat. Olivia tried to crawl back in the bed but Lisa wouldn't allow her.

 _"The best friend I know is not a selfish bitch. She wouldn't desert her family."_

 _"Excuse me."_

 _"You heard me. You are doing exactly what Maya expects you to. You are giving that evil monster power."_

 _"I'm not Lisa. I'm just tired. I want my family, but I just can't. They always find a way to win. I'm not as strong as you think I am."_

 _"Bullshit."_

 _"Your boyfriend is over at the White House about to kill himself between trying to work, lie to the kids about the emergency that took you away without notice, and trying to figure out if you are going to leave him. Maya is sitting in a cell laughing it up. You & I both know she did this to rattle you. I bet she doesn't even know Rowan is dead. She is trying to one up him by using you. The old Olivia would let her win."_

Olivia broke down and sobbed in Lisa arms. She let it all out. She cried and cried until she fell asleep.

While she was asleep she placed a call.

Olivia woke up a couple of hours later. The last thing she remembered was crying on Lisa's lap. She looked up and she was in the arms of Fitz who had dozed off. She could tell he had not slept since she left. The bags under his eyes were telling.

He felt her move and opened his eyes. When he looked into her eyes and saw the pain she was in tears began to fall.

She wiped his eyes, _"Stop why are you crying?"_

 _"Because I can't fix this for you. I feel like a failure. I just want to protect you."_

 _"I want to do the same. I'm so sorry for being selfish. I just..."_

 _"Stop baby. I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore. You can push, but I'm not going away."_

 _"I don't want you too. I struggle enough with my dad being responsible for Jerry's death. All I could think about was if she got in, and did something to you or the children I wouldn't be able to move on. Fitz, she can't stay. I can't live with that fear. I will smother the children."_

 _"We know."_

Olivia looked at him confused, _"What do you mean?"_

Tom, John, and Lisa stepped in the room.

Fitz said, " _Olivia met Tom's younger brother John who is now your head agent."_

Olivia nodded, " _Hi John."_

 _"Ms. Sorry Olivia."_

They all smiled.

Lisa said, _"Liv you may be mad at me, but I won't take back what I've done. When I saw how happy you were I knew that the one person who could ruin it would be your mother. My partner at the office brother is a private investigator. I hired him to track Maya down. She was in Africa at first. Where she was didn't have access to televisions and computers. Finally after a couple of months she made her way to Cape Town. My investigator followed her, and one day she went to a bar. The investigator sat next to her and made sure she saw the two of you on his IPad. She asked him about the two of you, and he brought her up to speed. Needless to say she cozies up the businessman. They had several dates where she picked his brain. The seed was set. It was on a matter of time before she would come back. I told Tom. I wanted you to have plausible deniability when she was caught. Tom & John had some contacts with Interpol where Maya is wanted in several countries for multiple charges including murder and terroristic threats. The agents have been on high alert. I'm sorry that I caused you some pain, but I'm not sorry we got that bitch. I wasn't going to let her ruin you ever again."_

Fitz had heard the story. He knew that Tom still felt guilty, and he was trying to make amends. This was the ultimate gift.

Olivia looked at everyone. She went over to Lisa who was nervous. She didn't regret her decision, but she didn't want to lose her best friend.

Olivia embraced her and both of them began to cry. Olivia finally pulled back, _"I'm impressed. You've been hanging around me too long."_

Everyone laughed

 _"Nah. I learned from the best."_

 _"Thank you. I love you and despite the pain it was worth it. Thank you for snapping me out of my haze."_

 _"You have done it for me plenty of times in the past."_

Olivia went over to Tom. She grabbed his hands, _"I'll only accept all of the hard work and effort that you have done for me under one condition."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"That you finally forgive yourself and move on. You'll take me to see my mother one last time, and we close this book once and for all. You have made your amends."_

 _Tom looked at Fitz, "I agree with her Tom. Jerry is at peace. We can feel it, and you need to be. Lauren deserves all of you."_

Tom nodded, _"Deal"_

Olivia walked over to John, " _It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you are like your brother."_

He nodded, _"For the most part I am."_

 _"Good then you will fit right in."_

She looked at Fitz, _"I need to call and talk to the kids and hear their voice, and then we need to head over there. I need to face her. Lisa went on a limb for us, and I need to step up for us. I've been a selfish bitch long enough."_

Fitz winced. So did Lisa.

Lisa tried to say something.

Olivia shook her head, " _No Lisa. I know what you said but the truth is my fear of my parents overrode the love I have for my family. I know that makes me human. I am scared out of my mind to face her, but I am even more scared of the prospect of being without my family. This is a no brainer."_

Fitz nodded, _"I'll make the call."_

Olivia turned her phone on and called Karen who answered the phone and sounded frantic, " _Mom, is that you?"_

 _"Yes honey. How are you?"_

 _"Worried about you. Something bad happened didn't it. Are you coming back? Please come back. We can fix it."_

 _"Honey, it is being fixed. My mom is here."_

 _"Oh God. Did she hurt you?"_

 _"Physically no. Aunt Lisa, your dad, and Tom are helping to make sure that she can never come near us again. I felt like I had to leave to protect you, and I'm sorry. I just can't handle something happening to you guys."_

Karen relaxed for the first time in hours, _"I understand mom. I know that you haven't told me everything about your parents to protect me, but when you left and dad was drinking I heard him say your dad put the hit out on Jerry as revenge for being with you. It's true isn't it."_

Olivia sank to the floor. She had no choice but to own it, " _Yes. I'm sorry."_

 _"I know, but mom like you tell me all the time I'm not my mother. You are not your parents. Don't apologize for their actions. That is what you tell me when I try to apologize when my mother would call you a whore and slut or do things to try and hurt you.. I know that you are doing this because you want to protect us, but mom do it for you too. We miss you so come home soon. Teddy is already asleep. Marta kept him going all day to keep him busy."_

 _"I love you more sweetie. We will be home after I see her."_

 _"Okay mom"_

An hour later they walked into the room where Maya was being held. She was in cell, and there was a small table and two chairs for Fitz &Olivia.

Olivia insisted Fitz come in the room with her. Not only for support but to show her mom she wasn't backing down again.

Maya smiled when she saw her, _"So you finally were upgraded to number one? How long do you think it will last?"_

 _"Forever"_

 _"I see you are still delusional. Did you come here to get more answers? How to top your dad? To find out why we didn't love you enough? Get over it Olivia. Life is not some fairy tail. You're a grown ass woman."_

Olivia look at Fitz and smiled. Fitz wasn't sure what to make of it.

Olivia walked over to her mother.

" _What is it Olivia? Is this where you asked me to tell you how wrong we were? How we have caused you nothing, but pain. How you were nothing more than a chess piece."_

Olivia couldn't tell you when she had heard enough, but she reached between the bars and grabbed Maya by the neck.

Fitz looked on in shock, but he didn't move and neither did Tom.

Finally she let her go.

Maya was trying to catch her breath as she looked at her daughter like she lost her mind.

" _You are a crazy bitch."_

 _"Takes one to know one mom. I didn't come here to ask you for anything. I came to tell you that I finished the game that you and dad have played with my life. Thanks to my friends who made sure you knew about the changes in my life. That businessman who you wined and dined with was a private investigator. His job was to make sure you knew I was number one. Oh by the way I was always number one bitch. I'm in my rightful place. I don't need to ask about dad. He had an untimely death in jail, and his remains are in the garbage. I only came to tell you one thing mommy dearest."_

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _"Checkmate, I win. Good luck I hear that Russia and Thailand are fighting over who has first dibs. Petak Prison or Bang Kwang Prison are two of the worst in the world. I wish you a lot of luck.?"_

 _"What are you talking about Olivia Carolyn?"_

 _"You see mom I learned a very valuable lesson when I was trying to take dad down. It doesn't have to be hard and complicated. The ground work was laid for me, and I'm coming to say good-bye to you like I did him. The night he was locked up I decided to fight for Fitz. Tonight as I see you locked up I realize my daughter was right. I tell her all the time she is not her mother. I'm not you. I'm better than you as a person, career wise, girlfriend and future wife because I'm marrying this man, and above all a hell of a better mom. I slipped for a moment but I'm human. My own parents tore me down, but I've learned how to get up."_

 _"You know I'm smarter than you. The last time you guys tried to send me out the country everyone ended up dead."_

Fitz smiled, " _You are right Maya. That's why you are being held under the Patriot Act. Those interrogations can be brutal. Wear a person down. We can hold you indefinitely. I've heard the Russians are willing to get you themselves. I've seen their restraints. I wouldn't treat my dog that way, but what can I say. I don't run that country. Their rules. Don't worry about Olivia. She will be fine. One day very soon she will be First Lady of the United States. She is already the legal mother of my two children, but we are trying for more. I assure you she is very very happy. Good-bye Maya."_

The couple walked out. Maya was screaming for Olivia. As far as she was concerned that was another chapter closed.

They made it made to the White House. Karen & Jonah were up working on an assignment when they heard them come in.

Karen ran into Olivia's arm. Olivia held her for a long time. Karen didn't mind at all. She could tell her mom was tired.

She pulled back and looked at her mom, _"I love you."_

 _"Love you more."_

The next six weeks were busy for the family. Olivia made some appearances, helped the female Senators and Fitz work on some bills that would bring them a couple steps closer to equal rights for women, and preparing for their trip to Paris.

They had decided they wouldn't announce their trip. They knew the French government would. Olivia didn't want the public to feel like she was suffocating them. By the French announcing the trip she looked humble. It would also spark interest in her initiative.

Karen & Jonah completed the six-week program. Both passed their classes with all A's. Fitz flew Enrique in as a surprise to Jonah and they celebrated.

Jonah looked at his dad, " _Dad, I love the college. The campus, the staff, and the students are great. I really see why Karen wants to attend. I won't lie Karen is one of the factors that I now want to attend the college, but I loved the challenge. I know if I get in I can do it. I think I can get enough scholarships to cover everything. One of the Professors stated she would write me a letter of recommendation."_

Enrique put his fork down, _"Do you have a back-up plan?"_

 _"Yes sir. I'll still apply to Stanford, UCLA, and USC in addition to G.W. Karen said that if I wanted something then I needed to learn how to talk to you. I know this was not the original plan."_

 _"It wasn't son, but it's fine. Karen has helped you realize you can reach for the moon. All you have to do is try, and I respect you coming to me and being honest. If you can get in and I believe you can we will figure out the money part."_

Fitz nodded, _"Jonah, all I want you to do is head back to Vermont and put you head down and work hard. Keep your grades up. Volunteer. Show them who you are. Whatever you don't get in scholarships we will take care of."_

Olivia nodded and agreed.

Enrique nodded. He turned to Olivia, " _Only if you let me work on your orchids and put in a greenhouse for you."_

Olivia smiled, _"Deal."_

It was a little bittersweet to see his family head back to Vermont in August, but the kids would be starting school soon. Olivia was taking one class this term.

The night before they were set to leave Fitz worked for a few hours in the morning. He spend the rest of the day with the family.

The couple put Teddy to bed together that night.

They barely made it in their room before they were on each other. Fitz took her hard and fast against the wall. She loved every second of it.

He then picked her up and took her to their bed where he spent the next couple of hours making love to her.

The couple last two sessions were in the shower before they got clean. They were now laying in bed talking.

Olivia looked at Fitz, " _I'm going to miss you."_

 _"Me too but it we will be together again before you know it. I just can't wait for us to take our first international trip together. You don't know how many times I have had that dream."_

" _Oh, I know. You just want to me to join the mile high club with you."_

He laughs, _"Not going to lie. I would love that, but it is something about being on the world's stage with you by my side. Not just in the U.S. but the world will get to see how beautiful and smart you are soon, and I get to stand beside you as it happens."_

She smiled, _"I have to admit I love standing beside you now. I'm still shocked that my initiative is picking up steam so quickly, but I'm grateful because little girls will benefit from the exposure."_

 _"Baby, you are smart. People have always known that. I know you are more comfortable behind the scenes, but I'm glad that you get to take credit for all the brilliant plans you have come up with over the years."_

 _"I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. You have made me better in every way possible."_

 _"I love you more Olivia Carolyn Pope. I am the man I am today because of you."_

Fitz was right. Since returning back to Vermont time had flown for everyone. Olivia & the kids flew in to D.C. for the night, and the next afternoon they all left for Paris. Everyone was excited for various reasons.

The world was watching. They wanted to see what Olivia & Karen were wearing. Interest heightened when they learned the two would be attending some of the shows that were part of fashion week.

Originally Olivia had planned to go to four shows, but once they went public she received personal calls from Vera Wang and Monique Lhuillier to come to their shows to see their new bridal collections. Olivia accepted.

Olivia would never forget the look of joy she saw on Fitz's face when she told him. She could tell that it meant a lot to him, and it showed him she was all in.

The media went wild when they found out.

They arrived in Paris early the next morning. Olivia stepped out wearing a White Michael Kors Belted Boat neck Sheath dress that she paired with her Jimmy Choo Patent Leather sling pumps.

Karen complimented her mom's out with her White ABS Mesh-Contrast Fit & Flare Dress. She had on a pair of Manolo Blahnik Ankle Wrap Leather Sandals.

Olivia set the tone. She wasn't Mellie. Mellie was a fashionable woman, but her clothing screamed wealth and privilege. Yes Olivia wore a Michael Kors dress, but it was one of his cheaper dresses. More importantly the dress was simple and could easily be found at a fraction of the cost which is what Olivia wanted. The same with Karen's dress.

The family made it to their house. Lisa had already arrived via Fitz's private jet. She was happy to see them. The kids called her Aunt Lisa all the time now. Fitz would introduce Lisa as his future sister-in-law.

Olivia loved John being part of her detail. He got along well with Huck, and Fitz didn't worry about their safety as much.

When Olivia found out he was single, and he liked Lisa he told him to go for it. He had finally called her recently, and they were taking it slow. They both had hectic jobs but they liked each other.

The trip was kind of split up in two. The first three days Olivia would be attending some events with the First Lady of France. The First Lady asked if Karen would be with her. Olivia left it up to Karen who decided she wanted to be with Olivia. Their afternoons and evenings would be at the fashion shows and spending time together.

In addition to the shows to see the new wedding collections they would also be front row to see the collections of Miu Miu, Prada, Alexander McQueen, Louis Vuitton, and Prada.

Fitz & Teddy would be together for the most part for the first three days. Any meetings that he could not attend Marta would watch him, but other than that he wanted to show the world he was a functional parent and President.

The trip was a success thus far. Everyone loved seeing Fitz as President and dad. It was clear Teddy enjoyed being with his dad. Olivia had purchased him some suits and nice pants and shirts to wear.

The media commented how well-behaved and polite Teddy was. Olivia was just as impressive. When she responded to the questions asked during a meeting in French and English she gained brownie points around the world.

The day had arrived. Olivia was about to introduce a new initiative called " _ **Girls Can Do It Too**_ ". Olivia didn't want to wear anything flashy so she settled on a Grain Shadow Pink Diane von Furstenberg Julian Wrap Dress that retails for $398.00, but most stores are selling it for under a $100.00. She was delivering her speech at Think Global School . The school had headquarters in New York. The school has a challenging academic program, and they supported Olivia. They wanted to find a way to market their program for girls so this was perfect.

Olivia delivered her speech with her family behind her. The President and First Lady of France were there as well. In her speech she provided some facts that some people were intrigued to hear.

Olivia had done some research and found that more than 62 million girls around the world are not in school. This statistic helped her to understand why young ladies are more vulnerable to HIV/AIDS, early and forced marriages, and domestic violence.

Olivia wanted that to change so she talked to Fitz, and he supported her decision to launch this initiative. The hope is that young girls would complete their education, and strive to want more.

A World Bank study found that every year of secondary school education is correlated with an 18 percent increase in a girl's future earning power.

The initiative will include the private and public sector. Projects will be world-wide. France is the first country to step on board, but she hoped that after today others would join the cause. She wanted young women around the world to know that they mattered. There would be a great deal focused on their education, but Olivia planned to address heath, mental issues, and self-esteem.

The President & First Lady of France stepped up after Olivia to announce not only their support, but funds would be allocated for the initiative. They pressed other world leaders to join the cause.

Fitz , Olivia, and the kids spent time touring the school as well as two others that the President had selected. Some were surprised at how hands on the family was. Karen read to a group of young girls. Teddy had helped pass out materials. Fitz & Olivia were taking the time to talk to the children.

They took lots of pictures. They laughed and talked with the children. Nothing about the visits felt formal, and that is how they wanted it.

Back over in the U.S. the Initiative was receiving a lot of support. The spokesperson for the school that was headquartered in New York spoke with CNN. They confirmed that Olivia had been working on the plan for some time. She was very hands on, and what the world was witnessing is who they had come to know.

The next night Fitz & Olivia attended a State Dinner in their honor. Olivia wowed everyone when she stepped out of the limo in a Multi-White Alexander McQueen Embellished Strapless Silk Gown.

The couple was dancing. They were in their own world. Fitz smiled at her, " _Well First Girlfriend I must say you are taking the world by storm. You are making me look very good."_

Olivia laughed, " _I think we compliment each other well. This has been a dream trip. From the shows, to spending time with Karen, Lisa being here, and us being seen together as a family. It all feels really good."_

 _"Speaking of shows. Did you enjoy Vera and Monique?"_

 _"I did and when the time comes I told them I couldn't choose one over the other. I will have no choice but wear two gowns on my wedding day. One from each of them."_

 _"I love that idea. Sophisticated and elegant for the ceremony and sexy and fun for the reception."_

 _"You read my mind."_

 _"Well tomorrow night it is you and me. No kids, no press, no meeting. Just us before we head back home."_

 _"I can't wait."_

 _"Good. Wear a nice cocktail dress. It is going to be a romantic evening for two."_

 _"Even more excited."_

The next evening Olivia was picked up in a 1951 Luxury Bently MK VI. Karen picked a Pink and Black Alexander McQueen Paneled Floral Dress for her to wear. She had to admit she looked great.

Her hair was straight with some curls on the end, and she wore light make-up. It had been a whirlwind week, and she was glad that it went so well.

She sat in the car and looked out the window. Paris was such a beautiful city. She could see why so many people came here to get engaged, married, vacation as a couple, and enjoy themselves. There was no shortage of romantic things to do here.

Olivia didn't realize it but they had crossed Paris and made it to the Seine Bank. They stopped at the dock where a private yacht was sitting. It wasn't a flashy yacht. The teak deck, mahogany woodwork, and cozy atmosphere screamed romance. It got better when Fitz walked up to her.

She had never dated or saw a man who wore a suit like he did. It never failed to make her moist. She closed her eyes for a moment to composure herself.

They shared a quick kiss. Fitz took her around to the outside of the deck so they could enjoy the sunset. There were appetizers and champagne for the couple.

Fitz kissed her, _"You like?"_

 _"I do especially because I'm here with you."_

 _"Good, because I have a whole evening planned."_

 _"I can't wait."_

The couple enjoyed the sunset as the yacht left the port. Once the sun had set they were taking to the dining room. It was beyond romantic and it almost brought Olivia to tears.

The table was set for two. Candles and roses covered the table. Fitz helped her to her seat before he sat down.

For dinner the couple dined on a slice of duck foie gras with flower of salt from Guérande, a filet of cod to the black tapenade with clafoutis of Mediterranean vegetables and melted of leek, an assortment of refined cheeses, and, finally, a biscuit chocolate with morello cherries, praline with stuffed rice and black fruit cream. The gourmet dishes will be accompanied by a Château Leyssac Saint-Estèphe 2001 and a Pouilly Vinzelles 2006.

The couple enjoyed dinner as soft romantic music played in the background. They fed each other. They looked out the window and saw the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre palace, and Notre Dame de Paris amongst other sights.

The yacht was making its way to the Pont des Arts which is famous for their love padlocks. The yacht slowed down. The butler came and helped the couple to the front of the deck.

Olivia looked up and saw a rose falling down, but realized it was more than one. They just coming. In a span of a couple of minutes five hundred roses were on the deck.

Olivia had been so caught up with the roses falling that she wasn't paying attention to Fitz. She turned around and saw he was down on one knee as the roses continued to fall. In total there was 1,000 roses covering the deck.

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling as she realized what was happening. She also didn't noticed Kimberly Mitchell & her crew who were shooting live. Fitz wanted the world to know who and what he wanted. He wanted to show her that he was all in.

Fitz said, _"When we were on vacation I had a conversation with our daughter. At first neither of us realized we wanted to talk to the other about the same thing. She wanted to know when I was going to make it official. I wanted to make sure she was okay with me making it official. That night we talked and have worked on making this night magical for you because you deserve it. We know the significance of the roses. I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope. I didn't marry for love the first time around, and while for all intents and purposes this will be my second marriage I feel like it is my first. Now I know what it feels like to love and be loved, and I don't ever want to let that go. So Livvie please do me the honor of becoming my wife. I want every minute of every day for the rest of our lives."_

Olivia could barely see because of her tears. The first time she tried to say yes nothing would come out, but it was important to her that he hear her say yes. So she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

 _"Absolutely. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and our family."_

Fitz stood up and picked her up. They could hear the cheers above. Fitz put her down and slid her engagement ring on.

Fitz said, _"The kids & I designed the ring. I have to say I'm proud of Teddy. He can really keep a secret. We designed the ring together."_

Olivia smiled as she looked down at the ring. It was two and a half carats. The center was a pear shaped purplish-pink diamond. It was very rare. Olivia bet Karen selected the diamond. It was a combination of their favorite colors. Teddy more than likely picked the pear because it was his favorite fruit. It was surrounded by fourteen brilliant cut white diamonds. There were another 123 diamonds. The whole band was diamonds. That was all Fitz. Honestly she was in love with it. They knew her very well.

Olivia looked around to see some of the roses were in the water. That is when she saw Kimberly. She looked up and saw them on a lakeside screen, and the kids and Lisa were waiting for them.

Olivia blushed, " _Did the world just witness us getting engaged?"_

He nodded.

" _Can I say something?"_

He nodded

She turned and looked at the kids and smiled. She waved and they waved back. Olivia turned and looked at Fitz again, _"This proposal is beyond a dream come true, and to know that the kids were included has made it perfect. I'm sure the country feels better that I'm not just shacking up. Thank you for loving me through all of my faults and what nots. I love you more than I can ever express. I love those two up there like I carried them myself, and down the road I look forward to adding to our family."_

Cheers roared.

A short time later they made it to the kids who were waiting for Olivia with bouquets of her favorite flowers. Calla lilies and orchids. They shared a long hug. Olivia smiled at Lisa as they hugged. Words were not needed. Marta was standing to the side not wanting to intrude. They called her over and embraced.

Tom came over, " _Sir the car is ready for you. Huck will use the car you arrived in to get the family and Marta back home."_

Olivia was confused at first, but realized their night was not ending.

The couple waved to the crowd, and allowed a few pictures before being whisked away.

Once in the car Olivia allowed the moment to set in. It was official. Fitz had proposed. They were getting married, and the whole world knew. In the past she would have cared what the world was saying, but not anymore. All that mattered was that those closest to them were happy and they were.

Fitz pulled out an envelope.

Olivia asked, _"What is that?"_

 _"Karen said it is a letter that she found among Jerry's things at school. Earlier she told me that we should read it together after you accepted my proposal. She said there was no way you wouldn't."_

 _"She was right."_

Fitz opened the letter.

 _ **Dear Dad and Liv,**_

 _ **When you receive this letter it means that you both have finally found a way to be together. I am writing this letter after talking to Olivia. Dad you are in a coma fighting for your life, and I'm writing this letter believing that you are coming back. I used my Grant charm to get her to tell me the truth."**_

Both of them laughed

 _ **"When we were on the trail I would watch the two of you together. Despite the idea that kids are dumb we really aren't. We only use that to our advantage. I saw dad go from being dead to alive when he was around you. I saw your eyes that were always filled with sadness began to glow again. You both showed me why I will now never go into politics. Instead of you Liv admitting that you really loved my dad you ran, and dad instead of you fighting for Liv you went along with the game all in the name of optics. A word that I hate with a passion. I realize after talking to Olivia she really loves you, and I told her that if she loves us and you she will find a way to get into your room. My mother doesn't realize she could sit in that room with you 24/7 and instead of bringing you back it would do nothing more than make you give up. You need to know that she still loves you."**_

The letter picks up a couple of days later.

 _ **"See I knew it. You came back. I know how. The agents talk. All that matters is that you are back. It pains me to say this because I am so in love with Olivia too, but I'm too you. Technically you're too old but we'll let that slide. I wanted to write this letter now so you both can know that I support you. I want the two of you to stop caring about the world, and care about each other. Once the world sees you they will fall in line. In the name of optics I will go there. Everyone loves a great love story. Since I can't marry you Liv I bought you this."**_

Fitz turned the envelope over and a ring fell into her hand. It was a South Sea Pearl Diamond Gold Ring.

 _ **"I know that you like simply. On your wedding day I thought this would be perfect because I know that day will come, and I will be there beaming. I looked forward to being your son. The pearl will protect the purity of your marriage. Dad, you never let me down. I want to be better than you, but not because you were bad. I will be better because you are my dad, and you will never put the kind of pressure on me that Pops did to you. I want you to be happy and staying with mother is not it. Love always Jerry."**_

The couple were crying as they read the letter again. Olivia looked the ring and slid it on. Fitz kissed it and hugged her.

Olivia whispered, _"Do you feel it?"_

 _"Yes, a sense of peace. That he can now really move on. His death was not in vain Livvie. I wish we had more time with him, but I'm grateful for the time I got."_

 _"Me too."_

A short time letter they pulled up to the Mandarin Oriental Paris. Tom & John took them in through a side entrance. They headed up to the Penthouse.

Olivia walked in and was floored not only at the suite but the setting. The flowers, candles, wine, and dessert.

She noticed two bags in the corner.

She looked at Fitz. He smiled, _"Lisa and Karen"_

 _"They really were involved."_

Fitz smiled, " _Yes your ring. Karen picked the center diamond, Teddy picked the shape, and I did the rest. I told them I wanted to do something with Roses because of our connection to the Rose Garden. Lisa showed me this Website. They had different set-ups for proposals in Paris. When I saw the roses I knew that was it."_

 _"So the meeting with the President?"_

 _"Was very real. When he called and asked I realized that it would be perfect to propose in Paris. What woman wouldn't love to be proposed to in Paris. So that night after you went out with Karen and Lisa we talked. She wanted you to feel like the queen you are. She wanted you to know that you deserved the world. I wanted it too so we went to work. Hence today."_

 _"Wow, I love it."_

 _"I'm surprised you haven't run to television to see what they are saying."_

 _"Because it doesn't matter. The only people that really matter are already here, and I imagine Abby, Lauren, and Charlotte were told."_

 _"They were and keeping the fork down at home. They were all very excited for you I might add."_

 _"Good, then we will check in later. We have great teams. Right now I just want to enjoy being upgraded from First Girlfriend to First Fiancee. Let's take a selfie."_

Fitz laughed and agreed. The couple went by the window where you could see the Eiffel Tower in the background. They took a couple of pictures and posted with the caption" **It's Official I'm the First Fiancee of the United States" #SoInLove #Special #LoveMeSomeMrPresident."**

Olivia walked around the Penthouse. The Panoramic views made the room even more spectacular than it already was.

Olivia asked, _"So what time do we check out?"_

 _"The day after tomorrow."_

Olivia turned around.

Fitz smiled, " _I know when we get back our lives are going to be hectic. The kids have school, you do as well in addition to your other obligations, and we will have to speak to the press at some point once we are back in the United States. I want us to really enjoy his for a moment before reality comes back."_

Olivia nodded, _"Bath"_

 _"Absolutely. Did you love the dress you wore tonight?"_

 _"Yes, Karen did great."_

Fitz didn't say anything. She turned to look at him. _"You picked the dress."_

 _"Guilty"_

 _"Why were you so nervous?"_

 _"I don't know. I was nervous about this whole proposal. I wanted it to perfect. I wanted you to be happy, and I didn't want anyone to mess it up. From start to finish I wanted it to be an experience that could only be topped by our wedding."_

Olivia let her dress fall to the fall. Fitz breath hitched. She got on her tippy toes and whispered, _"Then your plan was very successful."_

The couple walked into the bathroom where Olivia could see Fitz was prepared for them to enjoy a bath. He grabbed the supplies and ran them some water.

The couple relaxed. They looked at the pictures that Lisa and Karen had sent to them.

After their bath they laid in the bed enjoying the views. Olivia turned and looked at her fiancee. All she could do was smile. He really was hers now.

He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss quickly became passionate. Neither had put clothes on when they climbed in bed.

Olivia loved how he knew her body almost more than she knew it. Tonight he was really taking his time. Every time she thought it couldn't get better for them in the bedroom it did. The closer they got the better the sex was.

After finally giving each other several orgasms using their fingers and mouth they needed to be one.

When Fitz thrust into her she threw her head back for a moment. She then looked at him. He smiled, _"I've been waiting so long for this day."_

 _"To make love to me in Paris."_

He began to thrust into her slow and deep. She felt him everywhere. Without missing a beat he said:

 _"No to make love to you as my fiancee. To make love to you knowing we are moving forward. Even when we have issues we are learning how to get through them together."_

Tears began to form in their eyes.

 _"I have longed for the day where you were making love to me after you proposed. Where I finally realized that you chose me. That you were mine and I no longer had to share you with Mellie."_

He threw her legs over his shoulders. He sank into her even more.

 _"Shit Fitz. So Good"_

 _"I know baby,"_

He hit her spot time and time again. He knew what every sound meant. When it was good, when it was a little too much but she wasn't going to stop him, when he knew she couldn't take much more, and when she was ready to cum.

He could tell she was ready, but she didn't want it to be over. She was trying to hold on.

Fitz looked down at her, _"Let go. We have time Mrs. Grant to be."_

When she heard him say that she exploded catching him by surprise. They both screamed. The pleasure was too much.

After a couple more rounds they finally fell asleep. Olivia didn't sleep long. She looked at Fitz. He looked so happy and peaceful. She decided not to wake him.

She carefully slid out the bed. She grabbed her robe out of her bag and made her way down to the kitchen. She fixed herself a snack.

She had a lot on her mind. For the first time she really took a moment to look at her engagement ring. It looked huge on her petite fingers, but not in a gaudy way. She loved everything about the ring, and it felt more special that the kids helped Fitz. A couple fingers over was the promise ring that Fitz had given her all those years ago, and on her other hand was the ring that Jerry had planned to present to her.

She didn't hear Fitz come into the room, " _You okay sweet baby?"_

She smiled at him, " _I am baby. Just a lot on my mind."_

 _"Care to share?"_

 _"I was thinking about us getting married, and all that it will entail."_

 _"Does that bother you? I know that we are expected to do it big and grand. If I'm being honest I would like to give you that, because I think you deserve it. Both of us do. I would like for us to plan something grand together to show our love."_

Olivia didn't say anything.

 _"Wow okay crickets."_

 _"Not for the reason you think."_

 _"Then what Livvie. I thought we..."_

 _"I want that as well Fitz, but I also want something small and intimate. So for the last couple of hours I have been thinking of how to say this, but here goes. I want to be your wife sooner than later, but to do something grand takes time."_

 _"It sounds like you have a solution to the problem."_

Olivia looked up, " _I was wondering if you would consider us getting married in a small private ceremony during the Thanksgiving holiday. Where it would be only our family and friends. Huck can keep the marriage license private, and we have that big grand celebration in April. Not too hot or cold. Plenty of time to prepare."_

Olivia finally looked up at Fitz whose face broke into a huge smile. " _Livvie, I absolutely love the idea. Do you still want to go to Cape Cod for Thanksgiving?"_

She nodded, _"I do."_

The next morning the couple finally watched the news, and it was nice to see the engagement on television. The world was happy. America felt secure. Olivia's initiative was also receiving tons of praise, and there were world leaders domestic and internationally that wanted to support the cause even more now that she was going to be the First Lady.

Everyone arrived at the Penthouse the morning they were set to leave Paris. The couple shared the news with kids, Marta, and Lisa who thought it was an excellent idea.

Back in D.C. Mellie had been hiding out in her home. She knew that they were waiting on her to comment on the engagement.

Mellie knew why she didn't receive a romantic proposal, but it still stung for some reason. Maybe it wasn't so much about the proposal but the fact that the kids were front and center. They were happy and supportive.

Mellie never believed that Olivia could handle being the First Lady. She would never handle the responsibilities well, and she wouldn't know how to stand beside Fitz.

She quickly realized how wrong she was. Olivia wasn't trying to be like her or or anyone else for that matter. She was showing the world a more modern First Lady. People respected her more because she was using her brains and skills to create change. Picking china patterns were part of her duties, but she was more than that. Fitz accepted that and encouraged her to use her voice. Together they were going to be unstoppable.

Her agent walked in the room and handed her a package. When she opened it up and saw what it was she gasped.

 **A/N-Several things I want to address.**

 ***The prisons I referred to in this chapter are real. It is a fact that the prisons are listened as two of the world's hardest prisons.**

 ***I brought up the cost of the outfits that Olivia wore, because the cost is often brought up when they are looking at Mrs. Obama's outfits. She tends to do mix it up a lot. A combination of low costs dresses with high end.**

 ***In this chapter I write that as if their is a First Lady of France when their really isn't. He isn't nor has he ever married a woman ever from what I read. I could be wrong, but he didn't marry the last two women he was with. He was in a domestic relationship for years, before cheating on her with another woman who he moved in when he became President, but they broke up in the last year.**

 ***In this update I changed the name of the initiative that Olivia was promoting. It is a real initiative that the President and First Lady are promoting. It is called "** **Let Girls Learn** **". The facts that I discussed are real, and found in the fact sheets on the White House website.**

 ***The proposal set-up is real. There is a website that provides 30 scenarios to propose in Paris. I chose the roses for obvious reasons.**

 ***I decided to make Olivia a little vulnerable. She wasn't running for her normal reasons, but she did.**

 ***Finally, I try to do something a little different with each story to make them standout from one another. In this story I'm going to do something new that I have never done in any of my stories, and something I haven't seen too much in other stories. I'm going to keep Mellie around, and she is going to have to deal with Olivia especially after Olivia become the First Lady officially. It won't be petty and childish, but don't think that Olivia won't be happy that she now has the upper hand.**

 **A/N 2-Thank you to the guest reviewer who stood up for me. I appreciate it more than you will ever know.**


	10. Beginnings

**A/N-Towards the end of this chapter it gets a little steamy. I'm not going to change the rating on this story yet. Down the line I think it will happen.**

Olivia & the kids were going to stay in D.C. for two days before heading back to Vermont so that the couple could officially announce their engagement in the United States.

The couple had picked a date for their wedding. Before they boarded the plane Olivia pulled Lisa aside.

Lisa was concerned.

Olivia smiled, _"I know that in college we always said that we would do each other's wedding. At least be heavily involved. I know our wedding to the world will be huge, and you will be involved but we are catering to the world. That is why I really wanted to get married on my terms. I talked with Fitz, and we want you to plan our Thanksgiving ceremony. You know me. Life is hectic for us both, and we trust you."_

Lisa had tears in her eyes, _"Really"_

Fitz stepped in the room and nodded " _I agree with Livvie. Actually when she told me I was elated that we get married on our terms. We will give the world what they want, and we get what we want. It is important that our family and friends enjoy this time. Olivia & I coming together is about more than us."_

Lisa hugged them, " _It will be my pleasure."_

On the plane Olivia emailed the schools to explain the kids late return. She asked that their assignments be emailed to her.

When they arrived back at the White House the couple was surprised to find that their staffs had put together a surprise engagement party.

The couple appreciated the love especially Olivia. She was really nervous about how the staff would treat her. Like Fitz said she had nothing to be concerned about. Everyone loved her. How could they not? Olivia treated everyone with the upmost respect even the cleaning crew. Something that could not be said about Mellie.

The next day the couple did a press conference to officially confirm their engagement. They explained they had already picked a wedding date. Olivia had decided that she wanted to keep the public engaged.

Only Present Grover Cleveland had every married at the White House so when they announced that the ceremony would indeed take place at the White House it created a level of excitement the country had not seen in some time.

Olivia stepped up, _" I want everyone to feel like they are a part of our day. So we will exchange vows that will air around the world, and can also be streamed. In addition we are not announcing our wedding date, because I'm going to run a contest. Tomorrow their will be a link on my page where anyone 13 years of age and older can guess our wedding date. The person or persons who guess closest to the date will get to meet me, and they will help me design our wedding cake and pick desserts for the dessert bar . So good luck to all & God Bless the United States of America."_

The next day the couple spent the day responding to magazines, newspapers, and television reporters about their engagement.

Charlotte had found a photographer that specialized in weddings. She had seen their work, because several of her friends had used them. Charlotte had called Neal & Carla Freed as soon as Olivia accepted. The couple were excited to get an opportunity with the couple. The couple were vetted.

Olivia & Fitz immediately loved the Freeds. The photographers immediately fell in love with the couple. They were as down to earth as they portrayed themselves on TV. Their engagement shoot was a success, and the couple immediately decided to keep the Freeds as their photographer. After they signed the NDA Olivia revealed their plans to actually get married the day after Thanksgiving. The couple agreed to arrive the morning of their wedding to capture it for them.

Olivia introduced them to Lisa. She explained to Lisa that she asked the Freeds to handle the photography for both ceremonies.

The next day Olivia & the kids headed back to Vermont. They all couldn't be any happier if they tried.

The world felt the same way. The contest was a hit. Thus far there were several guesses that were close, but no one had hit the nail on the coffin.

Mellie finally issued a statement stating that she was happy for her ex-husband and children. She only issued a written statement. She knew she could fake it for the cameras right now.

What was worse is that Olivia was lending her voice to several of the committees that she needed to be a apart of if she wanted to get reelected. She would have to decide at some point soon if she really wanted this career. If she did she was going to have to do what Olivia had done for so long, and that was she was going to have to play nice with the First Lady. How the tables had turned.

The couple had very little times to themselves once life went back to normal. Olivia's initiative was receiving support around the world. Fitz was in the final stages of getting two big bills to pass. The children were excelling in school, and despite Olivia's schedule being hectic the kids knew they came first.

Olivia remained hands-on. She never missed anything important to the children. When last-minute things came up with the children Charlotte knew who was going to be rescheduled.

Lauren was back so Charlotte officially now reported to the future First Lady, but they were a team. They worked together to keep the couple going. Olivia loved Charlotte. Charlotte like Lauren always knew what Olivia needed, and she made sure that Olivia's life ran smoothly.

Lauren & Charlotte were best friends so they worked like a well oiled machine. Whenever Fitz needed to be there for Olivia or the children Lauren made it happen. Abby & Quinn were the perfect Chief of Staffs. They knew the couple so they knew when to handle them, and when to step back.

The couple barely saw each other for the next month. Fitz was traveling out of the country. Olivia had class, a couple of speaking engagements, working with committee on the "Equal Pay Bill, and the kids. Olivia & the kids really missed Fitz especially Olivia. Everyone could tell she was losing her cool.

The kids had the whole week of Thanksgiving off. They were set to head to D.C. to pardon the turkey, and then head to Cape Cod. The kids were out until the Wednesday after Thanksgiving so they had some time.

Olivia was laying in her bed looking at at picture of her fiancee. She had missed him in the past, but now that she was no longer the other woman missing him was different.

She loved him now in a way she never knew was possible, _"God I miss you so much baby. I can't wait to be in your arms."_

 _"Good because I need to be in yours too."_

Olivia turned over and looked at the door in shock. It was her fiancee in the flesh. She thought she was dreaming.

 _"I'm really here Livvie. I heard through the grapevine you've been a little snappy lately, and I know I have. My schedule is light so I decided I could work from home. We can stop in D.C. for the pardon of the turkey before we began our vacation and get married."_

Olivia jumped up and ran into his arms. She didn't know why she was crying but she was. Fitz kissed her forehead. He told her he was really there. She finally calmed down.

 _"Hi baby. God I have missed you"_

 _"Me too Livvie. By the end of next week you will finally be my wife. The distance is hard, but I know you are home. That is all that matters."_

 _"Have you eaten honey?"_

 _"No, I flew straight here after my conference ended."_

 _"Go shower while I grab you something to eat."_

She fixed him dinner while he got cleaned up. He ate and they enjoyed some television before going to sleep. As much as they missed each other they wanted their wedding night to be special. They decided they could wait a couple more days.

The next morning when Teddy climbed on the bed he was surprised and happy to see his dad. His screams brought Karen in the room. When she saw her dad she jumped on the bed as well. The four of them shared an emotional reunion.

Fitz promised Teddy he would pick him up from school. He did and he spent the afternoon with his son. He wished he could do it more, but he knew between him and Olivia his son was happy and thriving.

The family went to D.C. so that Fitz could pardon the turkey. The kids were with him like last year. Olivia went by her office to respond to emails. Charlotte sent her a picture of the three of them. Olivia couldn't wait to add to their family. He was an excellent President, but she realized now that she stopped running how great a man he really was. Not only to her but the children. He took his role as dad seriously.

When they made it to Cape Cod Lisa was already there. She was making sure that everything arrived for the wedding on Friday.

She was just as happy to see them as they were her. Later on Marta, Jonah, Enrique, Nathan Lauren, Charlotte, Abby, Huck, and Quinn arrived.

They had a normal Thanksgiving. Lots of food and football. Everyone was very relaxed. Later on they had a short wedding rehearsal. Fitz & Olivia got to see some of what Lisa had put together, and they loved it. She had asked them to email her specific requests, and she filled in the gaps.

Olivia woke up the morning of her wedding excited, and she wasn't the least big nervous. If she was getting married in front of the world then she would feel differently. Fitz was in the guest house with the detail.

Their ceremony was at one because Lisa & Karen had a surprise for the couple so the morning was busy.

Lisa wanted to surprise Olivia with her gown so each time she was fitted Karen blindfolded her. Karen picked the dress out.

Neal & Carla had arrived early to capture every moment. Neal was with Fitz. Carla was with Olivia. Olivia's glam squad had just finished her hair and make-up. Lisa took her into the bathroom suite to put her gown on. She put the blind fold on.

When Olivia walked out everyone gasped including Carla. They brought her in front of the full-length mirror and took off her blind fold.

Olivia immediately broke down. One of Olivia's request was her hair. Fitz loved her hair in its curly state, straight, but his favorite was when it was up. One night in bed he said he loved her neck. Specifically the up-do she wore when she came to the Correspondents' Dinner with Jake. So she had included her hair style in her list of requests to Lisa.

Now she was looking at her gown. She was standing in a Champagne Oscar De La Renta Strapless Foil Tulle Gown.

She finally composed herself enough to look at her best friend who was in tears as well. _"Lisa, I absolutely love it. You know me so well. Fitz will love it."_

 _"I'm glad you love it, but you should thank your daughter. She picked it out on her own. She saw the designer in Paris."_

Olivia turned to her daughter, _"Baby you did an amazing job. Were you nervous I wouldn't like it?"_

Karen shrugged, " _A little but I really enjoyed the process. Aunt Lisa loved the gown the moment I showed it to her. Just to be sure I showed Abby. They said you would love it. It felt good to be part of the selection committee I guess."_

Olivia went over to her, _"Sweetie, we know the ceremony in April will be huge, but I'm not leaving anyone in this room out especially you. You will help me pick out the gowns. You & Aunt Lisa will be wearing a gown you love as well as me. Abby & Quinn the same for their bridesmaid dresses. The only way I can get through that day is with you guys beside me. Okay."_

 _"Okay mom."_

Abby stepped up, _"Lisa told us that for each ceremony you wanted your something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue be different. As part of Fitz's request. He asked that for both cereminies he handle the something new."_

Abby handed her a case. On the top was an envelope which she opened. It said, **_"Today is the wedding that matters. The one we will always celebrate. When I saw this I knew I wanted it for you. It also happens to be your something blue. You are my everything. You always have been, and today I get to prove it."_**

Olivia opened the case and smiled. It was a Cushion Sapphire Drop Necklace. She saw it in Paris. She told him that anyone who wore that necklace would feel like a queen. Once they put it on her she was right.

Karen stepped over. _"Dad said please don't kill him for being untruthful when you see your something old."_

She opened up the box and looked at Karen. She was confused. It was the ring that Jerry had bought for her. It was too big and kept sliding off. Fitz had taken it to get resized, but he told her they had shipped the ring to the White House instead of Vermont.

Karen continued, _"We made a couple of small changes to the ring. Dad had one of the diamonds replaced with a diamond in a ring that dad had given to Jerry for his 16th birthday. So now whenever you wear the ring you really are wearing a piece of Jerry. I also had them inscribe Jerry's mom in the band."_

She slid the ring on. It fit her perfectly. She kissed the ring. Now she didn't have to take it off. She loved it even more.

Karen continued, _"I also wanted to give you something special. I talked to dad because I wanted to use my money. Close your eyes mom."_

She did. Karen put on a pair of a pair of diamond platinum flower cluster earstuds. Olivia opened her eyes and grinned.

 _"I have taught you well."_

 _"You have taught me so much. More than I can ever thank or repay you, and I'm glad dad is with you. We all won when you came in our lives. I love you mom."_

 _"Love you more sweetie"_

Lisa came over, " _So when we were in college I had these great pair of heels that you loved to borrow so I figured why not make the best time your wedding day."_

Olivia laughed, " _These Oscar pumps still look new. Well we didn't have money like we do now so we took care of things even more."_

Lisa hugged her, _"Exactly."_

Marta came over with a box, " _One of my daughters owns a flower shop so I asked Lisa if we could do your bouquet. It was the least we could do. I almost don't feel like I have a job working for you. It is just that enjoyable. She told me what type of flowers you wanted, and we took it from there."_

Olivia nodded to try and prevent herself from crying more, but when she opened the box it was for not.

Marta's daughter bouquet was amazing. It looked very regal. It consisted of calla lillies, tulips, orchids, and hyacinths. All of the flowers were in a purple hue.

Olivia was ready to get married.

Over at the guest house Fitz was getting ready. Tom & Teddy came in the room with two boxes for him.

Tom smiled. Something he rarely done because of his job.

Tom said, " _Your fiancee wanted to give you a gift on your wedding day. Here you go sir."_

Fitz opened up the card and smiled. **"** ** _I remember when I knew you had me. When we shared our first one minute in the hall I was a goner. We have a lifetime of one minutes together. I wanted to get you something that was you. You do so much for me. Love you. Mrs. Grant.."_**

Fitz smiled. Not only the way she signed the card, but thinking about their one minutes. Inside the case was a Yellow Gold Classique Wristwatch. It was totally him. He took it out. As he was putting it on he noticed she had it engraved, " _ **To my husband. One minute was never enough but it was the start that got us here."**_

Teddy came over, _"Daddy, mommy helped Karen & I with your other gift. It is a project that we worked on together."_

Fitz opened the case. The gift seemed simple. A pair of white gold cufflinks until Teddy took them out and opened them. He couldn't contain his emotions. The cufflinks were actually lockets, and they were pictures that included Jerry. In one cufflink was a picture of Jerry alone on one side, and on the other was a picture of him with Karen & Teddy. In the other cufflink there was a picture of him and Jerry. The final picture broke him as he looked at a picture of Jerry & Olivia on the trail. He never realize how happy his son was when he was around Olivia.

Teddy smiled, _"Do you like it daddy? I showed it to mommy, and she thought it was a perfect idea."_

 _"Son, this was a perfect idea. I love it. and thank you for having my initials engraved on the front to complete."_

Tom helped him finish getting dressed. They were all wearing Brook Brothers.

Tom used the golf cart to make their way over to the chapel. Lisa told Fitz that Olivia always dreamed of getting married in a small romantic chapel so he had one built. The inside was decorated. It was a surprise for Olivia.

Olivia assumed they were getting married in a tent. When they arrived at the chapel Olivia was shocked. She knew Lisa had told him and he made it happen.

Teddy was waiting for her to talk her down the aisle. That was her request. When the door open Fitz immediately became emotional. He had never saw her looked so beautiful. She was stunning. She was a bride. His bride. That realization made him emotional which made Olivia emotional as she saw him.

Then she noticed the pastor. It was Bishop T.D. Jakes. Olivia was not religious. Her parents took that from her, but Lisa was. They had went to his church a couple of times in college, and although Olivia wouldn't admit it she read a lot of his books. Listened to a lot of his sermons online, and often gave money to the church.

Teddy gave her away. He looked so handsome in his suit that matched his dad.

Bishop Jakes began, _"Normally I don't do weddings where I haven't counseled the couple, but after speaking with Lisa I did some research. I know pastors don't like to admit they understand how people lose hope, but I do. The important thing is to find it. Know that God has a better plan for you. I was even more encouraged when I found out that Ms. Pope had donated to the church a lot over the years, and made several substantial donations to Mega Care. It allowed me to know more about her. Then I spoke with the President and Lisa. I realized what an honor and privilege it was to bring you together after all of the work you did."_

They wanted a simple ceremony since the one in April was going to be some elaborate. They wrote their own vows.

Olivia went first.

 _ **"Now I know why you hate running. It sucks. I know because running from you sucked each and every time I did it, but walking and standing by your side has been the easiest thing I have ever done in my life. You make me whole. You give my life meaning. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife, the mother of your children, and your life's partner."**_

Fitz grinned. They were still laughing from her running comment.

 _ **"I didn't know how much the world had to offer until I met you. I understand why people hold onto their faith, because it might not work out at first but it does in the end. I now understand that God was preparing me so that when it was our time. I wouldn't take a single moment for granted. I can't wait to show you how much you are my everything. To live life together and be free. To raise our family and enjoy who we are for the rest of our lives.**_

They exchanged rings. Fitz slid a Ritani emerald-cut eternity band on her ring finger. Olivia had selected a customer Furrer Jacot Scultures with Diamond ring.

The Bishop pronounced them husband and wife. They shared a passionate kiss as husband and wife.

They spent the next hour taking pictures and talking with their family and friends. Olivia enjoyed talking with the Bishop, and was excited when he offered to officiate their ceremony in April. The couple happily accepted. They agreed to check in monthly for counseling just to make sure they kept things in the right direction.

Lisa came in, _"Mr. & Mrs. Grant it is time to go."_

They looked at her.

 _"You two are headed on your honeymoon for the weekend. Don't worry you are not leaving the state so optics is fine. Abby helped me. You have bags already there. Liv, I packed some fun things. Also your wedding cake is there. Abby made it for you. The other tier is already in the freezer for your anniversary. I left your schedule open except your first dinner as husband and wife tonight is a gift. You will do all the formal stuff in April. This ceremony is about the two of you. Don't worry I have food waiting for you there."_

They were excited. Lisa had gotten this right. It was what they wanted. Tom came up in a Bentley to take them. Olivia got sad thinking that Tom wouldn't get to spend time with Lauren.

 _"Mrs. Grant it is your wedding day. Why are you concerned about me? Besides we are rotating. We have a room for the agents. None of us have long shifts so we could have so QT time."_

She smiled. Hearing her be called Mrs. Grant meant everything.

In the car he kissed her with everything he could muster. Fitz whispered, _"I can't believe you are my wife."_

 _"Believe it mister. You are off the market."_

 _"Livvie, I was off the market the moment we met when I was technically off the market."_

 _"They laughed."_

Olivia leaned into him, _"Lisa got it right."_

 _"She did. I couldn't be happier. Thank you for my gifts. I felt like Jerry was with us."_

 _"He was. Thank you what you did to the ring. It makes it even more special. Now that it fits I can keep it on. I hate we have to take our wedding bands off."_

 _"Only for a couple of months. We got married under our terms. Don't get me wrong I look forward to the April ceremony for different reasons. Our first dance. To show the world you are my choice, but today was on our terms. You look stunning baby."_

 _"You like it."_

 _"No I love it."_

 _"Our daughter picked my gown."_

 _"Okay am I missing something."_

 _"I didn't tell you but as a surprise I didn't know what my gown looked like until earlier. Lisa said she wanted to surprise me, but actually Karen picked the gown. So yes I was at the dress fittings like I told you, but even the bride didn't know what she looked like to right before she went down the aisle."_

 _"She did great."_

A short time later they pulled up to the Wequassett Resort & Golf Club. Tom took them to the house that had been reserved for the couple. He handed them their keys.

 _"Mr. President, Mrs. Grant we have already swept the room. You are good to go. Again congrats. Enjoy your honeymoon."_

They thanked Tom.

Fitz picked up his wife as they entered the home. It was a three bedroom cape house overlooking Pleasant was stunning. The waterfront living room and dining room with patio was them. It was indeed private.

Fitz kissed her neck, _"I didn't sleep much last night. What do you say we get comfortable, eat something, and take a nap. We can play tonight."_

 _"Sounds like a lovely plan my dear husband."_

The couple enjoyed their lazy afternoon. They were in separate rooms getting ready for their first dinner as husband and wife. Both were excited. This was a long-time coming, and although to most couple this was insignificant. To them it was everything.

Olivia wanted to wear something that Fitz wouldn't expect to see her in. She was bringing Alex out tonight. Her fun alter-ego He had never met her. As soon as she saw the dress she knew it was a game changer. This was a freakum dress.

Olivia stepped into her Narisco Rodriguez Black Bustier Filled Dress, and she slid into her Ferragamo pumps.

She stepped out to meet her husband. When he saw her his mouth dropped.

He whispered, _"FUCK she is trying to kill me!"_

Olivia blushed.

 _"Livvie you look so fucking hot. Glad you are my MILF"_

Olivia couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing.

" _I was hoping you liked it, but I wasn't expecting this type of reaction."_

 _"Why not? Have you seen yourself? You are a beautiful woman. Inside and out, but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this look. It is sexy as hell, fun, and damn I got nothing."_

Olivia just shook her head. _"Let's get out of here. We will play later I promise."_

They were taken to a small restaurant on the property that had been shut down for them. It had an 180-degree waterfront view. The couple loved it.

Chef James Hackney came out and introduced himself to the couple before he went back to prepare their meal. For their appetizer they had Lobster & Tarragon Ravioli, next they enjoyed Herb Crusted Lamb with potato lyonnaise, heirloom carrots, and anise jus.

For dessert they were brought their wedding cake that Abby made. Olivia began to tear up. It was beautiful. It was a one-tier cake with lavender fondant with butter cream flowers and their initials hand-printed.

They cut and shared a slice. The staff boxed up the rest of the cake to take back with them. The house band came out and played " _ **I Will Always Love You"**_ so the couple could share a dance together.

They looked at each other as the band finished. They were ready to go. They needed each other. They couldn't wait any longer.

They made it back to the house. When they opened up the door the mood was set. Candles and rose pedestals started at the door, and went all the way to their master bedroom suite.

The couple went into separate bathrooms to change. Fitz had used the bathroom in the hallway. While Olivia was finishing up her put his IPod in the dock, and started a play list.

Olivia opened the door. She was wearing a dark ink Stella McCartney chemise. It was cut out on the sides. Fitz smiled. She was taking sexy to a whole new level tonight.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

 _"You look beautiful tonight Mrs. Grant"_

 _"Why thank you husband!"_

 _"Say it again..."_

 _"Husband..."_

 _"Wife..."_

 _"Husband.."_

 _"Wife..."_

Fitz pulled the straps down on her chemise exposing her breasts. He took one in his mouth and began to roughly suck on her nipple. After some time he moved to the other breast giving it the same attention.

He knew he was driving her wild, and he loved it.

Olivia pulled back, _"Tie me up."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I want to do something fun and different with my husband so tie me up."_

Fitz looked at her another moment to see if she was serious. When he realized she was he got up and grabbed his tie, and he tied her hands together.

Olivia smiled, _"Handle me husband!"_

Fitz was thinking, _"Damn if this is married Olivia I have no doubt life is going to spectacular for us."_

He grinned at her, _"Hold on Mrs. Grant I'm about to take you on a ride that you can't get off on once it starts. Can you handle that?"_

She leaned up and licked his ear, _"The last I checked you are the older of the two of us so the question is can you really make this the best ride I have ever been on."_

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat, and that excited her.

Fitz leaned over to her like he was going to kiss her. He smiled and without warning he thrust his tongue into her mouth and began to suck on her tongue. It took her off guard for a moment especially since she couldn't use her hands, but she quickly caught up until he slipped two fingers inside her. As she stared at him she knew she was about to go on the ride of her life. The fact that he was finger fucking her slowly like there was no tomorrow was an indication.

He stared at her as she came apart for the first time, but by no means would it be the last time.

He smiled as the song ended. He knew what song was coming up next as flipped her onto her back.

He whispered, _"Tonight I'm about to celebrate you being the love of my life. More importantly you are now my wife legally. I told you Livvie. I chose you. You were always the one."_

Tears fell down her face as her husband raised her legs and spread them apart. He kneeled in front of her, leaned forward, and thrust into her as the song " **Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You** " came on.

Olivia threw her head back. He had never been so deep before. She literally felt him everywhere.

" _Oh My God Fitz"_

 _"Call him baby."_

He would pull all the way out before ramming back into her. He was making her eat her words.

She gave into her second orgasm of the night.

She looked at Fitz and saw the glint in his eye. He was up to something.

 **Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
It seems the natural thing to do  
Tonight no one's gonna find us  
We'll leave the world behind us  
When I make love to you**

On the way to Vermont he read an article about different sex positions. He wanted to find a new and fun way to please his wife on their wedding night. He read about " **The Cat".** He was about to try it out.

He put her legs down and slowly slid back into her. She thought they were about to make love the old school missionary way until she realize that he was slowly crawling up her body. With her hands tied it made this experience that much more enjoyable.

For a bit he just thrust in and out of her. He loved to hear her moan, but tonight he wanted to hear her purr.

 **Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And hope that deep inside you'll feel it too  
Tonight, our spirits will be climbing  
To a sky filled up with diamonds  
When I make love to you tonight**

Fitz looked down and whispered, _"Show time"_

He thrust slowly into her, and then he began to grind in slow circles.

She looked at him. The pleasure was too much. He kept hitting her spot. Slowly but surely she began to purr.

" _Baby, too much too good. Don't stop! Please don't stop"_

The orgasm that she had took her breath away, and she knew for sure that she blacked out for a moment.

 **Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do is to get close to you tonight**

She opened her eyes as her husband slid down and off her onto the floor. He pulled her to the edge of the bed.

She automatically opened up her legs and he slid into her.

" _Damn baby. So good"_

 _"I know baby. I got you. I will always have you my love"_

Every thrust felt like a testament of love. Every thrust filled her heart in a way she couldn't imagine. Deep down she realized how much she thought she really was the other woman, and Fitz was determined to show her in every way imaginable that was not the case.

She felt yet another orgasm, and for the first time she didn't know if she could handle it.

He looked at his wife, _"I got you Livvie. Let go Sweet Baby"_

She screamed and let go.

 **Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And soon this old world will seem brand new  
Tonight we will both discover  
How friends turn into lovers  
When I make love to you**

She looked at him, _"I don't know how much more I can handle baby"_

 _"A lot. I got you."_

He pulled her back up to the middle of the bed. He leaned down and began to kiss her passionately. He sucked on her ear and kissed that spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy.

Hearing her soft purrs made his hard cock even harder.

He looked at her, _"I have dreamed of this moment since we had our first one minute in the hall. That was the day I knew I had to find a way for us to be together. I went about it the wrong way, and it caused a lot of pain and heartache that I can't take back."_

Tears were falling. Olivia kissed them away.

 _"But I promise Livvie that while I know I may hurt you and cause you pain in the future. It will never be intentional. I will avoid it at all cost. We have had so much pain. I just want to experience pleasure."_

Now she felt her tears and in return he kissed them away.

 _"I have wanted us for so long too. I know it may not have felt that way, but I did. I love you so much Fitz. So damn much it hurts some time, but it is a pain I would take everyday as long as I am with you. I promise from this day forward you will never have to question my love for you. This marriage is real. We are forever."_

 _"Forever..."_

 **Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And the midnight sun is gonna come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do is to get close to you**

 _"I'm out to take you to new heights Livvie"_

He sat up and kneeled in front of her.

She wrapped her legs around him.

He winked at her as he lifted her up. He put his arm under her back to support her as he slowly thrust into her.

She had to close her eyes for a moment to gather her bearings. His thrusts were timed with the song, and he made sure he hit her spot each and every time. He wanted to make sure she never ever forgot the first time they made love as husband and wife. He had succeeded.

She opened her eyes, " _Baby so good. Can't take much more."_

He decided to speed up.

For the first time he began to pound her with no mercy. He wanted to hear her scream. Although they were married he was ruining her, and in all honesty the last little bit of Jake away in his mind.

He was a man. He needed his wife to know only he could take her to unimaginable places.

Fitz began to grunt, _"He was about to cum to."_

 _"Livvie play with yourself. Let me see you."_

At first she couldn't get her brain to function to do as he requested. He was fucking her and it was too good. How he expected her to think in this moment she didn't know, but after a second she composed herself to comply.

Fitz looked down for a second to watch her play with herself as he was pounding her pussy. That was it.

He pulled all the way out before thrusting back into her hard and fast, and it took them both over.

 **Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
Tonight**

Neither knew when they came back to earth. Both of them were sweaty, but happy and content.

Fitz asked, _"Shower"_

 _"Later Nap"_

Fitz pulled Olivia close to him and within minutes both were knocked out not knowing that the other was now dreaming about their future. Now that they were married the concern and doubt was over.

 **A/N-Up next. Some decisions are made for their White House wedding. There is a winner. Someone guessed the right date, and the announcement is spectacular.**

 **Also Mellie & Olivia meet up next chapter. You will find out what is in the envelope. I promise it is going to be epic.**


	11. Celebrations

The rest of their honeymoon and vacation was fun and exciting. Everyone was happy for the couple, but the kids were extremely happy.

Fitz explained to her that it was official for them. They didn't have to wonder if they were going to be a family officially anymore.

When it was time to head back home and to work they had taken their wedding bands off and pinned it to their clothes.

A week after their return Lauren received a call from Mellie.

Mellie said, " _This is Ms. Grant. Can you put me through to the President?"_

 _"I'm sorry Ms. Holden I can't."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"Because the President was very specific that unless you two had business there was no need for the two of you to talk, and he said he would let me know if you two had something you were working on together."_

Mellie was fuming, _"Fine, we don't have business. I'm trying to reach Olivia, but she is not returning my calls. I need to discuss a bill with her."_

 _"Ms. Pope is busy with the children. They have activities going on that she asked not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. I will email her assistant, and she will call you if she is able to squeeze you in when she returns to the White House later in the month."_

Mellie was flabbergasted but she had no choice but to accept.

When Charlotte received the email from Lauren she followed up with Mellie. She wanted to meet Olivia for lunch to discuss a bill that would make more options available when treating ALS.

Charlotte called Olivia to discuss the possible meeting.

Olivia said, _"I'll take the meeting but..."_

 _"I will make sure that it is at the White House, and emphasize if the meeting is leaked then you will cancel and make her pay."_

Olivia smiled, _"You know me so well."_

 _"That is what you pay me the big bucks for._

They laughed. Olivia told her to email her when the meeting was scheduled so she made sure to include it in her personal calendar.

Before Fitz headed up to the residence Lauren & Charlotte had given him the head's up on Mellie.

Fitz called Olivia on Face Time. He smiled when he saw her relaxing in bed with papers everywhere.

" _Mrs. Grant, do you ever take a break?"_

 _"Rarely, I am a wife, mother, student, business woman, and First Lady in hiding."_

Fitz laughed, _"Well when you put it like that you should never sleep."_

She smiled, _"How are you baby?"_

 _"Good now that I am looking at my beautiful wife."_

 _"Ditto my handsome husband."_

They talked about their day, and Olivia told him what the kids were up to. A couple of days ago Karen & Jonah both received early acceptance into George Washington University.

Olivia said, _"Karen & I talked earlier about housing when she goes to college."_

 _"We are going to get her an apartment right."_

 _"I think it would be best. So it doesn't disrupt the other students, and it will allow her to enjoy her college experience."_

 _"So why do I think there is more to the story?"_

 _"She talked to me about the possibility of Jonah & her getting an apartment."_

Fitz sighed and thought about it.

 _"Honey, if it makes you feel any better I don't think it is about them shacking up. Actually the opposite. Yes, they are in a relationship and care for each other a lot. Actually they love each other, but they push each other to be better. They want more out of life than to shack up and make a baby."_

 _"Livvie, you are right. I didn't hesitate because I question the decision. Surprisingly I'm okay with it. I know them. They are not going to screw it up, and if it comes to the point where they start having sex. I know my wife has prepared her."_

 _"I have."_

 _"Good, then all is left is for me to accept is that my daughter is a young woman. A young adult."_

 _"I know baby, but she is still your little girl. She will always need you and want you. As a matter of fact when we talked she didn't want to disappoint you. I assured her that was the last thing you were feeling."_

 _"You are right. When you guys get here. I'll talk with her."_

 _"Sounds good baby. What else is going on?"_

 _"The ladies told me that Mellie is requesting a meeting with you."_

 _"Yes, Charlotte scheduled it after we informed her that there would be no public meetings."_

 _"Oh, she wanted to get some free press. Make it seem like everything was wonderful between the two of you."_

 _"You know Mellie."_

 _"Sadly, but that is my past. My present and future are so much brighter."_

 _"Ditto"_

 _"You don't have to meet with her Livvie."_

 _"I know, but Mellie needs to understand that she doesn't scare me. She doesn't control me. I am the First Lady. If anything she bows down to me. I'm not kissing her ass anymore. Those days are over. If she wants something from me she'll have to kiss my ass, and then I'll think about it."_

Fitz smiled, _"That's my girl."_

 _"I talked with Vera & Monique today on the phone. I have narrowed down my gowns for the ceremony."_

 _"That's wonderful. I spoke with Abby & Lauren. We are going on a honeymoon. A full week just the two of us. Maybe we can make a baby."_

Olivia was excited, " _How did you manage?"_

 _"March and April will be jam packed, but it will be worth it. I loved our weekend, but it will be nice to be out and about as an official married couple. You deserve that Livvie. I'm happy we are married, and it was under our terms. I just want to be able to acknowledge to the world that I am taken. You run our household,"_

 _"I know baby, but it's not like before. For one we are married, and two we are doing things our way. We have a life time together. So I know that you want this, because you are thinking about me. I know who I belong to. I wake up every morning with a smile on my face, because I am with my soul mate. We are raising a family, and working on adding to it. We are changing the world and doing good. At the end of the day I have more than I ever dreamed of. You show me what it is like to be first in someone's life baby."_

Fitz just stared at the screen. Olivia wasn't always this open and vulnerable. It was a welcome change in their relationship. They no longer had to guess what the other was thinking or wanted.

Fitz nodded, " _Good, that is all that matter."_

They talked for a few more minutes before ending their chat. Fitz couldn't wait for his family to be in his arms again. He hated the distance, but they were all flourishing. He was living his dream as President, and he wanted to make sure they lived theirs.

Two weeks later Olivia & the kids arrived at the White House. Fitz was there to greet them. Olivia had her meeting with Mellie in 20 minutes.

Karen wanted to hang out with her dad & Teddy was sleep in Olivia's arms. She told Fitz she would put him down.

On their way to her office he woke up. She put him down. When they made it to her office she didn't notice that Mellie had arrived early.

Teddy asked, _"Where is daddy at? We haven't seen him since the wedding?"_

 _"He is in his office. Karen is with him. Do you want to stay here with Charlotte & I or do I need to call daddy."_

 _"I can stay and work on my story."_

Huck nodded to let her know that he had Teddy. She turned around and noticed Mellie.

She turned back to Charlotte, " _Anything new from the time I left this morning?"_

 _"Nope, we have the final guest lists for the Christmas parties. Santa did call and confirm for the kid's party. The gift cards that we ordered will be here in two days, and Taylor Swift & DJ Harris have confirmed they will perform at the teen party."_

She whispered to Olivia, " _She heard Teddy."_

Olivia smiled, _"I know Charlotte, but she wouldn't be dumb enough to leak that we are already married to the press. She doesn't want me to ruin her. Give me five minutes to get myself together, and you can send Ms. Holden in."_

Mellie cringed when she heard Olivia address her.

Five minutes later Charlotte showed her into her office. She was already pissed, because she realized that Fitz had her office in the West Wing. Which meant that he wanted everyone to know that Olivia was not ornamental.

Mellie sat down in front of Olivia. Olivia cut to the chase, _"What can I do for you Mellie?"_

 _"You are married?"_

 _"We are?"_

 _"So why the fanfare?"_

 _"Because it is what we want. We wanted a private ceremony & a public one. The public wants to see our ceremony, and we want them to have that. However we have waited long enough to be together. So as a family we became one. You are the queen of optics. You know how it works."_

 _"That is not why I came?"_

 _"Oh, I know. Yet you couldn't resist asking for the details. Let me be clear Mellie you are a non-factor in our lives. You are not even the other woman. You don't even make the hairs on my head stand up anymore. I allowed that for far too long. See your worst nightmare has come true. After all the lying, stealing, cheating, and under-handed moves you did I am still Mrs. Grant. While you sit at home trying to think of any small way to sabotage us we are living, and you might think of something but be prepared Mellie for me to ruin you. Things are different. See now I'm no longer protecting the President. I am protecting my husband, the father of my children and future children, and the President. You don't want to test me Mellie. You have won a couple of battles with me, but you haven't won any wars and you won't where I am concerned."_

Mellie just looked at her for a minute trying to get her bearings. She hated that Olivia knew her so well. It is what made her an excellent fixer.

Mellie shook her head.

" _So did you really want this meeting for a reason or to play games, and make yourself look good since you wanted this meeting in public."_

 _"Olivia give me a break. This isn't easy for me."_

Olivia stood up, _"Fuck you Mellie. You want me to feel sorry for you when I was the one that helped you become First Lady. You forget I know how dead your marriage was. Time and time again Fitz was ready to end it, but I made him stay. I made him do things he never should have done. I am an intelligent woman. I could have been the First Lady a long time ago, but you, Cyrus, and my dad made sure I felt like scum of the fucking earth when it was you who was scum. The only thing hard about this is that you are out on a rafter alone, and no one is there. You are on your own. What is that you use to throw in Fitz's face? Oh I believe it was I graduated at the top of my class. Since you are so smart get up off your ass, and act like it. My husband and my children are not for lease. I am not for lease. You don't get any more favors from the White House. This is not a competition anymore Mellie. He has always been mine. He is mine. He is my husband. My children are happy and thriving. So if you came here as Senator Holden then we can talk, and I feel like it is something that is beneficial for my husband I will support you. Otherwise now and in the future don't call here hoping for a hand out Mellie. You don't want to test me. I may not be handling cases on a regular basis anymore, but I still know how to do the job. I'm just doing something you never found important."_

Mellie stood up, _"What is that Mrs. High and Mighty Grant."_

Olivia came around, _"I am taking care of my family. My husband and my children. I don't have to be on television saving a Senator's job to get my high. My high comes from eating breakfast with the kids most mornings. From watching Teddy make friends and see how excited he is when he learns something new. Watching him perform in a play where he remembers all his lines. Watching my daughter shine in her last year of high school. Seeing the look on her face when she opened up the letter saying she got accepted into the college of her choice and earlier. Spending the weekend watching movies and eating pizza. My husband buys me gifts just to show me he loves me, and sometimes those gifts are a couple of bucks but the meaning is priceless. He writes me a love letters to remind me how much he loves me. Your problem Mellie is that you came here with an agenda. One that started by trying to get me to go in public so you wouldn't look so frigid and cold. Where you were smiling and hugging me to say to the public we are all good. Instead of you kicking butt and taking names as Senator you are still trying to find a loop hole to get back at me and Fitz."_

Fitz & Karen were standing in the door. He had come down to get Teddy so they could go up, and start dinner to give Olivia a break. Huck had already left with Teddy. They were on their way out when they heard Olivia's voice raise.

She was in her own world that she never saw them step into the office.

Fitz finally spoke up, _"Livvie, is everything okay?"_

Olivia looked at them and took a deep breath, _"Yeah honey we are fine."_

Mellie looked at Karen, and if looks could kill she would be dead. She looked at Fitz who was looking at her like he had never seen her before. Never had she felt so ashamed and embarrassed as she did in that moment.

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"Honey we have Teddy. Well he is already upstairs with Huck. We are going to work on a car tonight. We will handle dinner, and Erin is coming by with some gowns for you and Karen. I also told Karen as a gift for getting into college early she could pick any gown she wanted for prom. Erin is aware. I told her to leave that for you to decide with Karen. Will you be able to come up in the next hour."_

Olivia looked at them and smiled, _"I will guys. After this meeting I will check emails in the Residence."_

 _"Nope mom. You are relaxing tonight. Charlotte has handled everything. You are off tonight and tomorrow. You need to relax."_

Olivia had to admit she had been going nonstop between the kids, school, events, and meetings. She could use the break.

" _Sure honey. We'll talk more later."_

She walked over and they kissed her cheek. They walked out without saying a word to Mellie. Olivia no longer had it in her heart to feel sorry for Mellie. Those days were long gone.

She closed the door and looked at her, " _Do you want to discuss business?"_

 _"I do. I do have one more personal question?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Did you send me a picture of me and your dad when we met in my office?"_

 _"No, Mellie. I don't need to send to pictures to keep you quiet. One phone call and your house folds. We both know that. I don't have the time to play games with you. As you heard just a few minutes ago my hands are full. When I say I don't think about you I'm serious."_

They sat back down. Olivia had read on the bill that Mellie was spearheading.

Olivia said _, "Mellie in order for you to be successful you have got to loosen up. You have to get engaged in the community, and mean it. The bill is wonderful. We do need to use technological advances to care for patients with ALS even those who just have Medicaid or Medicare. You need a face. People connect with faces and issues similar to that & you will get your bill passed."_

Mellie nodded

 _"I understand that you hate me. You think that I took your family, and in some ways I did. However Mellie they never should have been on the auctioning block. You are a junior Senator, and yes you received support from Fitz but you put in the work. Stop listening to your dad & Big Jerry's voices. You don't need a man to complete you, and when you do have one in your life they should be there because they want to. They love you for you. Karen turns 18 soon, so she is entitled to decide if she wants to deal with you at all. For Teddy's sake I can't put him out there because you have no remorse. You still have a future. When appropriate I will support your endeavors. Fitz will support you."_

Mellie looked Olivia in the eyes, _"You are right. Thank you for helping me. If I need another appointment do you know when you are available?"_

 _"It won't be until after Christmas. I have a lot of events to attend with Fitz and the children. Once you have your revisions you can email me. I can look them over when I have time so you won't need to schedule a meeting. Things are going to be hectic until the summer with prom, wedding, and graduation."_

 _"May I ask what college she is going to?"_

 _"Sure George Washington. She is studying pre-med."_

 _"Good. Congrats on you getting married. I know that you both are happy."_

 _"We are. I hope that you attend the ceremony here."_

 _"I look forward to it."_

 _"Good, and Mellie I honestly mean it. I hope that you find happiness. Whether you stay single or you find someone who loves you for you."_

 _"I know Olivia. I get I'm a bitch. I'm not half the woman you are. I know you don't wake up wishing harm to others. I'm sick of failing."_

 _"You never failed Mellie. You lost your way because you stopped living for you. When Fitz started living for him you didn't know how to do the same thing. I get it. I was the same as you. It is why it took us so long to get to this point. At times I regret the time we lost, but I'm glad because it makes me appreciate what we have even more."_

Mellie stood up to leave. She turned back around, _"I get why he loves you. I get why the kids gravitate to you so easily. Kids are not my thing. I had them for the wrong reason. You deserve them. Down the road when we have all had time to digest everything, and Teddy is older maybe he can say hello every now and again. I'll write to Karen after she turns 18 if that is okay."_

Olivia stood up, _"That is fine. Take care."_

Mellie left. Olivia closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled. She didn't cower. She stood up for herself and her family.

She made it up to the Residence where Fitz and the kids pampered her. She told Fitz & Karen about the remainder of her discussion with Mellie.

Surprisingly, Fitz didn't argue with her seeing Teddy in a neutral location with one of them if the time came. Olivia could tell that even Karen didn't seem so hard. None of them disliked Mellie. Just her actions, and if she was willing to change then they were willing to open the door just a little. Only time could tell, and no one was holding their breath.

Erin came and helped the ladies select their gowns, and some other clothes. They talked about gown ideas for Karen to wear to the prom. She was open to the color, but she did want a long gown with lots of detail.

Olivia changed the tone of the White House for the holidays. After the Christmas tree lighting she sent out an email to the staff. She had spoken with Fitz and he gave her the go ahead with her ideas which included:

 ***There would be a drawing everyday up to Christmas Eve where the staff would receive a gift.**

 ***They had set aside fun contests for the staff such as ugliest Christmas sweater, best Holiday outfit, best Christmas hat, and best holiday dish to name a few. There would be prizes for all the winners.**

 ***Each Friday they would be allowed to dress down.**

Those were just the big things. She still had little things planned here and there. The mood was festive and happy.

The day after she arrived was the children's party. Santa was there to hear everyone's wishes. Olivia hired their wedding photographers to come in and take pictures of the kids with Santa. Each parent got to choose three photos each.

Each child also received a $50.00 gift to Toys R Us. The excitement on the children's faces was everything.

When Teddy got his gift card he came over to his parents. _"Mom, may I give my gift card to Gina. Her daughter is an adult, but I heard her say that her granddaughter is sick. When she gets better she can get some toys. I have enough."_

Olivia had to blink away her tears. Gina was a lead over the cleaning crew. Although she was promoted she still cleaned the Residence. Partly because she didn't feel comfortable watching others clean, and two she enjoyed her chats with the family. Especially since Olivia became the woman of the house.

Olivia & Teddy found Gina in the cleaning supplies closet.

She was startled when she saw Olivia & Teddy. " _Ms. Pope is everything okay?"_

 _"Yes, Teddy wanted to give you something."_

Teddy handed her the gift card, _"I heard you say your granddaughter was sick, so I wanted her to have my gift card to cheer her up."_

Gina smiled, " _Why thank you Teddy. She is still sick. She has to have surgery soon because she has cancer."_

Olivia frowned, _"Gina, why did you not tell anyone?"_

 _"I don't know Ms. Pope. I come here to do my job. Honestly in the past the First Lady wouldn't care. The President asked about our families, but he is a little busier. We are still getting use to you. Things are a little different."_

 _"I understand. So here is what we are going to do Teddy & I will schedule an appointment to go see the children including your granddaughter. We will bring Christmas to them. Teddy don't you think Santa wants to go to the hospital to visit the sick children."_

Teddy smiled, _"I think so mommy."_

Gina was excited. She knew the kids would love it. Olivia went over and discussed it with Fitz and Tom. Plans were underway for them to visit the children's hospital.

A couple of days later they made the visit, but the entire family went along with Santa. They arranged for the children & staff to have dinner. They gave out gift cards to each child, and one for the families. Santa gave each child two toys courtesy of the Grants.

They took tons of pictures and posted them on their Facebook and Twitter accounts. They also posted a challenge for the nation to give back during the holidays. If you didn't have money then a little bit of your time. They wanted to see what people were doing so they told them to post using the **#HolidayGiveBack**.

The challenge, parties, and shows were a success. The nation fell more in love with Olivia. Her approval ratings were at 90%. Fitz's was at 80%.

When Abby gave him the report he smiled at her, _"See I told you they would fall in love with you."_

After Christmas Karen had come down to see her dad for a minute. Olivia had told her she talked to him about her and Jonah living together. Olivia didn't tell her it would be okay.

" _Dad can we talk?"_

 _"Sure pumpkin what's up?"_

 _"Mom, said that she mentioned to you Jonah & I getting an apartment together when we go off to college, and I wanted to discuss that with you."_

 _"Oh honey, I am so sorry. We did. I agree with your mom. I think that the two of you living together will make life easier especially for you. You are about to be 18 soon, and I trust you. I know that the two of you understand how important completing your education is. Not for me but for yourselves. When & if the time comes before marriage I trust you to be responsible, and to at least talk to your mom."_

 _"Really"_

 _"Honey, you will always be my little girl no matter how many more children I have, but you have had to grow up early and you handled it well. You didn't ask to be in the spotlight. My decisions have caused that, but for the post part you handle it with grace and respect. I want your life to be as normal as possible. That is why as hard as it for me to go weeks and sometimes a month without seeing you guys I do it. You deserve to live your life, and see your dreams come true. So we will make it happen. Your mom & I will find a place near campus."_

Karen went over and hugged her dad, " _Will you come visit my apartment when you have time?"_

 _"We will. Your mom has decided that after you graduate she is going to move back to D.C. full-time. She is going to talk to Teddy. He will be able to visit his friends when we are there during the summer, and some holidays. That way we can be together in one place for at least two years."_

 _"Good, that is what I want."_

Lisa & Marta were keeping the kids while the couple headed to Camp David to bring in the New Year together.

Fitz told Olivia he was cooking them dinner that night, and to wear a nice dress. Olivia settled on a Noir Monique Lhuillier Beaded Sheath Dress.

Olivia walked downstairs and smiled. The lights were dimmed. There were rose pedals that led her to the dining room where the table was set for a romantic dinner for two.

Fitz was standing in the corner staring at her. She had to compose herself. Her knees felt like they were going to buckle. He always looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. With him she always felt beautiful and desirable.

He walked over and they shared a passionate kiss. He finally forced them to pull apart, but kept her in his arms.

He smiled, _"Hi"_

She looked up at him and grinned. After all this time that simple two-letter word still meant everything to them, " _Hi"_

He reached over and handed her a glass of wine. She sipped it and looked up at him, _"What's the occasion for us to be drinking a bottle of 1982 Chateau Petrus Pomerol."_

 _"Being together is a celebration, but this is the first time that we are bringing in New Year's together, and more importantly as a married couple."_

Olivia nodded trying to get her emotions in check. They stood there in each other's arms for several minutes sharing the glass of wine, and enjoying just being free.

A year ago Olivia was sitting in her apartment wondering how much worse her life would be in the next year.

Now as she she looked at her husband she wondered how much better her life was going to be in the coming year.

They finally sat down for dinner. Fitz had prepared them pork chops with red wine sauce, roasted yam halves, and warm lentil salad with goat cheese. For dessert the chef had made them homemade ice cream with butterscotch sauce.

Jazz music played in the background. The couple concentrated on each other. They fed each other and talked about everything and nothing. They laughed and had fun. Something neither had done enough of in the past.

They danced by the windows and watched as the ball drop signifying a new year. Their kiss was earth-shattering. So much hope and promise was shared in that kiss without saying a word.

Fitz picked her up and she gladly wrapped her legs around him as he took them to their bedroom. Fitz showed his wife how much he loved her. They made love several times throughout the evening. In between they talked and slept. They were happy, and that is all that mattered.

 **A/N-The wedding is approaching.**

 **Now you know what was in the envelope that Mellie received, and down the road it will be revealed who sent it to her. It will be a shocker. The question is will Mellie now stay in her lane after Olivia told her off.**

 **Most of you should know this, but them pinning their rings in their clothes is an idea that I borrowed from Kerry. In several interviews she has noted that is where her wedding set is when shooting.**


	12. Wedding

**A/N-I know that it has been a long time since I updated this story. Life happened. I thought once my leg was amputated I would get my life back. In some ways I did, but in other ways not so much. Any whoo the time has come. I hope you enjoy.**

It was April 30th. The day of her wedding, and she could not be happier. She was technically already Mrs. Grant, but not to the world. Today the world would witness her become the wife of Fitzgerald Grant. She would officially become the First Lady of the United States.

After all those years of worrying what the world would think she now knew. She knew they loved her, and most polls went so far as to say they loved her more than Mellie.

Their day was going to be perfect. Neither of them were stressed about today. Since they were married they didn't spend last night apart, although the press thinks that Fitz stayed at Blair House.

To Olivia's surprise they planned every detail of today together. She was surprised how involved Fitz wanted to be. The ceremony was really mostly his ideas. Olivia could tell that he planned the moment in his head so many times, and she wanted his dream to be a reality.

Despite careful planning their was one aspect of their wedding day that neither had anticipated, and it was thanks to their daughter. It was the best surprise Olivia ever imagined.

 **Flashback**

After closing the contest it turned out that only one girl or rather group got their wedding day right. It was a group of young girls who belonged to the Girls Club in the Bronx. It was five of them, and they debated the dates. Three of the girls guessed April 30, and two guessed April 23. They wanted all five girls to get credit since they all decided finally on the April 30th submission.

Secretly Olivia was excited to surprise the girls. She knew that people would scrutinize her move when it came to how much she did in the black community, but Fitz told her that she needed to use her voice. Just find a healthy balance.

She invited Karen to go with her since the winners were her age, but she noticed that Karen had been withdrawn for the last couple of days.

She tried not to take it personal knowing teenagers had their moment, but for some reason it hurt.

Two nights before they were set to fly out Karen came to Olivia's office. She asked Olivia if they could talk. Olivia got to a stopping place to give Karen her full attention.

She looked at Karen, _"You ready to tell me why you're mad at me?"_

 _"I'm not mad at you mom."_

 _"Could have fool me."_

 _"I mean it mom, but by the time I tell you what I've done you will more than likely be pissed at me."_

This caught Olivia's attention. She moved from her desk to sit beside Karen. Her face softened, " _You are scaring me. You have been walking around me for days like I did something to you. Only for you to say I'll be upset with you. Spill it Karen Elizabeth Grant so we can fix it."_

Karen nodded, _"I wanted to do something special for your wedding. Dad has us at the ceremony. A lot of the politicians & their families attending we have known for some time. I know you have Aunt Lisa, and your team but I wanted to see if there was anyone else. So I talked to Aunt Lisa. At first she didn't tell me much, but I learned a thing or two from my parents. I knew what your dad did to Jerry."_

Olivia immediately got uncomfortable.

 _"It is not on you mom. I said that to say I thought like you. He is a snake. If he was willing to kill a kid for pay back for a child that he wasn't really close with I bet he had other personal secrets. I went back to Aunt Lisa and John. After doing some digging on my own they decided to help me because they felt it was safer. Long story short you have a half-sister and niece mom."_

Olivia gasped. All the air was leaving her lungs. Karen was thinking maybe she should have told her dad first, but she wanted mom to know. She was willing to accept her being mad at her.

Olivia finally composed herself. She looked at her daughter. _"I'm not mad at you. Shocked and impressed with your skills. If you become a surgeon I would trust you with my life if you are half as good at investigating. Tell me more."_

 _"You know your mom was always gone doing her dirt. Your dad met another woman. She got pregnant, and refused to abort the baby. He agreed to take care of them only if she remained a secret to you and your mom. About five years ago her mom was diagnosed with Stage 4 breast cancer. By the time they found she had cancer it had spread. On her death bed she told her daughter everything. She told her daughter that her dad was a dangerous man. After her mom died she was lost. She was drinking a lot, and ended up pregnant. She straightened up, and cut of ties with your dad. John thinks he threatened her daughter's life if she ever reached out to you, but she knows that you two are sisters. She is 27. Ironically she just finished law school. It has taken her longer since she is a single mom. Your niece is four."_

Olivia was now crying, " _What are their names?"_

 _"Your sister's name is Trinity, and your niece's name is Sloan Olivia."_

Olivia began to bawl at the realization that her sister named her daughter after her. It was like if they couldn't be together physically then maybe their was another way.

Olivia composed herself, "We have to tell your dad."

Karen nodded. She pulled out her phone, and her dad answered. He was in a meeting, but when he heard Olivia crying in the background he ended the meeting.

Once he got to his office Karen filled him in on what she had done. He was mad at first, but he could tell that his daughter only wanted to make Olivia's day memorable for her. Once Olivia calmed down he realized that Karen had achieved her goal.

It was determined that they would fly down together to meet her sister. Olivia only hoped that she would accept her into her life. Their dad was dead. Her mother sent to hell on earth. All hopes gone of having any biological family which she had come to accept, but that wasn't the case. She had a sister and a niece. It couldn't get much better than that.

 **Present Day**

Although they had not spent the night apart Fitz did leave early to head over to Blair House where the he and the groomsmen were getting ready.

On his way out Sloan came out her room, _"Morning Uncle Fizz."_

He smiled, _"Morning sweetheart. Did you get your beauty rest so you can look like a princess at the wedding?"_

She nodded

 _"Good, well Uncle Fizz has to go so Aunt Liv can get ready. I'll see you later. I love you."_

 _"Love you too Uncle Fizz"_

Trinity stepped out her room, _"Morning Fitz."_

He smiled and hugged her, _"Morning sis how are you?"_

 _"Not a complaint. My daughter and I have a relationship with my sister. You guys moved us into your home, and I get to be a part of my sister's wedding. It doesn't get much better than that."_

 _"Well we are family. We wanted you with us, and I couldn't be happier not only for my wife but you guys. You complete her in a way I never could."_

 _"I never voted for a Republican anything, but I knew if my sister was on your side you had to be one of the good ones. I kept up with her. If I known dad was dead I would have reached out sooner. I just had to protect Sloan."_

 _"We know. You will never be alone again. Although you are studying for the bar we want to make sure that you were both financially secure. Your dad stole so much money that I don't know what was his or not. So I made a decision. This is my first wedding gift for my wife on her public wedding day. He handed Trinity an envelope he had in his jacket pocket"_

Olivia had stepped out and watched the interaction. None of them noticed her. Trinity opened up the envelope. Inside was information on the college fund that he opened up for Sloan in the amount of one million dollars, and there was a check for Trinity for five million dollars. She looked up at him in shock.

She never expected her life to change so drastically three months ago.

 **Flashback**

A couple of days after Olivia found out about her sister they landed in New York. Before arriving Olivia was given information on her sister's employment. She worked two jobs to take care of herself and her daughter. During the day she was an executive assistant for a VP at a large corporation, and she waited tables a couple days a week.

She had already called her employer to give him a head's up. They had to secure the office first, but her boss was willing to help make the reunion possible.

Olivia & Karen went to the high school that all five girls attended. When Olivia walked into their assembly the students were excited.

It felt good to be cheered that way. Olivia told the students why she was there, and she announced the five young ladies.

She announced that they had guessed her wedding date. Their excitement was everything, and was being taped to air on the evening news.

The girls along with two adults each would be visiting the White House in a month to help them choose their wedding menu, cake, and the surprise is they were going to be allowed to attend the ceremony and reception. As part of their wedding portfolio they would be taking some pictures with the girls that would be posted onto the White House's official Facebook and Twitter account.

After taking some pictures and talking with the staff they were headed to meet her sister. Karen could tell that she was a nervous wreck.

Karen grabbed her hand, " _Mom she is going to be happy. Remember that she wants you in her life. The only reason she didn't reach out was to protect Sloan. He is gone so you guys can be a family now."_

Olivia turned to her and pulled her into her arms, _"No baby we can be a family. I'm happy don't get me wrong, but Trinity and Sloan complete me. They don't replace any of you."_

Karen was glad to hear her say that. She was happy for her mom, because she was fortunate enough to have some family.

They made it to the office, and John was leading the way. They were informed in an email that company was coming by the office. They assumed it was the CEO or COO, and knew to be on their best behavior.

It was a shock to see the next First Lady of the United States walk in like she was a normal patron. She was polite and speaking to the employees.

Joe met Olivia and explained that Trinity was in his office, and she could go in whenever she wanted.

They had already done a sweep prior to Olivia's arrival. John walked with her, and once they got to the door he stopped.

 _"Ma'am like Karen said. I know she is going to be happy."_

Olivia nodded and opened the door. She walked and Trinity had her back to her with papers spread out.

 _"Joe, I don't have all day. I know you are the boss, but how do you expect me to get anything done with you pussy footing?"_

Olivia smiled thinking, " _That's my sister alright."_

 _"Well Joe is a little busy keeping my daughter company so I can meet my sister."_

Trinity dropped the pin. That voice sounded like her sister. One she had never heard in person, but watched her every chance she could on TV. Showing the world how to be a true boss.

She shook her head refusing to look, because she knew it had to be a dream.

Olivia stepped forward, _"Trinity, it is me Olivia. Your sister. Turn around."_

 _"I can't. I'm at work. I can't be having this nightmare again. I can't look at you or touch you, because every time I do you disappear."_

Olivia walked over to her and touched her. Trinity broke down crying. After a minute or two she finally looked, and realized that Olivia was there in the flesh. She was real. She kept touch different parts of Olivia to see if she would disappear.

When she didn't disappear she ran into her arms, and that is when Olivia broke down as she consoled her younger sister.

It was a moment they would never forget. Then reality hit for Trinity. She tried to pull away, but Olivia wouldn't let her. She whispered in her ear, _"I took care of him. He can never hurt you, Sloan, or anyone ever again."_

She looked at her and realized she was serious. They held each other for a few more minutes.

Trinity finally asked, " _How did you find out?"_

 _"My daughter was trying to do something nice for me for my wedding day."_

 _"Is she here?"_

 _"She is. Would you like to meet her?"_

 _"I would"_

John sent Karen in where the emotions continued as introductions were made. Joe gave Trinity the rest of the day off.

After enjoying lunch together they headed to pick Sloan up. They stayed in the car so there was no chaos.

When they entered the car Sloan saw Olivia. She looked at her mom, " _That is the Prezzy's girlfriend that has my name."_

Olivia smiled as she fought to keep the tears at bay, " _That's right. Remember when mommy told you I had a sister, but we couldn't meet her yet."_

 _"Yes, mommy. You said her daddy might hurt us or her, but when it was safe we would get to meet. Her name is also Olivia."_

Olivia & Karen smiled. She was really smart.

Trinity smiled, " _That is right sweetie. I'm really proud of you. Well I found out today it is now safe for us to meet your auntie."_

 _"Cool mommy. When can we meet her?"_

 _"Now honey. The President's girlfriend is your aunt. She is mommy's sister_."

Sloan's eyes got big as she looked at Olivia. Olivia opened up her arms. For a second she held back, but then she moved into her arms, and they shared a long embrace.

She kissed Olivia's cheek, _"My name is Sloan Olivia Pope."_

Olivia smiled, _"My name is Olivia Carolyn Pope."_

 _"You are getting married."_

 _"I am"_

 _"Can I be the flower girl?"_

Trinity looked up in shock

Olivia smiled, " _I would love for you to be the flower girl."_

 _"Can mommy be in the wedding?"_

 _"Yes, she can."_

 _"Can we live with you so I can see mommy more?"_

Olivia looked at Trinity as she answered, " _Your mom & I will work it out, but I think that can be arranged. Your mom will have to work a little longer, but the President & I along with our children would love for you to live with us."_

Sloan finally noticed Karen and smiled, _" You are auntie's daughter. You are purty."_

Karen smiled, " _Well I think you are beautiful. When you come hang out with mom & I we will get you some pretty dresses like ours."_

She looked at Olivia, " _Really."_

Olivia nodded.

They pulled up to their hotel where they were taken up to their Presidential Suite where Fitz was there with Teddy as a surprise.

Trinity had never been happier. By the end of the night it was decided that in the next month she would move in with the family. They would live in the main house in Vermont, but Fitz was going to have them one build on the property. Next year when Olivia & Teddy moved back to D.C. full-time so would they. Trinity was studying for the bar. Once she passed Fitz had her a job lined up for her.

Everybody was happy. Sloan & Teddy were already two peas in a pod. Fitz could tell he enjoyed the company, and Sloan was a smart young lady.

They completed each other, and it could not have come at a better time.

 **Present**

Trinity looked at Fitz, _"Why are you giving me this? You and my sister have moved us with you with no trouble from the press. My daughter is in a private pre-school. We want for nothing. I'm about to take the bar, and you are giving me a job. I have family that loves me. I don't need anything more."_

 _"You deserve it. Olivia didn't accept any of the money her dad left after he passed, but we were okay. We know why you did what you did. Despite how wealthy my family is I have always worked. I just happen to belong to a rich family. Olivia worked hard for the money she has earned, and she didn't have to struggle. I feel partially responsible. Your dad probably wanted more control over you because of me. He was losing the battle with Olivia so he wanted to control you, and he used Sloan to get to you. Tomorrow is not promised. I want to live a long life with my family, but after getting shot I've learned not to take anything for granted. You are family now, and I want you to have this. Rowan shouldn't have done what he did."_

Trinity wiped her eyes, _"You can't carry his cross Fitz. It was a struggle to go from everything to nothing, but like Liv I wasn't going to live on blood money. You don't have to do this. What would Liv say?"_

 _"She would say she has the best husband in the world, and she is lucky to marry him today, and I have the best sister in the world who I love to the stars and back. Family has always been important to him. Besides I knew he wanted to do something for our family, and our money is together now so I think it was a great call. We are here, but if something was to happen we don't want you to have nothing."_

Trinity nodded, _"Well thank you brother. It means a lot to me. I'm glad I get to be here for this ceremony."_

Olivia hugged her, _"I am too, and you won't miss any more important events. We won't miss anymore important events for you either."_

They talked for a few more minutes before they separated to get their day started. Lisa & Karen had finally gotten up, and after breakfast it was time for them to get started getting glammed up.

While they were eating the hair & make-up teams had arrived, and got set up. Olivia paid for each person to get have their own make-up and hair stylist.

The ceremony wasn't going to start until six. Fitz wanted it that way so the mood would be more romantic for the ceremony in the Rose Gardens.

For their ceremony Fitz had a gazebo custom built. The gazebo was going to be shipped to their house in Vermont. Fitz had already designed it.

Olivia wanted to be surprised so she didn't see it until it was finished. It was a more than a gazebo. It was a pavilion. It would start with their public wedding ceremony, but the future would hold so many more precious memories.

It included wall and ceiling panels with a fan turbine so they wouldn't sweat too much during the ceremony. When they delivered the gazebo in time for their rehearsal the day before it looked even better in person. The gardener had decorated the gazebo with peach and white roses which were the colors for their wedding. On the side was a glass bird feeder that was made with a custom long-stem roses design. There were custom rose lanterns illuminating the space. They wanted the ceremony to be very intimate.

Olivia wanted an elegant, romantic wedding. The staff had made it known they wanted to help the couple prepare for the ceremony, and truthfully Olivia trusted them. The saw her vision. The staff did some research. This was a White House event. They were not doing anything wrong, by helping the couple. While they didn't want any additional compensation Olivia had done some research of her own too. She would be giving them each a gift for their hard work to make their wedding day come true.

Olivia had restructured their staffs. Well mainly Mellie's staff. They only kept Marta on as nannie. Her glam squad would remain the same, and would only be paid when services needed. She had no full-time glam team. She eliminated that department. She had no personal stylist and shoppers on payroll. When needed her and Lisa had a friend who helped them. Once she was vetted she would be on retainer when needed.

Fitz allowed Olivia to restructure some of his staff as well. He allowed Cyrus to handle all of that, and didn't realize how much money was being thrown away. They took all that money that was saved, and got the lower level workers a much needed raised. Olivia worked to get some of them promoted. Some positions had been opened, but they were not aware. All of this made them want to bend over backwards for the couple especially Olivia to make today perfect for her.

Back up in the Residence the ladies were putting their dresses on. Lisa & Trinity were first. Abby was originally a maid of honor, but when she found out about Trinity she told Olivia she had no problem being a bridesmaid. Olivia was grateful that Abby loved her enough to do that.

All of the ladies wore their hair down in tight ringlet curls since Olivia's hair was up in a tight ballerina bun.

Trinity & Lisa were wearing an apricot Crystal Chiffon full -length gown. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline, and asymmetrical side-draped skirt.

She smiled, _"You guys looked beautiful."_

Lisa smiled, _"You picked well."_

 _"Yeah, I could tell my sister had taste. She doesn't know the meaning of bad wardrobe."_

A few minutes later Karen, Abby, Charlotte, Lauren, and Quinn stepped out. They looked just as stunning in their apricot Crystal Chiffon full-length gowns. Theirs featured a sweetheart neckline with a shirred bodice, and a soft pleated skirt.

To complete their looks a team of jewelers came out. Each lady was fitted with a pair of Monique Lhuiller Monster Drop diamond earrings, a Moonstone and Diamond Bracelet, and a Double Halo Pendant.

As they were finished getting the jewelry on the ladies a door opened and in walked Sloan. Olivia teared up.

She had allowed Sloan to pick her own dress. She was beautiful in her Joan Calabrese A-Line Dress with a jewel neckline. The designer had it specially made in apricot. It didn't necessarily fit the style of the bridal party dresses, but her niece said she wanted to look different from the big girls. Olivia agreed.

A jeweler came over and put on a pair of Monique Lhuiller Pave Petal Diamond earrings, and a halo necklace to complete the look.

Olivia bent down, _"Do you feel like a princess sweetie?"_

 _"Yes, Auntie Liv. Thank you. I love you."_

 _"I love you too sweetie."_

Olivia stood up as their wedding coordinator brought in the gift bags for the the ladies. She had gotten them each a personalized Roman Holiday Petite Tote. Inside of the totes were a personalized spa rose, bling travel tumbler, a silver plated princess jewelry box, and a double white pearls with pearl drop set.

The ladies were happy with their gifts. She turned to Sloan, _"Remember what auntie said?"_

She smiled and nodded, " _When you and Uncle Fizzy get back from your honeymoon you will take Teddy and me on a special trip for doing a good job today."_

 _"Teddy & I"_

She grinned, _"Teddy & I"_

 _"Good. Yes and I promise it will be better than what the big girls got."_

 _"Kay Auntie Liv!"_

They all laughed. It was time to for Olivia to get dressed so they could take pictures together. Carla had been capturing shots of them as they were getting ready. Neal was with the guys.

When Olivia stepped out of the room everyone gasped. Karen & Lisa were with Olivia when she picked out the gown, but for everyone else it was their first time. Even for Karen & Lisa it was different seeing her trying on the dress, and seeing her now before she walked down the aisle for the world to see.

Olivia was wearing a Monique Lhuillier Adele Bridal Gown. It was a mermaid gown with embroidered tulle and Chantilly lace. The illusion v-neckline completed the dress.

Everyone in the room including Olivia was wiping their eyes. As she looked in the mirror she had to admit she had never felt more beautiful. She never pictured herself in a wedding gown, happy, and marrying the love of her life. Yet that was what was happening twice in fact.

Lisa stepped up and helped her with her veil. It was embroidered with Swarovski crystals. She officially felt like a bride.

Karen came over to her mom, " _Dad said this is your something new for the ceremony."_

She opened up the card. It read: _ **Mrs. Grant, I don't know which ceremony is best. I loved our wedding where you became Mrs. Grant, but I have to say I think that this one will be just a little more special. I finally get to show the world that I chose you. That I love you, and that you are it for me. You are the best mother our children could ask for. Today you have family standing by you. It can't get much better than that. I love you Livvie. Your husband Fitz.**_

Olivia opened up the case to find a Harry Winston Diamond Riviere Necklace. The necklace had 55 diamonds set in platinum.

Karen put it on her. They shared a long embrace that Carla captured. No one could hear the words they were saying to each other, but when they pulled apart both had tears.

Trinity came over to her sister. She smiled, _"I didn't know I would get to be a part of this. I planned to watch it, record it, and watch it over and over again. When I wanted to give up I couldn't. While we had never met I felt your spirit. You would never accept me laying down;especially because of Rowan. So I continued to fight. Before my mom got really sick we went shopping. I bought this bracelet. I'll never forget her saying to me, "It is a nice bracelet, but it isn't really your taste. You are drawn to it for a reason. One day you'll know. She was right. It isn't really my taste, but it is yours. So I hope that you'll accept this bracelet as your something old and something blue."_

It was an Art Deco Sapphire Diamond Platinum Link Bracelet.

Olivia smiled and hugged her sister. She whispered, "I do love it and accept it. Thank you for not losing hope. I love you. I'm proud of the young woman that you are, and you or Sloan will never be alone ever again."

Trinity broke down and everyone left the room to give them a couple of minutes together. They both had been through a lot, but they had made it. Today they would celebrate.

Everyone came back in as well as the make-up team to freshen everyone back up. Olivia stepped into her Kate Spade Izzie Heels.

Her planner came in with a woman and guard. _"Mrs. Grant?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Your husband arranged some earrings for you to borrow for your ceremony & reception."_

Olivia had the earrings in from their private ceremony.

The woman walked over with a pair of 18 Carat Pear Diamond Platinum Drop Earrings.

The earrings were switched out. The woman informed her that her husband asked them to secure her earrings since the ones she was originally wearing were not cheap either. The ones in her ear were valued at a million dollars.

The ladies were officially ready. They headed to take pictures with Carla before the ceremony.

Over at Blair House the men had been relaxing. It didn't take them as long to get ready. Haircuts and shaves were done early.

Tom was Fitz's best man. John, Huck, Jacob, Marcus, and Ethan were his groomsmen that Olivia knew about. During the rehearsal they practiced John taking two ladies down the aisle. However there was a surprise for Olivia. Stephen was his other groomsman.

Fitz had contacted him months ago after learning that he had helped when Olivia was kidnapped. They talked man to man, and realized that they both only wanted the best for Olivia.

Stephen had actually arrived the night before, but Fitz wanted to surprise her on her wedding day. So Stephen hung out with the guys last night. When she walked down the aisle she would see him for the first time. He knew she would be surprised, but happy to see him.

Olivia wanted the men in white tuxedos. So the men were all wearing a two-button single breasted tuxedo with peach bow ties and cummerbund.

Fitz wanted to wear the personalized cuff links he was given for their private ceremony. Olivia wanted to get a little creative for her gifts to him. She remembered the sexy photo shoot she did for him, and got an idea.

They called the same photography, and Olivia did a bridal boudoir photo shoot. When their coordinator dropped the gift off she told Fitz that Olivia said he should view it in private.

He was glad he listened. He went into the office and closed the door. When he opened the album he literally dropped it on the floor like it was hot. It was, but not on fire.

She was in her wedding lingerie taking sensual shots. Some with her hair up and some down. Their wedding bands and flowers, and other items that were part of their ceremony were in the shoot. It was sexy as hell. It took him a minute before he was able to rejoin the group.

Once they were all dressed Teddy came over with the other gift from Olivia. He pulled out the card. It read: _**You were the only one who believed this day would come. Thank you for having faith when I didn't. I knew you loved me, but I didn't realize how much more I got just by being with you especially our children. I hope you enjoyed the first gift. I do have one more, but I'll give it to you on our honeymoon. I can't wait for the world to know that you belong to me, and I belong to you. See you at the alter. Your Sweet Baby Livvie.**_

It was a 18 Carat White Gold L.U.C. Lunar One watch. One night he forgot to lock his IPad, and she saw him looking at the watch.

After everyone got ready their coordinator came in with the gifts for the men. They had gotten them a personalized toiletry bag. Inside the bags were a personalized Waterford fountain pen, whiskey decanter, Gunmetal pocket watch, and Secret Agent Cufflinks.

The guys were checking each other out to make sure they looked good so they could take their pictures before the ceremony.

They decided to share a drink together. Fitz put some juice in a cup for Teddy. Stephen asked to do the toast.

He looked at Fitz, _"I told Liv years ago she couldn't have you. She listened to me, and for that I am sorry. She already had you, and you had her. Thank you for allowing me to be here for my friends. Thank you for making her happy. Something I never saw until you came into her life. I don't have to threaten you. We know what you both went through to get to this point, and neither of you would ever willingly hurt each other. To a long happy life."_

The men cheered.

Everyone had taken their pictures. The guests were arriving. It was a buzz like no other. In the modern era the country had never been part of a Presidential Wedding. That was all about to change.

It wasn't just the country that loved the couple it was the world. Unlike Mellie Olivia's name carried weight. People had seen Olivia in action. People trusted her, and everyone just knew this was a good thing.

World leaders from around the world were attending the ceremony. Seeing the couple wed was hotter than the inauguration ceremonies.

Mellie was in attendance. She was jealous. She didn't get this type of attention. No one cared what she had to say. It was weird that she was walking past people that acted like she was never the First Lady. She knew everyone was watching her. She couldn't breathe the wrong way today or she was toast.

The ceremony was beginning. When Fitz lined up she noticed how happy he was. When she looked back on their wedding day it was the opposite. His eyes were dead. It was like he was attending his funeral, and not his wedding.

Despite the large number of people it still felt intimate. It was simple and clean. Very much Olivia Pope. Well Olivia Grant.

Teddy came out with the rings looking just like his dad. Everyone smiled when they saw him in his tuxedo looking very dashing.

Sloan came out. She was concentrating as she laid the flowers on the ground. She was determined to do a good job.

Everyone could tell. They thought it was so cute. The couple had only released a statement abut Trinity and Sloan. They had captured several shots of Olivia with her sister, but the children were guarded. So the world was getting their first close-up of Olivia's niece.

After a few seconds the piano began to play. Olivia had picked Adele **"Make You Feel My Love** " as the song she wanted to march in on.

Teddy went around like he was shown in rehearsal. Just as Teddy was getting to where the aisle runner was Olivia appeared. Her coordinator handed her bouquet to her. It was a peach bouquet of roses & hydrangeas. They matched the men's classic mini peach rose boutonniere with greenery and thistle.

The guests gasped as they stood and caught their first glimpse of the future First Lady. Teddy grabbed her hand. Everyone there and those watching around the world awed at the moment.

Olivia looked up as the song began to play. She heard more than the piano. As she walked a couple of steps forward she saw Adele in the flesh.

 _ **When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.**_

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

She knew her husband had tricks up his sleeve to make this day memorable, but it still surprised her when they happened.

Fitz was emotional seeing his wife in a wedding gown. He loved the dress she wore for their private ceremony, but he had pictured this moment so many times.

 _ **I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I will never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.**_

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.

He had always hoped she wouldn't wear a ball gown. She was a petite woman, and it would swallow her. Still he was not prepared.

She looked like an angel. Twitter was on fire just looking at the bride walk down the aisle. When she saw her husband she got emotional. Seeing him look at her never got old, but seeing him look at her as the bride was everything.

 _ **The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**_

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love

She got it. She realized for the first time how many times he lived off of this moment. This moment seeing her walk down the aisle as they prepared to get married.

As she got to the end of the aisle she looked to her left at the ladies who were a little emotional themselves. She then turned to her right where she spotted Stephen.

She quietly gasped but Fitz caught it. He looked her in the eye to tell her it was real. He had done a lot of things for her, but Stephen was very close to the top of most meaningful.

They each hugged and gave Teddy a kiss as he gave his mom away. A moment that even Mellie couldn't be mad about.

As promised Bishop T.D. Jakes was there to officiate their ceremony. He had stayed in touch with the couple, and counseled them together and individually. Despite their positions they were a strong couple. He knew in his heart they would last.

The ceremony began (They had written their vows with the Bishop. Some things were important to for them to address in their ceremony):

 **Dear Fitzgerald and Olivia, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom are gathered to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this occasion.**

 **Life takes on meaning as it becomes composed of many meaningful events, some of which can be specified and planned for. One of these events is marriage.**

As you know, no minister, no priest, no rabbi, no public official can marry you. Only you can marry yourselves. By a mutual commitment to love each other, to work toward creating an atmosphere of care and consideration and respect, by a willingness to face the tensions and anxieties that underlie human life, you can make your wedded life come alive.

On this the day that begins your marriage, you stand somewhat apart from the rest of humanity. You stand within the charmed circle of your love.

Love is not meant to be and cannot be the possession of one person alone. True love serves as a source of common energy, as a fount from which you both draw sustenance to live your lives with creative courage. From this day onward you must come closer together than ever before; you must love one another in sickness and in health, for better and for worse. At the same time, let your love give you the strength to stand apart so that you may each seek out your unique destinies and make your special contributions to the world. The poet Rilke once said that marriage is not a matter of making a quick community of spirit by tearing down and destroying all boundaries. But rather a good marriage is that in which each appoints the other as a guardian of their solitude... Once the realization is accepted that even between the closest people, infinite distances exist, a marvelous living side-by-side can grow up for them if they succeed in loving the expanse between them, which gives them the possibility of always seeing each other as a whole and before an immense sky.

Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing values and making real your dreams.  
I should like at this time to try to speak of some of the things which many of us here wish for you. First of all, we wish for you a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you joy and zest for living, that provides you with energy to face the responsibilities of life.

We wish for you a home-not just a place of stone and wood, but an island of sanity and serenity in a frenzied world. We hope that this home is not only a place of private joy and retreat, but also serves as a temple wherein the values of your life are generated and upheld. We hope that your home will encompass the beauty of nature-that it will have within it the elements of simplicity, exuberance, silence, color, and a concordance with the rhythms of life. We wish for you a home with books and poetry, music and spirituality - a home with all the things that represent the highest strivings of men and women.

We wish for your children to not be mere reflections of yourselves but who will learn from you your best traits and who will go forth to re-create the values you shall have instilled in them. We hope you will pass on to your children the concept of family - not as an obligation, but as a transcendent force which brings people close in times of joy and in times of need.

Finally, we wish that at the end of your lives you will be able to say these two things to each other: Because you have loved me, you have given me faith in myself. And because I have seen the good in you, I have received from you a faith in all humanity

.

 **Declaration of Intention**  
 **Fitzgerald, in light of this vision of life together, do you wish to take Olivia as your wife, that you may live together in the holy bond of marriage?** ** _(I do)_**

Olivia, in light of this vision of life together, do you wish to take Fitzgerald as your husband, that you may live together in the holy bond of marriage?

 ** _(I do)_**

 **Exchange of Vows**  
 **The vows through which you will accept each other as husband and wife have no hidden power within them. Only to the extent that they express in words your continuing intention and commitment do they have meaning. And in a world where the pressures pushing people apart will sometimes feel stronger than those drawing people together, your commitment to one another will need to be creatively re-expressed in many different ways in the coming days and years. The expression in today's vows is an important and visible milestone in your journey together.**

I, Fitzgerald, take you, Olivia, to be my wife from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond, and in all of our life together to be loyal to you with all my being.

I, Olivia, take you, Fitzgerald to be my husband from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond, and in all of our life together to be loyal to you with all my being.

 **Exchange of Rings**  
 **Ring Blessing: Dear God, we ask you blessing upon these rings that they may be constant symbols for Fitzgerald and Olivia of unending love and devotion.**

 **Lighting of the Marriage Candle & Lighting of Candle in Honor of Jerry.**

 **Wedding Prayer**  
 **O God, Creator and Sustainer of all life and love in heaven and on earth, we ask for your blessings upon this new marriage and upon the vows of marriage that Fitzgerald and Olivia have taken here. Make this day and this passage fruitful to them through an added devotion, through a new inner strength, and through a new sense of the sacredness of life. We do not ask that they be kept from all sorrow and trial, but that they may learn from these and become stronger because of them. We do not ask that all life be easy and profitable to them, but that they find life good and worth celebrating. Make them always quick to forgive, quick to laugh, quick to enjoy. And especially, O God, grant them the grace to discover the tremendous delight and joy present in the small things. Amen.**

 **Pronouncement**  
 **Forasmuch as you Fitzgerald and Olivia have consented together in marriage, and have pledged your love and your commitment each to the other in the presence of God and of this company, I do now pronounce you husband and wife. You may not kiss your wife.**

Fitz had been waiting a long time to hear those words. The real thing as always was so so much better than his dream. The couple shared a passionate kiss for the world to see. They finally separate when they needed air.

They looked at each other and smiled.

They turned and faced their guests as the Bishop said, " _I am pleased to introduce to you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III; President & First Lady of the United States._

As the couple walked down the aisle they were grinning from ear to ear. They no longer had to dream. They were a reality now. No more secrets. They were together, married, and were surrounded by family and friends. It couldn't get much better than that.

The couple were taken to their limo. They would be heading to another part of the grounds for pictures as the guest were moved over to the reception area.

As soon as the door closed the couple were locked in another passionate kiss. They finally pulled apart.

Fitz caressed her cheek, _"Hi Mrs. Grant. You look like an angel baby."_

She blushed, _"Thank you Mr. Grant you look very sexy in your white tux. This is the first time I have seen you in a white tuxedo."_

 _"My wife picked it out."_

She laughed _, "She did good."_

 _"No she did great."_

They were quiet for a moment. Fitz lifted her chin, and he saw the tears.

She immediately spoke so he knew she was okay, " _Today was perfect. Everyone did a great job, but seeing Stephen there meant everything to me Fitz."_

 _"I know. That is why I was willing to put my differences aside, but once we talked I realized how good of a friend he is. I can tell you we consider each other friends."_

She was happy, " _Good"_

 _"Ready to get this show on the road. We have a flight to catch later."_

She kissed him one more time and nodded. The agent opened the door where their wedding party was waiting for them.

 **A/N-Threw something new in there that I know none of you were expecting. Olivia having a sister was not in my original plan, but as we get closer to the start of Season Five there is so much out there about what is going to happen in the coming season. Someone did an interview with Joe Morton. They were talking about what may happen to him this season. I got to thinking myself, but in terms of my stories. What about Stephen?**

 **I know in New Beginnings I used this plot, but I changed it up. In this story he took care of his other family. Also in this story she has a niece.**

 **I borrowed the vows from a website. I picked them because they were specific to the couple.**

 **Reception and honeymoon destination is up next. Check out my twitter account for pics I chose for the wedding.**


	13. Reception

Olivia was so focused on her husband that she didn't realize where they were. When the car stopped Olivia looked out the window.

She looked at her husband confused, " _Why are we near the visitor's gate?"_

Fitz smiled, " _I know we are not the Royal Family, but I got to thinking one night after watching Princess Kate Middleton introduce their daughter that I wanted to step out, and wave to the citizens. Grover Cleveland is the only President to wed in a White House ceremony. It may never happen again so I think the country deserves to enjoy this, and truthfully I just want to show_ _my wife off."_

Olivia grinned, _"Well I can't say no after that face. You are right. The country has accepted us, and I think we owe them that much. Besides I want to parade you around too."_

No one knew about this moment other than the Secret Service. He wanted it to be organic. That is exactly what happened.

When the couple stepped out the crowd went wild. No one expected the newlywed couple to show their face, but they did.

Secret Service was spread out. The couple went over and shook a few hands, and they turned around and took a couple of photos.

There was press also there to report on their big day so they were surprised as well to see the First Couple taking the time to come and greet the citizens.

The couple went back to the car. They were headed back to the Rose Garden for pictures. Their guests were escorted to the other side of the White House where the cocktail hour was set up.

While they were taking pictures the guests would be enjoying a variety of hors d' oeuvres. They could choose from shrimp tempura, miniature crab and lobster cakes, Pepper jack Quesadilla, and Salmon Tartar with Caviar. There was also a seafood bar, and a Tuscan station for the guests to enjoy.

There were signature drinks that the guests could enjoy throughout the evening. Their choices were the Cremant Sparkler, Bridal Blush, The Silver Lining, and the Groom Bay Smash.

They had made it back to the Rose Garden. Neal & Carla had already started taking pictures. That stopped when the car pulled up.

Fitz helped Olivia out. He knew she was excited to see Stephen.

Stephen didn't want to cause any issues so he was cautious. Fitz smiled and nodded at him. They were best friends. He understood that now.

He ran over to Olivia and they shared a long embrace. He nodded to Carla. He knew Olivia would love to have their reunion in black and white.

The two finally pulled apart. Olivia smiled at him with tears in her eyes _, "I'm so glad that you were able to be here."_

" _It was never in doubt. I talked to Fitz a while ago, and we planned for me to show up last night to be here. Liv, I know I wasn't always in your corner when it came to being with Fitz. I was wrong. He really loves you, and I am happy for you. You deserve it."_

Olivia grabbed his hand _, "Stephen, I don't care about the past. I have worked really hard on myself. After I was kidnapped I began to realize how I never took care of myself. I am just not the same Olivia I was when you left, and that is a good thing."_

Stephen smiled, _"It is the best thing. By the way your niece is adorable. She makes me want to settle down, and your children are great."_

" _Thanks I love my family."_

They spent the next hour taking pictures before the couple went and changed so they could head to the reception.

Fitz had changed into an Armani suit.

Olivia stepped out in her Vera Wang gown. It featured a sweetheart neckline with floral lace and intricate beading. There was lace tulle on the sides for added affect.

Fitz grinned, _"Wow Livvie. You are a stunning woman, and I am glad that you are all mine."_

" _Until the day you die."_

The couple was escorted over to the area where the reception was being held so they could see the setup first.

When the couple walked inside of the tent they were truly flabbergasted at the finished product.

Olivia wanted a simple but elegant reception. Everything was white and crystals.

The tables were covered with quilted, rich white linen. They selected gold-edge china for the guest to dine on with silver plated flatware.

Each chair had a single chandelier crystal wired to the back, and each seat had a monogrammed table card and menu for their guests.

They had several bars for the guests to select from. Each bar was lighted up with hundreds of tiny crystals.

The tent was decorated with crisp white linen, and crystal Swarovski chandeliers lite the room.

Each table had a crystal candle with either a crystal feathered tree, a stem vase with crystals at the base and filled with tulips, or a vase of daises.

The couple was happy. Everyone had done an excellent job, and now it was time to celebrate. They hired a band for the first part of the night, and later on a D.J. would take over.

The wedding party was introduced, and they lined up on the side of the custom monogrammed dance floor.

Everyone roared when the newlyweds were announced for the first time. They headed to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

Fitz loved spoiling her, but she was determined that today she was going to spoil him. She wasn't ashamed of their love. The guests were in for a treat.

Olivia changed the song they were about to dance to, and the M.C. made the crowd aware.

He said, _"Mrs. Grant changed the song they are about to dance to. Mrs. Grant wanted to dance to a song that describes them, and exactly how she feels. Furthermore, the President is a huge fan of this wonderful woman. Enjoy."_

The lights lite up the stage, and standing there was no other than Toni Braxton. She began to sing:

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

 **All those days and lonely nights  
Have all gone away  
I never thought the day would come  
When we'd more than friends  
You made me smile when I was down  
You turn my world around  
The way you give me love feel so right**

The guests watched the couple dance, and the love they had for one another could be felt. Mellie watched them. She tried to remember a time that Fitz looked at her like she hung the moon, and once again the answer was never.

 **You took the ease off my mind  
And put it behind  
You were there for all my needs  
So baby - stay**

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

Fitz always wondered what it felt like to be complete. For the first time he felt complete. He was with the woman he loved, he had his children by his side, and great family and friends with them. He uses to wonder if she really loved him, and he no longer had to ask that question. He hadn't for a long time, and that felt great. He loved that she shouted her love for him from the roof top.

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

 **Just like a dream come true  
I wished for you  
I have never been so happy 'bout love so new  
You opened my heart to a brand new start  
My love's there wherever you are  
I won't let no one take you away**

Fitz whispered in her ear, _"I love me some her, and I can't wait to show you how much."_

 **You took the ease off my mind  
And put it behind  
You where there for all my needs - yes**

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

Her gladiators looked at her. They could only smile. They never thought they would see this Olivia. For some time, she had given up on herself. She resigned herself to being miserable and alone, but Fitz wouldn't allow it. It was clear to everyone she was never his side piece. She was the piece. The only piece he really wanted. They were thrilled for the couple.

 **Cause you came along  
And changed my life  
Told me things would be all right  
And they were thanks to you  
And now I have the strength to carry on  
In my heart you have a home  
And I never want to be alone  
I love me..**

Karen smiled as she watched her parents dance. She knew Jerry was smiling. He was happy. This is what he wanted for dad. They were a family. Something they weren't until she walked in the picture. Not only was her dad happy but so were they. Olivia was invested in this. She took time to be with them, and it wasn't out of obligation.

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

Trinity smiled as she looked at her sister and brother-in-law. She never expected to be a part of her sister's day. She had to stay away, but her sister not only got rid of the monster known as their father she wanted her and Sloan in her life. She was the whole package, and she was blessed that she was her sister.

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never **

The song ended and the couple smiled, and shared a quick but passionate kiss. They went over to hug Toni. They would get pictures later. She was staying, and she had brought her family to enjoy the reception. Olivia insisted since she refuse to take payment for singing.

Olivia took the microphone. She asked Karen and Teddy to come over. Four chairs were brought on the dance floor. Olivia asked the guests to sit down.

She said, " _Thank you again for being a part of our special day. It means the world to all of us. My husband likes to spoil me, and doesn't like when I try to return the favor."_

The guests laughed.

" _I am really proud of myself. I am tooting my horn that I am able to share my surprises with him. He knows me like a book, and ladies you know it is a good thing most of the time. Not so much when I am trying to surprise him. I placed a call to a good friend of ours Kimberly Mitchell, and she was gracious enough to put this video together for me. I feel like a singer about to debut my new video."_

Everyone laughed once again.

" _Any whoo. I hope you enjoy."_

Olivia sat down. Fitz was on one side, and Karen was on the other.

A song began to play, and shortly after the video started.

 **Hush little baby don't you cry  
Mamma's gonna love you all your life  
And if you ever need a friend  
Mamma's right there till the very end  
And if you're feeling down or weak  
Mamma's gonna give you all the strength you need  
(I see you laughing, huh)  
There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do  
(Momma, haha)  
For my little future cause I love you  
(Is that funny? Yeah?)**

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

The first set of videos were of Teddy. There were pictures of him alone, and some with Fitz when he was a baby. The video showed Teddy at various ages. The last couple of slides were him with Olivia, him with Fitz, and one of the three of them.

 _ **[Verse 1:]**_ **  
It all can get so out of control sometimes  
You can lose your faith, you can lose your mind  
Lose your grip, get stripped of your pride  
Till you don't know how you're gonna stay alive  
And this world can throw you over the track sometimes  
Your friends can stab you in the back  
Sometimes you just break down  
When this life tries to wreck you, I protect you**

The next set of slides was of Karen. From a baby to the young woman before them that was headed to college in the fall.

Karen got emotional. She had not seen some of these pictures. Olivia found them in an album that Fitz had put together.

It was wonderful. Many of the guests noticed that the pictures when she was younger looked forced. Now she really looked happy and carefree.

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ **  
I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you**

The next set of slides were of Jerry. Olivia cried a lot when she was going through the pictures and videos of him. She also felt a sense of peace when she was done. He was there in spirit, and that meant a lot to all of them.

Seeing Jerry in the video was emotional, but it felt right. He was still their family even if he was no longer here. It was a touching tribute.  
 **  
** _ **[Verse 2:]**_ **  
It all can push you over the edge sometimes  
Make you wanna jump off the ledge sometimes  
Make you wanna stand up and scream  
Make you feel like there is no one listening  
This world can put a hole in your soul sometimes  
Put you at the end of your road  
Sometimes you just break down  
When this world tries to end you, I defend you**

 **The last set of slides were of the couple. Individually and together. For the first time many got to see Olivia raw and up close.**

 **She shared pictures of them when they were dating, with the family, and when they proposed.**

The last slide made them all stop.

The first slide showed Olivia looking at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. She held up three pregnancy test that all said the same thing. She was expecting.

Next was a slide of her with the White House doctor confirming that she was pregnant.

Finally, there was a slide of Olivia holding the ultrasound picture of the baby they created out of love. The camera zoomed in and under the picture Olivia had wrote, "Surprise! Hi Daddy I am nine weeks along. I will see you in November.

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **[Verse 3:]**_ **  
I'll be there to stop the bleeding  
I'll be there to start the healing  
I will give you what you're needing  
I'll be right there  
**

Fitz was in tears as he looked at his wife. She could tell that he was in shock, and hoping that this was no cruel joke.

It wasn't. Their Valentine's celebration knocked her up. She didn't have any outright symptoms at first. Then she noticed her breast were tender, and she had gained a couple of pounds. Which was odd considering she had gotten back into the bad habit of skipping meals because she was so busy. It dawned on her that something was up when she struggled to keep food down, but otherwise felt fine. So she took the test, and the rest was history.

She walked over to her husband. She put his hands on her stomach, and smiled up at him.

She whispered in his ear, " _This is real. No joke. I am carrying our first baby,"_

That did it. He picked her up and spun her around several times, and that got the crowd roaring. He finally put her down, and kissed her with everything he had at the moment.

" _Livvie, I am so happy for us. What made you decide to share it this way_?"

She smiled _, "For so long I didn't stand in my truth. I hid in the shadows, and I never want to go back. Eventually we would have to announce it. I just decided that on our special day. Your day, that you deserved this moment. We deserved this moment as a family."_

" _What a moment it is."_

The kids came over and Olivia saw that Karen was crying, _"Are you okay honey?"_

She nodded _, "More than okay. We are a family, and it is only getting better. I'm even more glad that I am going to college here. Thank you for the video mom. I know it means a lot to dad, but it means a lot to me too. To be able to tell Teddy about some of those pictures of his brother means a lot. I don't want to ever forget him."_

Olivia hugged her, _"We never will. This baby doesn't replace him. I never want any of us to forget Jerry. I love you honey."_

" _Love you too mom."_

Neal captured a photo of the kids and Fitz's hands on her barely there bump.

Then their family and gladiators came over, and they captured several more. The guests were excited for the newlyweds, and enjoyed witnessing the moment. All of them were thinking what a White House wedding.

Mellie just wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear, but she knew if she got up and left that she

would never live it down.

She used to tell herself that Olivia would never be First Lady. The country would never accept her. She was too ambitious. That Fitz didn't have the guts to make that type of history

Now she sits in the corner realizing how naïve she really was. Olivia was right. She didn't need to ride Fitz's coattails. That is why he loved her so much. As she looks on she realizes that the only time they were in a half-way decent place was when she was working. He never had a problem with her having a career, and making a name for herself. That was Big Jerry who told her otherwise. Unlike his dad he was never threatened by a smart woman. It turned him on.

What really ate at her was how people were talking to her. At the end of the day Karen & Teddy were her biological children. No one seemed to care about that fact.

Why should they? The kids didn't. It was clear as day that their mom was Olivia Grant. DNA be damned. Even when she was First Lady life wasn't this good.

Olivia told Fitz that it wasn't just the guests that knew they were expecting. Olivia had given Kimberly the exclusive for helping her put the video together. During the wedding a message ran across the bottom. It included a link. People around the world got to see them being introduced as husband and wife, their first dance, and the video with the announcement.

The country was indeed celebrating. The celebration would continue, but now it was time to eat.

Everyone got to their seats so they could began serving everyone.

They started out with a Maine Lobster Bisque. Next they enjoyed an Arugula salad with a red wine vinaigrette dressing with freshly baked French dinner rolls.

For their entrée the guests had a choice of roasted chicken breast on sautéed spinach with market mushrooms and pancetta, lobster stuffed red snapper with lemon garlic and thyme butter sauce, or an 8oz. filet mignon with béarnaise sauce. For dessert they had cheesecake with raspberry sauce.

Olivia smiled. During dinner Fitz's hand kept going to her stomach. At some point he realized he was doing it. He turned to apologize to her. Before he could say anything she stopped him.

" _I know how long you have wanted this. Our marriage is different. I want your hands on me. I want you to enjoy this pregnancy as much as I do. This is our baby."_

He leaned down and kissed her _, "It is everything that I have ever wanted. While I will be happy either way I really hope our first is a girl. That I get my little Livvie."_

The couple was talking when they were interrupted by Sloan & Teddy. They pulled them on their laps, and talked with them while the cake was being brought out, and the dessert bar was being set up.

They were leaving early the next morning so they didn't mind spending time with the kids. It was the cutest thing to watch the kids touch her stomach, and ask her questions.

A short time later the couple was headed over to cut their cake.

They had selected a nine-tier cake that was covered in vanilla fondant. They decided to keep it simple so all of the layers were vanilla sponge cake. Each tier was decorated with roses, calla lilies, and orchids.

The couple smiled as they looked at their cake. It was perfect.

They fed each other, and enjoyed a sweet kiss.

When she found out she was pregnant she had spoken with their planner. She told her she wanted a case of sparkling cider for the guests who didn't want alcohol. That was partially true, but it was more for her.

One of the reasons she arranged to play the video before dinner was to avoid having to explain why she wasn't drinking red wine.

She was shocked that the cider didn't taste so bad. Fitz had them to switch his champagne for cider as well. She tried to tell him it wasn't necessary. He assured her it was fine. Since leaving Mellie he didn't drink as much. Didn't need to. Life wasn't so stressful anyone with Olivia by his side.

The dessert bar consisted of marshmallow kisses, angel cakes, coconuts bon bon, sorbet in wine glasses, mousse shooters, chocolate covered strawberries, mascarpone, and fig tarts.

It was now time to party, and the guests were able to now head over to the lounge area. The partition was moved. The guests marveled at the cream faux fur lounges and cube tables. There were also oversized ottomans. The room was lite with lamps that were draped with crystals.

The couple had been making their rounds talking to their guests. Marta had taken the tuckered out children up to the Residence, and put them to bed.

The newlyweds were in their own world. The D.J. had the music pumping, and the dance floor was full. Olivia's feet were hurting so she was sitting in her husband's lap relaxing.

Mellie had watched the pair throughout the evening. They had briefly spoke, and the couple moved on. Every time she said she was going to leave she didn't. She was shocked to see Karen with Jonah. Karen could have any guy in the world, but she decided that she wanted the help.

Earlier in the evening she tried to talk to her, but she promised to spend time with Sloan and Teddy. Mellie had asked her again could they talk. Karen didn't want to make a scene at on her parent's day so she went somewhere private for them to talk. It wasn't far from the area. She asked the agents to give them some privacy, so they were still there just not on top of them.

Karen turned and faced her mother. Mellie asked, _"How have you been?"_

" _Wonderful. I'm happy and very busy."_

" _Congrats on getting accepted into George Washington. Are you going to stay on campus?"_

" _Thank you. Yes, mom and dad are getting me an apartment to stay in."_

" _What are you doing this summer?"_

" _I was planning on traveling most of the summer, but now that mom is expecting I think I am going to still travel just not as long."_

" _Why, you only get to live once?"_

 _Karen kept her composure, "I am living. I just said I was still traveling, but family matters to me. As you know dad is the President. Sometimes he has to be away even when he doesn't want to. Mom has a full schedule, and it is the summer so Teddy is not in school. I don't want her to stress any more than she has to."_

" _Tell her to get a nanny!"_

" _Everyone is not you."_

" _What is that supposed to mean?"_

" _It means that she doesn't use nannies to raise her children. Marta is there when needed. Are we done playing catchup?"_

Mellie ignored the last part, " _So I saw you getting cozy with the stable boy."_

It dawned on Karen why her mother wanted to talk to her. She tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, because that is what her mom would have expected of her, but she was over Mellie.

Karen turned around. Mellie grabbed her arm really hard. It was going to bruise. Karen snatched it back. She was about to say something when she heard someone.

She turned around to see her Auntie Trinity.

She smiled at Karen, " _Jonah is looking for you honey."_

Mellie ignored her, " _I was talking to my daughter"_

" _You were. Now you are done."_

Karen went over to her. Trinity asked her if she was okay. Karen assured her she was fine, and told her to head back in. Once Karen was gone Trinity turned around.

She walked towards Mellie, and the look on her face scared her. There were agents, but no one moved. When they were face to face inches apart she stopped.

Trinity said, " _If you ever put your hand on my sister's children again I will kill you myself."_

Mellie scoffed _, "Do you know who you are threatening?"_

" _I do. I don't give a damn that you use to be First Lady, and that you are trying to be a Senator. All I am concerned with is my family. You don't get to question my niece. The wonderful thing about living in a free country is that you are free to love who you want. That stable boy as you called him has a name. It is Jonah, and he got accepted into the same college as your daughter. On his own. I know my sister wants to believe you have some good in you, but I know people like you. Your spots never change."_

"You don't know me."

"That is true, and I don't want to. What I know is if I ever see you put your hands on my family again you will lose a limb."

What they didn't know was that Karen's agents had alerted the President & Olivia of the incident. There was no way they were hiding that from them.

When Karen walked back into the tent they went over to her. She didn't realize how hard Mellie had grabbed her arm until Olivia touched it and she winced in pain.

That set Olivia off. She asked Karen where they were she told them just around the corner. It was private. Before they could do anything Olivia was out the tent.

She turned the corner, and saw her sister and Mellie going at it.

Trinity turned when she heard commotion.

No one was prepared for what happened next. Olivia backhanded Mellie. She hit her so hard she stumbled. She was about to hit her again when Trinity pulled her back.

" _Sis, remember the baby."_

Olivia pulled back for a second.

Fitz & Karen came over to her. Fitz kissed her, _"Baby she is not worth it."_

" _No, but Karen is."_

Olivia walked over to Mellie who managed to pull herself up. Olivia looked at her _, "I took your shit for years, because I fell in love with your husband. As time passed I realized that the law considered him your husband, but he was never yours. You didn't want him. You just wanted what he had, what he offered, what you wanted. Fine, we all make mistakes. You can screw with me and Fitz. We are adults. We can handle our own, but you came after mine. Karen is my daughter. I don't give a damn that you carried her for nine months. You have no interest in her, and I get the feeling you wanted to talk to her about Jonah. Her dad & I approved their relationship. We are her parents. We have that right. My daughter gets to love who she wants. I don't give a damn about optics. I care about her, her well-being, and happiness. You no longer have my support. If the time comes I will gladly throw you under the bus. You better hope nothing major is wrong. This baby is the only thing stopping me from physically beating your ass for touching my child, but you best believe you have crossed me. You will pay."_

She turned to Tom & John who came out to check on them. She said, _"Make sure she is escorted off the grounds. I want all privileges revoked. She is not allowed here ever again even for a dinner. If she is on a committee that meets here, then she needs to be removed. Get the doctor for me please so they can check on Karen's arm it looks swollen."_

That was the last thing that Olivia said before she passed out.

Everything happened so quick. Mellie was in shock as she was being escorted off the property.

Olivia woke up a short time later. Fitz was sitting in a chair. She noticed they were in the Residence. She was no longer in her gown, but Fitz's Navy t-shirt. The last thing she remembered was Karen being hurt by Mellie.

She sat up quickly.

Fitz jumped up, " _Baby, I need you to relax. Karen will be fine. The doctor said that she strained a muscle, and some bruising. Rest and ice. She will be fine. You passed out baby. Your blood pressure was through the roof. You and baby are fine. I just need you to relax."_

She nodded, _"I'm sorry. I was wreck less."_

" _No Livvie. You were being a mom. Something she knows nothing about. Just remember that you have precious cargo. You have an army of people willing and ready to battle for you. Your husband being the leader."_

She nodded.

" _I told the guests that you were tired. We are leaving early for our honeymoon so rest. I'm going to go check on things. I am going to send Karen & Trinity in here with you. You three need it. I have you for the next week to myself."_

" _I love you so much Fitzgerald Thomas Grant."_

" _I love you more Olivia Carolyn Grant."_

He turned to open the door and turned back around, _"I just want you to know that I appreciate what you did tonight. Not the end, but I know that Karen really feels secure with us. That we love her, and will protect her at all costs. It is why I always wanted a baby with you. You are everything a child needs and wants in a mom. I thank God I have you."_

He walked out the door without waiting for a response. He didn't want one.

A few moments later Karen & Trinity came in the room. Karen's arm looked worse in the light. She knew she was fine, and she didn't want to get upset again.

Trinity brought the movie _**"Get Hard"**_ in the room. She had popped a large bag of popcorn, and snagged a bottle of the cider for them to drink.

Trinity put the movie in. Karen climbed in the bed. She kissed her mom's cheek, and touched her stomach.

Olivia caressed her cheek, _"We are okay. So are you. I should have let your aunt handle her, but you are my daughter. If I don't protect you then I can't expect anyone else to."_

" _I know mom. I just don't want it to be at the expense of you or the baby."_

" _I agree. It won't happen again."_

Trinity nodded _, "It won't. Until further noticed I will handle all the battles. We want a healthy mom and baby in seven months."_

Olivia hugged her sister, " _You'll have one."_

The reception was winding down before the incident happened. A lot of the guests had already left, and since everyone knew that Olivia was expecting no one thought anything when Fitz said she retired for the evening.

He was now in the Oval. He needed a drink. A real one.

They gave Mellie the benefit of the doubt. Olivia had given her sound advice on some bills she was working on. She never expected to be best friends with Mellie, but thought they were finally going to be adults. They would be professional, and they were open to the idea of her having a relationship with Teddy. Karen was old enough to decide for herself.

Fitz didn't believe Mellie was capable of change, but for his wife's sake he kept an open mind. That led to her being invited to their wedding. It was their peace offering. From an optic's standpoint it was gold, but they didn't do it for that reason. They were trying to build something, and this was the start.

Fitz hated that he was right. Mellie's true colors always came through. By no means did she ruin their day. Neither of them gave her that much credit. What she did was worse. She put her hands on their child in anger. For no reason. Other than not getting her way. The end result was an upset daughter with a badly bruised arm, and an upset wife whose blood pressure went through the room.

He knew that Olivia felt stupid for trying. She shouldn't. If there was a way they could all work together for the good of the children he was all for it, but Mellie didn't know how to do that. She couldn't take the time to see how great Jonah really is. All she cares about is his pedigree.

Tom walked in the door to check on his boss and friend. He was impressed. Being with Olivia calmed him. He thought more about his actions now. That still didn't mean he wasn't pissed. He was. It was just a matter of what was he going to do.

When he looked up at him Tom knew Mellie had made a mistake that might cost her everything, and this time she only had herself to blame.

Fitz said to Tom, " _ **Release It!"**_

 **A/N-I hope that you guys enjoyed the reception. I had fun with it. I threw the pregnancy announcement in there. Yes, different for Olivia. Even before the new season of Scandal started I always said in this story she would stand in her truth. She wouldn't hide, and be only consumed about the optics.**

 **Their first dance was to "I Love Me Some Him" by Toni Braxton. The video she put together was with the song "I Got You" by Ciara off her latest album Jackie. She wrote it for her son, and I thought it was the perfect way for her to honor all the kids including the one she is expecting.**

 **Next up is their honeymoon. Fun times I promise.**

 **Anyone have any idea what Fitz just told Tom to release? Check out Twitter for pictures of Olivia's second gown, and their wedding cake. The cake happened to be Chelsea Clinton's cake as a fun fact.**


	14. Honeymoon

After talking with Tom he had made some calls before heading back up to the Residence. He went to check on everyone.

Olivia, Trinity, and Karen were laughing and having fun. He listened to Olivia talk about the baby. He was honestly a little shocked she was as excited as she was. He knew she thought things through where he flew by the seat of his pants at times so it was great to see her being in the moment.

He went in the room with snacks. He lied and said he had some last minute things to go over before they left in the morning.

Yes, it was their wedding night, but this was not their first wedding. They would have their time. He needed to clear his head, and looking at his wife relaxed made him want to keep it that way.

He closed the door and went to check on Sloan & Teddy. They had their own rooms, but it was not uncommon to find them in one or the other's room.

They were more like brother and sister than cousins. Olivia had surprised them one day by putting up tents in their bedrooms in all of the houses. The kids loved it, and the adults were known to join the sleepovers from time to time.

Tonight he found them in Teddy's bedroom. He just needed to see their faces, and see that they were okay. For his own piece of mind.

He took a shower and laid down. He got a nap in, but he couldn't sleep. His mind wouldn't turn off. Their day had been perfect.

He was mad at himself. He let his guard down, and he trusted Mellie. In return he had one child with a badly bruised arm, and his wife & unborn child were in distress for a moment protecting their family.

He drank one glass of scotch. He wasn't going to give Mellie that much control of his life to be walking around drunk so he made a pot of coffee.

He gave up on sleep and decided to start reading Michael Strahan new book **"Wake Up Happy".** He read a little. It was a great book, but his mind was still all over the place.

He was sitting at the nook in his own world when he heard, _"Your wife would not be happy to know you are losing sleep over that bitch."_

He looked up to see his sister-in-law Trinity.

" _I know. I tried to, but can't turn my thoughts off."_

" _The thoughts that you let them down, because even though you knew Mellie's stripes wouldn't change you gave her the benefit of the doubt. Now you feel like you let your family down. You are supposed to protect them."_

He just looked at her. He couldn't say anything back.

Trinity made it over to her brother, _"As your sister I have to tell you that I can respect that those are your thoughts, but you are wrong."_

" _How can you say that Tri? That is your sister in that room that I didn't protect. You should have my head on a platter."_

" _No, you are the only man that protects her. Rowan never protected her. When he did it was for his own gain. The same thing with Jake. I know he loved my sister, but it wasn't genuine love. It was love for himself, and wanting to try and beat your love. He could never, because you love her. I mean really love her. There is nothing you won't do for her, and the same in return. I've learned sometimes you have to take chances. Sometimes it works out sometimes it don't. You made the right call."_

" _How can you say that?"_

Trinity went over and grabbed his hand. Fitz looked at her with tears in his eyes. She said, _"I know because my sister loves you for at least trying. Not once did you tell her I told you so. You both did the right thing, because now you can close the door and know you gave it your all. Karen is at peace closing the door on Mellie, because she closed the door. No one likes where it happened, but your family is better at this moment despite some small physical issues."_

Fitz smiled for the first time. Trinity was right. Years down the road they would have no guilt when it came to Mellie. They tried.

Fitz hugged him _, "Please go catch a nap. Your pregnant wife is relaxed, and we both know if you don't get any sleep everything we need to relax her will go out the window. She will feel guilty for making you try with Mellie._

She was right. The talk with Trinity was what he needed, and he was able to catch some sleep before it was time for them to go.

The next morning Fitz made sure that no one watched the news especially his wife. He kept the family busy. Fitz had sent a message to Trinity. After their talk he knew he could trust her, and he was right. She kept the family busy until it was time for the couple to leave.

When she walked out of their bedroom that morning he noticed that her breast was fuller. He also could tell she was going to show very quickly hence the coral Badgley Mischka Floral Godet Circle Skirt Dress.

He knew she wanted to enjoy her dresses as long as possible before her body changed. He had no problem with that. He wondered what they were going to do now that she was pregnant. Karen was close graduation. He would just have to be patient.

The couple got in the car. Olivia leaned into Fitz and he put his arm around her. He heard her say something.

He kissed her forehead, " _What did you say Livvie?"_

She sat up, _"I said I am sorry. I know you had no faith in Mellie, but you went along with it for me. That resulted in your daughter being hurt."_

Fitz looked at her, and she pulled back. He looked like she hit him.

" _Olivia, I never want to hear you refer to Karen as my daughter ever again. Are we clear?"_

" _Yes, I'm sorry."_

His face softened. He knew she only said his daughter because she was feeling some guilt. He grabbed her hand.

" _She is our daughter, and Mellie's actions don't change it. Someone told me something that I agree with. You made the right call Livvie. None of us are happy with how the night ended, but we are all better for it."_

" _How can you say that?"_

" _I can say that because we can now move forward with no guilt. Karen can move forward, and no longer feel guilty that she has chosen you as her mom. Mellie solved it all for us, but there is something I need to take care of. Trust me."_

" _I do Fitz."_

" _I trust you too Livvie which is why I need you to let the guilt go. I am letting go that I wasn't there for you & Karen. You have to let go that you gave Mellie a chance to be an adult, and a mother."_

Olivia nodded. She knew he was right.

A short time later they pulled up to a house. The house was in the middle of nowhere. Tom opened the door. He nodded to let Fitz know everything was ready.

Fitz walked in the house. The house was owned by a friend who was out of the country, but was nice enough to allow him to use it for this meeting.

He walked into the office and found Mellie sitting there.

She was shocked that the couple was meeting with her. She wasn't told who she was meeting. She was told she could come willingly or be forced.

Fitz didn't sit down so Olivia chose not to.

Mellie tried to stand up, but Fitz put his hand up.

Fitz began, " _This is not a conversation this is one sided. My wife made a decision. She decided to have faith in the human race. Specifically have faith that you have the capacity to be a grown damn woman. I didn't think it was possible, but I was willing to try for the sake of my wife and kids. You came to our home, to our wedding, and insulted our daughter's choice which we approved. Then you decided to put your hands on our daughter. Just in case you are dumber than I thought "Our" is Olivia & I. You decided to disrespect our sister, and all of that bullshit put my wife & unborn child in distress."_

Mellie nodded, _"And for that I am sorry."_

Fitz laughed. Olivia was a little nervous. She could feel the anger radiating off his body.

" _I know you are sorry Mellie, but do you know what the definition of insanity is. Well let me educate you, it is doing the same thing over expecting a different result."_

Mellie looked up confused.

" _Time and time again I have wanted to destroy you. You have no problem throwing people under the bus, but you expect others to feel sorry for you. Well Millicent I am here to let you know those days are officially gone. Your days in the Beltway are officially over. You are ruined. You should have played nice. You should have been happy with what you had. Learned how to stand on your own damn feet, but you decided to interfere with us."_

Olivia was unsure what was going on. Fitz picked up the remote and turned on the television that was in the office on.

One of the agents had captured the whole incident with Mellie, Karen, Trinity, and Olivia. The world saw Mellie's true colors. The country was beside themselves as they saw Olivia passed out being taken care of.

Everyone was concerned about Olivia & Karen.

It didn't stop there. Wait a minute.

New breaking news. Mellie's affairs were now breaking news. Pictures of her & Andrew together in the White House for all the world to see.

Mellie looked at the television mortified at what was happening. She was indeed finished. She didn't see a way out. There was no way that she could go back to her home.

Everyone was outraged. More than that Mellie was being called a racist, and in some ways she was. She turned and looked at the couple. She assumed that Olivia had put this plan in motion; still not understanding who her ex-husband really was.

Mellie said, _"You Bitch"_

That was it for Olivia. She wasn't going to allow Mellie to call her anything other than her name. Before she realized what she had done she had punched Mellie in the nose breaking it. Blood began to pour out of her nose.

Her agent came over to help her.

When she looked up Olivia said, " _This bitch didn't have anything to do with your destruction. This is the bed you made, and my husband made you lie in it. Enjoy standing in your truth. We have wasted enough time with this let's go Fitz._

The couple turned to leave when they heard her threaten to fill in the blanks on the interviews they have had. While they were mostly truthful of course some details were left out. The world didn't know they have been married since November, and some other things.

Fitz turned around and walked back over to Mellie _, "Make the call. I want you to. I promise when we are done spinning it you will even question yourself. Then when you leave the room I will have the officers waiting to charge you with murder. Rowan is dead. No one to take the rap but you. I am sure they are going to send you to the chair. Twelve men and women who were just doing what they were asked, and you helped get them killed."_

Mellie stepped back.

Fitz nodded _, "I thought so. You underestimate me Millicent. Olivia is right. She was being cared for when I set this plan in motion with Tom. She doesn't even know whose house this is. Funny to be standing in the house of a man you slept with. Didn't think I knew about all of your affairs. I have been on to you for quite some time Mellie. Are you ready to end what little life you have left? It is not like you are breaking."_

Mellie looked at the man that was her husband for many years, and for the first time she realized she knew nothing about him. It was her fault. She led herself to believe that she held all the cards, and once he started his affair with Olivia that she then held all of the cards. None of that was true.

Fitz always controlled his own deck.

He nodded, _"I didn't think so. I expect that when you look at yourself in the mirror tomorrow you are going to think twice about the decision you made. I nor my wife are going to be concerned with you. You are more than welcome to try, and burn down my house. I'm good. I'm over being President at this point if I can't have my wife by my side. We have a life outside of that house unlike you. At the end of this should you go there we will go home, lay low until another scandal becomes, and we will be okay. What about you?"_

Fitz walked out with Olivia. Fitz was right. She could tear their image apart, but in time they would be okay.

The newlywed couple were taken to the air strip. They waved to the crowd as they stepped onto Air Force One.

Some of the photographers asked Fitz to put his hands around her stomach, and he gladly honored that request.

Olivia was surprised with how comfortable she was with all of this. It was the right thing. They were no longer a dirty little secret. They never were, and this baby deserved to look back, and know how much they were wanted and loved.

The couple got comfortable in their seats. Olivia didn't know where they were headed other than it was warm.

She was looking forward to seeing what her husband planned for them.

Trinity had done him a favor, and sent him an email of things that Olivia now loved and hated now that she was pregnant.

When she got on the plane she shouldn't have been surprised to find cran-mango juice, peanut butter crackers, and spaghetti with extra cheese and pepperoni waiting for her.

She looked at her husband _, "Did you ask the girls to grill me?"_

He shook his head, _"Nope, my sister just loves me very much. She is excited to be an aunt to a baby. We all are. Teddy gets the title of big brother. Do you think Karen is really excited?"_

" _Oh yeah. She already asked if the baby which she says has to be a girl, because you two have called it can stay at her apartment sometimes?"_

" _Wow really?"_

" _Yep, I know that you are wondering how we are going to finish up the last two months in Vermont?"_

" _Yeah, I don't want to be apart from you but that is an unreasonable request. The kids are at the end the school year."_

" _They are which is why I talked to Trinity & Karen last night. Trinity is going to stay in Vermont with the kids. I spoke with Marta. She is going to stay to help. I made sure our calendar was clear for graduation. Hell will freeze over before we miss our babies graduate."_

Fitz smiled _, "I agree. I am so proud of them. Karen is the valedictorian, and Jonah is the salutatorian. I couldn't be more proud of them."_

" _She is really happy Fitz. We all are. That is why I want to be with you. Thank you for your willingness to be away from me, but you have spent enough time away from Pep."_

Fitz laughed. He immediately knew she nicked named the baby after her biggest craving right now, pepperoni.

" _Thank you Livvie. The video was everything. Seeing all of my babies on that screen reminded me that I did some good. I'm over Mellie. We are married. We have a family, a child on the way, and a country to make better."_

She leaned over and kissed her husband, _"I agree."_

The couple enjoyed the remainder of the flight relaxing and talking until it was time to land. Olivia had to admit that she was a little shocked when she heard they were about to land in the U.S. Virgin Islands.

It was a location that neither of them had visited, and she was excited about experiencing some place new with her husband.

She looked over at him, " _You are one very smart President!"_

" _Well my wife taught me a thing or two. I wanted us to have a honeymoon, but I wanted to support our country. We Presidents don't visit the territories as much as we should. I felt like it was a win-win for us all the way around."_

" _I couldn't agree with you more."_

A short time later they arrived, and as they descended AF1 they were greeted by a large crowd. The couple was overwhelmed with the amount of love they were being shown.

Osbert Potter the Lieutenant Governor of the Virgin Islands greeted them at the bottom of the stairs along with his five children.

The newlywed couple were gracious as they took some time to meet some of the citizens of the islands. Although it was their honeymoon the media commented about how down to earth the couple was.

During the morning briefing the press was informed where the couple would be spending their honeymoon, and it was a pleasant surprise to many.

It was another reason that Fitz didn't want her to watch television. No one would have minded if the President whisked his new bride off to an exotic island like Bora Bora, Fiji, or Tahiti, but they had to admit that taking her to an island while supporting the United States was a well-played moved.

The couple wrapped up meeting the people and made it to their motorcade. He could tell Olivia was getting tired, and he wanted to get them to the hose so they could relax.

To the surprise of many he didn't reserve a suite at a hotel or resort. He didn't want to have to shut down parts of the locations to accommodate them. Also he just wanted to spend time with her alone unless they were out in public so he made a couple of calls.

A friend had a house in Hart Bay, St. John. He rented out the house for the week, and when they arrived he could tell he made the right call.

The house had five bedrooms. It was perched on an acre of gardens and fruit trees. One of the reasons he wanted to rent the house was, because both of them wanted to go snorkeling. You could go snorkeling right off the staircase to the home.

When he was in the Oval the night of their reception he called the White House doctor who was taking care of Olivia through her pregnancy. He was informed that she could still snorkel just not overdo it.

In addition to being right on the ocean the house included two infinity pools. There was also a waterfall, intimate grotto, and a private gym and rec with games.

He hired a chef for part of the week. The other half their White House executive chef Kayla would be coming down. She took really good care of them. She would go down to Vermont, and cook meals and freeze them so Olivia wouldn't have to worry about cooking all of the time.

He didn't find out until later that Kayla's mom had breast cancer, and Olivia had taken time to visit her mom. She had sent several care packages. When her mom was released a private duty nurse showed up to help, but refused to tell her who paid for her services. Kayla knew it was Olivia, but Olivia would never fess up to her.

Her mom was now cancer free, and Fitz wanted to find a way to thank her for going out of the way to take care of them.

He found Olivia in their bedroom on the balcony enjoying the view. He made his way over to her _, "Do you like the house?"_

" _I love the house. Teddy & Sloan would love being here. Is that bad?"_

" _What?"_

" _That I think about the kids always."_

" _Nope any good parent would. I'm told there are some house out here for sale. At the end of the week if we really enjoy it we can look into buying something."_

Olivia turned around and looked at her husband. He loved when she was giddy and child-like. It made him happy knowing he had something to do with that.

" _I do. We could come here for the holidays with the kids. A warm Christmas. Trinity says she didn't travel much so she would love it too."_

Olivia smiled _, "I don't want to say thank you because that is not the right words, but I love the relationship you have with Trinity."_

" _I love it too Livvie. We both gained a sister and niece. She is family."_

" _I know. Are you okay?"_

He knew what she was talking about.

" _I am Livvie. Trinity & Karen emailed me. They are fine. They are going to head back to Vermont, and they are going to video chat with us tomorrow. You are fine. I don't care about Mellie. Our team is on top of it, and if we need to address anything when we get back we will. This is our first baby together. I don't…."_

Tears began to fall and she quickly made her way over to her husband.

She made him look her in the eye.

" _This is our time. Until I met you I didn't understand the meaning of unconditional love. Now I do. You take care of this family, and do you your job and put yourself last. Without your faith in us not only would I have lost us, but myself as well. We aren't looking back anymore. Only forward."_

He nodded, _"Only forward."_

They decided to take a nap before dinner. Fitz had a special romantic dinner planned for the couple's first night of their honeymoon.

When Olivia woke up he was already gone. There was a note letting her know when dinner was. She enjoyed a nice long shower. As she stood in the mirror she noticed the changes to her body. She expected fear, uncertainty, and being unsure, but she was none of the above. Just really happy especially since she had very little sickness at this point.

Fitz had told her that all his babies were big, and she had a feeling their baby would be the same. To the untrained eye she looked the same, but she could see the little pouch. Her stomach was no longer flat. She was happy, but even happier because she knew Fitz would be overjoyed to see proof of their baby. Despite not needing to see the doctor Olivia had a surprise for Fitz.

Although she didn't know where they were going she knew Tom knew so after the announcement she had pulled him aside with a request he was all too happy to honor.

Olivia slipped on her Oscar De La Renta watercolor sunflowers silk-cotton fluted dress. It was sexy, and she still fit in it.

Her feet did tend to swell easily now so she decided on a pair of flats. Besides she loves when her husband towers over her.

When she opened the door there were flowers. She followed the flowers out the house, and when she made it down the steps where the beach was she was shocked.

As she made her way closer she saw that there was a huge heart made with different color rose pedals. In the middle was a sweetheart table for two. Candles lite the area, and there was soft music playing in the background.

He walked over with a glass of sparkling cider. He asked, _"You Like"_

" _No, I love."_

He helped her to her seat.

Fitz didn't want to do anything too fancy since he didn't know everything that made her sick. So he decided they would start out with a roasted vegetable quinoa salad, blackened chicken with a baked potato and asparagus, and perfect cheesecake for dessert.

Baby Grant sure had changed Olivia's eating habits. She demanded food or otherwise he/she made Olivia pay. Fitz was inwardly smiling. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her eating. His gut told him that he was getting his mini Livvie. She was going to be demanding and stubborn like her mommy.

They had fed each other throughout dinner, and talked about in and everything. It was really the one thing they both missed when they were apart. They were friends before they were lovers. They could talk about anything.

They were walking along the beach. Since it was private the agents gave them space. Olivia filled him in on what happened that led her to believe that she was finally pregnant. Every little moment he missed.

They had sat down and were staring at the water.

Olivia said, _"I know that you know this, but it is important that I say this. I want this baby, and in the future I want more. I just want to live and be happy. Stopping worry about things I can't control. Now & the future is all I am concerned about. No matter what happens I need you to know the only place I will run is to you."_

He pulled her back _, "I know Livvie, but thank you for telling me. Ready to head back."_

She nodded. They made it back to the house. Fitz went in one bathroom to change. He turned on the music.

The agents had been nice enough to light the candles before retiring for the evening. He was laying on the bed when she walked out in her natural La Perla Margherita Lace Chemise.

He sat up and looked at his wife. Like really looked at her. He could see her body already changing. Most wouldn't notice, but he did. It was his job.

When she made her way over to him he put his hands around her waist, and then one hand over her stomach. It was no longer baseboard flat.

He looked up at her, _"I think you are going to have a big bump when it is all said and done."_

" _I know"_

" _Does that bother you?"_

" _Surprisingly no. We have wanted this for so long. I may not have verbalized it, but I wanted a baby. Our baby a product of our love in the world. I feel like it completes us in some ways."_

He pulled her down on the bed and kissed her. He never knew what a passionate kiss felt like until he met Olivia. He would never tire of kissing her.

He pulled back, and they just stared at each other. Olivia heard the next song come on, and she smiled.

" _Kiss me! Make love to me!"_

" _My pleasure!"_

He leaned down and kissed his wife as the song Kissing You by Faith Evans played. He wanted to make sure she knew that he loved, cherished, and needed her. That marrying her for the world to see meant everything to him, and the icing on the cake was she was now carrying their baby.

 **And I can't believe it's real  
Can't believe it's you  
I can't believe it's happening  
I can't believe it's true  
And I can't believe  
That you are here with me  
And I am here with you**

He sat up and pulled her gown over her head, and began to kiss her entire body starting at the top. When he made it to her breast he gave each one equal attention. Her soft moans turned him on even more. He could tell her breasts were a little sensitive. He could stay there all day and not get tired, but he could tell she was getting restless and wanted more so he made his way down south.  
 **  
(Kissing you)  
Softly kissing you  
(Kissing you)  
Forever kissing you  
(Kissing you)  
Kissing you**

She had butterflies in her stomach. She knew what was coming, and she wanted it so bad. When they married in November it was everything to officially be his wife, but this was different. The world now knew she was his, and he was hers for the rest of their life. Somehow it felt like their first time. It was. They were truly free. No more stories to keep up with. Her mind went blank when she felt her husband's fingers slid in her. He was so smooth. Without thinking she began to ride his fingers. She could only whimper. He was an expert at this, and she believed now he knew her body better than she did. He didn't quit under he made her come undone.  
 **  
Can't believe my eyes  
I don't know what to do  
I can't believe that you are mine  
Nor that I'm lying here with you  
And I can't believe  
You're making love with me  
And I'm making it with you**

She tried to move to take care of him, but he stopped her.

"Another night Livvie. Tonight I want to take care of you. Make love to my wife. Okay?"

She nodded and he slowly slid into her without warning.

She turned her head to the side, "Shit"

She looked him in the eyes. She was overwhelmed. She could see how much he really loved her, and that was everything.

He leaned down and began to kiss and suck that spot on her neck that turned her own.

"Oh Fitz Yes baby!"

"Is it good?"

"Better than Good"

"That's what I want to hear!"  
 **  
(Kissing you)  
Softly kissing you  
(Kissing you)  
Forever kissing you  
(Kissing you)  
Kissing you**

Through the night, I feel your fire  
And there's nothing but you in my mind  
As you quench me of all my desires  
And I melt in ecstasy, oh, oh, I

Ecstasy was the right work. Her husband now had them on their sides as he slid back into her.

"Fuck Fitz so deep"

He grunted.

She never knew that making love could feel like this. Fitz was the only man who made sure her needs were met in bed before his own.

Every thrust was filled with pain and pleasure. It never got old with him. It would never get old.

She knew her husband was not going to stop until she had nothing left to give. Another orgasm wracked her body.  
 **  
I can't believe it's real  
(can't believe it's real)  
I can't believe it's true  
(can't believe it's true)  
I can't believe that you chose me  
When I was choosing you  
(Can't believe when I was choosing you)  
And I can't believe  
That you are here with me  
(And I can't believe  
That you are here with me)  
And I am here with you**

Olivia got on all fours knowing what her husband wanted. Why was she lying to herself? She loved the position as much as Fitz.

Fitz slid back into his wife. She arched her back causing both of them to moan loudly.

Olivia looked over her shoulder and Fitz nodded. He had never been with a woman who knew what he wanted in bed without even having to ask. They enjoyed pleasing each other.

He took command in the bedroom, and Olivia let him. She was just as powerful as him, but one of the reasons he loved her was because she allowed him to be a man. They valued their roles.

He smirked at his wife and stopped moving. She lifted up and threw her arms around his neck. She began to thrust and ride his cock.

She knew what she was doing. She wanted him to fall apart like he had made her do time and time again. She was succeeding. He couldn't stop the moans and groans falling out of his mouth.

She was winning, and damn it felt good. He would let her win another night. Tonight they would win together.

He flipped them over so now she was under him again.  
 **  
(Kissing you)  
Softly kissing you  
(Kissing you)  
Forever kissing you  
(Kissing you)  
Oh, gently kissing you**

She knew what he wanted, and any other time she would be mad but not tonight. They were celebrating. While she enjoyed their first wedding ceremony the most since it was private, and personal this honeymoon meant the most.

They were officially a married couple. No one could take that away. Not her dad, or Mellie, or Cyrus, or anyone else who had something to say. It no longer matter.

He threw her leg over his shoulder.

He looked down at her with tears in his eyes as he slid back into her, _"Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"_

" _Too long, but I promise I was worth the wait."_

" _I already knew that Livvie."_

It was too much for Olivia and she turned her head. Fitz never stopped thrusting. Slow and deep was the pace, and he made sure to hit her spot each and every time.

She couldn't control her moans. She felt like she was extra loud. Every moan magnified times one hundred. It was more than that. She knew she would fall apart if she looked her husband in the eyes.

Every thrust told her how happy he was. To be married to her, for the kids to have a real mom love them, for their unborn child that she was carrying, and that she was indeed now his First Lady. More importantly that she was still herself.

" _Livvie please look at me."_

" _I can't its too much."_

" _Never too much. I know you want to cum Livvie. I want to cum too, but I need to do this with you. I want to do this with you. I have to do this with you."_

His thrust was harder and deeper. Every emotion was felt in his thrust, and as the tears fell she couldn't nor would she ever deny him this moment."

(Kissing you)  
Kissing you  
(Kissing you)  
Kissing you  
(Kissing you)  
Kissing you

She turned and looked at her husband. Tears now falling from both of their faces as they exploded together.

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms. He was playing in her hair, and massaging her scalp. He knew it relaxed her, and she would be sleep in no time.

As expected she was asleep in no time. Between their love making, and the bad she out like a light. He could tell she was tired. She was snoring lightly. It was the cutest thing ever.

Fitz never brought it up, because he knew she would be embarrassed. Like it was a flaw. That was his wife ladies and gentleman. He couldn't be happier if he tried.

As he finally dozed off he thanked the man upstairs. He had paid a price. He had lost his soon too soon, but he believed that the man upstairs knew he was needed. Someone had to watch over them.

The next morning after the couple enjoyed breakfast Tom brought in Fitz's surprise.

Fitz looked at the White House doctor and turned to Olivia, "What's wrong honey?"

" _Nothing. I didn't know where the honeymoon was, but I had already asked the doctor would she fly down. She agreed and Tom helped make it possible. I don't need to see the doctor for several more weeks after we return so I asked her to come down so you could hear the baby's heart beat for the first time."_

Fitz was overwhelmed and Olivia gave him time to compose himself. He hugged her tightly, and she let him. Words were not needed.

Olivia settled down on the couch, and a few minutes later they were looking at their baby. Shortly after that they were listening to the baby's heartbeat which was strong.

Tears fell down Fitz's face as he stared at the screen, and listened to the sound. The doctor printed some pictures out to have although nothing had change. It was more for the moment.

It was perfect, and a great start to their honeymoon.

Their honeymoon was a blast. They had a lot of sex. It had been forever since they had this much uninterrupted time just the two of them. Well other than secret service, but they had done a great job of trying to allow the couple to be a newlywed couple on their honeymoon.

They got tdo snorkel on theira private island. Olivia was excited to see the sea turtles, southern stingray, and other aquatic life.

Fitz had arrangedived a private boat charter to explore the island. They ended the night with a sunset dinner. Olivia didn't think she could love her husband any more than she did, but she was wrong. He promised her that the romance would never die. When they got together it would get better, and he was keeping his promise.

One night she walked out the bathroom, and saw him in bed reading something on his IPad. He looked up and she could tell something was on his mind.

She climbed in the bed, " _What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing either?"_

" _I wasn't. I was just trying to find a way to ask this without looking like a dumb ass."_

" _Just ask?"_

" _I have been reading baby books, and I know that sounds dumb considering that I have two live children. One an adult, but I didn't really participate in the pregnancy. It was more of a transaction, and I don't want that with us. One article talked about coco butter. I know Mellie put something on her stomach, but it was some costly cream."_

Olivia stopped him, _"I would like to put coco butter on my stomach to try and prevent as many stretch marks as I possibly can, and every night you are home I will make sure you get to do the honors. Spend some time with the baby at the end of the night. Even if I have to come to oval for a few minutes. I want you to be a part of this, and it won't always be easy. We will make it work."_

" _Thank you Livvie. That is all I want. I promised Jerry I would get it right."_

" _Jerry would have told you that you got it right the first time, but life has taught you ways to make it better."_

Fitz was quiet for a moment, _"Honestly yes. In my dream he told me I got it right. How did you know?"_

" _I didn't, but when I was in Vermont preparing for the wedding. I was having a hard time. Like I was all over the place. Truthfully every night I said good night to the kids I felt guilt that he wasn't here. One night he said he was. Just not physically, and he made me promise to stop feeling guilty about us. The circumstances weren't always great, but the end result was the correct one."_

Fitz nodded. He was comforted by the fact that Jerry was with them. That he could talk to Olivia about him, and she could let go her guilt. Her dad was the murderer not her.

The couple also spent some time getting to know the locals. They went to small businesses instead of the department stores, grocery stores, and five-star restaurants.

They truly enjoyed getting to know the residents. It made it easy for them to decide they wanted to invest in a property.

They hiked to get exercise. Olivia got to swim with dolphins for the first time. When Fitz posted the pictures the internet shut down for a while.

It helped with the drama at home. Most wanted Mellie's head on a platter, but she still had some loyal supporters who were glad to drag Olivia's name and reputation through the mud.

While Mellie didn't say anything directly negative about the couple or Olivia she played the victim, and that gained some additional support.

Their teams were handling it, and they had been briefed. Olivia would consider a statement when she got back, but right now she was going to enjoy her honeymoon. A couple of days would change anything.

Fitz had to admit that he was surprised. He loved that she just allowed herself to live, and know that work would be there.

It was their final day. They had viewed a couple of properties before they left. When they arrived at the air strip they had a huge crowd to see them off.

The kids had presented them with some keepsakes. Olivia was so touched. She promised to bring their family back so they could meet the residents.

They were giving a gift basket to celebrate their pregnancy. They could not have asked for a better honeymoon. Even when they were in the community showing their face it felt good. They didn't force it. They were being themselves.

Shortly after they took off the couple was told they had a call. They made it to the conference room where Abby was on the screen.

She looked a little pale. Olivia looked at her friend. She then noticed Lisa and Trinity. It made the couple nervous.

Fitz asked, " _Are the kids alright?"_

Abby nodded and got to the point. She didn't want to stress them out especially Olivia, and she knew seeing the three of them together meant something major was going on.

Abby said, _"As you know Mellie has done a couple of interviews that have painted her as the victim. That you two especially Olivia are bullying Mellie without her every saying .that."_

Fitz said, _"Abby we know all of this, but that is not the reason you are sitting there."_

" _You are right. I did leave one piece of information out on purpose, and promised I would not share it until you were on the plane, because you wouldn't be able to stop anything."_

Olivia looked at them confused _, "Stop what?"_

" _Karen…"_

They looked at her confused

Abby explained, _"Each interview that Mellie gave pissed Karen off more and more. She is 18 and technically an adult so you couldn't stop her from doing an interview. She has definitely learned a thing or two from her mom."_

The ladies nodded

Abby continued _, "Either I help set up the interview up with someone I trust, and help her prepare or she would do it on her own and we not be able to control anything."_

The couple looked at the ladies shocked, and then each other.

Olivia asked the question that she already knew the answer to, but she just needed to hear it _. "Why wait until now to tell us?"_

"Abby smirked, _"Because she is doing the interview right now, and it is going to air on Primetime. The network was instructed to wait until Karen started the interview to break the news."_

The couple had to smile. Fitz looked at his wife.

Olivia feigned ignorance, _"What?"_

" _Nothing. Just mini Olivia Pope Grant was smart. She knew that if they broke it any earlier there was a chance we would be notified. She left nothing to chance. I have no idea where she would have learned that from, but I can tell you that her daddy is smart. Not that smart."_

Olivia smirked _, "Whatever."_

Olivia looked at the nervous women who were scared as hell at the moment. _"Thank you guys for telling me. We just have to trust that she knows what she is dgoing. She has grown up in this game. Besides she is an adult. Even if we were there the options would have been the same, and you made the right call. You controlled the process. Between the three of you I have no doubt things will turn out fine. The question becomes for who?"_

 **A/N-Ending there. Hoped you enjoyed the honeymoon. Back to real life next chapter. The fall out concludes. I wanted to explore an adult Karen.**

 **You will see the interview up next. Check out pictures on my twitter account kimberl17711667.**

 **I have to say that I have mixed feelings about this season of Scandal. Even though she didn't go through with the marriage, and for the record I think it is the right call. She is not there yet, but I love that even with the setbacks they remain a couple.**

 **I hate that Olivia has not put Mellie in her place, and I loathed Mellie even more after she tore into Fitz. I have read comments where people feel sorry for Mellie especially about being raped. I don't because a rape victim would never use their rape to their advantage to gain power.**

 **Mellie is smart. I'll never take that away from her, but once again I am proven right by how heartless she is. One minute she is hyperventilating over Rowan killing her son, and now she is happily in bed with him to get an office and title.**

 **FYI-The man who met them when they came off the plane is real. He has five children as stated in the story for those who care.**


	15. Family

Karen had been in the game since she was a little girl, and for most of her life she hated the game. The reason was her mother. Mellie didn't know how to play fair, and the game was only fun to her when she was winning.

For the most part the story was in their favor, but that small group was causing too much havoc to her liking. She knew her mom would come home, draft a statement, and wait for things to die down. There was nothing wrong with that, but this time it didn't satisfy her.

She thought about it. This woman didn't blink twice when it came to them. She rarely missed a function, and she never missed anything important. Anything big she made sure that her dad was there, and when they were there she knew they were paying attention to her. Secret Service knew to keep people away. They were parents when they were in the stands.

She wasn't really shocked that her mother acted the way she did at the wedding, but it was the fact that she had no limit. She didn't know when enough was enough. She was now an adult, and while she knew she still had plenty to learn today she was doing something that she was taught a long time ago by her dad. To stick up for those who are wronged. Nothing can change if we remain silent. In this moment that lesson made a lot of sense.

She wasn't sure what her parent's reaction would be, but another lesson she was taught by her mom. If you can explain why you are doing what you are doing, then you are fine. When you can't explain it is when you need to rethink your decision.

Abby had worked with her the last couple of days, and she could tell that Abby was impressed with the playbacks. This interview wasn't a game. She wasn't sitting down to stick her chest out, and say I'm an adult so I can do what I want. No, she just wanted people to hear from her. No more guessing. She would clear that all up in the interview.

The interview had gone very well. Karen was happy with the results, and now she was headed out for a meeting that she had Abby set up. Her aunt was coming with her, but they honored her request not to tell her parents. Between the agents and her aunt, she was safe.

When Fitz & Olivia arrived they expected to see all the kids. Trinity had come back for the interview and to see them before they headed back to Vermont.

Teddy & Sloan greeted them, but no Trinity and Karen.

Abby walked in and greeted the couple. Olivia looked at Abby and shook her head, _"My God did I create a monster?"_

Fitz laughed because he realized that more was kept from them. Fitz said, _"You know it is true when they say when you become a parent you get payback for errant ways."_

Olivia shrugged, _"Lay it on me. Where is my adult child?"_

" _At Mellie's house"_

Fitz & Olivia looked at Abby stunned. They weren't mad, but concerned.

Abby calmed them, _"Listen this wasn't some rogue operation. She wanted her aunt with her for moral support, and to show her mother that she didn't rule anything in this home. I'll be the first to say I thought this was her trying to show us she was an adult now. In some ways it was, but I can tell you that when I worked with her this was a serious woman. Even down to the dress she was spot on. Do I think she will cause a panic attack or two before it is all said and done? Yes, but so do you Liv. I also know that it is a flawless plan."_

Fitz nodded, _"You are right Abby. Thank you for helping her. It is great to know that even when are not around our kids are in safe hands."_

Olivia agreed.

Abby smiled, " _Well they are like my godchildren. I'm not ready for my own, but I love them and doing what I can for them."_

Olivia hugged her _, "Thank you. I want you to know that I consider you one of my best friends still. Lisa and I have been friends longer, and I have a sister in my life now but I still need and want your presence. Fitz & I talked we want all of our children to have you and Lisa as their godmother."_

Abby smiled _, "I know Liv. Lisa & I talk and we don't feel like are stepping over each other's toes. Trinity talked to us. She didn't want us to hate her. We assured her that she was fine. She is your sister, and blood is everything. I promised to help her study. Your hands are full, speaking of before you yell at Fitz for no reason We modified your schedule some. We don't expect you to sit around and do anything, but your health is important always and even more important now that you are expecting. Charlotte decided to only do your colander one month in advance so if things change there is not a ton of events and meetings to reschedule."_

Fitz couldn't contain his joy. He didn't want to be the over protective husband, but he wanted to be the over protective husband. He was going to have to do something nice for the ladies for taking care of this for him.

He looked at Liv and she looked at him and nodded. She looked at Abby _, "Thank you!"_

Across town Karen had rang the doorbell to her mother's home. She knew her mother was shocked that she wanted to talk to her. No information was relayed.

When she opened the door both she and Trinity looked at her. When they last saw her she was fine. Now someone had jacked up her nose. Both were trying to keep from laughing.

Mellie asked, _"What is she doing here?"_

" _My aunt is here because I asked her. Are you going to let us in or not?"_

Mellie knew it was take it or leave it so she took it. They made it to the living room where drinks and snacks were laid out for them.

Karen had to ask, " _What happened to your nose?"_

Mellie didn't say anything at first. Trinity pieced it together. " _She got tired of you calling her out her name. You played with fire one too many times, and you lost to the pregnant black woman."_

Mellie didn't say anything, and it was enough to confirm that what Trinity said was true. Both Karen & Trinity shook their head. They could only imagine what Mellie could have said that was the final straw after all these years."

Mellie had to admit that she was surprised that neither of them knew about the meeting. It said a lot about Olivia. She would have thrown Olivia under the bus in a heartbeat, but Olivia hadn't said a word to Karen.

Mellie asked the million-dollar question, _"Why did you ask to meet with me?"_

" _I wanted us to watch my first sit-down interview together. After all you like to throw around how you made us who we are. Right."_

Mellie could only nod. Deep down she knew there was something more, but she could do nothing but sick back and watch.

The interview was starting. She noticed Karen's dress. She was wearing a plaid draped Phillip Lim tank dress. It was a mature, but respectable dress. Not what she would have picked, but what Olivia would have picked.

Karen was sitting down with a new up and coming reporter Noah Barker. She didn't want anything too high profile. Interviews were not something she was comfortable with.

 **Noah: Karen, thank you so much for taking the opportunity to sit down with me. I have to say that as I was preparing for this interview I realized how little we know about you. Also until recently we didn't see you very much in the Beltway. How about we start this interview discussing what you have been up to?**

 **Karen: (Grateful for the way he was handling the interview. He promised her before the cameras started rolling that it would be like two friends chatting. Only with cameras. She was glad he was keeping his promise) Well despite what some may think I am your typical 18-year old. My dad has always been a politician since I was born so being in the public eye was a requirement. Dad made it fun for us. Spending time with my brother & I was important to him. I am fortunate. While our life is very public my dad has tried to shield us as much as possible. I am in my senior year of high school I wanted to make the most of it. Do what normal seniors do, and I am blessed with parents who made sure that this year I got be a typical teenager who parents have powerful positions.**

 **NB: Just for our viewers do you mind clarifying who you are referring to when you say mom.**

 **KG: I don't at all. My mom is Olivia Grant. As most know my biological mother is Senator Mellie Grant.**

 **NB: So we will get into that later, but let's go back some. Looking back was your childhood as happy as you make it sound?**

 **KG: I'm not doing this interview for optics. Well let me take that back. Everything is about optics when you are in politics. That being said my dad was hands on. Before my brother died he had all kinds of stories of him and dad doing fun things. I have fond memories of us with dad, and a couple as a family. My brother and I hated being sent to boarding school, but in the end we found it was better because the cameras weren't always on us. Mom who was still crisis manager and campaign fixer checked in with us, and if it was something we wanted dad to be there for she found ways to make it happen.**

 **NB: You mentioned your brother. I can hear in your voice that you miss him terribly. Can you provide us insight into how you have been since his death, and did it bring you and your younger brother Teddy closer?**

 **KG: Jerry was the best big brother any sister could ask for. He protected me, but gave me space when needed. While we were extremely close to dad we didn't always see eye to eye with our mother. Not that she was a bad mother, but at time she was more worried about public perception that our feelings. As a young girl that was hard for me at times. Now that I am older I realize some of those out of the blue calls from mom, or dad calling, or getaways were Jerry looking out for me. He knew someday mom and dad would get it right. After they got engaged mom opened a letter I gave to her. Jerry had written it for the day they got engaged. It had a ring in there. (Karen got choked up and she could see those around her including Noah were choked up.)**

 **NB: Wow I must say I wasn't expecting to hear that. What about you and Teddy?"**

 **KG: (Smiling) I try to be Jerry for Teddy. There for him when he needs me, and give him space. For a while he was a quiet kid. He didn't say much. Time and circumstances have changed him. He really is like Jerry & Dad in a lot of ways. Sloan who is my cousin, but more like my little sister is just like Teddy. When I look at them I smile. It reminds me of Jerry & I, and I think he guided me to find them not only for mom but all of us. Sloan & Aunt Trinity add another layer of completion.**

 **NB: You are headed to George Washington in the fall, and I heard that you are majoring in pre-med. What did your parents say?"**

 **KG: They knew all along. I actually studied there the summer before my senior year. It was hard, but I loved it and it prepared me when I start my freshman year.**

 **NB: Are you dating?**

 **KB: No, I am not dating. That is hard when you are the daughter of the President of the United States. I am in a relationship, and my parents approve of him. I like that he is normal kid, and more importantly that he likes me for me. I only have to be me which is nice.**

 **NB: Good, I think the viewers have enjoyed letting to know you, and catch up with what has been going on in your world.**

 **A commercial break**

 **NB: If you don't mind let's switch gears and tackle some heavy stuff.**

 **KG: Sure**

 **NB: The day after the wedding a video was leaked that showed your mother putting her hands on you. First let me ask how you are you doing?**

 **KG: I am great. It looked worse than it really was. I bruise easily. It hurt a lot for a day or so, but then I was fine.**

 **NB: Can you provide any additional insight into what happened? I ask because some are only pointing blame in one direction your mom and not your mother!**

 **KG: Which is totally unfair. Before addressing the incident I want to clarify something that I heard several times, and it has bothered me.**

 **NB: Sure what is that?**

 **KG: The notion that my mom has caused friction between my mother and I. That my mom is keeping my brother and I from our mother. I don't hate my mother which I can't sit here, and honestly say that I didn't always feel that way.**

 **NB: What made the anger go away?**

 **KG: My mom. She has never allowed me to hate my mother. Say evil things about my mother, or hold us back from my mother. My mother was never my mom, and I learned there is a difference. She never did things with me or for me for the sake of doing. I want to say that this is not to bash her. I just learned that anyone can be a mother. Not everyone can be a mom. My mom taught me that, and it wasn't to bash my mother, but to make me understand why it is important to be in a stable relationship and love the man you are with when you create life together. She doesn't allow me to talk negatively about my mother, and in my parent's presence I honestly haven't heard them say one negative word about her. I have friends who tell me their parents bash each other to them. I am fortunate I am not in that group.**

 **NB: What do you want to say to those who say your mother has been wrong?**

 **KG: Nothing. What I will say is that my mom is not the enemy. Never has been never will be. My mom has punished herself enough. To some their union might not be ideal, but I feel otherwise. If my brother was alive I assure you he would feel otherwise. I say this because in reality my parents never should have married. I respect my dad, because I can't do politics. People forget that politicians are people too. They act like politicians are God. When they make a mistake it is like the end of the earth. They were mot happy together, but they stuck it out for us kids and the country.**

 **NB: So you are saying that you supported the divorce from the beginning, and that the relationship you have with your mom was always great.**

 **KG: Do you know that there are almost 2400 divorces per day in the United States? That is a staggering number of people every day. Their marriage is over. Some of them had already moved on before their divorce was final. I say this to ask why should my parents be any different. To say because he is President is ludicrous. To say that because he decided to end his marriage means he may not be able to make the right call for the country is beyond me. Now that I have a voice I know I would prefer an honest politician. I would prefer a man or woman walk away for their sanity, and their families' peace of mind than to stay because it looks better. I know Republicans are big when it comes to family values. So I ask this. Would you prefer couples who can't stand the site of each other to stay together and be miserable along with their family and all of those around them, or move on and find a healthy relationship for themselves and their kids if they have them. My dad is human. We are human, and I assure you that we kids were miserable. As far as my mom yes. She has never forced the relationship with me. It was always on my term. When we needed her we knew we could call. She has never tried to replace my mother. She has always been what I needed her to be. I had a mother. Now I have a mom. I have someone who is invested in me for me, that finds time to support me just because, and most importantly I feel like her love is free. If I make a mistake or go against the grain she will still love me.**

 **NB: Do you hate your mother?**

 **KG: Never she gave me life. Our view of life is different. She is not a bad person, and without her I wouldn't be here. Like my dad I believe love and happiness is more important than people's perspective and optics. You'll never find me with a man that is a match for me on paper who I'm not in love with. A position and power are not that important to me. I will always love her.**

 **NB: It sounds like you don't have plans to have a relationship with your mother in the future.**

 **KG: (Laughing a little) My mom taught me to never close a door. You never know if you will need to walk through it again, or that you just want to give it another try. Right now my mother & I have come to an understanding. We want different things. We are different people. While I imagine her days as a Senator are over it is clear that she has supporters, and she has no worries securing a job. My parents would want her to be happy, and secure a job that she is happy with. I want that for her, and while I don't agree with her actions she shouldn't lose everything for it.**

 **NB: I must say you sound years older than 18. I have to say I'm impressed. I believe you, and I must say that I didn't feel like I understood everything that happened with the Grant family yet you have made it simple. What does the future hold for you?**

 **KG: College. I have a couple of ideas of what type of doctor I want to be. Once I get my feet planted I will decide. No matter what I decide I have lots of college ahead of me. I'm excited to be close to family so I can spend time with my family, and be around a lot more when my new brother or sister enters the world. My mom & I have some plans that we will be unveiling soon. I'm happy, and I honestly wouldn't have always been able to say that. My dad made sure that I got the help I needed. Something that I want to make sure teens and young adults hear. It is okay to not be okay. To be overwhelmed and not know how to move forward. I didn't call my dad. I called my mom. She never questioned me, and she helped me talk to my dad, and he was supportive and loving. This is not about their approval ratings. This is about a young woman or man who feels like they have nowhere to turn. Scared that no one would understand. When we become teenagers we feel like we have all the answers, and it is the furthest from the truth. If you can't tell your parents tell someone. **

**NB: Well Karen it has been a pleasure to sit down with you, and find out how life has been treating you. Is there anything else that you would like to say before we go?**

 **KG: I just want to say that we need to remember that politicians, celebrities, and wealthy people are human. They feel the same, want the same things average people want, and have a right to happiness. For those people who are judging my parents ask yourself if you were them what would you do. If you had children would you think of your children, or be more concerned with optics. I've learned that life is hard, and you don't always get your way. I never thought I would be doing an interview without my older brother by my side. Life is short. If you wait for the perfect time you might miss out. So I applaud my dad for teaching me that life, true love, and happiness are what is most important. I don't anticipate changing people's views of my parents especially my mom, but don't go off of perception or assumption. It will only cause trouble in the end.**

 **NB: Thank you**

Over at Mellie's house it was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Mellie had no notion of their relationship being repaired. However, she wasn't expecting her daughter to be so brutally honest about her shortcomings.

Karen looked at Mellie, _"I wish for once they would say something bad about you, but they refuse to stoop to your level. I am barely an adult so stooping to your level is okay. I don't know any better. See I get a feeling that dad released that information. Sick of playing above board with you. Before they left on the honeymoon they told you, but you assumed that dad was weak thinking mom had come up with the plan. You called her out her name, and now you are padding another's guy wallet to fix the issue."_

Karen gathered her things and looked at Mellie once last time _, "I meant every word I said. I have no clue if I will ever reach out. I can truly say this time don't hold your breath. What I don't get is why you act this way? If you loved dad or even us kids I could understand, but you don't. You are worse than a child. Mad that you no longer have your favorite toy so you pout, and try to ruin everyone else's day. The same woman that you have no regard for is the same one that beats herself up until recently for falling in love with a man and his kids. Legally he happened to be married, but otherwise not. Considering his wife had stepped out on him several times before. Oh and if that wasn't bad enough one of those men happen to be his best friend, and another friend because she just wanted to stick it to him."_

Mellie gasped and Trinity eyes got wide. She never knew how much Karen really knew. It was never something that was discussed.

Karen laughed, _"Yeah like dad knew so did Jerry & I. I know for a fact that someone has offered you a job out of the Beltway. Don't looked surprised. I'm a Grant. I have access to a lot of resources. It is not fun when people use resources against you is it. If you love us at all you'll take the job and leave. Stop playing the victim, and for once in your damn life think about someone other than yourself."_

Back at the White House Fitz & Olivia were lying in bed after watching the interview. Olivia already cried at the drop of a dime at times now that she was pregnant for any little thing, but Karen's interview brought a full on meltdown.

She was now calm. Fitz had held her as she cried. He knew she wasn't mad. She was proud hell they both were proud. Noah was right. Karen was wise beyond her years, and even her parents were impressed with the interview. Abby had prepared her well, and they could never thank her enough. Seeing Karen be an adult discussing her own her feelings was amazing.

Fitz knew that Olivia was overwhelmed, because she wasn't use to people time and time again protecting her at all cost. That her feelings were important, and they weren't going to allow people to just walk all over them. More importantly Olivia was able to truly understand the impact that she had on Karen and Jerry's life. Fitz didn't have to convince her anymore. It came straight out of the horse's mouth.

Fitz kissed her forehead _, "She did good Livvie, and she spoke her truth. I could not be more proud of her than I am at this moment, and I can never thank you enough for not only loving me but the kids. They mean everything to me, and I thank you for knowing that. I thank you for giving them the one thing I couldn't"_

He got choked up and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes again. She whispered _, "What was that?"_

" _A mom. I admire and respect single parents. Men and women, but I know that there are just things that a man can teach their children that a woman can't and vice versa. It is not to say they don't turn out fine. They can and do, and often time because someone else steps up to the plate to help. In my case it was you. As I look back the reality was that I was a single parent who just happen to be married. I hope from this point forward you never doubt your worth in our eyes."_

Olivia laid her head down on his chest and nodded, _"I don't anymore. I have never had anyone outside of Lisa and my gladiators to truly love me until I met you. I won't apologize again. We have done that, but I think for the first time I can really let go of all the guilt. This is our family now, and no one is going to take them from us. I love you Fitz so much."_

" _I love you too Livvie"_

The couple were enjoying a movie when there was a knock at the door. Fitz told them to come in knowing it was their daughter.

When she walked in the room you could clearly see that she was nervous. She hadn't really defied them, but she had gone against the grain she didn't know how they were going to perceive her actions.

The couple opened their arms. She gladly climbed in bed between them where they both hugged her. Tears coming down all of their faces.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"We are not mad at you in the least. You are 18 now, and we are glad that you are making owning your decisions. I think I am going to eat my words when it is all said and done if this baby is indeed a girl. It seems like the girls all act just like their mom Which is both a blessing and a curse for me, but truth be told I would have it no other way."_

They laughed. Fitz knew that his daughter cared about what he thought, but Olivia's opinion was the one of most importance for several reasons.

Olivia kissed her forehead, _"I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried. Your pose, your honesty, and your love were shown during the interview. You did good honey. What matters is how you feel?_

" _I feel great. I stood up for myself, Jerry, and you mom. I know that you may feel like it was unnecessary, but I disagree mom. You are no longer her punching bag. You no longer get to be on the receiving end of her mistakes. I know that there will always be people who don't understand, but Mellie no longer gets to jump on the train."_

For most of her life Olivia didn't know what unconditional love was. She didn't know it existed for her when it came to love with a man. Fitz changed all of that for her, and he came as a packaged deal. She had these two children who for the last year depended on her. They expected her to protect them, and she did it without blinking. In return Karen protected her without blinking.

Olivia nodded. She knew if she opened her mouth nothing would come out. She looked down and her hand was on her stomach with Karen's hand on top of her hand, and Fitz's hand was on top of Karen.

The moment was perfect and they were so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice Trinity. She took a couple of pictures. She knew what she was going to do with them.

Karen's interview was well received all the way around. The adults could tell by her body language, tone, and choice of words that she done this interview on her own.

As expected there was still a group of people in Mellie's corner, but the group was very small once the interview aired. Karen humanized them. People listened. They took a step back and looked at the family. Clearly the President and his children were ten times happier.

This was never about Mellie. It was clear that the President made a decision for himself and his kids, and it was the right one.

The country viewed the family different, and Olivia was respected on a whole new level. She could feel it. They all could, and Fitz could never thank his daughter enough for what she did.

Almost two weeks later Mellie submitted her resignation. Her daughter's interview's interview didn't kill her career. It took some allies out of her corner, but her daughter already knew she had some offers. The question was what was she going to do. At first she thought about staying. Several suggested it, and offered to help her clean up her image.

Ultimately she decided to leave. She couldn't get the statement her daughter made out of her head. If you love me at all you will leave. It was best for everyone.

Before Mellie left she requested one last meeting. She didn't know if they would honor her request, but it didn't hurt to ask.

The request was honored, but not for almost three weeks. Olivia & Karen were busy rolling out their first initiative. It was called Kool Kids Call. They wanted teens and young adults to understand it was okay to reach out for help. Whether they were being bullied, struggling with their sexual orientation, were dealing with loss, or were suffering from low self-esteem they could reach out to someone.

They had reached out to several organizations throughout the United States, and brought them together under one umbrella. Their hope was that once they introduced the initiative others would want in, and they were right.

Before they stepped off the stage the phone was ringing off the hook. Karen's interview made the launch even better. Teens and young adults could relate to her, and they knew she had been through a lot. They trusted her. Olivia was a down to Earth First Lady. She was relatable.

Unlike Mellie she enjoyed children, babies, and teens. She didn't care about her dress getting dirty. She was careful because she was pregnant, but her approval ratings surpassed Mellie while they were on their honeymoon.

The country knew that Olivia was pregnant which allowed her to dress comfortably. She knew she didn't have very long before everything expanded, but right now she just had a small pouch at three months.

Her dresses covered it well, but around the White House her clothing showed the changes in her body. The staff loved Olivia so they took care of her. Fitz didn't have to worry about her eating, resting, and taking care of herself.

Kayla handled all of her meals. Kayla's assistant took care of her snacks, and junk food. When Olivia went into her office after they returned from her honeymoon Trinity had purchased a compact refrigerator and microwave.

Olivia was surprised that Fitz didn't hover over her. She knew part of the reason was that the staff was hovering for him. She didn't know the other reason until recently.

They were lying in bed when he said, _"I know you expected me to smother you. Truthfully, I expected to smother you too, but you don't need it. Sometimes I wondered if we had children would you be doing it just for me, but after the way you announced it I knew you wanted it just as much as me. I could see it in your eyes. I also realized that smothering you would make you think I wanted to change you. I don't. If you are okay to work, I want you too. Besides I get cussed out enough these days."_

She felt bad. Fortunately, she had not had bad morning sickness, but her hormones were raging especially in the morning. She had always been a morning person until she got pregnant. Her gut told her that it wasn't going to change. The baby was going to be like their daddy. If Fitz could swing it most of his days started mid-morning. He was a night owl.

Olivia & Karen were in the Oval with Fitz waiting on Mellie. Olivia had received calls asking for her & Karen to come to London & Sweden. They wanted to take join their initiative and take it international. There were high schools & colleges that had expressed how much change they had seen in a short period of time.

Olivia wasn't sure because she wanted Karen to enjoy her vacation. Karen was using her dad as her ally. She loved that her mom cared about her enjoying herself before college, and she would.

They were discussing it. Well Karen was since nothing was said that made Olivia comfortable with doing this.

 _Fitz looked at his wife, "I made some calls. Both countries have no problem with waiting to the end of July beginning of August. It would give Karen a month to vacation with her friends. Pushing it back would also allow me to complete my trip in China, and meet you in London where we can make it our summer vacation. Trinity doesn't start her new job until September. We can go to Disneyland Paris. Somewhere that none of us have been. It is a win-win for all Livvie."_

Olivia looked at her daughter, _"Listen young lady. You are going to stop using my tactics against me."_

They all laughed.

Karen looked at her, " _It worked though. Didn't it?"_

She looked at her and her husband before conceding that it did in fact work. Karen would get a month with her friends before meeting up with them. They would handle business, and finish up their time as a family together before coming back to get Karen & Jonah settled into their apartment.

They were laughing when Lauren came in. She let them know that Mellie was here. Fitz stood up, and told Lauren to send her in.

Fitz had put a new policy in effect that the staff was allowed to dress casually on the weekends. Olivia was wearing a jersey dress that was a little snug. It showed her small baby bump which is the first thing that Mellie noticed when she walked in the office.

Knowing about it and seeing it was two different things, and reality hit Mellie all over again. She had to keep her thoughts to herself.

Fitz had put his jacket on.

Mellie looked at Fitz, " _I promise I won't take up much of your time."_

Fitz looked at her with disdain, _"Even a second is too much of my time. I didn't approve you being here my wife and daughter did. You can rot in hell for all I care, but for them I will do anything."_

A minute later Teddy came in looking so handsome in a suit, and Sloan had on a pretty dress. Gina's granddaughter was back in the hospital. The kids had collected toys and gifts for her and other children on her floor.

They wanted to present the gifts, and see their friend. Fitz decided to take them, and afterwards he promised to take them out for a nice dinner for being so selfless which is why they were dressed up.

Teddy ran over to Olivia, " _Mommy do I looked beautiful like daddy?"_

Olivia laughed _, "Honey you look handsome like daddy. Sloan looks beautiful."_

" _Okay mommy. Are you going to fix my tie like daddy?"_

She laughed when she saw the ties in his hand. She picked one and fixed it for him. Trinity walked in and took a couple of pictures.

Sloan hugged Karen and then Olivia _, "Bye Auntie Liv. Love you."_

" _Love you too honey. Have fun."_

Teddy hugged his sister and then his mom. Then he kissed his hand before putting on Olivia's bump. That is how he kissed the baby _. "Bye mommy I love you and baby Pep. See you later."_

" _We love you too."_

He briefly spoke to Mellie before grabbing Sloan and his dad's hand and they were gone.

Olivia & Karen were looking at her.

Mellie wanted to cry. Her son didn't care about her, and she had no one to blame but herself. She let the nannies raise him. She couldn't be mad, because she was no importance to him.

Mellie cleared her throat, " _I just wanted to let you guys know that I am leaving. That I am doing what Karen asked by leaving."_

Olivia looked at Karen, and then she looked at Mellie and she began to laugh. I mean laugh like Kevin Hart just did a routine for all of them to see.

Clearly she had confused Karen & Mellie. Trinity had stayed in the corner to see what was about to happen, and even she was confused for a moment. Olivia was about to clear it up for them.

Olivia stood up and looked at Mellie, _"Get your shit and get out"_

Mellie gasped, " _Excuse me."_

Olivia was over Mellie _. "You came up here to tell my daughter that you listened to her. Since Fitz nor I asked you to leave I know it was my daughter. While I know my sister despises you she would never demand you to leave. She is a mom. You wanted her to feel sorry for you. You gave up your job for her. Now that makes you a good person."_

" _As a matter of fact it does."_

Karen stood up, but Olivia turned to look at her and Karen stepped back. She knew her mom was telling her she got this so she sat back.

Olivia turned to Mellie, _"You don't get to come to my family's home and try to guilt my daughter. You have done enough of that to last a life time. See I know that's part of the reason she did that interview was to stand up for me her mom. To show you that you don't run shit in this house, her house, or any house. Now I'm standing up for her. You are a poor excuse for a woman. I am sorry Mellie. I am sorry that I didn't let Fitz divorce you sooner. I am sorry that I forced him to always be the bigger person, because the only ones that got hurt was him and the children. You are a nonfactor. You tell yourself that you did it for Karen. Maybe you did, but not because you really love her. No it is easier. You get to go wherever and start over. Build yourself up all over again, and I wish you well. Do you know you have never apologized to your children? You have never once asked Teddy what was going on with him. You never once asked your daughter what was really going on in her life. Your daughter the valedictorian. Your daughter the bright young woman who has worked tirelessly on this initiative with me. The young woman who will save lives in the future. The young man who may create something. You created them, and I thank you. Now I will raise them. I will love them, support them, and cherish them. I will never miss anything that is important to them. You are a nonfactor to the Grant family. You can continue to feel sorry for yourself, but we don't. For the longest time you made me feel like I stole your family from you. I never stole them Mellie. You didn't want them. Well you did, but only for your purpose. I wish you well Mellie, but let me say this and I want you to hear me loud and clear."_

 _Olivia stepped over to her so they were now face to face._

Olivia said _, "If you ever come after my family again I will ruin whatever is left of you. The ant on the street will have more credit than you. Forget you know us, and live your life."_

Olivia turned, _"Come on honey Erin is coming soon. She has some dresses for you to look at for graduation and your party."_

Karen jumped up excited. They met Trinity at the door and left Mellie standing there. There was nothing left to say.

 **A/N- Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoyed this treat.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next couple of chapters will be filled with lots of fluff. I am sure that no one is complaining.**

 **FYI the divorce statistic is real.**


	16. Graduation

Olivia was adjusting to being pregnant. The morning sickness wasn't as bad as her ever changing appetite. Foods she loved she couldn't stand the sight of. Certain smells like her husband's cologne bothered her.

Even worse was her hormones. They were all over the place. Some days she was happy as a cucumber, and others she was sad. The worst thing was that she would cry at the drop of a dime.

While she was adjusting her dear husband was used to this. Although when he was married to Mellie he avoided her at all cost, and with Olivia he stood in the trenches especially when she was angry. Luckily for him and the staff she was rarely angry.

She had a light schedule because she was planning two big events. The first and the most important one was Karen's graduation party. It was a month away.

Olivia was in her office working on a speech when her phone rang _, "Hello"_

Lisa responded, _"Hi mama. How are you feeling?"_

" _Pretty good. It helps when you have an attentive husband."_

" _Really do tell."_

" _Lately before he leaves for the Oval he will pull a couple of outfits for me to choose from, and he leaves a love note telling me how much he loves me. How beautiful I am, and my growing bump and weight only makes him fall more in love with him."_

Lisa smiled, _"I'm glad. I know that this is hard on you. You have always been the same size, but you are all belly right now. You have to remember to eat. Your blood pressure was low that night Fitz called me concerned."_

" _You are right. I have to remember I am eating for two. Sometimes it is easy, because peanut wants to eat from the time I open my eyes. Then there are times when they don't want anything, but I still need to try like now."_

" _Well that is why I was calling. I wanted to see if you were free for lunch. I was going to swing by the deli to pick up your current favorite."_

Olivia sat back, _"Fitz called you!"_

" _Honestly no. He called to talk to me about something else, and at the end of the call he just asked me to check on you. He didn't want to hover."_

" _I understand. I know he is trying to find a balance, and I know that with Mellie he wasn't able to enjoy the process with Mellie. It can be annoying at times, but for the most part I love it. Anyway I will never turn down lunch with my best friend. Are you going to tell me why my husband called you?"_

" _Yes, that is the real reason I wanted to do lunch."_

" _Well it sounds important Lisa. I am working on speeches, and paperwork today so come by. I gave Quinn the day off so just come on back."_

" _Okay talk soon."_

An hour later Lisa came through the door, and Olivia could tell by her face that whatever Fitz called to talk to her about was important.

They ate lunch in silence. Olivia wanted to allow her time to gather her thoughts.

" _You know that I finished my PhD, and I was telling you that as much as I love being a pediatrician I felt like I needed more. Also my partner wants to expand her horizons as well."_

" _Yes, but what does Fitz have to do with this?"_

" _He called because he wants to nominate me to be the Secretary of Health and Human Services. The current Secretary resigned, because her husband was offered a job in London. Abby was going through the list of potential candidates, and she didn't like any of the choices. Then she thought of me, and recommended me to Fitz. He then called me. I told him I needed to speak to you and John."_

" _What did John think?"_

Lisa laughs, _"He said he is going to retire so he can be Mr. Secretary. He had no problems with me being the breadwinner."_

They laughed. Olivia was happy her friend had found love, and that she could be herself. She learned how important it was, and loved that Fitz never wanted her to dummy down for him or anyone else.

Olivia asked, _"So why ask me?"_

" _Because we use to always talk to each other about important decisions. This is an important life changing position."_

" _Do you want it Lis?"_

" _More than anything Liv. This job is about human conditions and concerns in the United States. I would be advising Fitz, and I feel like he will respect my opinion."_

" _To me that is all that matters, and I am proud of my husband and other best friend for realizing that this job would be perfect for you. Lisa you have worked hard, and you deserve the fruits of your labor. I will be there with you every step of the way during your nomination. You can do this."_

" _I agree."_

They turned and were shocked to see Fitz standing in the doorway with lunch.

" _I guess since you guys are eating without me I'll take this and head back to the Oval."_

Olivia shook her head _, "No please come in. Lisa was just sharing the news."_

" _I figured that was coming. So now that your best friend has given you her stamp of approval are you ready to get the ball rolling?"_

Lisa smiled, _"I am."_

" _Good because I had Abby to go ahead, and get the ball rolling. It will be announced within the next 48 hours."_

" _How did you know?"_

" _I know my wife."_

They laughed. They continued to laugh and talk before heading back to work.

A month had passed since that day. Lisa's nomination was well received, and it looked like she was not going to have any problem getting confirmed.

In the meantime, she was working to get her patients transferred, and helping Olivia with Karen's graduation party.

It was the day of graduation. For Fitz & Olivia it was a happy day, but also sad. Karen was an adult about to head off to college.

Karen already knew that her parents were paying for her to go to Europe over to the summer with Jonah, and they were excited. Of course Jonah had never been anywhere big so he was so appreciative that they were paying for him to go.

They had been in Vermont for two days to relax and prepare, and be there as they began to set up for Karen's party. She wanted to have a party by the lake so Olivia had rented out some tents.

Olivia went down to Karen's room to check on her. She needed to leave soon so she could get in the processional line.

She knocked on the door and Karen answered.

" _You about ready to go."_

She turned and Olivia smiled. For graduation Olivia had selected an Oscar de la Renta watercolour floral dress. Olivia had ordered her a pair of Aquazzura lace-up sandals, and she had found her a crystal-embellished double ring.

" _I can't get my makeup right. Maybe I should have asked for a makeup artist."_

" _Nonsense that is what you have me for."_

" _Sorry I sound like my mother."_

" _No, you sound nervous. No need for that. This is your day. You have worked hard to reach this moment, and it is only the beginning. This had nothing to do with being the President & First Lady's daughter."_

" _It did mom. You & dad let me go, and be completely free. Something dad started, but you added. Which is why I don't understand why you asked & are allowing her to attend."_

Olivia smiled _, "Well it wasn't easy, but I remembered today is not about me. It is about you. She is your mother. She birthed you, and I can't take that from her. She is not dead, and although you have no desire to see her you need to show her on your own who you are. The last time you saw her you were standing up for me, and I love you for that. Today is about you, and after today if you never want to see her again your dad & I will support you okay kiddo."_

" _I don't want to know what you had to do to convince dad to go along with this. That wasn't Olivia Grant. You had to Pope him didn't you."_

Olivia laughed. " _Maybe a little."_

She finished her daughter's makeup smiling internally that her daughter only thought she had to Pope her dad. She didn't realize her dad knew her inside and out. He didn't fall for the Pope charm like others did. He didn't speak to her for a week, and after that week she put in some work. Once he put his defenses down he accepted it, but he still wasn't happy. Only time had helped, and the promise that Mellie stay away from him.

When Mellie received the invitation she was shocked. She was invited to the graduation and Karen's party. In her mind she thought she was getting back in.

When she arrived to the graduation ceremony she was shocked to see she wasn't sitting with the family. She saw Fitz & Olivia, and the rest of the family. Even Enrique had a seat at the table.

Graduation was running right along. Before Mellie knew it Karen was standing up to give her valedictorian speech.

Karen was nervous. She looked over at Olivia. She smiled and nodded, and that relaxed her.

" _ **Adults tell you to enjoy your childhood, because once you become an adult your worries began. Many of us didn't get that choice because of who our parents are I thought. Then I came here, and realized how normal life could be. I became a child again. I wish I would have listened to my dad more when he told me that all he needed me to do was be his daughter. Sadly, it took the loss of my brother for my dad, and I to both began to make better decisions. To the country and the world, he has become a better leader, but to my brother & I he has become a better dad. The best decision he made for us was to marry my mom. Most children hate when their parents divorce, but for me it freed us. I learned that I could survive anything. My biological mother taught me how to be camera perfect, and my mom is teaching me how to navigate life perfectly. You have a choice. Being in front of a camera to please whomever is short lived. Camera life has a shelf date, and there is always someone better than you. Sometimes it will even lie to you. My dad taught me that when I was 12. After that he began to teach me about life, and my mom has helped him. I have learned that I am fine without hair and makeup, and that who I am is enough. I can be and do anything I want. Now when I step in front of the camera I am perfect, because I don't exist for those moments. Those moments don't define me. As you leave on to this next chapter of your life take the time to live and love life. Don't wait until tomorrow to tell someone you loved them, or stay with someone for all the wrong reasons. If you live your life for you then you will succeed. In close I would like to thank my older brother Jerry who is no longer with us on earth, but watches over us every day. He always told me change was good. We change our clothes every day so why not change it up in life. To my younger brother Teddy & cousin/sister Sloan thank you for showing me that it doesn't have to be complicated. Simple is good. To my Aunt Trinity thank you for showing me tenacity. That sometimes times can be hard and throw you a curb ball, but you never give up. You might be down but you are never out. To my dad. Thank you for showing me that even when you mess up you can make it right. For showing me the right way to live, and for reminding me that perfection is in the eye of the beholder. Finally, to my mom. Thanks for showing me how to be a fixer of my own life. Thanks for showing me that I have the final say, and finally thank you for your love. I am going to college to do what I love because of the love and sacrifices you have made in the last year. I wish each one of my fellow graduates well, and I hope in ten years we can all come back together to discuss all of our versions of perfection."**_

Everyone in the crowd stood up and cheered. Although Mellie didn't want to she did. You could look on the faces of the graduates, and see that her speech had impacted them. It wasn't boring or self-centered. It was open and honest, and changed a lot of people's views of perfection.

She looked at her family, and saw them cheering and in tears. She was so happy. She was terrified to do the speech, and even asked to get help from a speech writer. Her parents told her she didn't need one. She needed to speak from her heart. She still wasn't convinced until her mom told her if she was sitting out there what would she want to hear. That had opened the floodgates.

Seeing Olivia in mommy mode made him happy. She was so happy and carefree. Watching her silently support Karen before the speech to the loud cheers when she got her diploma was everything.

After the ceremony when several kids came over to speak to her was touching. He found out when she stayed in Vermont with the kids she would carpool, and the kids hung out at the house.

The parents trusted her. Even parents whose kids went to the same school as Teddy who had kids graduating or knew a graduate stopped by to speak to her. Congratulate the couple on their nuptials, and them expecting their first child together.

He found out so much more about his wonderful wife, but more importantly he found out how much he loved Vermont. Sure they were fascinated about who there were, but they were more fascinated with them as people. He enjoyed talking to normal couples about normal things, and he couldn't wait for this life to be full time.

Mellie didn't feel welcomed, and she could tell that some parents that recognized her didn't appreciate her being there. She decided to not agitate anyone. She would change and show up to the party. She knew that Secret Service had notified the couple.

Mellie was right. The agents were notified. The couple was now in the car on the way back to the house. Their family was in another car.

Olivia was tucked in his side. She has just entered her second trimester. Most of the morning sickness was now gone. Her hormones weren't as bad.

He kissed her forehead, " _What was that for?"_

" _I always knew you would be an amazing mom, and that you are an amazing mom. Listening to those parents talk and gloat on you was everything."_

" _Why?"_

" _I don't know. Sometimes I worried that I was forcing things on you. I knew that we started over, but staying in Vermont with the kids was a huge sacrifice. So different that being the leading crisis fixer. I am living out my dream, and you become mom. I wasn't sure if it was the right call."_

She looked at her husband, _"It was more than the right call for both of us. I loved being a fixer, but at the same time it was all I knew. I didn't open my eyes up to all that the world has to offer until you showed me. I didn't look at it like I was settling or giving up my life. Sure I was a full time mom, but I was back in school something I longed to do. I eventually want to get my PhD. When I was at the school being a mom I got to meet wonderful parents. They taught me so much especially about being comfortable in my own skin. Many of those women were working moms. Executives, owned their own business, or other position. Yet they had it all husband, children, and job. On top of that you trusted me with precious cargo. My relationship with them grew organically, and now we are expecting our first precious cargo together. It was a sacrifice baby, but one I wanted and loved. You sacrifice a lot, but you find ways to still be there for not only us but our family."_

" _I wouldn't have it any other way Livvie. People see me as a man of the people. If I am changing the lives of people in this country, I want that to include family. Besides they earned it. Their work and who they are speaks for themselves."_

" _Still thank you. Trinity is so excited. She has worked so hard, and now that hard work is paying off. I love you baby."_

" _Love you more. Let's celebrate."_

" _I think I can do that."_

They made it back to the house to change. Their party planner had been working all morning to get everything set. By the time they returned everything was about ready including her friends from D.C. who had graduated the previous night. They were one of the surprises they had for Karen.

An hour later the party was in full swing. Mellie had arrived. When she pulled up to the estate she was impressed. When she heard they had a home in Vermont she didn't expect the grand estate in front of her.

She thought she would get inside, but it seemed that the couple had compiled a list of who was allowed in the house itself, and she was not on that list.

She was taken to the back where the party was being held by the lake. Once again she was jealous. He built her this house. Every single detail with her in mind.

As she looked around she realized she would never have put together Karen's party this way. Not because it was poorly planned, but she could tell that the details were with Karen in mind. She would have thought of the optics. More adults would have been there.

She was just about finished with her drink when the music stopped to introduce the guest of honor. Karen was holding Olivia's hand.

Olivia was now wearing an off-white Ralph Lauren sleeveless silk crepe jumpsuit. It looked wonderful against her skin. She had on a pair of platform sandals. Her baby bump had popped, and she was glowing.

Mellie was floored at the Karen before them. She had changed into a charcoal Tamara Mellon silk halter jumpsuit with fringe belt with strappy sandal heels.

It was clear that Olivia had a hand in her daughter's outfits just like she did, but the difference was that she was clearly happy with the choice.

Karen began to mingle with her friends while Olivia went over to sit with Fitz.

Karen finally made her way over to Mellie. _"Hi"_

" _Hi Karen! How are you doing?"_

" _Wonderful hope you are."_

" _Thank you for inviting me to your graduation and party."_

" _I didn't!"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Mom sent you the invitations. I didn't know she put them in my name, but I guess so since that is how they all went out."_

" _So you didn't want me here."_

" _I was indifferent. I have moved on. I am happy inside and out, and you don't make me happy. Mom however thought you deserved to be here, and she promised she would never ask me to invite you to anything else. I wasn't happy at first, but I am glad she did it."_

" _Why?"_

" _So you can see you didn't win. The only time you were ever happy with dad or I was when we followed your rules. You made me tried to choose between you and dad. Had you been normal you would have divorced, been successful because you are smart, and enjoyed your kids. Instead you played games and tricks to win. When you lost you still kept playing games. Even now you came in judgement. Before me you wanted to see the house. I bet it was a shock that dad made sure you didn't get in. You have been judging this party. Well you are right it is nothing like the parties you planned for me, and thank God for small favors. That means I will enjoy this one. Again I have no ill will towards you. I am free. I am living life. Take care."_

Mellie nodded. She really wasn't prepared for what Karen had to say. She never thought for one moment that Olivia would have invited her.

After a little more mingling everyone sat down for dinner. Karen wanted a sit-down meal, but everyone was sitting together at two long buffet tables facing each other.

The adults were at one tables, and the teens at the other table.

 **The meal consisted of a garden salad with breadsticks, a choice of shrimp scampi or filet mignon with loaded baked potato and asparagus. For desert they were having Karen's favorite strawberry cheesecake.**

After dinner it was time for Karen and her friends to party, but before they did her parents wanted to share some gifts with her.

The couple made it onstage. Fitz began _, "I honestly can't begin to tell you where time went. I would tell you that I would be less emotional if my son was still here, but I would be lying. I miss my son with everything in me, but boys are different. This is my little girl. I am proud of her, because despite her parents she came out okay. I wasn't always the best, but with time and patience I got better. I learned what was important not only to me but the kids, and I got it right. I needed to show them that my job was not most important. When I was younger when I graduated I got to see the world, and I got to do it with my friends. Kare Bear I know that you have gotten extremely close with Charity over the last year, and both of you are going to G.W. so your mom and I talked with her parents. Charity will be joining you on your trip."_

The girls jumped up excited. Charity was a young black woman that had to work for everything she earned, but she did it. Her mom was a single mother of two. She sent her children to private school using a scholarship to pay for most of their tuition. She didn't know that Olivia had privately paid the portion not covered, and asked the school to tell her mom that she had received a scholarship to pay for the rest of her tuition.

Fitz smiled, _"Charity since everyone that is going is coupled up I didn't want you to be a fifth wheel. So Larry will be joining you."_

Charity was shocked. She had kept the secret from Karen. After her mom approved her to go she had to of course get her paperwork. Then Fitz had spoken with Larry's parents who were surprised the couple would do that for their son. He worked so hard to get the grades to get into college while helping them at home. He would be going to Howard concentrating in Chemical Engineering.

After the excitement died down Olivia looked at Karen.

" _Honey, I can't begin to describe the love that I have for you and your brother. You are my world. I know that I am not your birth mother, but I love you like you are my own. You are my own just in a different way. I remember the first time we met until now. I am proud of the young woman you have become. Despite being thrust into the spotlight with enormous expectations you have forged your own path. All I want from you is to continue to forge your own path. Since you plan on attending G.W. for your pre-med and medical school your dad & I decided to buy you a condo."_

The screen that the DJ brought showed pictures of the condo. It was a four bedroom three bath home. It was a little over three thousand square feet. It also included a sixteen hundred square food terrace that included two separate seating areas with a beautiful view. There was a two story entrance foyer, living room with wrap around windows, and a dining room. They had an outdoor heated pool. In addition to secret service they had a full service front desk & doorman. Also they had a covered garage, post office, pharmacy, and florist.

Karen was shocked. Then it dawned on her.

" _Mom there is four bedrooms? So does that mean Charity can live with me instead of in that crappy dorm apartment?"_

The couple smiled. Olivia nodded, _"We informed Charity that it was your home so she had the final say, but considering you were concerned about her living space we thought this would make you all happy. The agents have cleared her."_

Karen went over to Charity, _"Please come stay with us?"_

Charity smiled, " _I would love to Karen, but I don't want you to feel obligated. Your parents informed me they could make some calls to see if they could get me better housing. Either way we are on campus together with Jonah, and Larry is fifteen minutes away."_

" _Nonsense. I know you want to go to medical school at G.W. as well. I asked for you to stay with me not because I feel sorry for you, but because we are friends. You liked me and accepted me for me, and I for you. I don't need to impress anyone. I am going to college to get an education not to find a husband. I need people around me who understand that."_

Charity nodded, _"Then you know that I am more than happy to take that journey with you."_

Karen went over and shared an emotional embrace with her parents. It was heartwarming for the guests to watch. Mellie wasn't sure how to feel.

Finally, it was time to party. Mellie was making her way over to speak to Fitz &Olivia before she left. She stopped to watch the interaction of mother/daughter.

Karen hugged Olivia for the longest time. Olivia whispered, _"Honey you don't want your friends to think you are a crybaby."_

" _They can think whatever they want. Besides I got dirt on some of them too."_

They laughed.

" _Well the planner will handle the party being broke down. Some stuff they will get tonight, but the rest tomorrow. Are you staying here tonight?"_

" _Yeah, daddy was okay with me going out but I haven't really been home. We leave in a couple of days, and once we get back we don't have a lot of time before school starts."_

" _Honey we will be here. Remember your condo is not far from us so we will see each other. You need to live honey. Teddy & Sloan will see you I promise. Daddy is hiring a team to move your stuff, and it is all new furniture is going in. I want you be a little selfish. You have a loaded schedule coming up."_

" _I will but mom I not only want but need to spend time with you guys do. I missed so much time with Teddy & Sloan, and I can never get enough of our mommy/daughter time. Soon a little one will require a lot of your attention, and school will require mine. I need it."_

" _Okay well how about a spa day, and we will go shopping for some things for the house, and for the baby. Just the two of us."_

" _Deal I love you too mom."_

" _Love you more."_

" _Mom…"_

" _Yes honey…"_

" _When you get in can you please relax. I know you. The planner carried out your details. This party fit me too much to a tee. I am grateful, and I will never forget this night. I just need you and Peanut to be okay or it was for nothing."_

" _You are right, but the planner did all of the heavy lifting but I plan to go in and relax. Catch up with some of the parents, your dad, and the rest of the family. Your dad won't let me lift a finger."_

" _Good."_

Olivia turned around to see Mellie. Fitz saw her as well, but had nothing to say to her.

He went over and kissed Olivia's forehead, _"Sloan & Teddy are going to spend the night with a friend. Trinity is getting them squared away. I'll entertain our guests till you get in. I also brought your flats down."_

Olivia looked at him thankful for everything he did for her, _"You are so good to me. Thank you. I won't be long."_

He turned and walked in without acknowledging Mellie.

Olivia turned to Mellie, " _Mellie glad you came."_

" _Thank you for inviting me."_

" _I didn't."_

" _Karen told me."_

" _I know she told you that I talked her into inviting you, but she still invited you. If I thought, she couldn't have survived seeing you one more time I wouldn't have done it."_

" _Why did you do it?"_

" _For my daughter. When you are a parent you do somethings that you aren't comfortable with. I am not comfortable with you in my home near my children. My husband who has every right to resent you put his feelings aside for his daughter. She needed to see you on her terms. Not defending me. I love her for that, but I need her to not look over her shoulders worried about you. You came, you heard, she did, and you are done. I can't tell you what the future holds, but now she knows she stood up to you for herself not her dad and I. That is all that matters to me."_

Mellie nodded _"So this was an underhanded way to throw your life in my face?"_

Olivia stopped and turned around. _"Says the woman who whores her body around instead of using her brain. Instead of making power moves for herself where you were you came across the ocean thinking once again my husband was going to help you. That my children were going to be a pawn in your game once again. You silly and petty woman. I am not you, and I damn sure wouldn't have invited you to my home. Leave Mellie and when you get home throw the playbook you have away. It is played out."_

Despite Fitz not wanting to be anywhere near Mellie he got a text from his daughter. He didn't want to catch a charge, but if something happened to his wife or baby he was going to catch one anyway.

Fitz made his way over, _"Honey head on in. Charity's mom wants to catch up with you."_

Olivia knew Karen was concerned, and she couldn't get mad. He was not only looking out for her, but their unborn child. She couldn't be mad. She kissed his cheek, and made her way inside.

Fitz looked at Mellie and said nothing.

" _Fitzgerald, are you really going to stand there and act like you don't know me?"_

" _I don't, and I don't care to learn. I put my feelings aside for my daughter. My wife was right she needed closure. She got it. Now it is time for you to leave, because if something were to happen to my pregnant wife I would forget who you are including you are a woman. So leave!"_

He turns around to leave but stops.

" _You know there is one more thing. The same woman you hate is the same woman that time and time again has come to your rescue. You have called her out her name more times than I can count you said her name. You have the gall to disrespect her in her home. Well this is the last time. If you are on your last life line don't call here. You won't get an answer. You are an ungrateful bitch."_

Fitz turned and walked away. _"Tom make sure Millicent gets to the airport, and she is to be placed back on the no access list."_

Mellie was shocked at the tone Fitz had taken. Whenever she thought she saw him at his peak she realized she hadn't, and she only had herself to blame.

Olivia had put not only her feelings aside, but it was clear she had pretty much tied Fitz's hands to support Karen, and she threw it away. She was stuck in her ways, and it was costing her everything.

She left because there was nothing else here for her. No one noticed that she was gone. The DJ had the party rocking outside, and the adults were enjoying the music as well.

While the couple was enjoying the get together inside of the house it was clear that Fitz was enjoying it more. She saw how relaxed and carefree her husband was. She knew that he loved being President, but she also knew he was ready for it to be over.

He was ready to be a full-time husband and father. Although she and the kids assured him he was there when they really needed him she understood.

It was almost one in the morning before they headed to bed. The kids had finally all trickled out except for the four that were staying at the house with Karen.

The planner made sure that everything that needed to be taken that night was, and she oversaw the cleanup.

Olivia had finished getting ready for bed. When she walked out the bathroom she smiled. Her husband had lit some candles. Between the candles and the skylight, it was one of the most romantic scenes she had ever seen.

She climbed in his lap so he could rub her belly. He was so scared he would miss the first time the baby kicked. She assured him that he wouldn't, and when he asked how she knew she told him that the baby knew when daddy was around. One night when they had their nightly talk it would occur. Last week when he came up from work he had his nightly talk with the baby. Most of it she could never hear, but at the end he would always say love you to the moon and back. That night the baby kicked. Both of them had never been so emotional.

Fitz looked up at his wife, " _You know with me still working a lot when we first got here I never got to tell you I love all the additional touches you have made to the home. It feels like home"_

She could tell that the statement had an underlining meaning. She took a moment before she responded praying she said the right thing.

" _Honey it was already a home. You could have sold it so many times with all that we went through, but you didn't. Not only did you build me(us) a home you built in with me in mind as if I was alongside of you. Yes, I have made a few changes. Added a lot of pictures, and other odds and ends, but you will too. I know you are ready to live the dream, and we will. For right now we still have important work. We are going out with a bang then we will relax, and live for ourselves okay."_

He should have known that she knew what he was feeling. It was a blessing and a curse that they knew each other so well.

" _You are right Livvie. Thank you and I love you so much."_

She leaned in to kiss him, and before she did she whispered, " _I love you more."_

As jazz played in the background the kiss began to heat up. Neither rushing the other they slowly undressed each other between kisses.

Until they met each other neither knew how emotional sex could be. It was always just an act with their past partner.

Fitz lifted her on top of his face. He whispered, " _Hold onto the head board."_

Before she could secure her hands on the board he went in. She threw her head back. God she loved this man.

" _Mmmmmmm ahhh baby. Yes, baby feels so good."_

His tongue went deep and she gripped the headboard and held on for dear life.

" _You like that sweet baby!"_

" _I love that big daddy."_

Hearing her say that did something to him. He flattens his tongue and went deeper causing her to scream out in pleasure. She knew she could because he had the room sound proofed for moments just like this.

" _Fitz, baby oh fuck I'm about to cum."_

She felt it coming, but was still not prepared for the mind blowing explosive orgasm that racked her body.

Her husband did not give her a chance to recover before he moved her body over his cock. He slid the tip in a couple of times before completely sheathing himself inside of her.

He then pulled her down for a kiss, and when she tasted herself she got a new burst of energy.

Fitz saw the look in her eyes as she took over. She began to ride him. Up and down, and round and round. She would swivel her hips, and for a moment he thought she was even twerking. That was some sexy shit. Before they knew it they were cumming together.

That was the beginning of their evening/morning. They would talk, make love, catch a nap, and do it all over again.

They finally went to sleep around seven in the morning so it was close to one before Olivia woke up. When she turned she found that the bed was empty.

She got up and emptied her bladder before doing her morning routine. When she went over to her vanity to do something quick to her hair she noticed the envelope.

She opened it. The note said:

" _ **I just want you to know that I love you, and I appreciate everything that you do not only for the children, but me, your family, friends, and staff. Once my term completes I promise to travel with you and the kids around the world like we talked about. I want you to know that family is my first priority. Which is why I found a way to take my family on a family vacation this summer."**_

Olivia gasped. They had talked about this. There was no way. He had too much on his calendar. Fitz walked in the room.

" _Livvie I have this all planned out all I need you to do is say yes we can leave after the event we have planned in two weeks."_

" _I want to baby, but we can't leave the country."_

" _Abby has helped me plan that. My schedule is clear. I am not putting anything aside to be with my family although I would in a heartbeat. I have booked for us to go to Guam. It is out of the country per say, but…"_

Olivia smiled, _"Still a U.S. territory."_

" _Yes, Teddy and Sloan deserve it. We deserve it."_

" _Trinity has never really been anywhere, and she could use this time before work begins. Lisa is coming, and will get to spend time with John during his downtime. Our staffs will also be on vacation so they can rest, and do their thing. Then when we get back we get to work, and finish my term strong just like you want. Also Abby arranged for us to do a couple tours there as President & First Lady."_

He was right. Teddy & Sloan had been asking were they going somewhere fun like Karen. Although they were taking a vacation outside of the continental United States it was still part of the U.S. so the country would love that. The more she thought about it she wanted it, and more importantly they needed it."

Olivia went over and hugged her husband, " _Yes!"_

Once the family returned from Vermont it was all cylinders. In addition to the finalizing the big event there were other things going on, and they had a list of items they wanted to complete. Some before they went on vacation, and some before the baby arrived.

Speaking of baby. The day after they returned to the White House the couple had a checkup scheduled. In addition, they were hoping to find out the sex of the baby. If Fitz won, then he would have control of Olivia's schedule for the next two months. If Olivia won, then she would get to remodel a couple of rooms in the White House.

In the end Fitz had won, but more importantly mom and baby were healthy and happy. Olivia was meeting with the press in two hours for a major announcement.

In between the couple enjoyed lunch and completed the paperwork for the private school that Teddy & Sloan would be attending in the fall.

They had emailed Martha Stewart to let her know the sex of the baby. She quickly replied with several sketches. They were impressed that she had already done the workup she was just waiting to find out what the couple was going to have.

Fitz saw his wife was in thought, " _Are you upset about the sex of the baby?"_

Olivia looked up and saw the concerned look on her husband's face, " _Absolutely not. Seeing the sketches just makes it even more real. This bump should be enough, but seeing this is everything."_

" _It is real baby. We have a little less than five months till our little one is here. It will also mean we have a year left here, and I for one can't wait for it to be over."_

She caressed her husband's cheek, " _I know with the baby coming, Karen in college, and just Teddy growing up you are ready to take a break from politics. I know you ready for a piece of normal. You will get it baby, but in the meantime we are not going anywhere. You are free you finish up your term on your own terms so do that. The kids and I will be right beside you."_

Fitz pulled her onto his lap, _"You know I know for the longest time you thought I was just in it for the sex but it was always more than sex with us. What I really have always loved about us was that you had my heart. While we hurt each other you never planned to trample over me. You never belittled me, and made me feel bad for wanting family first. I am going to finish up strong for you. I never want to look back and know you sacrificed so much for me, and I did nothing."_

Olivia got choked up after listening to her husband's confession. There wasn't anything she could think to say. Enough was said so she snuggled in his arms. A place that she always felt safe.

A short time later Olivia stood in front of the press to announce her new campaign No Stomach Left Behind. Olivia researched and found that a record 21.7 million children get free or reduced lunch at school. Fewer than four million are fed through the U.S. Department of Agriculture's summer food program. That saddened Olivia thus her new campaign. The project main sponsors were the Boys and Girls Clubs of America. Along with the club were several private donors. Each location would be feeding an additional 75 kids breakfast and lunch. Each child would be given a book bag. At the start of the week the bag is filled with snacks a combination of mostly healthy foods, but some junk food after all they were still kids. On Friday when the kids were picked up they would be given a box of food so they wouldn't go hungry over the weekend.

Between Olivia's past clients, her husband's contacts, and Lisa's contacts they had secured more than enough money to fund the project the entire summer. When school began they planned to continue to fill the bag with snacks each week for the children as well as the box on the weekend. More funding would come in that would allow them to expand. With the number of children attending the club along with the additional 75 kids. Each location would be feeding 150-175 children. Olivia & her team had been working on this project for some time. It was one that she was going to champion even after they left office.

After the press conference the couple went their separate ways. Olivia was exhausted. She was going to check on the younger two before laying down. Fitz had a long evening ahead.

One of the meetings was with several female Senators and Congress women. He knew they were having some push back with a bill and funding. He wasn't happy with a couple of them, because they supported Mellie. He had to put his personal feelings aside. The work was more important. He was shocked that before the women left they apologized to him and Olivia. She had come down to bring him dinner. She stuck around, and gave them sound advice. She also agreed to stand by them.

Later on that evening the couple was in bed watching the news. Everyone on both sides of the aisle now loved Olivia. More importantly she was loved around the world.

She was very relaxed during the press conference. She had surprised the press, and was candid about the pregnancy. She came across as relatable. Sure she was the First Lady, but everyone kept saying she felt like their girlfriend or friend.

Fitz looked at his wife, _"This is all I ever wanted for you. To be yourself. You make the title, and not the other way around. The country is happy Livvie."_

She looked at her husband, " _I understand now, and I am sorry for making things so hard. I am so happy Fitz. Inside and out. You are the reason baby."_

" _I feel the same way. When we were in Vermont I spent a lot of time thinking, and enjoying our time there."_

She could tell he was really nervous. " _You can tell me anything. Remember we said no more secrets."_

" _Livvie, Vermont is not realistic for us."_

She was confused.

" _I love Vermont, but the dream and the reality is two different things. When I leave office I want to teach. I want to be a husband and dad. You have expressed a desire to teach. We know we will be doing a lot of philanthropic work."_

" _What are you saying baby?"_

" _I am saying that you have sacrificed so much to be with me. Even before we married. Although I know you are happy you still gave up a lot to be my side. So when I finish my term we go where you want to go. Wherever you want to begin our life outside of the White House is what we will do. Vermont is going to be our summer home, but we still travel. We can retire to Vermont."_

She was excited in some ways, but he also gave up a lot to be with her.

Fitz could see the turmoil, " _Livvie, I know we both gave up and struggled to get to this point. It is not about counting points. You have made sure I lived my dream when I decided I wanted to be President. You closed your business, and I respect that you don't have a desire to be consultant anymore. Whatever you want to do, and where you want to do I follow. Your happiness is paramount. Before you say my happiness matters you are right. I will be happy watching you take this platform, and building off of it. Finally making decisions that truly make you happy. I will be happy carpooling our children, and not being on call anymore. That I can really be a good husband and father."_

" _Well I have been thinking about the future. I do want to teach, but I still want to fix just in a different capacity. This conversation is opening doors for me, because I am not sure where I want to go. We have time to decide, and I want us to decide together. I do however want open a new firm. Stephen wants to come back after his contract ends. I recently talked to an old friend Marcus. Trinity will have experience by then to co-own the new firm."_

" _Good, then I am sending Abby back to you. Lauren can handle a larger role with the foundation. We can make this work for our family."_

Olivia smiled. They really were one big happy family. She couldn't be happier if she tried. Life was good, ad for the first time she wasn't looking for anything bad. She was just living and enjoying the moment.

The day of the event had finally arrived. Until today the event was kept under wraps, but two hours ago the group of journalist they selected to attend the event were brought up to speed. None were allowed to report on the event until after it was over since the participants were not aware of why they were selected to attend the White House.

 _Why the secrets?_

Well after Olivia found out she was pregnant her mind began to think about all the moms who might be excited about the child they were expecting, but couldn't fully enjoy it because they couldn't afford the baby.

Unlike some women she never thought about being a mom or wife so she never dreamed about her wedding day or baby showers. She nor her baby would ever want for a thing so she didn't want a baby shower. After thinking about it more she realized that the country even the world was excited about her pregnancy.

Teddy had been dubbed America's baby. Well their baby had become the world's baby. Olivia was creating change around the world so everyone was excited for the couple.

That is when it dawned on her to have a baby shower, but not for her. She would have a baby shower for expecting moms who could use some help. Some of the moms had minimal income. Some were military wives who had recently lost their husband, or their husbands were deployed and didn't have a large income or support system. They even had teen and college moms. She didn't feel like the unborn child should suffer because the mom was young. Finally, there was a small group of women who had been sexually assaulted, and it resulted in them pregnant.

It was a total of 200 women. All had been nominated by individuals, organizations, and businesses when the word was put out.

When Olivia pitched the idea to her husband it was perfect. He even thought about doing something for single dads. After some discussion they decided to make it one big event.

They had selected one hundred single dads to come to the White House. They were also nominated. Some were low income; some were single dads who significant other die in combat, and some were dads who adopted children who were in the system.

The journalists who were selected to cover the shower were hand selected by the couple with the help of their teams. Each journalist was either an up and coming journalist, a single parent journalist working hard to raise their family, or a journalist who used their platform to enlighten their viewers or readers about the disadvantage as well as give back.

When the couple told the group what they would spend their evening done they were excited. They all signed NDA forms. After the shower they could use the footage, and of course report the event they were a part of. Until then they were allowed to get footage, and speak to the guest of honors.

Speaking of the guest of honors the couple met with them right after the reporters. They were told they were selected to be part of a new campaign project that the First Lady was working on.

When Fitz & Olivia walked in the room everything stopped. It made the couple chuckle. Neither of them would ever get use to the amount of attention they received.

Olivia began, " _Thank you all for coming. The President & I have a confession. You are here to be part of a special project, but there will be no PSA or anything like that. You are all here for your baby shower."_

You could tell they were all shock, but after a few moments the shock wore off now they were whooping and hollering.

Olivia continued _, "We wanted to make sure that all of you enjoyed the experience which is why we kept the event under wraps. There are journalists here, but we hand selected who would be here. Before the shower you will go on tours. You will be divided into small groups. There will be plenty of time for you all to meet and greet each out, but for the groups we put them together based on background and age. Meaning single dads whose lost their significant others will be together while young moms to be are paired together. I made this choice, because I hope we can all bond outside of this shower. I do believe it takes a village to raise a child, and that village is not always biological family. The President & I are not doing this for political gain or image. You are not some sideshow which is why until just a little bit ago did we divulge what the event was. It was important to us that this baby shower/party feel like it would if someone were throwing it for you, because someone is throwing it for you. It is being paid for by private sponsors and businesses."_

A young man with a toddler raised his hand, _"Those personal donors are you. Am I right and if so do I have right to ask why, or do I come across insensitive?"_

Fitz grabbed his wife's hand and nodded. Olivia looked at the young black man that her husband selected. His wife died shortly after giving birth to quadruplets.

Olivia said, _"You are right, most of the personal donor funding is my husband and I. We are fortunate. Our unborn child will want for nothing, and we wanted to celebrate our child by paying it forward. We didn't want the government paying or controlling this evening. You are not being insensitive. We are grateful that you all would allow us to share your precious ones with us."_

He asked _, "May I hug you?"_

Fitz smiled, " _You may hug us, and I promise we will talk more later."_

After they hugged a teen mom raised her hand. Olivia went over to her.

" _Even the rich deserve to celebrate Mrs. Grant. I feel sad that there is not a party to celebrate your precious baby. After all this is your first biological child."_

Olivia smiled and was overwhelmed that this young lady who had nothing still cared about her.

Olivia hugged the young woman for a long time. She finally pulled back, _"I am celebrating our baby with you guys. To me it can't get much better than that. Tonight is fun. Just like any baby shower we will eat, play games, and open gifts. Besides my husband and family are giving me the nursery of my dreams. I'll even send you pics. You can send me pics of your nursery."_

" _My mom recently died. I don't know my dad. My grandmother is sick. My aunts and uncles don't have much. I appreciate them stepping up since my mom has died. My little boy won't have a special place to sleep."_

Olivia knew her story. She whispered in her ear, " _You now have me. Your baby will have their own place to sleep. Do you trust me?"_

She nodded.

" _Good. For now, enjoy the evening. We will catch up through the night."_

The couple left so Olivia could get dressed for the baby shower they had planned. While Olivia was getting dressed the attendees were being separated into small groups where their assistant would be there for them throughout the night.

They were all going on a special tour of the White House. They hired several photographers to capture the night. Each person would get an album to remember the night. Personalized sashes, crowns, and tiaras had been made for everyone.

For the party Olivia had selected a brocade culotte Dolce & Gabbanna jumpsuit. She felt like a million bucks although she was five months pregnant.

Fitz walked in the room with a jewelry case. She smiled _, "Please tell me you didn't get me anything."_

" _Honey, I support your idea to forgo our baby shower to give back to others. It is not just a good decision but a selfless decision. One that even I jumped on board. Like the young woman said you still deserve to celebrate. So I got you a little something to celebrate our baby. To show you I love you, to thank you for carrying our baby, and loving me despite my flaws."_

" _Oh honey I love you too. It is a privilege to carry our child, and I look forward to doing it at least one more time. Thank you for allowing me to spend some of our money to make tonight possible."_

" _We can afford what we spend hundred times over. I am actually excited, and I know that you are elated."_

She nodded. He opened up the case. He had gotten her a white gold purple stone necklace and earring set.

He knew purple was one of her favorite colors. He helped her put the jewelry on. He grabbed her hand. Now it was time to party and reveal the sex of the baby in a special way.

 **A/N-Next chapter will be the baby shower. The announcement of the sex of the baby. There will be time jumps in the next chapter. Karen moving into college. Finally, the family vacation. Any guesses on the sex of the baby.**

 **The campaign that Olivia is doing to feed the children in the summer time was based off of real statistic. I researched online, and these are current numbers. The position that Fitz offered Lisa is a real position. The duties and her reporting to Fitz is the job.**

 **A/N-I don't wish Shonda Rhimes bad, but I think she needs to understand that her shows are on television due to fans. She can't show total disregard to them. Sure some fans want the fairytale, but most just ran something more realistic. I am pro-choice, and when I saw the abortion I wasn't upset she had one I was upset it was even bought into the picture. She has been voicing how big of a fan she is of Beyoncé, but how they write Olivia is anything but a strong black woman. The only thing strong is that she owns a business, and that is sketchy at best lately. Although I have no love for Mellie I even pity her. I know Mellie is of the delusion she is going to be President, but to see the ex-wife and the mistress now be the best of friends is a joke. I am not even going to discuss Jake, and even the new love interest for Fitz is pathetic.**

 **She has turned a wonderful drama into a dumb soap opera that makes little to no sense so I will continue to bring my own versions of Olitz. Getting off of my soap box. I received so many reviews to continue my stories, and as you now know I will.**

 **To the guest reviewer that told me that there are accounts that are going to discuss Scandal Olitz fan fiction stories. I was able to locate the Reesheda Evans, but not you Scandal Fan Fiction II account. Please reach out to me. My twitter account is kimberl17711667. I want to give you proper credit.**

 **To Just a Guest IV your message had me in tears. When I started putting my stories onto the site I never expected the amount of love and support I received. It makes the dark days not so bad. I am on Facebook. My name is Kimberly Brown. I live in Trenton, North Carolina. My twitter account is above. If you reach out to me through one of those I will send you my number. I would love to chat, and keep in touch.**

 **Finally, this story has close to two hundred reviews, and I have written more than 100,000 words. Thank you. I don't know how many more chapters are left. We will see where the wind blows.**


	17. BabyShower

**A/N-Thank you very much for your kind words, thoughts, and prayers. My surgery went well. Recovery has been going well also. Now on to the story…**

Olivia walked out onto the Truman Balcony to find her husband in his own world. To her he was the sexist man in the world. He honestly didn't look his age, and he didn't act it. That is why she was pregnant right now, and she knew it wouldn't be the last time.

When he saw her she took his breath away. She was always so beautiful to him, and he was in love with her. Each day he woke up a little more than the day before. Now she was standing in front of him carrying their child, and she was glowing.

They were about to take pictures. Fitz wanted this moment for them. Although the ladies were still planning a small baby shower for her as a surprise.

Olivia was standing in an orchid J. Mendel draped gown. The ruffles settled perfectly over her baby bump.

Fitz smiled, " _You look so happy."_

" _I have never been happier."_

" _Even though the baby is not what you wanted."_

" _I knew you were right."_

Fitz looked at her shocked, _"Why did you do the bet?"_

" _It was fun. A small part of me wanted to be right to give you an even more special gift. Besides you have been supportive, and allowed me to pace myself. I know I can be my own worst enemy so I felt like you would balance me. Know when to shut me down, and when to let me go."_

" _I promise Livvie I won't make you sit around and twiddle your thumbs. I just worry sometimes, but I know your team looks out for you. "_

" _They do. Speaking of team. When we were talking about when we leave office we left out Charlotte, and there is no way she not come with us."_

" _I was thinking about her this morning. She is coming with us. Once we finalize our plans we will put her where she is best suited. Just let her know she is stuck with us."_

" _I did yesterday. I know she had lunch with Lauren so I joined them, and she was made aware she already has a job. I wanted Charlotte to know she was just as secure."_

" _Good. Ready to get this night on the road."_

" _I am so we can head out on vacation. I am a little sad that we won't be going to Guam, but that is scheduling conflict for you, but I think that Puerto Rico is the perfect substitute. We are going on vacation, and that is all that matters. I am looking forward to relaxing with the family. They are getting big."_

" _They are, but we will have a newborn soon. Then in a couple of years hopefully I can use my superpowers to convince you to have one more with me."_

Olivia shuddered. She knew when it came to his superpowers she would lose every time, but it was a loss she would gladly take.

After their private photo session, the couple headed back down to the shower.

Everyone had completed their tour. Their tour guides had given each guest a gift bag. Olivia had taken the time to have each person's name monogrammed on their bag.

The bags included a Polaroid digital camera that could print pictures instantly for them. They could see that friendships were being formed, and it was what the couple hoped for.

They believed it took a village to raise a child. Many of the people here had little to no support system. When they did the seating chart they made sure to group people together that were in the same area with those in the groups in hopes friendships would be forged.

Fitz smiled. He could tell that his wife's plan was coming together piece by piece.

The couple made their way to the podium to announce they were moving to the next part of the night. Everyone approved of the First Lady's gown, and how stunning the couple looked together. They really did suit each other.

Olivia smiled at the group _, "I hope that everyone is enjoying themselves. Tonight we are celebrating. In addition to our family growing we are celebrating each and every expectant and new parent here tonight. We can't do it alone, and as a country we need to show the world that we still take care of our own. We still help each other when we are down and out. The President & I are leaders. Tonight we wanted to pay it forward, and show that humanity, decency, and love is still alive and well. For those of you who were concerned why I kept calling it a baby shower. Well it is. In honor of the country finding out the sex of our baby tonight I thought it only appropriate that we have a "Gender Reveal Party""_

The doors opened and the crowd went wild.

There were six doors with attendants at each door. Each guest on the way in had to place their vote on whether they thought the sex of their baby was a boy or girl.

In honor of their choice they were giving a pin to wear showing the selection they made. You couldn't change your selection. The winning selection would be given an additional prize after the announcement was made.

The rooms had been beautifully decorated with the theme in mind. To keep the night fun all of the food was done in blue and pink. The guests were encouraged to eat the color they were choosing.

While the guests were mingling to give everyone a chance to enter their vote, and be directed to their table there was a huge cravings table set up.

The table had popcorn, fruit trays, vegetable trays, granola, salt & vinegar chips, cheese, spicy foods, cheeseburger sliders, and wings.

They had several bars arounds the rooms to accommodate all of the guests. For all of the pregnant women, and those that didn't drink they had non-alcoholic drink stations with punch and cider that was blue and pink.

Fitz & Olivia were of no help, because they were drinking and eating both to throw the guest off.

The original seating plan had the couple at the head table, but they wanted to be part of the group so their table was the center table with the guests around them.

It took them awhile to make it to their family. They graciously stopped and took pictures, and spoke with individuals.

Many of them were surprised that the couple knew a lot about many of them. They had hand selected every person here in this room.

They didn't sign any autographs, because they had decided before the shower they were going to sit down and allow each guest to bring them something to sign. To be fair they were going to wait for that time.

Olivia wanted to be comfortable for the shower itself so she slid out the side door to change again to the surprise of many including her husband.

Olivia stepped back in the room a few minutes later in a noir Monique Lhuillier lace split back jumpsuit.

Fitz smiled. She could be wearing a trash bag, and she would still look beautiful.

He helped her sit down, _"You still look stunning Mrs. Grant."_

" _I will never tire of you saying that Mr. President."_

" _You can't do that to me right now Livvie."_

" _What?"_

" _Say Mr. President all sexy, and I can't take you up against a wall."_

" _Technically you can it would just be inappropriate."_

 _He couldn't believe she said that to him. Well he could._

" _I'm going to make you pay for that later Livvie."_

" _Do you promise?"_

" _For sure…"_

They had decided to do a sit-down meal for the guests, because they knew it wasn't something they got to do often.

Fitz chuckled to himself when he thought of the meeting where the chef suggested a buffet. He did understand where the chef was coming from, but he understood his wife more.

They didn't have a buffet at State Dinners so she was not going to bring their guests in, and treat them differently because they made less.

She had ripped a few heads off in preparation for tonight, but unlike Mellie she always went back and apologized even when she was right.

Kayla understood. She never took it personal. She only suggested a buffet, because it would have been easier on Olivia. She knew by now that Olivia didn't do easy.

They didn't want the food to be too fancy so that the guests could actually enjoy it so together the ladies decided that everyone would start with a Boston lettuce salad with herbs and toasted almonds. There were fresh yeast rolls that were also put on the tables.

Throughout dinner the guests had their choice of wine or sparkling cider.

Their family looked around the room, and you could see how shocked the guests were that the couple had spared no expense on them. They could tell this wasn't cheap wine. The food was fresh.

The journalists were also making notes as well. They were surprised how they were grouped together. They quickly realized that Olivia wanted them to know these people. This wasn't a publicity stunt. The story was the people around them. Everyday people struggling to make a better path for their child and/or children.

They were humbled. All of a sudden the night was so much bigger than finding out the sex of First Couple's unborn child. More stories were evolving. Change was being created, and that was the purpose of the shower.

For their entrée the guests had a choice of creamy salmon spread with horseradish or bacon wrapped pork tenderloin with fresh green beans and loaded potatoes. For dessert they enjoyed a slice of fresh apple cake.

Everyone was so happy. These hardworking people were being given the best gift they had ever received. A night off. Time to relax, and think of only themselves. Not to have to worry about tomorrow. How they are going to pay their bills. Right now all they needed to concentrate on was having a good time.

Olivia had moved closer to Fitz while they were cleaning the tables.

Fitz put his hands on her stomach.

Olivia looked across the table at her sister. It made her smile even brighter. They had saved her, and now she planned to pay it forward. She had passed the bar, and was now a victim's right attorney for the attorney general's office.

Ironically they didn't need to call in any favors. Her professors spoke highly of her, and they knew if she was the sister of Olivia Pope she probably was good.

She was in training, but her boss quickly saw her potential. She quickly got a seat at the table, and no one minded. She was an asset.

Olivia was in her own world thinking about her sister when the planner came over, and informed the family it was time to head over to the next room.

What is a baby shower without games, gifts, and cake? When they realized what was going on they were in shock to see another large room set up for them.

The room was decorated like the previous room they had dinner in. This room included a lot of blue and pink balloons. The board was moved over to the room, and the guests were surprised to find out they had a chance to change their gender pick.

There were different beverage bars set up. Alcoholic and non-alcoholic stations were still available. On the back wall was the main attraction.

On the center table was an eight tier cake. Each layer alternated in blue and pink. They kept it simple with vanilla, chocolate, and red velvet cake layers. The top of the cake had a huge bow on it. The cake was designed with foot prints, edible baby shoes, and bears on the cake. On the side of the cake were one tier cakes on pedestals with a little girl as the topper on one, and a little boy as the topper on the other.

On one side of the cake table there was an ice cream bar with several flavors, and every topping available to man to choose from.

On the other side was a dessert bar for everyone to enjoy. There were shower pops in blue and pink that sat in boxes of monogrammed M&M candies of the same color.

There was also suckers, cookies, more donuts, macarons, homemade marshmallows, and individual pies for everyone to enjoy.

Olivia knew that some of the pregnant women wouldn't just want junk food when/if they got hungry again. So she had a snack bar set up that included ham roll-ups, mini bagel pizza, trail mix, tomato mozzarella, and pigs in a blanket.

You could see all the expectant mother's eyes light up.

The guests were helped to their seats where a monogrammed diaper tote awaited them. When each guest was selected they were asked for their child's name, or what the last initial of the child's name was going to be. None of them knew why that information was relevant until now.

Inside of the bag the guests found a gift card to go to a website that would allow them to order a crib for their child up to a thousand dollars. A Hermes baby blanket, two baby bottles, a monogrammed baby spoon, gift card for a "magic bath, a teddy bear, and a baby sleeping bag.

Olivia stood at the podium watching the men and women go through the bag like it was Christmas morning. She had to admit this was a special moment for her. One that she would never forget, and she was doing it as the First Lady of the United States.

It took them a moment, but they realized that Olivia was at the podium, and then she was given a standing ovation that brought her to tears.

They didn't realize it, but them being happy was enough. She knew she couldn't save everyone, but she had the power to make an impact. She planned on using this platform to do just that.

Finally, the crowd calmed down.

The family had gone to the podium to give Olivia a hug, and share their love and how proud they were of her especially Fitz.

Right before Fitz stepped down he whispered in her ear, " _Show them who you are!"_

Olivia looked at him in shock and smiled.

Everyone took their seats and Olivia stepped to the mic.

" _I won't take long. This is a baby shower not a State of the Union Address._ _ **(Crowd Laughs)**_ _So it looks like everyone enjoyed their gift bag._ _ **(Loud Cheers**_ _). Good, it was the least we could do for you guys. I never expected to be standing in front of you as the First Lady. I didn't grow up wanting children. I wanted to be successful, and for the longest time I didn't believe you could have both. I have a wonderful husband who is my rock. I have my children, family, and friends. I am living the American dream. I want for nothing. I wish I could winkle my nose, and make that the case for everything at times. I say at times because that would make life boring. No matter how much money you have it is still important to wake up every day, and fight for what you want. Fight for what is right. That is different for every person in this room. When I began my relationship with the President I knew what his endgame was, and it forced me to sit down and determine what my endgame would be as First Lady. I have rolled out several initiatives. Tonight I am rolling out a new one that will impact many of you. This initiative is different from the others, because it is 90 percent privately funded, and will be the main focus of our foundation once we leave office."_

A video began to play. The video included neighborhoods in their area that were under construction. Old abandoned houses, apartment buildings, and store fronts were torn down. Instead of malls and luxury property you could see that the communities were being rebuilt.

The video completes and Olivia steps back to the podium.

" _Many of you are familiar with the communities in the video. Some of you live in those communities. I am sure you all assumed at first that you were going to be forced out. Very few questions were answered. That was under my direction_ _ **. (Murmurs around the room)**_ _The reason for that is I wanted to make the announcement to you all tonight. The initiative is called_ _ **"It Takes a Village".**_ _We have invested twenty million dollars in each community that you just saw in the video. In addition to housing, jobs are being brought back to the community. Some housing is temporary to help people get on their feet, and others are permanent. Similar to Habitat for Humanity those selected for a house will own it, but will have to meet certain criteria. Most of it involves paying it forward, and taking care of their family. The reason I kept it quiet until now is that the first group of individuals moving into these homes and businesses are you guys. It is the reason we asked for so much personal information. It was not all for security clearance. As a country we are better when we work together. I hope tonight that I have given you something that money can't buy. A support system. People who care. Opportunities that you might not otherwise be afforded. Tonight I want you to relax, and have fun. You won't have to call us. In the coming weeks you will hear from us. Thank you and God Bless America"_

Another standing ovation. As she looked over at her family her smile got wider. Life was greater, and despite the obstacles ahead she knew she would always be okay.

It was time to have fun. There were games set up around. As she walked around the room she saw names that rhyme, baby word scramble, baby animals, clothesline memory, diaper changing race, chug that bottle, and baby shower bingo.

There were prizes for all of the games. In addition to that there was now a DJ rocking beats. Olivia welcomed the journalists to stay. Continue talking with the guests as well as playing.

Finally, there were now several different photo booths with different themes for the guests to enjoy for the rest of the evening.

Everyone was shocked to find the First Family mingling with the guests. They were playing games, taking pictures, and talking.

Olivia made sure she found the young woman who she had spoken with earlier in the night who told her that her unborn child would not have their own space.

Olivia hugged the young woman, _"You will be receiving a call. I promised you I would take care of you, and I meant it."_

" _How do you know that I will meet the qualifications?"_

" _The only requirements are that you volunteer 360 hours a year, either work or be in school, and maintain your own property taxes. You are going to be in school. I made a call. The Bill & Melinda Gates Foundation is going to help you pay for school. Your family has worked too hard to make sure you were okay to not do something with your life. The local Ford dealership heard about your story, and they are going to get you into a new vehicle so you can take care of your child."_

The young woman was overwhelmed with the news. She promised Olivia that she wouldn't regret helping her. Olivia believed her. She informed the young woman she would be checking on her from time to time.

Fitz had found the young man who lost his wife shortly after giving birth to their quadruplets.

" _I just wanted to let you know that I know you guys had just bought your home in anticipation of your growing family. I made some calls, and you should expect to hear from some people. From what I understand you will no longer have to worry about a mortgage. Ford is making sure you get a vehicle that is big enough to accommodate everyone. Finally, you will be given space to move your clothing store out of your home. I know it can't bring your wife back, but it is the least we can do to try and help you. I watched the country mourn with you. Now we get to help you."_

" _I don't know what to say Mr. President."_

" _There is nothing to say. I look forward to watching you raise four wonderful children."_

" _I have too. I can't let my wife's hard work be in vain."_

" _I know that it won't. We'll check in with you from time to time."_

" _Thank you. I wish you and the First Lady a wonderful life. I know this may be inappropriate to say, but I am glad you got rid of your first wife. You guys did a great job trying to hide your true feelings, but those of us who are fortunate to have found real love were able to see how fake it was between you and your ex. I learned the hard way not to take life for granted. I put off starting our family. I shouldn't have wasted time. Listening to my boys."_

Fitz smiled, " _No offense taken. You can't beat yourself up. All you can do is do the best you can with what you got, and hope that is enough."_

They talked for a few minutes before heading off.

Olivia had decided to take a break. Her feet were beginning to swell some so she made it back to their table.

As soon as she sat down she saw her daughter come over. She pulled something from under her seat, and brought them over to her.

" _What's this honey?"_

" _I knew that tonight would be a lot on you so I ordered you a pair of Jimmy Choo flats, and I had them put under my seat just in case your feet started bothering you."_

Olivia smiled, " _Thank you for thinking of me."_

" _You do it all of the time for us."_

Olivia shrugged, _"That is what you do for the ones you love."_

" _Ditto"_

Olivia was so happy that her daughter thought of her. Changing into the flats were a welcomed change, and she felt better immediately.

Trinity had fixed her a snack. Normally they ate a late night snack together, and just enjoyed a few minutes with each other.

Olivia smiled, " _Thanks sissy. Sorry it is not just the two of us."_

" _I am not. What you have done tonight is one for the history books? The lives that you have changed. Talking to these young women who no longer have to worry about getting the basics necessities to take care of their children is everything. Sometimes I feel bad that I am glad that he is dead."_

Olivia looked up at her sister, _"I'm not. He made his decision, and I made mine. My life and my family's life and safety was more important. At the time I didn't know that included you, but once I found out I was even happier that I made the decision I did. I would choose you and Sloan over him again and again."_

Trinity nodded

Olivia grabbed her hand, _"Let it go sissy. When you have a child they come first. Your first priority was making sure that you kept Sloan safe. If it was me I would have done the same thing. Why do you think I fought my love for Fitz so much? I thought I was protecting the kids. I was wrong, but I loved them enough to put what I wanted aside until I realized it was the wrong choice. Life is not always black and white."_

" _You are right. I love you Liv."_

" _Love you too Trinity."_

The party and games continued for another hour or so. During that time the guests found out they were all being given a year's supply of diapers, a gift card to Instacart to order groceries, and a car seat.

After some time, it was time for the big reveal. Big screens were lowered that showed the White House. Reporters standing outside to see what color the White House would change signifying the sex of the baby.

As an additional surprise to the guests, and her husband she was going to tell them the name of their child.

One weekend she was under the weather, and Fitz was working from the Residence. She woke up and she heard him telling Lisa & Trinity the name. He said he when they were apart he would dream of them being a family, and it was the name he called their child. To her it was an honor to complete his dream.

The family made it to the podium.

The couple grabbed hands as the D.J. instructed everyone to watch the screen to see what the sex of the baby was.

They did a countdown from ten, and when they hit one everyone watched in awe as the White House went from white to pink causing cheers and roars inside and outside the room.

They watched on as people celebrated the wonderful news. The family was already aware, and they were happy to see the news out.

Outside the reporters were sharing, and it was breaking news for many stations.

Back inside Olivia was given a microphone which was a shock since this was the end of the evening.

Olivia began, _"I'll make this quick. It is late, and I know those of us with child are ready to relax. I truly hope that everyone enjoyed themselves. I would like to thank everyone who had a hand on helping me make this night possible. For those of you would selected a girl you have won a $500.00 gift card to Wal-Mart, and those who guessed a boy will be given a $250.00 gift card to Target on the way out the door. Finally, I want to thank my husband. He is my rock and the love of my life. Our family also enjoyed guessing what we would have. My husband guessed correctly. Although naming rights were not part of the bet I overheard a conversation. I won't bore you with the details, but as one last gift everyone in this room will be the first to know the name of our daughter."_

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

Olivia turned and looked her husband in the eyes, _"In November we will be welcoming Arabella Kennedy Grant into the world. Arabella means beautiful, heroine, and yielding to prayer. Kennedy means chief. Considering her father's job, I thought it was appropriate."_

Every began to applaud and cheer. Olivia went over, and wiped her husband's tears. She hugged him, and kept whispering her love for him.

They composed themselves enough to depart.

They finally made it to the Residence. After checking on Teddy & Sloan who were asleep they said their goodnights before making it to their room.

They silently got ready for bed. After a shower together they climbed in the bed nude.

Fitz finally spoke _, "How?"_

She smiled, " _That weekend I was sick I heard you tell Lisa & Trinity about your dream. There was no way that I wasn't going to name her Arabella if she was a girl. Again I felt you were right so I started searching for middle names, and when I saw what Kennedy meant I knew it was the perfect middle name. I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have announced the middle name."_

Fitz stopped her. He moved so she was underneath him. He kissed her until she was breathless.

" _Our daughter has the perfect name. Thank you for making my dream come true. Loving me, the children, marrying me, and having more children with me."_

" _Thank you for having the dream. I am the lucky one."_

" _We are both lucky."_

" _Make love to me."_

" _With pleasure"_

The couple spent the evening celebrating the successful baby shower, and announcement that they were expecting a daughter come November.

The family would be leaving for Puerto Rico in the morning so she wasn't surprised to find herself in bed alone when she woke up.

She quickly got up to empty her bladder that her daughter was jumping on first thing this morning.

She finished her morning routine. Arabella was kicking up a storm this morning.

Olivia had informed Quinn that she would be working from the Residence today so she wasn't surprised to find her at the breakfast nook.

" _Morning Quinn."_

" _Morning Liv. How are you and Arabella doing this morning?"_

" _Despite the long evening and early morning we are doing well."_

Quinn grinned at her boss. The old Olivia would have never shared how she felt good or bad. They had grown closer after Olivia sat her down, and filled in the details of what happened after her ex-fiancée was killed.

It was hard at to understand at first, but Olivia allowed her time to process all of the information that she was told. When returned the two of them talked for a long time. Olivia was open and vulnerable, and it allowed Quinn to understand.

" _Well the baby shower was a success all around. For you and the President personally your approval ratings have been pushed to 95%. The world has bought in, and trust that you two have great intentions. The announcement beat Mellie's announcement of Teddy by double digits. We have watched at least a dozen interviews from the guests. It was clear how happy they were, but we were surprised."_

 _Olivia looked up concerned, "Why?"_

" _We expected many of them to talk about the gifts, and the shower itself that you threw for them. They did, but many of them focused on you as a person. How personable you were throughout the night. How you sat at the tables with them, played games with them, and so on. The people heard about you Liv. The woman, the mom, and the friend."_

" _Thanks Quinn"_

" _No, thank you Liv. I know what after you told me everything I became a bit standoffish. You gave me time to work through things, and we have gotten closer, but I never truly thanked you."_

" _No, thanks were needed. I was partially responsible for ruining your life."_

" _Actually, my ex-fiancée got that ball rolling. It doesn't matter to me. You could have let Hollis ruin me. I would be in prison. Actually twice you kept me out of prison. You have taken care of me. When I was going through change trying to find myself you let me within reason. Thank you for bringing me into your family, and never forgetting about me."_

Olivia took her hand, _"I haven't always been the best at communicating my feelings. For that I am sorry. It was never an option for me not to include you, because you are family. I love you, and I need you in order to be as successful as I am."_

The two women shared a long embrace.

Quinn filled her in on the rest of the news. Olivia's hope when she selected the reporters she did was they would get a story by being part of the shower, but they would focus on the guests. Help them. Help the community they come from. She was happy to see that her wish was coming true. She really did believe it took a village to raise a child, and she wanted the community help not only the families that she selected but others.

The two spent the next couple of hours going over her speaking engagements, and visits when she returned from vacation. Right now she was slated to stop all appearances when she turned eight months pregnant, but she left room to stop at seven months as well. They would play it by ear.

Right as she was finishing up Abby, Lisa, Trinity, and Karen joined them at the table.

Olivia looked up surprised to see them. Abby & Lisa were supposed to be working on an assignment for Fitz. Trinity was supposed to be working a half day, and Karen was supposed to be at the mall shopping.

" _What are you guys doing here?"_

Karen smiled, _"We need to talk to you about Bella's room."_

" _What's wrong with it? Your dad told me to stay away from that end of the hall due to the painting, and other things being done."_

" _Technically, he wasn't lying to you. However, the room that the two of you selected for Martha to do is not the room here at the White House."_

" _How can that be. She has sent me pictures."_

" _That nursery is at the house here in D.C. since we will be spending time there. We wanted to do something special for you and Bella. So dad allowed us to do the nursery here. We split the cost between us, and we hope that you like it."_

Olivia was shocked. " _Guys, I don't know what to say. You didn't have to do this especially you Karen. You have your trip, and then there is college."_

" _Mom, you bought me a condo. You take care of me. I really wanted to do something for you. We all did mom. It was our way of showing you how much we love you. I know that you love Teddy & I like we are yours, and we appreciate it, but Bella is your first child biologically. This is a special time for you. We just want to carve out some time to celebrate you expecting."_

Olivia didn't realize she had tears coming down her face until Karen wiped them. She was still speechless so they lead her down to the room they picked for the nursery.

When they opened the door and Olivia walked in she literally fell to her knees. Listen, Martha Stewart was the queen at what she does, but this room was everything. Maybe it was because the room was done out of love.

The room was done in a soft pink color. The large bay windows were covered in a set of Mirabelle curtain panels. The ruffles were pink with white tie backs.

In the corner of the room sat an Aspen pink empire glider. On the back wall sat the most gorgeous convertible crib she has ever seen. It looked like an antique piece. It had an heirloom piece, they had purchased the matching bedding. She could imagine her daughter looking like a princess in the bed.

From the antique mirrors, tiebacks, and crown she was overwhelmed with how beautiful the room really was. When she thought it couldn't get any better she looked up. They had installed two chandeliers in the room. The one right above her crib was a pink Josephine chandelier, and then there was another one in the middle of the room. That one was an Aralie chandelier in pink blush with gold antiquing.

This nursery was perfect. She couldn't wait to bring Arabella home now, and she could wait to tell her that her sister, god mothers, and aunt made this room possible.

As she hugged each of them she let them know, and they could see it in her eyes that she was truly happy with the room. That was all that mattered.

The next morning, they flew out to Puerto Rico. When they landed Governor Alejandro Garcia Padilla, his wife, and three children were waiting to greet the family.

It was a wonderful welcome. There was a lot of media there to capture the moment. A sitting President was coming to vacation on one of the islands had not happened in a long time if ever.

The couple had decided not to book rooms at a resort or hotel. It would have disrupted too many other patrons, and the family wanted privacy.

Fitz had made some calls, and found a house that everyone would be happy with. When the pulled up the kids began to squeal which made the couple laugh.

The house was to die for. It was over 15,000 square feet, and it featured ten bedroom suites and a guest house so there was more than enough space for everyone.

Olivia saw the outside gardens. She couldn't way to curl up outside and read. The private retreat had a nearby golf course. The first half of the trip Tom & John would be on duty, but the second half they would be on vacation with their significant others. The three of them planned to golf during that time.

During the tour they found there was an indoor workout facility, expansive space outside to play, and an outdoor summer kitchen. The property was huge, and there was an elevator to get from one floor to the next which Olivia appreciated given her condition.

Everyone headed to their room. They had hired a chef to cook dinner for them while they were there. They would handle the rest of their meals.

When they walked in their master bedroom they smiled at the view. While Fitz put their things away Olivia sat down on one of the chaise that was on the balcony.

Before she knew it the sounds of the ocean had lulled her to sleep.

Fitz was in the closet putting their stuff up. He was asking Olivia something, and she never responded. When he stepped out to see why she wasn't answering him he saw his beautiful wife asleep on the balcony.

Before they left she had gotten her hair done, and it was bone straight. Her bangs were in her face, and her hands were on her bump. It was cute. Even in sleep she was protecting their unborn daughter. Her hands wrapped around her bump.

He knew she was tired. She was nothing like Mellie. She took care of the kids. Her schedule catered to their needs, and to his but primarily theirs. She wanted to see Teddy off in the mornings. She was there with Karen making she was prepared to start college. They were also working on furnishing the condo they had bought for her.

She picked the China patterns out for dinner, but she had a seat at the table. She was using her voice to create real change, but it was a lot of work for anyone. Factor in that she was five-months pregnant. She didn't sleep on their four-hour flight spending time with Teddy & Sloan. She caught up with Lisa, and listened as she explained how she was adjusting to her new job. So there was no doubt that she was exhausted.

At first he was going to leave her on the balcony, but he felt it was too open so he brought her in. He quickly undressed her, and put his Navy t-shirt on her. She woke up for a moment, but Fitz kissed her forehead and pulled the throw over her. She mumbled something before going back to sleep. He smiled as he watched her cover her bump with her hands again.

He finished putting their things away. He decided to take a quick shower, before deciding to also lay down and take a nap.

When he climbed in the bed she automatically curled into his side, but she never woke up. Fitz quickly drifted off to sleep.

Olivia woke up. The last thing she remembered was going out on the balcony, and looking out at the ocean. Now she was in the bed beside her husband.

She took a moment to take him in. She smiled. He was so at peace. His hands were on tops of hers which was on her bump.

She would have lost the bet if you told her she would finally stop fighting her love for him. Everything he asked her to believe she finally did, and look what it got them. Happiness, peace, love, and a child on the way.

He was always concerned about her. She knew that would never change, but the reality was that he put more hours in that she did especially now. He had worked around the clock to make sure that he could make this vacation possible. He not only deserved this vacation but needed it. She kissed his forehead, and eased out of the bed to take a shower.

She hadn't been in the shower long when she heard the door open. She didn't even turn around. When he wrapped his arms around her she leaned back into him.

He began to kiss her neck. He knew her spots. It had been several days since they made love with their schedules, and she missed him. She knew they didn't have a lot of time before dinner.

He gently bit her ear, and then kissed it, _"Did you enjoy your nap?"_

" _I did. It almost relaxed me."_

" _What do you need to be completely relaxed sweet baby?"_

" _You…"_

" _What about me? I am right here."_

" _I need you to slide your dick into my wet pussy, and make me cum at least once before dinner."_

" _Your wish is my command. Hold onto the wall. This is going to be a bumpy ride. Are you ready sweet baby?"_

"Been ready…"

" _Are you this wet for me? Is this all mine Livvie? Who does this pussy belong to?"_

It took her a moment to form a thought. She didn't have to look at him to see he exude sexiness. He knew what he was doing. Talking dirty to her while fingering her at the same time. She knew he wouldn't go further until she answered him.

She pulled it together, " _It's all yours baby. My husband, the love of my life, the father of my children. Please take it."_

He pulled her back till she was flushed against him, and thrust his dick into her in one hard deep thrust."

She yelped, _"Ahh Fitz"_

" _Ohh Livvie you feel so good. I missed this sweet baby."_

" _You feel good too baby. Don't stop. Please don't stop. I love you!"_

" _Never, I love you more."_

Neither knew how long they had been going at it. They didn't care. They needed this,

She threw her head to the side. He quickly began to lightly suck on her neck. Making sure not to leave a mark.

" _I'm about to cum Fitz."_

" _I know baby. Let go. I got you."_

She knew he meant more than in the moment. She smiled. He always knew what to say, and when to say it. She leaned back and looked at husband. She locked their hands together, " _Together"_

He nodded.

A few more thrust, and the couple fell apart together. Both happy with the start to their vacation. They washed each other before getting out the shower.

For the next couple of days, the couple spent time with the family, doing things with the kids individually and together, and being the President and First Lady.

Fitz had arranged for them to spend time with the Governor & his wife one on one, and they spent time together as families. There was plenty of coverage, and it made the country very happy that even on vacation he found time to do things for the country.

As a family they had enjoyed the El Yungue Rainforest Nature Walk, took a tour of the Old San Juan Segway, did the Bioluminescent Bay Glass Bottom Kayak Tour which the whole family enjoyed, and did the Culebra day trip.

The family enjoyed the day on the deserted Culebrita Island. From the Catamaran cruise, to snorkeling, to riding the catamaran to see the reefs and nature preserve, to just enjoying the food and drinks there was something for everyone.

That night the couple laid in bed after making love.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"I have never seen my children so happy in my life."_

" _Come on Fitz. It is vacation."_

" _That's the thing. Even on vacation they couldn't just relax. Mellie wanted to be in the Hamptons or someplace rich. She wanted the cameras to catch them every chance she got. They couldn't just let their hair down. None of us could. It's on me. Especially Karen. The truth is I got so caught up in a dream that wasn't originally mine, but deep down I wanted it."_

Olivia sat up, " _No we said that we weren't doing that anymore."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be sorry. I get it babe, but Karen is fine. She is not ruined, and she gets it. You have put in the work, and never pretended like you didn't fail her. That is what matters to her. What you two now share is real. Mellie can't take that away from you two. Thankfully, Teddy is still very young. By the time he becomes a teenager all he will know is love, because that is what we will teach him. That is what we will teach all of my children. Even when we have obligations we still have time for them."_

Fitz leaned in and kissed his wife _, "I love you so much!"_

" _Love you more."_

" _Good, because I have some things planned for just the two of us."_

Olivia began to jump up and down. She couldn't help how excited she was. She missed her husband. Both of them had been extremely busy leading up to their vacation. She was looking forward to whatever he had planned.

They decided to take a bath together. Something else they had not done in sometime.

Once they got comfortable Fitz asked, " _So did you like the nursery that was done for Bella?"_

Olivia leaned back, _"I absolutely fell head over heels in love with the room. More than the one that we picked out."_

" _Really, because I thought you were having a mini orgasm when you saw the sketch that you picked for Martha to do."_

" _I was not that bad."_

Fitz didn't say anything.

" _Okay so I was bad, but in my defense this is my first biological child."_

" _I understand completely."_

" _You do?"_

" _Livvie, I know how much you love the kids, and they know how much you love them. No one wants to take this moment away from you. There is nothing wrong with being excited about carrying your first baby."_

She leaned in and kissed her husband. A kiss that was supposed to be simple heated up. The couple made love in the tub. After cleaning up they climbed in bed.

The next morning, they left. They had been running so much that Fitz just wanted to give his wife a relaxing day.

He rented a yacht for the two of them where they would be spending the night. Olivia smiled. While she was preparing the kids some lunch the previous day he had snuck, and packed her bag. He had put it in his closet so she wouldn't know.

Olivia was in awe of the boat that he had reserved for them. She quickly changed and headed out to relax and enjoy the sun.

It seemed like the further they got out the more relaxed she was.

After some time, Fitz joined her. She knew he was more than likely planning something for the two of them, and she wasn't going to question it. Her man was a hopeless romantic. She would take that any day verses a man that used her, abused, and hurt her.

After spending a couple of hours on the deck relaxing and swimming the couple enjoyed a nice lunch that was prepared for them.

He could tell that Olivia needed to lay down. The baby and the heat had worn her down.

Fitz woke up a couple of hours later to his wife riding him like a bronco. He thought it was a dream, and a very good one at that. The real thing was so much better.

He loved pregnant sex. He didn't have it with Mellie very often with Jerry or Karen, and not at all Teddy. With Olivia everything was so different. This however topped the cake.

She looked down at her husband and smiled, _"Nice of you to join me."_

" _You took that option out of my hands."_

" _President Grant, are you saying that I am taking advantage of you?"_

" _Yes, and please feel free to take advantage of me anytime you want."_

Olivia smiled. She continued to ride her husband. For some reason she felt like a sexy vixen despite the fact that she was more than five months pregnant. She knew it was because of the man she was riding. No matter the day or time he made her feel like a million bucks.

He sat up causing her to go deeper, but made sure to never take control from her. She made sure that her husband was just as satisfied as her. When the pair finally came they did it together, and it was so good.

After a round of shower sex the couple washed each other before getting out. Fitz wanted them to watch the sunset together, and then they would have dinner.

Olivia decided to put on a cream ASOS maternity iridescent sequin swing dress.

Fitz smiled when she stepped on the deck, _"You look stunning honey!"_

" _Thank you"_

Fitz took her hand. He walked her over to a setup. It was a candlelight dinner for two. There were orchids waiting for her. She tried not to cry, but her hormones wouldn't allow it.

He wiped her tears. Never asking for an explanation. He helped her to sit down. There was water and bread already on the table.

Their server brought out churrasco eggrolls to start out with.

Next they enjoyed a grilled pineapple salad. He knew that would make his wife very happy. Pineapple was her best friend lately even before him. It seemed that she and Bella could not get enough.

For their entrée they had a surf + turf lo mein. The meal consisted of work style shrimp with angus fillet with onions, mushroom, snow peas, carrots, peppers, cilantro, & oyster-chilly sauce.

The couple were enjoying their meal and each other, but Olivia knew she needed to bring up a difficult subject for her.

She looked at her husband, " _I need to tell you something important, and I hope that it doesn't ruin the mood."_

" _Not possible!"_

She shrugged, _"There is no easy way to tell you so I am going to just spit it out. When Quinn & I was going over my schedule we determined that one of my stops involves an organization that Mellie now words for. Before you ask the request was in before she was hired. The request is not from the organization that she now words for directly. They just partner together. I have spoken with the organization giving them an opportunity to cancel, but they don't wish to. We saw no reason to cancel the appearance. Karen will still be on her trip. I have no desire to use her as a buffer."_

" _I understand Liv. Secret Service made me aware. Not to cause problems or to tell on you."_

" _Logistics with the former and current First Lady"_

He nodded

" _If you don't want me to do it…."_

" _Livvie, I don't see any reason for you not to. The women want you. Mellie may or may not be there. If she is I don't see her showing her tail. Not because she likes you, but because she can't continue to burn bridges. If you are comfortable you should go."_

She smiled. _"I love you"_

" _Love you more. So much so that I got you a couple of things to show you my appreciation. I love you Livvie so much. Honestly, when I envisioned our life together I never thought it would be this great. All I wanted was you, but I got so much more. Among them a sister, a niece, and a friend that I adore. I used to wake up every day with no real sense of purpose. I lost my way with my kids. I lost my way period. Finally, being with you in the open saved me Livvie in more ways that I can ever explain. For once I finally dream about the future. It looks very bright with you in it."_

Olivia grabbed her husband's hand, " _Everything okay honey?"_

" _More than okay. I promise you Livvie."_

" _I just wanted to make sure. I feel the same you do. Maybe even more so, and the fact remains I only have myself to blame. We are past that, and we are in a much better place. I love you Fitz. More importantly I love the life we are building. I enjoy being First Lady, and all that it entails, but I look forward to our future. Where we get to write our own chapter. Raise our family. More importantly just enjoy life."_

He slid the gifts over to her, " _I look forward to it as well. At least one more pregnancy. Thank you again for carrying our child. I love our children, but I have to admit that our first child together is something special. I just wanted to give you a little something to show you I love you. Something you have really wanted, and something I thought you might like."_

Olivia smiled. Before opening up the gifts she looked at her husband, " _I know you, love you."_

First he got her the royal blue Oscar de la Renta sequin-embellished long cardigan that she had been trying to find. It was sold out online, and in every retailer that sold it. Fitz made some calls, and got one specially made for her.

It was nothing compared to the 18 caret rose gold Monica Rich Kosann locket with a diamond center. On one side was a picture of Arabella when they found out her sex on the ultrasound. She heard Fitz say they would replace the picture with one of her when she arrived. On the other side was a picture of the children including Sloan.

She was unable to stop the tears from falling. She climbed in her husband's lap, and began to kiss him all over his face.

She whispered, _"I need you to take me to our room, and make love to me now. If you wait another minute, then the crew is going to get a show."_

The couple made it back to the room, and out of their clothes in record time. Foreplay was not necessary.

Olivia turned on her side. He slid behind her, lifted her leg on top of his before sliding into her. She threw her head back in ecstasy.

For some reason she felt her husband cock had gotten bigger during pregnancy. He was always good in bed, but lately he had become a beast in the best way.

He began to play with her sensitive breast while kissing her neck and ear. He could tell by her moans that she was getting close.

She leaned back, " _Fitz, baby. I'm about to cum."_

He could tell she was trying to be quiet. He understood, but they were married. She was no hidden secret. They were married, and he wanted this whole boat to know.

He lifted her leg a little higher before sliding back in. He smiled when he hit her spot again and again. He moved her pillow so she couldn't scream into the pillow.

Olivia whispered, _"What are you doing?"_

" _Rocking your world. You are no dirty little secret. You are my wife."_

" _Fitz, baby they could talk…"_

" _Let them. What could they say? The President rocked his wife's world. Made sure that his pregnant wife was satisfied. Let go Livvie. I know you are about to cum. So am I, but not before you scream."_

He turned her over. Next thing she knew she was on all fours, and her husband was pounding her to high heavens. She had no choice, but to give him what he wanted. It felt too good, and besides he had a point. They were married. They were not doing anything wrong. That thought alone brought a scream that forced both of them over.

They collapsed on the bed. Since they were alone they didn't bother with clothes.

Fitz pulled her close. They talked for a few minutes before going to sleep.

The rest of the vacation was spent with the family. Everyone talked about the busy summer ahead. When Karen found out about her Olivia potentially running into her mother she tried to arrange to be there, but her parents refused. They had talked about it, and would be ready for whatever Mellie may do.

It was bittersweet to see the vacation end. It was what they all needed individually, and as a family. Now they were on to make the country a better place.

 **A/N- The next couple of updates will watch the family work on their summer projects. I plan to explore some of the other characters, and you might not see as much of Olitz. They are not going anywhere. Not in my story. You know that. I just want to explore the people in their lives a little more before Arabella arrives.**

 **Speaking of their daughter. I hope that you like her name. This update was fun to write. Actor Wendell Pierce, the man who played Clarence Thomas in the movie Confirmation recently committed 20 million dollars to rebuild a community in Baltimore. That is where I got the idea that Olivia announced.**

 **The quad idea came from the black couple. The woman died after giving birth to the quads. I thought it was a perfect scenario for Fitz to do something for him.**

 **In Puerto Rico the Governor is the highest ranking official since it is a U.S. territory.**

 **Naughtybynature- Thank you for your kind words.**

 **I know that I got a message that a group was reading my story to break it down. I never found the group. If you are still out there. Let me know. I am interested, and not just because you selected my stories. I love discussion groups.**

 **Check out my Twitter account for pictures of outfits and gifts kimberl17711667**


	18. International

**A/N-I haven't had to post one of these notes in a while, but I am not immune to trolls or rather a troll. So whoever you are guest I am going to make it simple. My feelings are not hurt that you no longer read my stories, because they are all the same to you. I do find it funny that you haven't just unfollowed me since they are all the same. Seems like that would make your life and my life so much easier. I respect that I don't work for you. Find what works for you.**

Olivia was not a happy camper when she boarded the plane for their flight to Sweden. This was her first, and she hoped only solo international tour without her family. Karen was of course traveling with her friends. Teddy & Sloan were participating in a summer program, and they had trips they didn't want to miss. Fitz was on his own international tour.

With the kids staying in the United States Olivia made some last-minute changes to the tour to include Lisa & Trinity. Both of their jobs impacted young girls, and it looked good to have the three of them together.

Fitz made the calls, and Olivia didn't fight him. He needed to keep his pregnant wife as happy as possible, and if he and the kids could not be there then her best friend and sister would have to do. The two of them didn't mind. They believed in Olivia's projects, and they didn't mind keeping her company.

Soon as the plane had gotten in the air good Olivia had gotten up and went into the bedroom. She had called Fitz who let her talk to Teddy & Sloan. She didn't know why it as so hard to be away from the family. She knew this tour was coming. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

She woke up a couple hours into the nine-hour flight. She felt a lot better. Although she still was missing her husband kids she felt lighter. She chalked it up to hormones.

She took a quick shower before joining her best friend and sister.

When she walked out the room the pair felt relieved. They could tell she was better.

Trinity smiled, _"_ _Kayia made your favorite. It is sitting in the microwave. Do you want me to heat it up for you?"_

Olivia nodded, " _Thanks sis…"_

 _"_ _No problem sissy. How are you and Bella doing?"_

 _"_ _You mean how am I doing?"_

Lisa looked at her best friend, " _We just want you to be okay?"_

 _"_ _I know and I am sorry that me being a big baby led to the two of you babysitting."_

Trinity shrugged, _"_ _Feel free to be a big baby more often. I don't know about Lisa but I got a free international trip with my sister and a good friend. I get to speak on a cause that I support. I could keep going."_

Lisa nodded, " _Preach sister!"_

Olivia laughed, " _Okay fine. Still thank you for coming with me. If I can't have my husband and kids, then I am ok with family so I can make it until I see them in a couple of weeks."_

The rest of the flight the three women ate, watched a movie, and caught up with each other. After a lot of begging and pleading Olivia finally gave her sister permission for her to throw a baby shower for family and friends. Olivia requested that instead of gifts for Bella they donate to charity.

She knew the staff. They would listen half way. Meaning they would donate to charity, but still get something for the baby. She decided to let it go. Everyone was happy for them. It was a time for celebration, and she was going to allow it.

As they got closer to Sweden Olivia got increasingly excited. Quinn & Melissa had flown down ahead to get the hotel ready. They were also making sure that everything was ready for the press tour that Olivia would be going on. They would be in Sweden for most of the week before heading to Switzerland for a week. Finally, they would spend two days in London before heading to Paris.

Fitz was also finishing his tour in Paris so the kids would be meeting them, and they would spend some time with the kids. Unlike their summer vacation this one would play out in front of the cameras for the world to see.

Right before it was time to land Olivia went and changed out her comfortable clothes. She had to admit that she was nervous. This felt like new territory for her. In a few minutes when the doors opened all eyes would be on her. Her every move would be scrutinized.

When she stepped back out she looked at her sister and best friend, " _What do you think?"_

Lisa smiled, " _I think I better look half as good as you do when I am pregnant…"_

Trinity nodded, _"_ _I think I am jealous. I looked like a cow the entire time I was pregnant with Sloan."_

Olivia blushed, " _Thanks guys…"_

An hour later they landed, and the doors opened. Olivia thought she was prepared for the fanfare that was happening.

It was like she was her husband. Did they not realize that she was coming, and not her husband the President?

Lisa & Trinity had already made it down the steps where the First Lady of Sweden greeted them. They stepped aside to allow the group of girls' space to greet Olivia when she came down the steps.

Olivia looked radiant when she made it to the steps. She was wearing a black lace trim A Pea in the Pod maternity dress with a black blazer. The dress sold for $188.00. She thought it was a good look to wear a reasonable cost dress for her first look.

Her agents helped her down the steps. The two First Ladies warmly greeted each other. A little girl who couldn't have been any more than five years old presented Olivia with flowers. After a short performance, the women were led to a limo that was taking them to the hotel where they would be staying the week.

A short time later they pulled up to the Victory Hotel. The ladies would be staying in The Admiral's Penthouse. The Penthouse had three bedrooms, a large living room, dining area, library, and lounge that had an additional sofa bed.

The penthouse also had a small balcony. The penthouse had been cleared, and the ladies all dropped in the living room. A few minutes later Quinn & Melissa walked in. They greeted the women.

Olivia went into the library to catch up with them. They briefed her on her schedule for the week.

Once they were done Olivia grabbed the folders. She looked at the pair, " _You two take the next two days off. For the next two days, I will be paraded around with the First Lady touring different schools and facilities. You two have done a masterful job of making sure I get everything in, but giving me time to recover."_

Melissa was still in shock with the way Olivia treated her even after all this time. Olivia could tell that they were about to protest.

Olivia put her hand up, " _If I need you I will call. You ladies are free to come to the suite at night to relax with us, but no work unless I call."_

They knew they were not going to win. Both had to admit they were excited with the prospect of seeing the country so they let it go.

Before they walked out Olivia called them, " _If you did not bring a gown then you need to shop for one. I made sure to include the both of you to attend the State Dinner in my honor."_

Both smiled and nodded at their boss before leaving.

As Olivia stated the next two days Olivia, Trinity, and Lisa spent time touring schools, hospitals, and organizations. In Sweden, she was promoting her campaigns " **No Stomach Left Behind & It Takes a Village."**

Touring with her sister and best friend had been easier than she thought. It was just shaking hands, kissing babies, and taking pictures. Bella had been cooperative for the most part.

She had talked to the kids' multiple times, but she had only spoken with her husband once since they landed. It seemed they were on opposite schedules now.

While Olivia understood, Bella was not having it. It was the day of her major speech, and Bella was giving her a fit. She was about to break down when her phone rang.

As soon as Olivia answered it and Fitz said, " _Hi sweet baby"_ Bella calmed down. Olivia laid back on the bed, and burst out laughing.

Fitz was confused, " _What are you laughing at honey?"_

 _"_ _Your daughter…"_

Fitz had to admit that he was still confused.

Olivia finally explained, " _Your daughter has given me nothing but hell the last couple of days. I wasn't sure how much more I could take then you call. I put you on speaker so she could hear your voice, and she just calms down. Mister, you better be glad that you are close to finishing your term."_

Fitz could only laugh. He then talked and sang to his daughter some more who completely calmed down even more.

Finally, Fitz turned his attention to his wife, " _So now that Bella is calm, how are you?"_

Olivia said, " _Honestly, I wasn't sleeping really well to begin with. I am nervous. This is my first televised international speech. I am not you. I don't do this on a regular basis. The speech writer wrote a wonderful speech, but it doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel me, but I can't change it."_

 _"_ _Why not…"_

 _"_ _Fitz come on I am serious right now…"_

 _"_ _I am too Olivia."_

She then knew he was being serious.

She said, " _I can't mess this up. This is about more than my reputation. Or even your reputation if we are being honest. This is the reputation of the country on the line."_

 _"_ _First take all this pressure off yourself. If we are being honest honey your speeches, staying on my butt, and your tough love kept me going until we finally got it right for the most part. Sure, the speeches that the speech writers come up with are brilliant, but at the end of the day when the speech is that important you write it yourself. Need I remind you my first State of the Union. Take the speech they gave you, and rewrite it. Make it your own without having to start over from scratch."_

As she thought over what her husband said she knew he was right, and she couldn't love him more.

 _"_ _Thank you so much. You are right. It is really late where you are it isn't it?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but if I had gone any longer without talking to my girls I would have been grumpier than Bella."_

Olivia laughed knowing he was right.

 _"_ _Well Bella wasn't the only one that missed you. I was just more patient than her, but not by much. Now that we are married I hate being apart from you for long periods of times."_

 _"_ _Me too baby, but then I look at my ring and smile knowing that I am separated from my wife who is pregnant with our child and I smile. Besides like you said at the beginning of the call these extended periods are coming to end. When I am out of the office I am not doing this. I want to be a husband and a father. Even when I write my memoir I am bringing you guys on tour with me so whatever job you have I must work around."_

Olivia heart melted hearing her husband, and truth was she felt the same way. She was okay going on tour with him when the time came. It was something to consider when she decided what she wanted to do once his term ended.

 _"_ _I agree, but baby I need to run so I can rewriter this speech, and try to catch some sleep while your daughter is calm."_

 _"_ _Okay, but Livvie if Bella is giving you a hard time please call me. I don't care the time. It is not like I am sleeping much without you."_

 _"_ _I will baby…I love you…"_

 _"_ _Love you more Livvie!"_

The next morning after some rewrites she was ready.

 **Speech in Sweden**

 **The last couple of days have been overwhelming for me. I thought my job as a crisis manager kept me on my toes, but I must admit that being the First Lady is even more difficult. As a crisis manager, I get to pick who I am going to help, and as First Lady there is no choice. That is not a bad thing that is a scary thing. Most of us in this room are fortunate enough that we have never had to worry about where our next meal was going to come from. It is hard enough for adults to figure that out, but imagine children having to wonder what they are going to eat. Especially in the summer when they can no longer count on free breakfast and lunch and maybe an additional snack if they stay after school in a program. That is why I created No Stomach Left Behind. Since the program was originally started we have been able to add 10,000 more children, and while that seems like a lot we still have some ways to go. I am excited to hear that fellow countries like you are starting similar programs. I believe when one suffers we all suffer. If we all gave a little bit whether it is time or money our world would be a better place. (Loud Applause) Olivia smiled and waited for them to calm down before continuing. Recently, many of you heard that we decided that since we were so fortunate we would give to other expectant mothers and new fathers to honor the impending arrival of our daughter. During the evening, we unveiled our newest initiative. It is called "It Takes a Village". I decided on the name because growing up that is all that I heard was that it takes a village to raise a child, and I think that is something that we have gotten away from. I know that times have changed, but not enough where we shouldn't have a support system of people that you could trust with your child. Especially when we have more single mothers and fathers than ever before. I think that we as nations need to stop shunning single parents. We don't know the circumstances of why they are raising their children alone, and we can't assume that two-parent households are always best. In the same token, I implore you to stop thinking that you must do it all. There is nothing wrong with help. There is nothing wrong with a support system. Even the President & I rely on a support system to ensure that we can do our job, but still take care of our children. Despite what some think we rarely use a nanny so our system must be on point. That is why I feel "It Takes a Village" is so important. I am committed to paying it forward, and making sure that we create support systems. I would like for your country to join me. Thank you. God Bless the United States of America and Sweden**

The applause was loud and overwhelming. Bulbs were going on from the cameras, and for the first time in a long-time Olivia breathed. She felt not only did she make the country proud; she made her husband proud. Happy didn't even began to cover how she felt.

Her sister and best friend gave her a long hug each. Telling her they were proud that her speech would do not only in the United States but other countries.

Once she was in the car she laid her head back, and but her hand on her stomach. Bella was kicking a little, but she had been cooperative to Olivia's surprise.

Her phone rang and to her surprise it was Karen and she looked emotional on Facetime.

Olivia was concerned, " _Hi honey is everything okay?"_

 _"_ _Yes, just really proud of you and happy for you mom that you have embraced the role of First Lady and made it yours. That you are truly helping people, and leaving a true legacy for young women like myself."_

Now Olivia was the one emotional.

 _"_ _How is the trip?"_

Karen shrugged _, "On one hand it is great. I am having the time of my life. We are doing fun things, spending quality time with each other, and learning. On the other hand, I really miss my family."_

Olivia could tell that if she told her daughter she would have a plane to pick her up in a couple of hours she would be ready, and she thought about it for a second.

 _"_ _Kare Bear, I love you so very much. I tell you all the time Bella will be my second daughter and that is not lip service. I miss you so much sometimes it hurts, but you are going to stay on that trip and finish it because I promise you it is an experience that is once in a life time. Your friends would be hurt if you cut it short because you are part of what is making the trip special for them. These are friends that don't see you as the First Daughter but just Karen. Most importantly we will be in Paris when your trip is complete and we will be happy to see you, but not a minute sooner."_

Karen knew her mom's word was final, and deep down she never got tired of Olivia calling her daughter. It made her feel complete in a way she couldn't explain. Most importantly she just needed her mom's guidance, and that is what she got.

 _"_ _Thanks mom. I just needed to talk to you."_

 _"_ _I am glad you did. I told you I don't care the time, the day, or what I am doing my children come first. If you need me I am there. Even if I must stop what I am doing. Go have fun baby. You are a teenager. Lt go of your responsibilities. Your dad made sure that for the most part all the tours are set up where the media can't see you. We wanted you to enjoy this."_

 _"_ _I will mom. I love you, and please give Bella a kiss for me. Let her know I miss her."_

 _"_ _I will honey. Talk to you soon. Love, you to the moon and back."_

 _"_ _Okay mom"_

Olivia made it back to the hotel. When she walked into the apartment a large arrangement was waiting for her. She opened the card and smiled. It read:

 ** _I knew you could show the world who you were. I am very proud of you. I watched every minute before I went into my joint sessions, and I promise they will know how proud I am of you. I love you so much Olivia Carolyn Grant. I am proud to be your husband and the father of your children. Most important I can't to spend the rest of my life with you. We are going to do such great things together. I will call you later. Love you, your hubby Mr. President._**

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling, and that was fine. She had fought against this life for so long thinking she didn't deserve it when she did. Nothing and no one would stand in her way.

The remainder of the trip was fun. Trinity and Lisa were at the forefront the last couple of days especially Lisa. She not only sat on a panel, but she visited two hospitals where she provided the staff with a wealth of knowledge.

It was clear the trip was a success thus far especially when it came to the Olivia. She was Grace Personified. Polls clearly felt she represented the country well, and her speech was well received.

The ladies also enjoyed their down time. Olivia treated them to a spa day, some shopping especially for gowns to wear to the dinner, and the day of the dinner she treated them to an afternoon tea.

They now pulled up to the State Dinner, and everyone was waiting to see what Olivia was going to wear. When she stepped out she didn't disappoint. She found a gown she loved, and Oscar de la Renta was more than willing to add a little more material to make room for Bella.

She stepped out in a navy and champagne strapless embroidered ball gown. She truly was the bell of the ball.

It was a terrific night for the women. She talked to Fitz who teased her that he was glad she had a ring on her finger letting the men there know she was taken.

They got up the next morning to head to Switzerland which was only a two a half hour flight.

Switzerland was just as excited to see Olivia, and once again she was given a hero's welcome. Now that this was the second leg of the trip she was much more in her element, and those around her could see that.

Once the welcome was complete the limo whisked them away to their hotel. Fitz had asked to make the arrangements, because he knew that traveling and making appearances while being pregnant was not easy especially on her petite frame.

When the ladies pulled up they were in awe of where they were staying. Fitz had arranged for them to stay at the Hotel Villa Honegg.

He had reserved the private floor for them. He had made sure that they dedicated a team to take care of the ladies. The floor held five rooms. A master suite, a junior suite with alpine panorama, one superior room with lake view, and two classic rooms on the top floor.

The floor also had a spacious lounge with a separate private dining area, breakfast each morning, spa, and a gym.

Everyone loved it especially Olivia. While it was beautiful she was excited to have all her family and friends in one big space. It gave her peace of mind, and she was so grateful to have a loving husband to take care of her. if he couldn't be there he always made sure that she was safe and secure.

She sent him a loving message before laying down to take a nap.

When she woke up she smelled food. After a quick shower, she changed, and headed to the dining room area.

It was being transformed.

She looked at Melissa who smiled. _"_ _President Grant arranged dinner for all of us tonight. He wanted me to give you this card."_

Olivia opened the card. She was unable to stop the tears from forming.

The card read: **_On one hand_** , **_I wish that I was there by your side, because I miss my beautiful wife. On the other hand, time and distance makes the heart grow fonder, and now the world gets to see what I see. You are doing so much to better not only our nation but the world while carrying our precious cargo. Since this stop is the lightest on your tour I wanted to take some time to honor you my wife. I know the ladies are doing something for you and Bella when you return, but I wanted to do something for my wife. So, enjoy tonight, and some other things I planned later in the week. Always remember you are my everything. I love you so much Livvie. Fitz_**

Melissa then handed her a gift box.

Inside of the box was a Tiffany Enchant Heart Pendant. There was also a Pandora charm bracelet. On the bracelet was a charm that had a small hand print, and a pink diamond. He had baby girl engraved at the bottom. He would let her add more to it. It was the last gift that had all of them a sobbing mess. He had taken Bella's 3-D s, and put it in a frame that said **"** **Love at First Site".**

It was the most inexpensive gift, but it was the one that meant the most to Olivia. Whenever she thought she couldn't love her husband more he proved her wrong.

After she cleaned up she came back out to the dining room table.

There were different cheeses for the ladies to enjoy along with a sweet wine and sparkling cider for Olivia.

After they enjoyed that the chef informed them that dinner was about to start. Fitz was a man who paid attention to more than his wife the women found out during dinner. He had picked a combination of their favorites.

They started out with marinated strawberries with goat fresh cheese. Next, they enjoyed a cold pea soup with yogurt and lemon balm. For their entrée, the ladies enjoyed crispy chicken on roasted tomato slices with olive salsa and handmade French fries. For dessert, they enjoyed a tarte filled with lemon cream, fresh raspberries, and meringues.

Quinn was the first to comment, " _Olivia, if you ever get tired of the President I will take him off your hands. I can't believe he did all of this for us."_

Olivia smiled, " _Sorry Quinn. I let him go in the past and God still blessed me with him. I am never letting him go."_

Melissa looked at Olivia. Although Olivia tried to get her to let her guard down around her Mellie had done a number on the staff. Olivia could tell that they were afraid if they relaxed Olivia would change on them, but time had helped most of them but Melissa was her COS so she took a lot from Mellie. Olivia decided not to force it, but allow time.

Melissa said, " _You never had to worry…"_

Olivia looked at her, " _What do you mean?"_

" _I don't mean to be forward."_

 _"_ _Melissa, I know I have said this before I am not Mellie. Yes, I am your boss, but I am also your friend. I know how to balance the two, and you know how to do your job very well. Although Quinn knows me better personally you two strike the perfect balance. Right now, we are a group of friends."_

 _"_ _I know Olivia, and it is not you. Mellie is just not a nice woman period unless she is having her way, and no matter how much she tried, yelled, scream, and fought the one thing she knew was she was never going to have the President again. I used to be mad at you, but only because she was so miserable because you kept beating her at her game. Then I silently rooted you on."_

Trinity asked, _"_ _What changed your mind about my sister?"_

 _"_ _Mellie did…"_

The women looked at her.

" _One day she had called a private investigator. When they asked why she was doing this? Her answer was because I always win. The investigator asked her why she didn't just give him the divorce if she didn't want him, and she gave the same answer. Unlike some men, the President made one thing clear. He was in love, and he was in love with you. He might not have always handled things right, but it was never not because he didn't love you. It pissed me off that she didn't love him. She told him so, but she wasn't going to give up willingly."_

Olivia went over and hugged Melissa. It was clear the emotional trauma she went through with Mellie was still with her.

Olivia looked her in the eye, " _I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain."_

Melissa looked up shaking her head.

Olivia continued, " _I knew that Fitz was in love with me, and I was in love with him. Repeatedly he wanted out. He wanted a plan. We had a plan, and while he could have been more forceful the truth is I would have fought even harder and won. I would have won, because he would have done anything to make me happy including walk away which he did. Teddy is here because of me. I could go on and on. For the longest I, couldn't see that it was more harm to be apart than together. I caused a lot of pain and suffering and I am so sorry, but I promise you our days ahead even when the term is over are brighter. You are coming with us. How has not been decided, but you are family now okay?"_

They all shared an emotional moment, but it was the moment Melissa needed to let it all go. She was safe. Her job was safe for the remainder of the term and beyond. She felt ready to give Olivia her all, and know she wouldn't suffer any back lash.

During this swing the visits were centered more on Lisa & Trinity. Olivia had only one major speech to give, and it was to the organization that Mellie was now one of the executive VP's for.

Olivia loved playing back-up for her best friend and sister. They were clearly in their element, and the organizations and businesses they visited appreciated their expertise.

They had a lot of fun visiting a pediatric hospital that was like Shiner's Hospital in the United States. The children that came through these doors did not have to pay for any care during their stay. They were trying to raise money, because the hospital wanted to add more rooms and they wanted a research lab. With Olivia's help they had a dinner at the White House to raise money. So, during the visit they presented them with a check for $1.5 million dollars, and they showed the video where they raised the money. It was an incredible moment to see not only the staff, but the children happy. The money would go a long way. In addition, Lisa agreed to travel back to offer her expertise.

Olivia had a surprise for Lisa. Before they left it was a message from Fitz. To Olivia's surprise instead of the recorded message she was aware of she was now seeing her husband live.

He came on and everyone cheered.

Fitz said, **_"_** ** _Thank you so much, but the real heroes are the women in that room. My beautiful wife and the First Lady of the United States, my wonderful sister Trinity who can provide you with invaluable legal advice to keep the hospital going for years, and last but certainly not least Dr. Lisa, my Secretary of Health and Human Service who not has taken care of our children, but has taken care of hundreds of children over the years. No matter the job she takes it seriously. Trust and lean on her. Together I am sure that you can take this hospital to the next level. I wanted to take the time to thank Lisa for the work that she has been doing in her position. She has gone above the call of duty, and because of that we are finding ways to streamline processes in the United States when it comes to health. That is important to me. Everyone deserves healthcare no matter how rich or poor they are. Lisa is doing a good job to spread the message. I can see on your face that she has been a tremendous help. I wanted to take the time to say hello to all of you. The First Lady and I will continue to pray for all of you to have a speedy recovery, and that the doctors and researchers continue to research to search for cures to try and heal you and other children. Although we don't have a lot of time left we plan to use that time wisely, and you will not be forgotten. Last, but not least I would like to thank my sister. For those confused by the skin color (Laughter) she is technically my sister-in-law, but I think she would agree we don't care about the official title. She is my sister. She worked hard to earn her law degree, and she understands what it is like to struggle. Her legal and personal advice can be invaluable to many. For the hospital who is struggling to find ways to get more funding to the patients who are fighting to get approval for experimental care or personal care outside of the hospital. While my lovely wife has allowed others to shine, and I applaud her I want to thank her. Not only for being a wonderful wife and mother but First Lady. For taking the time to fight for everyone not just in our nation, but fighting for what are sometimes the forgotten people who all they need is someone in their corner. I am sorry that I could not be there, but I promise to visit before my time in office ends and if not I will personally visit with my wife after my term ends. You have a beautiful country, and you are beautiful people. God, Bless You._**

Everyone cheered not only the President's message, but gave Olivia, Lisa, and Trinity a standing ovation. They ended up staying longer than planned. Melissa & Quinn informed Olivia she had nothing on her schedule for the afternoon.

By the time, they got back to the hotel they were all tired, but in a good way. Seeing sick children was emotional.

Fitz was expecting the ladies to be exhausted physically and mentally so when they made it back to the hotel there was another surprise waiting for them.

He had arranged for the ladies to have an aroma oil massage, manicure, and pedicures.

Olivia smiled when she saw her phone. She answered, " _Hi…"_

Fitz smiled, " _Hi honey. How are you?"_

 _"_ _We are good. Even better hearing your voice. It was a surprise seeing you."_

 _"_ _I know. I knew that I wanted to deliver a live message, but I didn't want to commit to it with the conference. Things aligned and you saw me."_

 _"_ _Thank you. It made Trinity and Lisa's day. Thank you for arranging for us to stay together, the dinner, and especially the gifts. I loved the jewelry, but I loved the frame picture more. Eventually I want to put it in her nursery. I had a dream of you holding her."_

Fitz got choked up at the thought, _"_ _I can't wait to hold her."_

They were both quiet for a moment.

Fitz finally said, " _Are you nervous about tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _I was, but spending time with the ladies and talking with them I realized I am right where I belong. Mellie is a non-factor."_

Fitz smiled, " _You are absolutely right Livvie. I may not have always gone the right way about it, but I assure you that I always loved you. I was always in love with you. I always wanted just you."_

Olivia smiled, _"_ _I know…"_

They chatted for a few more minutes before she got off the phone. The ladies waited for her, and they enjoyed an evening of relaxation.

Before Olivia went to bed she rewrote a portion of her speech.

The next morning, she felt good. Olivia would be speaking at a luncheon. She had decided to stick with Oscar since he had graciously made room for Bella with all the dresses she wore.

When she stepped out her suite she looked stunning despite the growing baby bump.

She had selected a pink silk faille cocktail dress with a nappa waist belt accentuating her bump. Along with a pair of radiant drop earrings that matched her dress.

Mellie had to admit that she was nervous to see Olivia. Her boss had been adamant that she be on her best behavior. Anything less would lead to her termination. She knew her boss was serious. She had used connections to get her job, but her boss was not sold on her. Unlike previous jobs she was not in charge. She reported to someone, and she was expected to perform. The other women didn't cater to her needs, if anything it was the other way around.

When Olivia walked in Mellie gasped. She of course had been glued in to Olivia's tour, but it was one thing to see her on television another to see her in person. Mellie never believed that Olivia would do it. Deep down she knew that Fitz & Olivia would get together, but she never counted on Olivia being the First Lady. She always thought it was so beneath her, or that is what she tried to feed Olivia. She done all that work to keep a man she didn't want, but to hold onto the power. In the end, she had lost it all to the woman who held the real power.

No one paid attention to her as the ladies took pictures with Olivia. Olivia looked over, and saw Mellie standing in the corner looking on as they took pictures.

For the first time since she first met Mellie she felt nothing. She was indifferent. She was just another woman on the street that she just happened to know.

Olivia was introduced, and the women graciously applauded her as she made her way to the podium.

Olivia took a deep breath before beginning.

 ** _I wanted to say thank you so much for having me. I know that your foundation is doing a lot of work in education, and recently focused on the education of young people especially girls. When I started the "Girls Can Do It Too" campaign I never imagined it would reach the level of success it did in the short amount of time. This was my first project as First Lady. As we all know my husband the President of the United States remarried me in the middle of his second term. I was learning how to be a First Lady, and getting a crash course where I was needed. I was undecided what direction I wanted to go until my daughter walked in the room. I knew as a young woman she would never want for anything, have the best educations, and most importantly have the support she needed. My dream is that all girls can get what all of us had. My project became even bigger when my daughter became involved. I was going to primarily focus on young girls, and she helped to expand my mind and the project. Before she graduated and took time off to enjoy all her hard work we decided expand the project even more. The tutoring program that we began will expand to additional schools in addition to after school programs. We will also be starting two new programs. One will run for one week during the winter break where young girls can go to math and science camps. Two subjects that is important in most professions. Next summer we will be adding a summer camp. For those in high school and colleges we will be adding conferences and training. We will also be adding scholarships in the future, and more to come. Karen will also be starting a mentoring program. (Applause)._**

Olivia took the time to show a video they put together. It showed them working with various girls. Sometimes she was at schools, and other times she was at the White House. There was video of some of the girls explaining how the program had changed their lives. It was the last part of the video that was special to watch. It was of Olivia & Karen working together. It was clear they were close, and it didn't matter that Olivia hadn't birthed her. This video was put together some time ago when they decided to expand. So, this wasn't any slight to Mellie. She was not a thought in their household anymore, and Olivia wasn't going to change anything to make Mellie feel better about being an absentee mother. What Olivia didn't know what that the last part of the video had been edited? When Olivia insisted that Karen enjoy her trip she wanted to be there with her mom when she gave this big speech especially in front of her biological mom. If she couldn't be there physically she would be there emotionally.

Olivia was watching the video so she could give her closing remarks. She enjoyed seeing the entire video, but she loved seeing the last part with her daughter. She couldn't wait to share moments with Bella, and she imagined the relationship the two would have. She thought the video was about finished so she was making her way to the podium. She was shocked when she saw her daughter.

Karen began:

 ** _If you look at my mom, and she looks shocked to see me on this screen then you are right. (Laughter). Seriously, when my mom was planning this trip I thought I would with her, but she insisted that I be a teen and travel the world with my friends. For those of you who know anything about my mom what she says goes. I am happy I listened to her. I am having the time of my life, but the work that she is doing is important. I implore you all to stand with my mom to create change around the world instead of one nation. It starts at home for those of you who have children especially girls. They need to hear from their mom that they are enough. They need to hear they can follow their dreams. Most important they need to hear that they are not alone. I did not add this video to bore you by repeating all the things that my mom has said. I look forward to working on the new programs that we have come up with. I know that every woman in this room has an important job title or role in the company they work for. A lot of good can come in the company you work for, and while a lot of good can be done in your job even more can be done in your personal lives. For those of you who have children never forget that your words and actions matter. As the daughter of parents who could give me anything I physically desired that is not what I needed most. I needed to know that I was loved. I needed to hear that it was okay to follow my dreams. I needed to see my mom in my corner cheering me on. I needed to know that no matter how busy my mom was that if I needed her that I would come first. That she would stop any and everything for me. The fact is that girls and women love validation, because we don't get it enough in this male dominated world. If you don't have children of your own I implore you to volunteer. Become a Big Brother/Big Sister, a foster parent, or volunteer at a local school or organization. I assure you there is some little girl that doesn't have a mother figure. Unless you are visually impaired the First Lady is not my biological mother, but she is my mom. I am not the young woman in front of you without her so. I hope I reached one of you today. A little girl out here in the world alone is depending on it._**

The video ended, and as Olivia walked back to the podium she could see the lasting impact the video would have. She had never been prouder of her daughter than she was at that moment.

Olivia went back to the podium. She decided to wing the end of her speech.

Olivia smiled at the ladies

 ** _I want to conclude by piggybacking off something my daughter said. Each of you in this room has the potential to impact someone's life. If I could give you one piece of advice it is the same thing I said to my daughter some time ago. I told her not to be like me. (Gasps in the room). Professionally in front of the camera I had it all, but I had nothing emotionally. I didn't take care of myself, and most importantly I walked away from love countless times. I took care of everyone but me. For my unborn daughter, my daughter, and my niece I want them to know that it is important that they first love themselves, then they follow their dream, and finally they know that I will support them in anything they do. I know we often strive for people to be like us, but I think we should strive for them to be better than us in this day and age. Thank you and God Bless! (Olivia was given a standing ovation)_**

The rest of the luncheon seems to go by quickly. Olivia mingled with the ladies. She honestly enjoyed the luncheon, and was glad that she didn't cancel her appearance.

Before leaving she headed to the bathroom. On the way out Mellie was headed down the hall. She had no way to avoid her.

Mellie stopped so Olivia stopped so it didn't appear she was being rude.

" _Olivia, how are you?"_

 _'_ _I am as perfect as can be Mellie."_

Mellie thought she was going to ask about her.

Olivia said, _"_ _If you would excuse me I really need to get going. I need to rest before dinner, and the kids are going to be calling in soon."_

Olivia walked away not giving Mellie a chance to say anything.

Although Mellie knew she had no chance with her husband or kids she always hoped that Olivia would continue to feel some guilt for how things went down, but she knew those days were over. Olivia was right where she belonged, and although unlike her she didn't dream of being the First Lady she took to it like a fish out of water. Any door that she thought was open in her mind was officially closed.

After a nap Olivia spent the afternoon with her sister. Something that she had dreamed about and never thought possible. Once again her husband did something to make her life better.

The ladies had decided to stop at a coffee shop, and enjoy a cup of tea.

Trinity looked at her sister, _"_ _Sissy, I just want to say thank you…"_

Olivia was about to interrupt, but she stopped when she saw her sister's face.

 _"_ _I know you, and you are loyal to family. Still, we didn't grow up together. When you found out about me you could have kept on with your life. You had everything you wanted. A successful business, family, friends, and you were about to become First Lady of the United States. Yet it wasn't a second thought for you to bring me along for this wonderful ride. I want to thank you, because it wasn't just me who you have made complete but Trinity. While I was doing the best I could l knew it wasn't enough. The best gift you have given me is time. I get to come home and see my daughter. I get to attend all her functions. I now get to be the parent I always wanted to be."_

Olivia wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

She composed herself, _"_ _You are welcome sissy, but I need you to understand that leaving you behind was never an option. Family is everything to me. My team was the only family I had prior to meeting Fitz. Then I got him and the kids, and then I found out about you. You completed me too. I no longer felt like I was walking alone in this world. As much as I love my team and Lisa meeting you completed me. I was biologically connected to someone on this earth. Finally, being with Fitz completed me in so many ways, but he and Karen gave me the one thing I wanted and didn't know I needed and that was you. So, thank you for remaining true to yourself. Trinity was happy, but she is happier now. Please never discount what you did to raise her right without allowing Rowan to impact her. I love you so much Trinity…"_

 _"_ _I love you too Olivia so much. Bella is so lucky. She is going to have the best mom…"_

 _"_ _She is going to have the best family. I can't wait to meet her, and I can't wait to see her in Fitz's arms. I took so much from him. I can't wait to give him this sacred gift."_

 _"_ _It is going to be great."_

 _"_ _It is…"_

They completed their stops in London before heading over to Paris. They would be arriving a day before the Fitz & the kids.

When the door opened, she stepped out excited that she was going to be reunited with her husband soon. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her surprise until she reached the bottom of the steps.

When she finally looked up she gasped. Standing in front of her was her husband. She knew there were cameras around, but she didn't care. She dropped her bags, and ran into her husband's arms. She doesn't know how they use to spend months apart, because this time away from him and the kids was more difficult than she possibly could imagine.

Fitz held his wife while she cried. She kept repeating to him how much she loved and missed him, and he did the same.

Everyone stood back and looked at the couple. Their love radiated off them, and made you want what they had.

When she pulled back he put her down, and took out his handkerchief and cleaned her face.

She finally composed herself and asked, " _What are you doing here? You were not supposed to arrive until tomorrow…"_

 _"_ _Honestly, I missed you. I wanted to spend some time with you before the kids arrive tomorrow. Also, I have a surprise for you."_

Olivia nodded. The old Olivia would have asked a billion questions, may have even scolded him. The new Olivia was just glad to see her husband, her safe place, and the love of her life.

The agents gathered their things, and Fitz greeted the ladies before they all climbed in the car.

The couple rode alone. The whole way they kissed and whispered sweet nothings to each other. Olivia was so wrapped up in her husband that she didn't notice they were going in a different direction from the penthouse he had purchased from them.

When the car finally stopped, she looked out the window, and once again gasped in shock. She looked at her husband.

" _What is going on Fitz? This is not our home."_

Fitz smiled, " _Actually it is. I sold the other home and purchased this one. With our family growing we needed more space. We didn't account for Trinity and Sloan, and I just thought you would love it."_

Olivia was quiet. No emotions or anything which made Fitz nervous.

Fitz said, " _Livvie, if you hate it that much we can find something else…"_

She looked at her husband and whispered _, "I love it and I love you even more. I just can't wait until Bella arrives. I am glad to be finally giving you something…"_

Fitz looked at his wife, " _You give me so much. From the moment, you walked into that White House, and said you were ready to have a life with me I was complete. All the stuff in the past is just that the past. We have our present and future to look forward to…"_

Olivia smiled, " _You are right. Show me the house…"_

Fitz had purchased them a mansion that was built in 1869 and restored. The mansion was close to St. Louis and the Place des Vosges. Fitz picked this house for them because he knew Olivia would love the landscaped garden. It kind of reminded him of the Rose Garden.

The main level of the house had a reception room, a huge gourmet kitchen, a formal dining room veranda sunroom, and a studio.

The mansion had ten bedrooms and six baths. The master suite was on the main level but the other side of the house. There was also two children's room. One Fitz had already turned into a nursery that she loved. Both children's rooms had bathrooms. There was also a game room on this level.

On the second floor, there was a huge library as well as four additional suites. In the basement were their media room, a recording studio, a wine cellar, gym, and massage room. There was a second basement that housed the indoor pool, steam room, and dressing room. To complete the house there was a three-car garage. Behind the house was a duplex house with two rooms and a private apartment.

Olivia looked at her husband, _"_ _There are a lot of rooms. We will be leaving office soon. We won't have to travel with such a large team. I was hoping…"_

 _"_ _Liv, when I leave office I plan for us to live as private as possible. We will have agents of course, but I want to travel here with family. With our children. Disney never gets old. I also wanted space just in case you wanted more children after Bella."_

 _"_ _I want more…"_

 _"_ _Livvie…"_

 _"_ _I want more. I would like at least two or three more children before it is all said and done. Being away from you gave me time to think. Time to understand myself, and where we are in our relationship. When I saw Mellie I felt nothing, and that made me happy. She has no hold over me or us. I am ready to fully immerse myself into our life. All I am concerned about is our present, and our future. I love you Fitz…."_

 _"_ _I love you more Livvie, and I promise you that you won't regret your life with me. I know you were used to your privacy, and you gave it up for me. When I finish my term, I promise to follow you. It will be your time."_

 _"_ _No, it will be our time. Right now, I just want my husband to take me upstairs and make love to me…"_

When they made it to their bedroom they took their time undressing each other. He took his time exploring his wife's body. He loved that she allowed him to not only make love to her while pregnant, but to worship her. As her body changed he fell more in love with her, and he didn't think that was possible. For the first time, he was experiencing what it is like to create a baby out of love.

When he slid in this wife he looked down at her. She smiled, "I _love you so much Fitz. I am glad to be you wife."_

She wiped the tear that fell from his eye, " _I love you too Sweet Baby so much"_

They took their time and made love. Everyone knew they had been apart for so long, and didn't expect to see them until morning.

The couple never left the room. They had dinner sent up to them. They went back old school when they had to keep their relationship a secret.

They didn't miss the hiding, but they did miss staying in bed, making love, and talking about everything and nothing. So it felt nice to get back to the old them.

The next morning, they work to children climbing in the bed. She missed the children just as much as she missed her husband so she was emotional when Karen, Sloan, and Teddy climbed in the bed especially Teddy. With him being the only boy he was becoming a true mama's boy and Olivia was okay with that. She had no doubt that Bella was going to be a daddy's girl.

Teddy looked at Olivia, _"_ _I missed you mom, but daddy told me that you were just working. You were coming home."_

Her heart broke because of the fear she saw in Teddy's eyes. She nodded, " _Daddy was right. Mommy is not going very far without her babies I promise. Bella missed you singing to her, and I missed our special hugs."_

She just held him for a few minutes until he heard Sloan call his name.

Both kids were calling Karen. They were enjoying all the new house had to offer.

Olivia smiled at her daughter, " _We'll catch up over lunch…"_

Karen nodded. Before she walked out the door she looked at her parents, _"_ _Dad, thank you for finally giving me a mom who sees me and loves me. Bella is one lucky kid."_

 **A/N-Check out the pictures from this update on my Twitter account kimberl17711667**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N-This is the last chapter for this story. I enjoyed the journey. Thanks to all of those who supported me, and I hope that you enjoy the remaining stories I am writing as well as the new ones that I promised over the summer.**

The international trip solidified a lot of things for Olivia. She realized that she wanted to be more that Olivia Grant, the fixer, and First Lady. She realized that she needed to do something that she had not done enough of. That was spend time with her family, and take a moment for herself. In a couple of months their family would grow. She wanted to start savoring the small moments.

A couple of weeks after she returned the White House released a press release that she would be taking some time off before their daughter arrived on the advice of her doctor. Although she was fine she needed a break, and her doctor supported her decision. She was more than happy to talk to the press, and assure them that she and the baby were healthy. They wanted to keep it that way which is why she would be resting and relaxing for the remainder of the pregnancy.

Olivia had not told Fitz ahead of time. She knew he would be surprised. After all she was a workaholic. It was another step to show him that she would never put her career before their family. Those days were over.

Fitz was in the middle of a conference call when he saw the breaking news. He listened as Olivia's doctor discussed her taking a break from her duties until after their daughter arrived. It was hard for him to concentrate, and get through the remainder of the call.

As soon as the call ended him stood up to go see his wife, and was surprised that she walked into his office instead.

The first thing he noticed was the peaceful look in her eyes, and it melted his heart in a way that he couldn't explain.

He met her over at the couch, and they shared a brief but passionate kiss. Once he sat down she climbed in his lap. As soon as he began to rub her belly their daughter calmed down.

Before he could ask she said, " _I promise you that I am fine. I just wanted to focus on myself and our family before our daughter comes. The duties of the First Lady will be there after she is born, but I can't get time back. Time to spend with you doing what we are doing now or me working in here with you just so I can be near you. Time to get to spend with our children. Time to go to lunch with my sister, and talk about everything and nothing like siblings do. Life is too short, and I no longer wants to say that one day I will find time to enjoy my life and our family. Nothing is promised. Something had to give, and I decided that it would be working. I also wanted to show you that I all in. I am never going back to the old Olivia."_

" _I believed you when you told me that. After all you did marry me, and allow me to get you knocked up."_

" _I know. I just want to do more than talk. You have always been willing to show me that there is nothing that you won't do for me, and I just want to do the same."_

" _Thank you. I have to admit that it is nice, and I appreciate it more than you know."_

" _Good…"_

" _Do you have time to join me for lunch?"_

" _I do. How about we have a standing lunch date at least twice a week? Even if it is a working lunch; at least we will be together."_

Olivia snuggled in his arms, " _I like that…._

Olivia was enjoying her time off. She would get up in the mornings, and have breakfast with the kids and Fitz before they started their day. She would then head back to bed and rest.

She kept herself busy with yoga and prenatal classes. To appease the country, she still posted updates to her Twitter and Facebook accounts, and would often add pictures. It assured them that not only was she okay, but that she was thinking about them. A move that kept her rating high.

She was supposed to meet Karen for lunch one day, and she lost track of time. Karen began to look all over for her. She called her lead agent who informed her that the last place he saw her was in the nursery.

Karen walked down to the room, and saw that the door was slightly opened. When she walked in she saw her mom sitting in the rocker looking at the crib.

Karen walked in, _"Mom, are you okay?"_

Olivia looked at Karen and then her watch, " _I am so sorry honey. I lost track of time."_

 _"It is not a problem mom. I just got worried about you. Are you feeling okay?"_

Olivia nodded _, "I am fine. I was just enjoying the nursery that you put together, and thinking about how soon there will be a baby here. A baby that I helped create that will depend on me. I just hope I don't mess her up."_

 _"Why would you think that?"_

Olivia shrugged _, "I didn't have the best examples growing up."_

Karen walked over and sat down on the floor, and she laid her head in her mom's lap. Both enjoyed the moment.

Karen said, " _You may not have had the best examples, but Teddy & I are a testament that you didn't need an example to be a good mom. I know that sometimes life experiences can help us, but I have also learned that some people just have things that others do not. For instance, my mother was raised in a two-parent household along with her grandparents from both sides being around. She had lots of examples, and look how she turned out. Both of my grandfathers were pit bulls. I didn't get to meet dad's mom, but I did get to meet my maternal grandmother. Let me just say they were opposite of each other. Arabella is going to be fine, because she has a mom that will love, protect, and defend her. I'm sure you will mess up because you are human, but I know for sure that she will never feel what we felt at times and that was abandoned."_

Olivia caressed her cheek, " _Oh honey, I am so sorry."_

 _"Don't be. There are people out there who have nothing. I have never wanted for anything my whole life, and while it was hard for a time I am grateful that now I am fulfilled in ways that I can never thought possible."_

 _"I love you so much Karen. I am proud of the young woman that you have become. I know that you will continue to do great things."_

Karen ended up bringing their lunch into the nursery, and they enjoyed spending time with each other. When Fitz came up for the night he found them in the room sleep. It was such a heartwarming moment that he had to take pictures of it.

He closed the door, and decided to leave them be. He went, and grabbed Teddy. They enjoyed some quality father and son time.

A week later they gave Olivia a small baby shower. To everyone's surprise she didn't complain when she was informed they were throwing the small shower for her.

Olivia had decided to wear a cream and black Phillip Lam sunburst pleated midi dress. When Olivia walked in the door she was overwhelmed to see her friends and family all together to celebrate the impending arrival of their daughter.

She realized that it was a joint baby shower, and her husband was standing in the corner smiling at her. She was impressed that he never told her that he would there.

Although they knew they were having a girl Karen, Trinity, and Lisa decided to go with an all-white theme.

Fitz walked over and kissed his wife. When he finally pulled back Olivia said _, "I thought you had back to back meetings."_

" _I do. They just all happen to be in this room."_

Olivia laughed…

The baby shower was a success. As requested each guest donated to a charity that provided support to new parents, or helped parents in need in addition to the gift that they purchased for the baby.

She had a blast playing games, and it was an afternoon of fun. Everyone enjoyed seeing Olivia so carefree and relaxed especially her husband.

After the shower, the family headed up to the Residence to continue to spend more time together. Fitz had his scheduled cleared, and would only be called if any emergency came up.

Olivia indulged Teddy & Sloan. Her busy schedule had cut down on the time she spent with them, and when the baby came she knew they would have to adjust the most.

Lisa & Abby got a kick out of watching Olivia playing Candyland and other games with the kids. After playing several different games, the kids got ready for bed, and they began to watch Finding Dory before the kids fell asleep.

Fitz & Tom put the kids to bed. Trinity was staying. She spent a little time with her friends before they headed home.

Fitz wanted to spend some quality time with Karen, and Olivia wanted to spend some time with her sister so after they got ready for bed Fitz & Karen headed down to the theater to watch a movie.

Olivia popped some popcorn, and grabbed a bottle of sparkling cider. They headed out to the balcony.

Trinity looked at her sister, " _I used to dream about this…"_

Olivia looked at her sister, _"Sitting on the Truman balcony…"_

Trinity laughed, _"No, although I must admit it is very cool. I used to dream of sitting with my sister. Spending time with my sister, and just doing nothing. Being in your presence. Stalking your sister is not cool, but if I couldn't be around you I had to at least know what was going on with you."_

" _It's funny that you say that, because I felt so alone in the world. I honestly didn't know what love was until I met Fitz, and it took me a long time to embrace it. Repeatedly he would tell me how much he loved me for me. I didn't think that was possible. That man has the patience of a saint, because if the shoe was on the other foot I would have given up a long time ago."_

" _Maybe, but when you know that you have found the one your heart just won't let you walk away. I am sure that he tried, but he couldn't."_

" _You are right. It is funny, because everything he promised me he did."_

" _What made you slow down?"_

" _I felt like I was becoming Mellie, and I was reverting back to old habits. I was so busy that I had to pencil in time to spend with my husband children. I know that part of it was nerves. As it gets closer to my due date the fear of the unknown scares me. I thought if I was busy then I would not think about it, and it is true but I decided to find a different busy. It is nice to relax in the Oval with my husband bouncing ideas off each other. I love spending time with Teddy & Sloan. I crave it. I know Sloan and Bella are going to be close. All three of them will be. I wanted to do this with you. We can't get the past back, and I don't want to waste the future. I wanted to give Karen my undivided attention. She deserves it."_

Trinity went over and hugged her sister. For some reason, she put her head in her lap, and Olivia began to play in her hair.

No words were needed. Both had tears falling down their faces, because they wished they could have been there for each other when they were younger. Trinity looked up to Olivia, and she felt safe in her sister's arms. She was an adult now, but she finally had that comfort of knowing that her sister would be there for her. If needed she would protect her, and if anything ever happened to her she knew her daughter would be fine.

Olivia looked at Trinity _, "I love you sissy…"_

" _Love you more…"_

Olivia enjoyed the rest of her weekend. She got to spend quality time with everyone including her husband. She might look like a whale, but her husband made her feel like a model.

She was surprised to learn that he researched the most comfortable positions for her in this stage of pregnancy to make love, and he took it from there.

She didn't realize she still had that kind of stamina this late in her pregnancy. She couldn't have sex as many times as they were used to, but they made the most of it when they did. Tonight, however was one for the record books.

After a quick shower, they climbed back in bed. Both enjoying the silence. When you are the leader of the free world you don't have a lot of moments like this.

Fitz said _, "I heard the birthing room is finished."_

She nodded, _"The last piece of equipment was put in. The media is going to be really mad when they realize that we never went to the hospital."_

Olivia wanted to try to experience a normal birth, and she didn't want to disrupt the lives of all others expectant mothers. She also wanted their family and friends to be close by when Bella arrived. The White House already had a medical wing so Lisa suggested that they use some of the space in the wing to create a birthing room. Olivia loved the idea.

Lisa worked with Olivia's OBGYN to make sure that she had all the medical equipment to deliver Arabella.

Fitz & Olivia's team already had a plan in place. When she went into labor the press would be notified. Cars would be seen leaving the White House. The press would assume they were in the cars. They would be entering an authorized area where the press wouldn't see them exit the car so no decoys would be needed.

Once their daughter arrived it would be revealed in a press conference that details, and the reasons.

" _I can't wait to meet our daughter Liv. It feels like she is that last piece of the puzzle for us. It is what we fought and worked so hard for."_

" _I agree with you."_

" _You know as much as I wanted you to be my first lady, and us to have a family I am glad that it happened when it did. I am glad that God knows more than we do. I get to be a full-time dad. I love being a public servant, but I love being a husband and a dad more."_

 _Olivia looked at her husband, "You have always been a full-time dad honey. Once you are out of the office you will have a more physical presence. That is something that we are all looking forward to. Your body and mind need a break, and I promise you when we leave this behind we are all headed someone place warm to relax and recharge before we go back to work."_

" _You promise…"_

" _I promise…"_

The next day it was back to work for Fitz. Olivia had woken up in pain, and Fitz was reluctant to leave her. He was insisting on working from the Residence until Karen came in, and promised to stay with Olivia.

After the pair enjoyed breakfast on the balcony they headed back in. Karen asked, _"How about a girl's day in bed? Does movies, popcorn, and juice sound good to you?"_

" _Sounds great to me…"_

Both fell asleep during the second movie. Olivia woke up with sharp pain in her back. Karen jumped up when she heard her mom groan. At first Olivia tried to say it was just pregnancy pain, but she quickly realized this pain was different.

Karen called Olivia's OBGYN and Lisa. Both agreed to meet the pair down at the medic wing. The agent on duty notified them that Fitz had just been called to the Situation Room. There was a possible kidnapping of missionaries.

Olivia was unable to stop the tears from falling. She still had just under a month left before she was due. She was worried about her daughter, and although realistically she knew there was always a chance that Fitz would not be there for the birth she always prayed that God wouldn't let that happen.

Karen held her mom's hand. She looked at her, _"I know that I am not dad, but I am not going anywhere."_

Olivia smiled, " _Thank you…"_

Fitz was being briefed when an agent notified Abby of what was going on. She was upset, but she knew she had to hold it together, because Fitz was going to be hysterical.

When she relayed the information to him she could see it in his eyes. This was the part of the job they both hated. Any other man could have run out the room, but he had a responsibility first to the country and then to his family. She could tell he was torn.

She made a judgement call, and relayed the information to everyone in the room. She knew that unlike Mellie everyone loved Olivia. Olivia took the time to know not only the staff, but their family. When she became First Lady she treated her position almost like a pastor's wife. She liked to be notified when things happened with the family. She would send cards and gifts out for birthdays and special occasions, and if someone was sick, had surgery, or even a family member passed away she would take the time to visit or call.

The administration loved Fitz as their leader. He had a high turnover rate for a while, but not because of him but because of Mellie. He had suffered so much. He deserved this moment.

The Secretary of Defense stood up, _"Mr. President, we just a little more intel to go over. After that it is a wait and see kind of situation before we procced. We can hold down the fork while you check on Mrs. Grant. If anything changes when you leave we can notify your chief of staff."_

Fitz looked at Abby. She was silently telling him that was fine. She knew that Quinn would keep her up to speed by text.

Fitz thanked everyone. They got back to work so that Fitz could go upstairs, and check on his wife and unborn daughter.

Abby sent a text letting everyone know Fitz's status. Karen walked over and relayed the information to her mom who relaxed even more knowing that her husband was working to come to her.

When Fitz walked through the door to the makeshift birthing unit he was surprised to see his wife and daughter relaxing in the bed. He could tell that his wife was exhausted.

She smiled at her husband, _"False alarm. My daughter was acting like me."_

Fitz laughed. Relaxing for the first time in hours. Between the hostage situation and his wife, he was bone tired, and she could tell.

Karen also saw how tired he was. Karen stood up, _"Why don't I go find you something to eat. Do you have to head back immediately?"_

Fitz shook his head, _"Abby, said she would call me or come get me when I was needed. I promised to keep her updated with what was going on here."_

Karen nodded _, "I'll check in with Abby, and find you something to eat. Catch up with mom and relax a minute."_

" _Thanks kiddo. I love you…"_

" _Love you too dad."_

He turned and looked at his wife, _"So Braxton Hick's contractions?"_

She nodded, _"I have dilated some. The pain was so weird. It was like feet were kicking me in the front, and the back. After some time, she relaxed, and everything was fine. I think that it was just her way of letting me know that she might not be ready at this moment, but she is coming early."_

He looked at his wife with tears in his eyes. She wiped his tears and kissed the side of his face, _"I don't want you to miss her birth either, and I won't lie I was upset earlier when I thought I would have to do this without you. I don't want to do this without you, but if I do I am okay because I know she is still our daughter. I also know it won't be our last pregnancy, and the next one you won't have to choose."_

" _I know, but it is nothing like your first. I want to experience that first with you Liv."_

" _I know you do, and that is why I believe that Bella waited. She just wanted to get our attention. Let us know that she is fine, but coming soon."_

Fitz nodded, " _You are right. She is acting just like her mom. Letting us know who is in charge."_

Olivia playfully punched his chest.

A short time later Karen came back with food. She ended up climbing in the king size bed between her parents. The doctor monitored Olivia for the next two hours as Fitz slept.

When Abby called him to head back to the Situation Room the doctor was letting Olivia know that she was cleared to head back to the Residence. She wasn't putting her on bed rest, but encouraged her to continue to take it easy.

Karen helped her mom get settled back in. Olivia grabbed her hand, _"Thank you for taking such good care of me. Your dad, Bella, and I really appreciate it. I am sure you have things to do. I'll be fine. If I need anything I can call you."_

Karen didn't say anything at first.

Olivia asked if she was okay.

Karen said, "Do you mind if I stay?"

Olivia pulled her onto the bed, " _Only if you tell me what is wrong?"_

Karen was quiet for a moment before she looked at Olivia, " _I know that this is going to sound childish, but I just want one more moment to lay in bed with you. One more time where I get to be a little girl. One more time where I get to enjoy what I always wanted as a child. A mom who loved me more than she loved money, power, and optics. I want one more time of what Bella will get a lifetime of. I know I sound jealous, and I guess I am. I so sorry…"_

Karen didn't even realize she was crying until Olivia wiped her face. She didn't say anything to Karen for several moments. She needed to make sure that she didn't speak from a place of anger.

Finally, she said, " _I am really sorry that you missed being a child. I know the heartache it causes, because I was in the same boat as you except I had no parents. I also had no siblings. I felt so alone in this world at times, but I finally learned a valuable lesson. We all have choices, and we can take what we have been given and decide to give up or we can turn lemons into lemonade. You have made pitchers and pitchers of lemonade before I ever entered your life, and you have continued with me in your life. I am grateful that we all get to give Bella something we didn't get early on, and that is love and attention. She will break the cycle, but today doesn't have to be the last time we have a girl's day like this. We will continue to carve out time for the two of us, and there will be times it will be us with Bella and Sloan. No more going backwards."_

Karen smiled at her mom, _"No more going backwards."_

Life continued for the family. After the scare Fitz adjusted his schedule. He handled most of his meetings at the White House, and if he had to leave he made sure that he could be taken back to the White House within an hour.

Fitz never told Olivia, but Abby emailed Quinn the modified schedule which meant Olivia saw the changes. The old Olivia would have been upset that he had such changes especially without speaking to her. Now she learned to appreciate how much her husband loved her. She loved that he found a way to be a leader and a family man.

A week later Olivia woke up to empty her bladder, but when she stood up she was surprised to find her gown wet. Before she could process what happened she felt a sharp pain, and doubled over.

After a few moments the pain subsided, and she headed into the bathroom. Even though she realized that she was in labor she was calm. She knew this wasn't going to be another false alarm. They were going to be meeting their daughter soon. The great thing about giving birth at home was they didn't have to worry about packing a bag, getting the car seat, and calling everyone on the list.

Another contraction came. She rubbed her stomach and whispered _, "Mommy hears you. Let me clean up, and we will tell daddy you want to be with us for Thanksgiving."_

Bella seemed to relax a bit, and Olivia took a quick shower and changed clothes. She called her OBGYN. She informed Olivia she was minutes away.

Olivia then called Fitz. He immediately answered, _"Morning honey."_

She smiled, _"Morning…"_

" _Sorry I didn't wake you this morning, but I know that you aren't sleeping through the night anymore. You were resting, and I didn't want to disturb you."_

She inwardly laughed, because her husband thought she was calling to chide him. Like any pregnant woman her emotions had been all over the place, and she hated how she treated her husband at times. He would also tell her that she had a right. After all she was doing all the heavy lifting.

" _Thank you honey for allowing me to sleep. I think it is going to come in handy."_

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _Because your daughter is determined that she is not coming after Thanksgiving, but before."_

Fitz jumped up _, "Are you in labor?"_

" _I am. Before you freak out the contractions are far apart. I took a shower and changed clothes. My water broke in the bed. I've already called the doctor, and I am messaging Quinn. She will notify everyone else."_

Fitz relaxed because she was calm. He silently thanked God. It looked like he would get to be there for the birth of his first child with Olivia.

Olivia made it down to the medic wing, and her doctor was coming through the door. She had contacted her staff who had received clearance.

They got Olivia changed, and set up in the birthing room. A short time later Fitz came in. He had changed out of his suit.

The doctor asked if Olivia wanted stay in bed, or if she wanted to get in the pool and try a water birth.

Olivia looked at Fitz. He kissed her hand, " _This is your choice."_

Olivia nodded, " _I would like to have a natural birth in the pool. Is she okay?"_

The doctor checked and assured Olivia that her daughter was fine. Although she was going to arrive early she was at a healthy weight. She just had no more room. She was a big baby. The doctor expected her to weigh anywhere between nine and ten pounds according to her last measurements.

Olivia was in labor for the next 12 hours. Their family and friends would come and check on them, but most of the time it was just the two of them which is what they wanted. The birth of their daughter just the two of them, but they wanted to immediately share her with their family.

After a grueling 12 hours Arabella arrived after just five minutes of pushing on November 2. The doctor was shocked to see how small she was. She only weighed 5 pounds 5 ounces. She was healthy, and didn't require any treatment.

Fitz and Olivia were so excited that their daughter had arrived that they didn't notice how small she was until after she was cleaned up.

Before they could ask any questions, Olivia felt a sharp pain like she was still in labor. Olivia fell back in the pool. She had this overwhelming need to push.

The doctor checked Olivia and looked at her in shock.

Fitz screamed, " _What's wrong? Does she need to be taken to the hospital?"_

The doctor knew there was no way she could sugar coat this so she decided to be honest.

" _No, your wife is fine. The reason that Arabella is so small is that her sister was hiding behind her this entire time. You were pregnant with twins. It also another explanation why you are delivering early."_

The couple didn't have time to process everything the doctor was saying, because Olivia urge to push was real. They had another baby to deliver.

Exactly six minutes later another wail was heard in the room. The couple was overwhelmed as they realized they had two identical daughters.

Fitz was in shock. He had cut not one but two cords. He was overwhelmed which meant that his wife was probably on the verge of a panic attack, but when he looked at her he was shocked at what he found.

She seemed content as she held their daughters. It was like new life had been breathed inside of her. He could not only see the change, but feel it.

She looked at her husband, _"We just had to do it big…"_

Fitz laughed, _"We never did anything normally."_

She shrugged, " _It has worked for us so far."_

The nurse came in, and took the girls. She was going to get them cleaned up. Olivia also needed to be cleaned up. The couple wanted to spend some more time together before bringing in their family. After all they were now introducing their daughters instead of daughter.

Less than an hour later they were all reunited. They took turns holding their daughters. They quickly realized that both girls had a birthmark, but Arabella's was over her left shoulder. Her sisters was on her right shoulder.

Olivia looked at her husband, _"What are we going to name her?"_

" _I can tell you have an idea."_

Olivia smiled, _"I was looking through a book one day, and I saw the name Aria. I said if we had another daughter in the future I would love for that to be here name."_

" _I love it. How about we keep the A & K going, and name her Aria Keegan."_

Olivia was ecstatic _, "It is perfect…"_

Now it was time to break the news to their family and friends. They wanted to introduce the girls to their siblings first.

Fitz stepped into the other room with Aria while Olivia broke the news.

Karen &Teddy were equally excited to meet their sister, but when Karen saw her she instantly grew worried. She was in the room with her mom when the doctor said that Bella was going to be nine or ten pounds. She saw how tiny her sister was, and she immediately got upset thinking that something was wrong.

Olivia decided to quickly explain before Karen had a panic attack.

" _It seems that your sister here had a secret while she was growing."_

Teddy asked what the secret was.

Olivia smiled _, "That she wasn't in there alone. She was hiding and protecting your other baby sister the entire time."_

Fitz came into the room with Aria. He pulled the blanket back, _"Guys, say hello to your other sister. Her name is Aria Keegan."_

The shock on the kid's face was epic, and the couple was glad that their agents took the time to film this moment for them. She knew everyone would have a similar reaction. Their shock quickly turned to glee. Karen was excited to have sisters, and Teddy was excited to still be the only boy and to now be a big brother."

Over the next hour they introduced the twins to their family and friends. As expected everyone was shocked to find out that Olivia was carrying twins. Everyone was thankful for the birthmark, because they were indeed identical.

If they thought they were shocked then the world was stunned when they released their statement. The shock turned to worry when they realized that the children were not born in the hospital.

The worry was quickly put to bed. Olivia's medical team spoke with the press, and assured them that while the second baby was a shock there was no complications. Mom and children were doing just fine. They explained that the First Lady never intended to deliver at the hospital due to the protocols. She didn't want to take away from other families which is why she chose a home birth. Everyone was put at ease when they realized not only why, but the fact that this was a detailed plan.

Any remaining worry ended when six hours later the couple released their first pictures as a family. They posted three pictures. One of them with the girls, one of the just the girls, and one as a family with Karen and Teddy.

Olivia wanted a realistic picture. She didn't allow them to glam her up. She had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and the only makeup she had on was a concealer and lip gloss. A move that won her rave reviews especially with women.

The girls changed Fitz & Olivia. It was like they both found peace with their dream realized. It was an adjustment especially for Olivia. She had planned for one baby, but came home with two. She quickly adapted. After all. She was Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant.

The plus side to the girls being born during the holiday season was it allowed Olivia to take an extended maternity leave without the country expecting to see her. She made a couple of appearances in December, but Karen really stepped up to the plate. It not only allowed Olivia more time with the girls and ease her way back into a schedule it allowed her to spend quality time with her dad. Something that they both enjoyed.

Fitz also enjoyed the fact that the girls were born during the holiday. With everyone celebrating the country was calm. Fortunately, there was no major crisis, and he could spend quality time with his family.

They headed to Vermont for Christmas, and Olivia saw how overwhelmed he was when he walked into the home with the twins for the first time.

She tried to come up with words, but nothing came out. She thought that was a lot, but when she rounded the corner and looked in the family room the scene literally took her breath away. The house had been decorated for the family before they arrived. Fitz was sitting on the couch with Arabella and Aria, and Teddy and Karen were on each side of him with their heads on his shoulders.

When he looked at her she saw the unshed tears, but she also peace and love. The dream was finally realized. They had lost so much, but God had also blessed them for never giving up. He gave them two daughters, and Olivia had recently surprised Fitz when she told him that after they left the White House she wanted at least one more child. She appreciated that he had no expectations for more children when they were surprised with Aria, but she was quickly learning that change was good. Plans were nice, but the best things that ever happened to her were the things that she didn't plan. Hence everything in front of her.

After some discussion, they wanted this Christmas to just be family. Trinity and Sloan joined them on Christmas Eve.

It was Olivia's turn to be overwhelmed with emotions. After dinner Olivia and Trinity were in the family room. Each of them holding a baby, and Olivia became emotional. This is all that she wanted for so long. A family. A real family. She now had a wonderful husband that she was in love with, four wonderful children two of them biologically hers, a biological sister, and niece. Her team who were her extended family fulfilled her.

Trinity looked at her sister, " _Liv, you okay?"_

She smiled at her sister, " _Everything is great. I just wished I would have listened to Fitz sooner. I fought this life for so longer, and now I can't imagine any other life including being the First Lady."_

" _I think we all have some regrets. We all could have handled things differently. I could have reached out sooner. We could have come up with a plan, but we didn't. I am just happy to finally know what it feels like to have everything I want."_

" _Me too. I have never been excited about Christmas, but I can't wait for tomorrow and future Christmas holidays as a family."_

Trinity saw Fitz at the door. She smiled at her brother. He came over and took Aria from her. She kissed his cheek.

" _Thanks Trinity. I got Sloan and Teddy ready for bed. They are just waiting for you to help them bake their cookies for Santa."_

" _Well, I better not keep them waiting. The sooner we get them to sleep the better. Just imagine when the girls are included in the equation."_

After Trinity left the room the couple sat in silence holding their daughters who were now both awake. They were almost eight weeks old.

They were the perfect mix of the two of them. They had caramel brown skin. Both had curly brown hair with blue eyes.

The couple smiled as the girls began to coo and make gurgling sounds. Bella was a mama's girl while Aria was quickly becoming a daddy's girl, but they both loved the sound of their daddy's voice. It calmed them.

Aria was a colicky baby for a short period of time. Nothing they did seemed to work. One-night Fitz had to work late, but he knew that Olivia was going to pass out if she didn't get any sleep. The girls were finally accepting the bottle for some of their feedings.

Fitz took Aria down to the Oval with him. She was sleep now, but he knew it would be short lived so he made his calls and handled his meeting from the Oval.

Just as his meeting was wrapping up Aria woke up crying. Fitz turned on the TV, and walked around the office explaining what he was watching on Sports Center. After a few minutes, she calmed down. When he looked down at her she was looking at him. It was like she understood him. That was the beginning of storytelling every night. Bella had noticed it, and would get fussy if she didn't hear her dad's voice.

Even if Fitz was away he would always call and Facetime at bedtime. Olivia couldn't wait to see him read and tell stories to them when they were older. She now understands why the kids turned out so well despite Mellie being their mother.

It would only get better.

Fitz looked at his wife, " _I love them so much Livvie…"_

She caressed his cheek, _"I know and they equally love you back. I can't promise you won't miss a milestone before your term ends, but I will record it. The bright side is that will just be a little over a year when we leave office. You will get to see just about every major milestone."_

" _I know you are right."_

" _We are about to create more memories in our home. It doesn't get better than that."_

Fitz nodded, " _It feels like yesterday you were on the balcony, and I asked you what happens now."_

Olivia looked at her husband _, "And the answer remains the same. Whatever we want to happen, and without a doubt it is going to be great."_

 **A/N-I am ending the story there. I hoped you enjoyed it. I will create one shots to show you what happens to the family over the years, but don't expect the first one for some time. More stories are set to end. Not sure what the final season holds, but I plan to finish my stories.**

 **I know that I get a lot of messages requesting updates. I am trying to keep pace to post at least one update every week or every other week. If I don't that tends to mean I am dealing with my health.**

 **Check out Olivia's baby shower dress on my Twitter account kimberl17711667. I keep getting a guest review who says that she does not have Twitter. The website does not allow us to post links. If you have an email address I will be more than happy to send it to you that way. Since you signing in as a guest I can't respond to you although you have your name in parenthesis.**


End file.
